Harry Potter and Voldemort's Remorse
by Kumar98
Summary: The last battle leaves the Wizarding world broken and scarred, Harry decides to go back in the past to save the lives lost. But tempering with timeline has its own consequences. The Sorcerer's stone resurface as an Immortal threat rises. The World is plunged in another war for the stone and dominance. Winner takes all. Promising to be Action, Comedy and Erotica.
1. Chapter 1: The Ritual

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does, although I am a big fan of her, almost as much as I am of Emma Watson. Still I want to declare I am not making a profit through this fanfiction and I don't have much experience in writing a disclaimer.

And I am a diehard Harry/Hermione fan too.

Kindly read the _**FLASHFORWARD**_ in the end of the chapter.

-Kumar

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: The Ritual**

"RON, YOU MORONIC BASTARD, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT. I SAID TO BRING A HEALING DRAUGHT NOT A CALMING DRAUGHT.''

Those were the first words Harry heard, A shiver ran down his spine, a feather touch at his forehead, his body felt leaden, he slowly opened his eyes and looked into brown pools, he blinked, and shook his head then looked again, beautiful and warm face of his female best friend came into his focus, then he realized how close their faces are, he leapt back and banged his head against the bedstead.

Eyes brimming he heard Hermione asking, "Harry, are you okay?" He shook his head and asked, "What the hell happened?" Hermione shot Ron a withering look, "Apparently Ronnikins can't even perform a magic sustaining spell right. He knocked you out in the middle of ritual." She handed him a glass of red cool red liquid which he drank, feeling some life return to his body.

Harry sighed, it was the fifth time his ritual has failed. He heard Ron saying, "I think we should take a break, you alright mate?" He looked guilty enough that Harry decided to save him from Hermione's wrath.

He nodded, then he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes under the sheets and only the covers preserved his modesty, he immediately pulled the covers up to his neck and shouted, "Where are my clothes?"

Ron replied, "Mate you burst into fire there is no way your clothes could have survived, thankfully the spell damage shield protected you from becoming roasted Harry."

Harry tried not to think which one had brought him to his rooms from the basement.

A blushing Hermione handed Harry his wand and he waved it, "Accio," summoning some clothes.

She gave him a look, "Harry, are you sure you want to go through this?"

He sighed while pulling on a white shirtover his torso,

they were back at this argument, He said, "Yes Hermione I am sure, the last battle took a toll at the wizarding world, only 40% of the people at the last battle survived, ministry is in shambles, we would never be able to recover from this setback, I have preparing for this task since Voldemort's defeat two years ago, I would have dropped this if the Wizarding world had recoverd."

"So, you think going into the past and anonymously taking down you know who is the solution to our problems," Ron grumbled.

"Harry, I think we should think this through." Hermione said.

Harry relented and said, "Both of you go to the kitchen, and ask Kreacher to serve dinner, I will be along shortly, after that we will think about it."

Ron immediately brightened, he seemed to have left behind his animosity for the old elf in favour of elf's delicious cooking. He looked at Hermione, and extended his hand toward her, "You coming?" She bit her lip, "You go ahead, I need to talk to Harry." Ron visibly deflated, he withdrew his hand and stalked out of the room looking sour.

Hermione looked at the floor shuffling her feet.

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically, he had noticed their awkward behavior before, "Is something going on between you two?"

Hermione shifted on his bed, and Harry became aware that he wasn't wearing anything below his torso, only the covers hid his glory from being visible. Hermione looked at him and hastily looked at the picture Harry had at his bedside table of the trio, she said slowly, "I don't think it's going to work."

Harry exasperated, "For god's sake Hermione don't bring it up again."

Hermione looked at him, "what do you mean again?"

Harry started, "The ritual…"

Hermione cut him off, "No Harry not the ritual, I don't think Ron and I can make it work out."

Harry digested it, he couldn't fault her, he and Ginny had broken up weeks ago after deciding that they were not compatible with each other, as Ginny enjoyed the lime light, Harry hated fame. Not that Ginny wanted him for fame, but she loved the attention, going out in public, Harry on the other hand always lurked in shadows.

He had always wondered about his two best friends, they were both opposite in personality just like him and Ginny. Whereas Hermione was Intelligent, graceful and studious Ron was gangly and epitome of rudeness. Hermione was more like Harry, even their names were in Harmony for crying out loud.

He looked at her, "So…"

"We are always arguing about one thing or the other Harry, I don't think we can make it work out."

She looked at him as if wanted him to understand it, "Harry, he is very different than me, and he is disappointed that I don't let him ...touch me."

She started to become teary eyed, he just extended his hand and took hers, she sniffed, "Mrs. Weasley is trying to push the two of us together, she had her mind set on a big happy weasley family."

Harry thought Mrs. Weasley always tried to order everyone around, indeed she was heartbroken when Harry and Ginny broke so she has decided to 'save' Hermione from consequences of her rash decisions.

She continued, "Don't I have any say in the matter Harry, Can't I choose who I want to go out with, why is everyone trying to move my relationship with Ron to the next level, when I don't even love him, Harry I feel alone when I am with him, there is no romance between us, he is just a friend, when I try to talk to him he just tries to kiss me as if it would make the issues go away."

Harry looked at her as tears brimmed her eyes, "I want to break up with him, but I can't because I fear, I would lose you as a friend too."

Harry leaned forward and caught her in his arms when she broke out sobbing, she buried her head in his shoulders and broke down completely. Harry was surprised he wasn't aware that things have accelerated so far.

That's when he became aware of the state of his clothing, or lack of clothing in fact, He was sitting propped against the bedstand, his legs stretched out, and Hermione sitting by his side, still sniffling into his shoulder, he observed that she fitted in his arms quite nicely, he started caressing her back whispering nothings in her ear.

"Nobody can make you do anything against your wishes Hermione, and I will always be your friend." he whispered.

She backed away from the wet spot on his shoulder a wild look in his eyes, "What if Ron takes it badly, Harry you know how he will react, what if he decides he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." She hiccuped.

He caressed her back again and replied, "You have still got me Hermione, I will be there for you, always I promise."

Harry desperately tried to stop her sobbing, brushing her tears away, he kissed her on cheek and hugged her again.

He kept rocking her gently back and forth till her tears subsided, he noticed she looked very cute while she was crying, her nose looked red and eyes a little misty and swollen, he looked into her deep brown eyes, and found himself enchanted. She had her hands wrapped around his neck, and he saw insecurity, helplessness and frustration in her eyes.

He can feel her body touching his softly, her breasts pressing into his chest due to how close he held her, he can feel her breathing against his chest, his heart began to beet faster, his arms curled protectively around her, pressing her into his chest, he felt her breasts heaving against his chest going up and down with her breathing.

He looked at her face and found her staring at him, a blazing look in her eyes, he could feel her coming closer, so close that he could see the tears clinging to her eyelashes, she tangled one hand into his untidy hair, and he caressed her waist, her full cute lips just inches from his. He had an urge to capture her rosy lips, she closed her eyes the moment he leaned forward, their noses slid past each other.

Barely a centimeter away from her lips her intoxicating aroma filled him, fogging his brain, her soft body giving him great pleasure, their arms wrapped around each other perfectly, as if they were meant to fit nicely, her lips so soft, red and perfect. It was as if her lips were the lock and his were the key, he pressed forward and brushed his lips against hers and as he was about to devour his trasure….

"HARRYYY, HERMIONE ARE YOU TWO COMING DOWN OR NOT? DO YOU WANT ME TO START BY MYSELF, COZ I AM HUNGRY!"

Hermione immediately shot from his arms and stood up from the bed, Harry once more banged his head against the wall, but he shouted, "coming" to his other best friend. He looked at Hermione who was looking flustered.

He sighed then as he looked down he noticed his erection was painfully visible, making a tent in the sheets due to his lack of clothing underneath the covers, he immediately caught a pillow and hid his erection from sight, though he was sure Hermione had caught a glimpse of it, because she was crimson in the face and was determinedly looking at the wall.

"So" he began rather hoarsely then cleared his throat and then tried again, "You go downstairs I will come after I put on…" he trailed off, now feeling heat creep up his face.

Hermione blushed and nodded and proceeded to go, she stopped by the door and turned around as if to say something then shook his head and she was gone.

Harry groaned and lay back on his bed, wasn't it bad enough that his plans to go back in time were in disaster, he broke up with his girlfriend and now he was having such thoughts about his best friend. Not to mention he would lose Ron's trust, and have to endure Mrs. Weasley's wrath if something were to happen between him and Hermione.

And so it came to pass that Harry cursed Ron loudly for his untimely interruption, so close, so close, Harry shook his head, no Hermione is still with Ron, control yourself.

Harry potter, the boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, the boy who cannot die, winner of the order of merlin first class, pulled on his boxers and jeans and proceeded to go to the kitchen, his head lost in the thoughts of a brown eyed girl.

He stepped out of Sirius's rooms which he had decided to claim, and stared at the crystal chandelier, free of the cobwebs and shining brightly, Kreacher had done a fantastic job on the house, gone were the pests which infected the house, and the house was now gleaming, the stairs didn't even creak under his feet, his footsteps muffled by the thick rug on the stairs, he came to the kitchen door the polished snake handle gleaming in candlelight.

He entered to find Ron sitting at the kitchen picking on the crackers and cheese Kreacher gave to him, (the elf never served food unless Harry was present), Kreacher hurriedly came to his side, "Master Harry should wash his hands, and take a seat, Kreacher has prepared his favourite dish for dinner."

"Thanks kreacher," Harry sat at the head of the table, and looked around, "Where's Hermione?"

"She was with you mate." Just as Harry began to stand again, Hermione came into the kitchen looking proper like … herself. Looking at her nobody can know that she has just been crying her heart out at her best friend's shoulder or was about to kiss the same best friend while her boyfriend was downstairs shoveling crackers in his mouth.

She came and sat beside Harry who was surprised, he thought she would sit with Ron, nonetheless he nodded at Kreacher who began serving the dinner as Ron grunted, "finally," and loaded his plate with everything. Soon the only sounds in the room were clinking of silverware or in Ron's case gulping monstrously.

Hermione was only playing with her food, Harry himself was not eating much, he sipped his butterbeer as he and Hermione sneaked glances at each other.

Kreacher came to his side, "Master didn't finish his food, would master like treacle tart which is master's favourite dish?"

"No thanks, Kreacher, I am just not hungry." Soon the dinner was over and Ron was leaning at the back of chair looking content.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace, to make the flames a little less bright. And cleared his throat, "I think we should talk about what went wrong with the ritual this time."

Hermione immediately tore her gaze away from fire and Ron looked a little alarmed.

Hermione started, "Harry are you sure …"

Harry cut her off, "Yes Hermione I am sure, I am going to the past, as soon as find out a way to super charge the time turner."

Hermione shrugged, "Well I think the problem I is that only your magic or your magic with Ron boosting it isn't enough to go years back in time."

"So what now," Ron replied, Harry always found it annoying when he always asked them for what to do never giving an opinion himself, he was pretty competent if he decided to pit in effort.

"Now we resort to plan B," Harry said, Hermione's eyes widened, Harry had told them that if they were not able to send him to the past, He will send only his consciousness and will awaken as Harry Potter a few years back with all the memories of this timeline.

"But Harry it will require an even larger reservoir of magic to rip your consciousness and send it the past, with the runes you drew up from God knows where, we always knew you were pants at runes, but coming to the point even if Ron and I both try to charge the runes, we CAN NOT send your memories into past."

Harry smiled, "Take a breath Hermione, are you following the news about the eclipse."

Her eyes widened, "Of course, when the eclipse will occur it will cause a magical influx, and the ambient magic will be strong in atmosphere."

Harry grinned, "Exactly, and the ritual will absorb the magic from atmosphere and I can separate my memories and send them to the past with my own magic."

Harry got a glimpse of the bookworm when Hermione shrieked and ran out of the room to return a minute later carrying two heavy looking tomes and turning its pages feverishly. Harry exchanged amused glances with Ron. She looked at Harry and nodded, "That might work, but I think you should think about taking us with you, you might need help in that timeline."

Harry sighed, they were back at this, "you will be there Mione."

"But, Harry we don't even know from where you got a time turner, runic ink, the information about ritual, and tutoring in runes, you just tell us what to do. I think we should go with you just in case something goes wrong, and you end up inside Voldemort."

Ron interrupted her, "I don't want to go back, and live through all that again."

Hermione glared at him, "Really Hermione I am done with all the homework and danger I am enjoying my life here with my girl and I wont let you go Mione."

Hermione growled, "you WONT let me go? And don't call me Mione"

Harry reflected that she sounded sexy when she growled but kept his opinions to himself.

Ron shouted, "But Harry calls you Mione."

Hermione ignored him.

"Since when do I need your permission to do anything Ronald Weasley?"

"I didn't say…"

"If you think you can order me around, you are in one hell of a surprise Ronald Weasley!"

"Hermione…."

"I am not going to let you push me Ronald Weasley …."

Harry excused himself, mumbling about giving them some privacy, and proceeded to the bathroom, while Harry was washing his hands he looked in the mirror and reflected how much time it will take before Hermione and Ron fell apart much like he and Ginny did.

He confessed to himself that he did miss the physical contact, although he was much closer to Hermione than to Ginny emotionally.

He began thinking about Hermione, she certainly had grown up into a beautiful woman, gone were the bushy hair, now lying in elaborate curls on her shoulders, she looked and felt soft but she had a toned figure, rather different from Ginny. Just then a shout came from the outside and Harry burst into the kitchen to see Ron having pinned Hermione against the wall and trying to kiss her.

Before Harry can move a purple flash blinded him and Ron flew across the room to being dumped against the wall.

Hermione bristled with electricity and shouted, "I said it's over Ron, you can't kiss and makeup every time you act like a fool."

Ron took out his own wand to parry another yellow hex Hermione sent at him, and shouted back, "I can kiss my girlfriend anytime I want."

Hermione exasperatedly shouted, "I am not your girlfriend anymore you moron, and I told you not to kiss me."

Ron looking smug replied, "You struggle at first, but you will see reason after a little kissing, every girl does."

Harry was revolted, "Ron if Hermione wants her space you should back out."

"You stay out of this Harry, this is between me and my girl"

"Your girl?" Hermione shrieked and sent another yellow bolt at Ron which Harry quickly deflected with his wand.

Ron grunted and shot a hex at Hermione just as Harry shouted, "Protego," deflecting the body-bind jinx.

Hermione fully aware that physical objects can't be hindered by protego shield pointed her wand at a Frying pan which flew towards Ron's head who ducked, and shot a purple leg locker at Hermione as soon as Harry's shield flickered and went out, simultaneously Hermione shot another frying pan racing towards Ron's head who was too late to duck.

Harry cursing himself for using temporary shield, warded off Ron's spell and redirected the pan towards the kitchen door which missed the Elf peeking inside the door by inches.

Two quick, "Expelliarmus" and both of them were disarmed, Harry cast full body bind on Hermione and Levicorpus on Ron who was pulled upside down in air by his ankle shrieking.

Now that the things were a little quiet only Ron yelling, "LET ME DOWN HARRY."

The Elf edged into the room and snapped his fingers, casing the upturned chairs to align themselves, dented pans to repair themselves and fly to their original positions.

Ron shouted again, "HARRY LET ME DOWN."

Kreacher croaked, "Master this is why Kreacher asked you not to bring blood traitors and mudbloods in the noble house of…"

Harry glared at him, "I told you not to call anyone blood traitor or…"

He trailed off as Kreacher jumped towards the fireplace to punish himself and Hermione shrieked, "STOP HIM HARRY."

Ron shouted, "LET ME DOWN HARRY."

Harry immediately immobilized the elf and shouted, "Shut up all of you."

But nobody heard him over the chaos, Kreacher mumbling, "Sorry for disobeying Master…" immobilized near the fire.

Hermione also immobilized, near the table shouting, "Harry I don't understand why you don't stop him from punishing himself, just free the house elf."

And of course Ron shouting, "HARRY, LET ME DOWN," from where he was hanging upside down in the air.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU."

"HARRY JUST FREE KREACHER AND BE DONE WITH IT."

"LET ME DOWN HARRY"

"SILENCIO, SILENCIO, SILENCIO."

Harry silenced all three of them then stopped his tears of frustration, he wanted to hex all of them, he took a deep breath and controlled himself, ordering the elf to not to punish himself, and told him to go, lifting the curse, the ancient elf bowed and went out of the room mumbling about, "Nasty brats, besmirching the noble house of Master….."

Harry sighed (again) , then levitated Hermione to a chair and sat her down, brought Ron down and seated him across from Hermione, hexing the two of them immobilizing them from neck down.

He told them, "I am going to my room, taking your wands with me, I will return in half an hour, you two TALK about your relationship, either make up or break up but do it . Tomorrow is the eclipse, I will be performing the ritual with a colleague and I don't want your petty fight in the way."

He went out stopped at the door lifted the silencing curse and they immediately shouted,

"Harry how dare you…"

"Harry release me…"

"Harry give back my wand…"

He shut the door, locked it and silenced it for good measure, when Harry entered his rooms previously his godfather's he reflected on the events of the day, thinking how in the world things escalated to this. When he sat on the edge of the bed however, he wasn't thinking about the ritual, or eclipse or their fight, he was thinking about, the feel of Hermione in his arms, how he felt complete when she filled out in his arms and her intoxicating aroma filling his mind.

He also felt something upon his lips under the flavor of treacle tart that he associated with her taste and so forgetting about his two best friends bound in the kitchen he fell asleep thinking about brown eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

* * *

 _ **FLASHFORWARD**_ (A hint about upcoming chapters)

The Unspeakable raised its right hand and fire surrounded the hand, white molten fire twisting, and binding its hand in red hot ropes, the fire merged in in itself and in another blink the fire cooled in a long black shape extending from its hand, a wand appeared pointing at Harry.

* * *

Harry stood and picked her up placing her on a table facing downward, Hermione in a haze, clutched the desk, and embraced herself for what was about to come, but bent over a desk? What is Harry doing?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I am interested in finding out what you guys think, bring it on, and the Flashforward _**IS**_ taken from next chapters, I edited the story after writing a few chapters.

Introducing the 3R's- Read, Review and Repeat.

See you soon.

-Kumar.


	2. Chapter 2: Make love to me Harry

**Author's note :- Warning- **Contains sexual content.

* * *

 _ **FLASHFORWARD**_

Harry put an arm around her waist and another on her back preventing her from getting up, the monster in his chest roared to ' _take her',_ Harry argued no she is his friend, the monster urged him to ' _go forward, ravish her, satisfy us'_ , Harry suppressed his arousal, _'us?_ '

Harry fought the beast valiantly but then the chains broke inside him, and clanked free, a monster leaped forward, and Harry pushed Hermione into the chair bending her forward.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:- Make love to me**

A feeling of consciousness dawned on him slowly, such a good dream he was having about a brown eyed girl, but he can't remember anything.

He opened his eyes, he was lying fully clothed complete with shoes over the covers, he yawned hugely, looking at the clock he saw it was approx. 12am. He got up and picked up the glass of water, lying on his bedside table.

Then he gagged and sprayed the water on the rug,

IT WAS BLOODY 12AM, 3 hours have passed since he immobilized and locked his two best friends in the kitchen.

Harry burst out of his room pulling his wand out of the holster and directly apparated outside the kitchen, he thought about how to go about his task, surely Hermione will be murderous, and Ron will (try to) tear him apart, for forgetting to free them from jinxes.

He first lifted the silencing charm from the room, total silence met his ears, then he pointed his wand at the door which swung open silently, he stepped through cautiously, and saw Ron drooling over the Mahogany wood of his kitchen table, he blinked.

Hermione was sitting at Harry's spot (where he had levitated and immobilized her) her face in her hands, sleeping peacefully, Ron was snoring at the opposite end of the table, their body bind jinxes lifted some time ago. Harry crept forward and argued with himself for how to proceed.

He quietly stood beside Hermione and nudged her, "Hermione." She just shuffled and hid her face in her hands, he tried again "Hermione." At which she raised her face, looked at him sleepily for 10 seconds, then she shouted, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, how dare you!"

Harry immediately backed away when Ron looked up and shouted something about "FOUL" in quidditch.

Harry's attention however was on Hermione who was glaring at him, she silently raised her hand asking for her wand, he immediately summoned both their wands, and gave them. Hermione took hers silently glaring at him all the while. Harry was surprised and thankful that none of them tried to punch him with bare hands, if he was in their position he would have.

Harry gave Ron his wand, looking at his face Harry can see shame and chagrin. As soon as Harry handed him his wand, he stormed out of the room disapparating in the hall.

Silence, Harry looked at Hermione, asking her a silent question, she twitched her shoulders, "Maybe I should go home, It is late."

"How did it go with Ron?"

She looked at him, and he again saw the blazing look, "It's over."

Harry nodded, following her out of the room, Hermione never apparated from inside the house considering the 'Etiquettes of apparition.'

Harry followed her, his eyes on her backside, watching how her shapely hips swung as she walked and inside him burned a great desire to grab her and extinguish the feeling of incompleteness rising within him.

Harry passed the place, where Sirius's mother's portrait had hung, Hermione had managed to find a counter charm for the sticking curse placed upon it. Harry reflected how lucky he was to have her as a friend, it seemed he can't even go about his daily life without her.

She turned around, they have reached the front door, she bit her lip, which Harry found to be very sexy, indecision and hurt fought in her eyes, then Harry placed his hand on her shoulders, she looked at him.

"What is it, Mione?" Harry mused that he is the only one who can call her 'Mione' and not suffer her wrath.

She looked at his feet and mumbled, "CanIsleepheretonight?"

"What?"

She looked at him confidently and repeated, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

The monster in Harry's chest roared in delight.

Harry smiled, "Of course Mione, come with me."

Harry extended my hand, she looked at it then held it, Harry took her to the 2nd master bedroom just opposite his. She looked around, the furnishings were bare, everything was in green and silver, she smiled, "This might give me nightmares." He just shrugged. "Well you can sleep in mine if you wish."

She just smiled and settled on the bed, "I will manage." Harry dragged some sheets and tucked her in comfortably. She sighed contentedly and said, "Goodnight Harry."

He replied goodnight and went out shutting the door behind himself. Harry proceeded to go to his room and was almost asleep, when the doorbell rang.

Harry froze, he picked up his wand, "lumos" he looked at his watch, it was 12:30am, he went to the door when the bell rang again, he knew it must be someone he know, since the house was under fidelius, and he himself was the secret keeper, it tended to keep the journalists away.

Harry pointed his wand at the door and immediately a portion of the door became transparent from his side, it was Ginny.

Harry unlocked the door, a chain slithered, many locks clicked then the door swung open, Harry said, "Ginny?"

She immediately stumbled inside, Harry caught her in his arms and locked the door with his wand.

"What's the matter Gin?"

She looked at him, Harry noticed her hair were in disarray, her dress haphazard, and her eyes looked puffy, she giggled, "Harry, you look funny."

"Of course I look funny, I was about to go to sleep, I sleep this way so that I have funny dreams. What are you doing here Gin ?"

She giggled again, "Harry, the boy who looks funny."

Harry sighed, "Gin you are drunk. You are not making sense."

She giggled again, "Neither are you."

Harry pointed his wand at her head and muttered, **_"Sobratis facultato."_**

This charm Harry found in a journal kept by his godfather, along with a list of pranks, it contained many spells, this one cleared the head of a person, under the influence of alcohol.

Harry watched, as Ginny's look of giddiness was replaced by confusion, then horror, he bent and picked her up, ignoring her cries of protest, he took her to kitchen and put her on a chair.

She started, "Harry I…"

"Wait."

Harry poured some orange juice in a goblet and pushed it towards her to help with dehydration.

"Drink this."

She picked the goblet and drank it in 3 large gulps, Harry refilled it and motioned for her to speak sitting by her side. She shook her head to clear it and looked at him.

"Harry, Ron has told me that you are planning to… go away."

He nodded.

"Is there some way I can persuade you to not go back?"

He shook his head.

"Is that why you ditched me?" Her eyes rapidly filling with tears.

Harry replied, "Merlin, no Gin that was different, I am doing this because I have to."

"Why you?"

"Because nobody else can."

"You are heroic to a fault." She sniffed wiping her eyes on her sleeves, "Why did you ditch me then?"

Harry got up and sat beside her, "Gin, we are not suitable to each other, we never click, due to the war we misunderstood our feelings, just like Ron and Hermione, look what happened with them today."

She looked at him, "Are you sure things can't work out between us?"

"I am sure Gin, things are better this way, I will be gone by tomorrow and soon you will find someone who you will love, and he will love you."

"Can I come with you tomorrow?"

"No Gin, I have to do this, try to understand."

"You always have this saving people thing Harry, maybe that's why I love you so much."

Harry tried, "Oh Gin…"

She placed her hand against his mouth, stopping him from further saying anything.

"I know you are going tomorrow, I won't see you for a long time…

"Well actually…" Harry tried to say.

"Shhh Harry let me speak," she looked into his emerald green eyes, and continued, "I don't know how this time travel thing works, I just know I won't see you again, that's why I drank a bottle of Ron's Firewhiskey so that I have courage to do this."

"You are one of the most courageous person I have met Gin," Harry said.

"Make love to me Harry."

A monster woke inside Harry.

Harry stared, "Ginny..."

"I am sure Harry , that you are very noble and everything, and you didn't do anything sexual with me because you knew we would have to break up eventually, but before you go… away, I want to feel you."

Harry looked into her eyes, her heart shaped face framed by locks of fiery red hair,

Harry thought about Hermione lying upstairs.

One look at her eyes and he knew resistance was futile, "Are you sure Gin, this is what you want?"

"yes."

"Maybe you are still a little drunk." His hand crept toward his wand but she caught it.

"No Harry, I am in full possession of my senses, please don't deny me this, I want a happy memory to remember of you after you are gone. And maybe it will cause you to change your mind about this… about me."

"And what if my mind is unchanged, what then Gin, I don't want to think I took advantage of you and then …. Ran away."

She smiled, "This is exactly the reason I love you so much, you are noble to a fault, you will never take advantage of anybody, and I promise if you ask me to leave in the morning I will go."

Inside Harry, his inner Grffindor faught with a monster, the Gryffindor said, 'No, I like Hermione, I almost kissed her. I am finished with Ginny.' The monster roared, 'Settle the redhead now, we can deal with the brown eyed girl later.'

'Deal with her?' Harry asked himself pushing the monster away, 'No, I won't do this to Hermione and Ginny both, I am not such a person.'

Ginny leaned toward him, "Just make me yours for tonight Harry."

Hearing these words the monster roared and leaped forward, squashing his inner Gryffindor, the last thing Harry heard was the monster roaring, 'Satisfy us.' As it went rampaging around Harry's mind. A shattering of glass and Harry lost control.

Harry put his arms around her waist, and looked in her face, her amber eyes fixed upon his green ones, she was so close, he can count a few freckles that adorned her nose. Her red lips, coming closer to his by every second. For a second her face flickered and he saw Hermione coming closer to him, amber eyes turned chocolaty brown.

He stopped, so did Ginny. He shook his head to clear the flashback, and saw Ginny staring at him, looking uncomfortable but determined.

She started, "Harry if you are going to tell me ummmff…."

Harry cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, her eyes widened but he kept doing his work, catching her upper lip between his lips and caressing it, then he sucked her lower lip.

The Monster purred.

She closed her eyes when he began kissing her cheek and her jaw , placing two kisses on her eyes, he nibbled her ear, she made a pleased sound in her throat, he laid kisses down her neck, she leaned backwards when he sucked on her collarbone to provide him greater access.

Harry saw her reactions and found the spot where she enjoyed his ministrations the most.

He pulled back, and she moaned at the lack of attention, he tugged at her hand and she got up from her chair, he pulled her towards himself and sat her on his lap, she immediately began kissing him, like he was doing before, and opened the top few buttons of his shirt, snaking her hand inside.

Harry could feel her breasts pressing into his chest, His hands roamed at her back, He pushed his tongue in her mouth begging entrance and she opened her mouth, His tongue immediately began exploring her mouth , she bit on it a little forcefully and he gasped pulling back.

She looked at him mischievously and giggled at which he picked her up by her waist, she let out a yelp, and he carried her upstairs to his room.

He entered his room and laid her on the bed, she put her arms behind his neck and pulled him over herself, Harry slowly dropped his elbows on either side of her, careful not to hurt her and kissed her on the forehead, her nose, over her eyes, Harry nibbled her ear and she giggled then he sucked her neck, and traced her collarbone, but soon found his way hindered by her robe, she immediately pulled it over her head, and he stared at her bra covered breasts, the black bra snuggled her creamy breasts beautifully, he slowly licked his way towards her cleavage, she giggled again, he looked in her eyes and kissed her again while his hand went behind her and unhooked her bra expertly at which she was surprised she asked him, "How can you be so expert at it?''

Harry just smiled, thanking his godfather's journal for tips, and pulled it away and gazed at her breasts, large, bigger than even Hermione, It was clear that she will follow her mother's footsteps in roundish figure, a little too big bust which were enormous in size, but somehow suited her slim figure toned by quidditch , topped with big brown nipples, He immediately caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, at which she moaned a little, he found the sound very erotic, and cupped her other breast with his hand, lightly massaging it, then he changed his target and worshipped the other breast, she arched her back and gave a small shudder.

He kissed her full lips again, her nipples erect poking against his chest.

Then he headed south, He looked at her and found her eyes filled with lust, He turned his attention to her black panty, and rubbed his finger over her pussy, she gave a little moan again, He slid her panty down and placed a kiss on her thighs, licking all the way around the vagina but not touching it, she became a little impatient and moaned, "HARRY please". Harry grinned at her and stared at his prize Pink in colour, Surrounded by cute pussy lips, he slowly dove in and she gave an , "Ohh" , He enjoyed seeing her lose control, and continued his work opening her nether lips and plunging his tongue as deep as possible, while his finger traced circles on her clitoris, she was writhing on the bed, her hands tangled in his hair, He was actually worried she might pull his hair out by roots. So he proceeded to the next part.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, but she soon came to her senses, and got up and caught his hands. He froze then she took his shirt off herself and began to unbuckle his belt, she pulled his trousers down and looked at his boxers strained by his dick. She held it over his boxers, and gave him a seductive smile and said, "What have we got here".

He replied ,"See for yourself". See pulled down his trousers and freed his dick which was standing at its full glory. She grinned, "You have a nice wand Harry."

She held it and pulled its skin forward and backward. She planted a kiss on its tip, and immediately a drop of pre-cum came out she dove forward with a glint of her eye and licked it off. Harry was surprised at her act, she took it in her mouth and started sucking while pulling the foreskin back and forth with her hand. Harry had had enough, it seemed a little too much pleasure and a moan escaped him. She looked up and grinned at him.

As she bobbed her head up and down, he wondered how Hermione will look in this position, will her mouth feel like this, hot and tight. Why is he thinking about Hermione? He shook his head and looked at the redhead, rubbing his dick with both hands and sucking over the top.

He promptly pulled her up, because he wanted to hold his stamina. He kissed her although a little concerned about tasting himself.

He pushed her on the bed pulled her hips to the edge, spread her legs apart and pushed a finger inside her, she was surprised at his quickness, but found the feeling pleasant until he caught her clit in his teeth.

She threw back her head and cried out in pleasure, He caught one of her breasts in his other hand and rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger, while pushing another finger inside her, jackhammering her pussy. It was a little too much for her and she cried out again as a orgasm rolled through her.

He stood up and caught hold of his dick , He glanced at her flushed face, her red cheeks, a little swollen lips, she was looking gorgeous, He said, " you are beautiful". She blushed. Harry asked, "are u sure about this ?" She didn't reply just looked at him, when he started wondering she simply said, "I love you". He nodded but then decided to tease her a bit and rubbed his dick on her pussy but didn't put it in, She looked at him impatiently, and said , "harry please."

He said, "please what ?"

She said, "Don't play with me." She tried to shift so that he may penetrate her but he rubbed it on her clit, and started teasing her lips.

She cried out, "Fuck me harry please". He grinned and entered her, her mouth took a shape O, and she moaned a little, she said, "more" , He slowly eased more of himself inside her, she shuddered and he felt her slick walls contracting around his dick, slowly he was buried to the hilt in her, he leaned over and caught her lips in his, her eyes were a little wet, Harry kissed her cheek then started to move in and out slowly, she started making low sounds, and whispered, "harder". He picked her feet and placed them on his shoulders, enabling him to go even deeper inside her, then he started increasing his pace.

For a second he imagined Hermione lying there , writhing before him, his dick pistoning in and out of his pussy, her curly brown hair fanned across her face, then Ginny shouted, "Harry." He shook his head again and whispered,"Focus." Then he began pounding into Ginny's pussy.

She started to meet his thrust for thrust, walls of her pussy clung to his dick, heat emanating from her body, It was as if his dick is inside a furnace, she gasped, he reached and brushed her hair behind her ear, and started slamming her, room was filled with sounds of flesh striking flesh, Slap-Slap, he looked at her face and saw pure enjoyment there, her eyes glazed over, he reached over and massaged her breast rolling the nipple of other with his other hand.

She groaned and whispered, "Harry I'm coming".

Her pussy walls clenched around his dick, spraying it with her juices, her walls becoming slick, making it easier for him to slam inside her fully, this stimulation was too much for Harry and he released himself inside her, His dick recoiled like a gun, once, twice, thrice, four times, it shot his cum inside her, then he collapsed by her side, rolling her to face him, his dick still buried inside her.

She looked at him and he knew she was feeling a little uncomfortable, he kissed her on forehead and picked her up, laid her on the bed by his side and lay down beside her, pulling her in his arms he covered themselves with a sheet.

She closed her eyes, and in a few minutes they both were asleep.

* * *

 _ **Author's note :- **_

Thanks for reviews, I certainly needed confidence boost, don't mind the Harry/Ginny scene.

And don't forget the three R's, Read, Review, Repeat.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unspeakable

**Chapter 3:- The Unspeakable**

 _ **Day of the eclipse: 5am**_

 _ **Location: Harry's bedroom, Grimmauld's place.**_

He felt something, soft, round pressing into his side, a weight upon his chest, a soft small hand entwined in his, he slowly came back to his senses, and opened his eyes, and a fiery red vision met his eyes.

He blinked and the face of Ginny Weasley came into view, lying on his chest, her soft body pressing into him, one of her leg trapped between his, her ample breasts squashed between them, her nipples poking in his side. She looked peaceful, her hands curled around his neck, he remembered their passionate night and smiled.

She certainly didn't look like she spent the night writhing under him.

Harry looked at a clock, hanging on the wall, 5am, sixteen hours left before the eclipse, due 9pm in the evening.

He slowly disengaged himself from her, and got up from the bed, she moaned at the loss of contact and curled on the bed like a baby, Harry looked at her affectionately then tucked her under the covers, first Hermione then her, he reflected that he will become a good babysitter if he kept tucking people in bed.

Harry freshened up, and went over his to-do list for the day while brushing his teeth.

To do:-

See his godson Teddy for one last time.

Get all clear from another Harry.

Meet with a friend.

Dispose of the Deathly Hallows.

Confirm his requests from Gringotts.

Short simple and to the point (irony), nothing like any list Hermione would have made.

He went into the kitchen and called, "Kreacher," with a crack the elf appeared, and bowed, Harry asked him to prepare breakfast and two trays, the elf quickly rounded up eggs, sandwich, coffee, toast and pumpkin juice, Harry quickly ate a few things then took two trays up the stairs, and went to the room directly opposite his.

He argued whether to knock, but his hands were laden with trays and he thought, "To the hell with it, this is my house." And went inside, the scene that met his eyes filled his heart with affection, he looked at the brunette lying on the bed and quietly placed the trays on a table.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully under the covers, sheets rising and falling with her breath, her brown hair spread in a halo on the pillows, she was looking quite content. Harry leaned towards her, he wanted to touch her, but was afraid of waking her, Harry brushed her hair behind her ear, and she moaned contently.

He whispered slowly but clearly, "Mione," and placed his hand on her cheek.

She fidgeted a little, sniffed and rubbed her cheek against his hand then she blinked, she looked around confusingly, but then looked up at him, Harry had barely seen anything so cute in his life.

Then she smiled at him, "Good morning Harry." He smiled back and replied, "Good morning, slept all right." She nodded and yawned, Harry gazed at her transfixed, she blushed at his attention, and asked, "What?"

Harry cleared his throat and blurted out, "Nothing, just you are looking very pretty."

Crimson crept up her cheeks, "Someone is taking lessons in flattery," She sounded pleased nonetheless. Then she noticed the trays, "What's up with the fancy trays?"

He looked at the tray confusingly, "I brought you breakfast in bed." As if there could be any other explanation about the presence of trays.

She looked searchingly at his face, then smiled, "Harry you will become a good husband someday, you are very caring and thoughtful."

He looked down, "I thought **wives** were supposed to be caring and thoughtful."

She smiled mischievously, "Well it didn't seem right to suggest you will become a good wife one day."

Harry flushed, he felt confused, he never blushed so much, what is happening to him.

Meanwhile Hermione freshened up in the adjoining bathroom, and came out and started digging through the breakfast.

Then Harry remembered something, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Mione, Ginny is here, she…"

Hermione had just taken a gulp of pumpkin juice, she gagged and immediately sprayed it on the bed, coughing, sopping wet, Harry who had leapt back instinctively pulled out his wand, looked at Hermione coughing, her eyes watery, he pointed his wand at her throat and muttered, " _Anapneo_ ," her throat cleared at once and handed her a tissue, she muttered, "Thank you."

He then waved his wand at the bed, a _,"Scourgify,"_ later all the mess have vanished.

He looked apologetically at Hermione, who asked a little throatily, "Ginny?"

He hastened to answer, "She arrived after you went to sleep."

Hermione just looked at him waiting for more explanation, so he continued, "She wanted to say good bye, before we leave, she spent the night here." He gestured at the other tray, "I was going to take this to her." But Hermione didn't look at the tray she gazed at Harry, until he said, "Hermione," at which she blinked and looked away muttering something under her breath.

Harry felt very uncomfortable, he guessed that he had made Hermione upset somehow but he can't quite understand, what he did.

The question came as quite a surprise, "You slept with her last night?"

He was taken aback at her bluntness, generally Hermione was far too subtle, like when she nudged him towards Cho, or gave advice to Ginny behind his back.

However he looked at her, and was captivated by her big brown eyes, boring into his green ones imperiously, and he answered, "Yes."  
At first he thought something flickered on her face, then she smiled sadly, "I believe she wanted to keep a memory of you, before you part ways."

He nodded, "That's what she said."

He got up and cast a warming charm on the other tray and a cooling charm on the jug of pumpkin juice, "I will wake her and give her breakfast."

"Becoming quite a ladies men, aren't you Harry."

He smiled and picked up the tray but as soon as he reached the door, Hermione said something which made him almost drop the tray, "Harry you used the protection charm, didn't you?"

Harry cursed himself for his stupidity, and turned on his heels, "I forgot."

She just rolled her eyes, "Very predictable," and sipped her juice calmly.

"I will go and take care of it then."

She looked at him, "Do you know a morning after charm? Or do you need some help?"

"I know, I don't need any help." Harry gritted his teeth.

"Harry this is a serious a matter, morning after charms are different than precautionary ones, show me the spell," she demanded patiently.

Harry just sighed and pointed his wand at the wall, moving it in a circle, and muttered, _"Aborto pregalevis."_

Hermione nodded and looked at him thoughtfully, "From where did you learn this spell?"

He looked at her surprised, "It is one from Sirius's personal arsenal, I have got his Journal, it contains some useful spells."

She gave him a pointed look, "Very useful indeed."

Harry blushed (again). He tried to calm himself and asked her, "From where did YOU learn this spell?"

She looked at him blankly, Harry counted 10 seconds then she answered, "Just like you, from a book."

Harry nodded and looked at a clock hanging on the wall, two silver snakes acting as clock hands showing 6:30 am, and said, "Better get ready, have to make preparations for the ritual."

She nodded and Harry left the room, he went in the hall, and leaned against the wall, he pondered, what is happening to him, he can't control his emotions in front of Hermione, and what's up with her, the way she looked at him made him feel like she can read his inner thoughts.

But Harry smirked, thinking that if she could read his thoughts, she would have blasted him to pieces, long ago.

He cast another warming charm on the tray and entered his bedroom to find Ginny in the same position he left her.

Harry smiled thinking about their sensual encounter from the previous night.

He shook her a little, "Gin, wake up?"

She let out a moan of denial and pulled the covers over her face, Harry sat beside her, and whispered in her ear, shaking her slowly, "Ginny."

She pulled her head out of the covers and blinked at the morning light streaming from the window. Then looked at him, that's when the whole night came crashing around her, she immediately enveloped his torso an his arms and put her head in his lap (Author's note:-nothing sexual intended, go on).

That's when she began shaking, and sobbed into his lap, he began moving his fingers into her hair, messing her fiery red hair, whispering about nothing in her ear. She looked up at him through her tears, "I believe it is too much to hope that your decision have changed ?"

A look at his face gave her the answer, she curled up against him and hid her face in his chest, that is when he became aware that she was wearing nothing, however, he rubbed her back and shushed her, he wondered what came in her mind to illicit such emotional reaction, normally she was a headstrong girl.

However soon her tears subsided, and he told her, "You will still meet me Gin, details are still unclear, but only my mind is going back to the past, you will meet me there, in any case, another Harry Potter will soon appear in this timeline."

She looked at him, shocked, "How?"

He smiled playfully, "Magic."

She punched him in his ribs, but then snuggled against him, "You will remember me, don't you?"

He put his arms around her, "Of course, the Ginny in past will remind me of you."

"Be nice to her, she would have a great crush on you… but I don't want you to fall in love with HER after ditching me."

Harry said to her truthfully, "You will always be my first love Gin."

She looked at him gratefully, but then asked, "What about Hermione?"

He froze, "What about her?"

She said, "I don't know, she will be with you, when you go into the past."

He replied, "There is nothing between us Gin." To himself he added ' _Yet.'_

She nodded, then noticed the breakfast, and got up, without even bothering with clothes, she walked to the bathroom door, Harry found he was hypnotized by her movements, she turned at the bathroom door and gave him a wink. He gulped.

When she came, smiling saucily he reminded to himself that he is going away, this relationship is over for good. She put on some clothes, while Harry helped himself to some toast. Harry then pulled out his wand, and asked her to remain still while he casts the contraception charm, she grimaced, in the heat of the sex she forgot everything about protection. She nodded and he performed the charm, Ginny was lit up by a pink light which turned red, indicating that pregnancy is aborted in time.

Ginny kissed him on his cheek for his thoughtfulness (undeserving), then settled down to eat.

Remembering what happened with Hermione, Harry waited until she swallowed the food and started, "Speaking of Hermione, she stayed here in the night, she is in…"

That's when Ginny's goblet of pumpkin Juice fell on the rug with a SPLASH, turning it orange to a meter away.

She looked at him, "Hermione?"

He nodded, "She and Ron had almost a duel in the kitchen, she was heartbroken, and didn't want to sleep at her home, alone, since her parents have gone to a dental conference I believe, I settled her in the bedroom opposite to our bedroom."

She raised a well sculpted eyebrow at 'our bedroom,' but said, "Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

Harry replied, "At one point I tried to tell you, when you pressed your mouth against mine and stopped me from speaking."

Ginny nodded distractedly and continued eating. After that Harry got up and went downstairs, as Ginny started pulling on the rest of her clothes, he was in the hallway thinking about the list he made, that's when he heard Hermione shriek downstairs.

Harry shouted, "Hermione!" and burst down the stairs his wand dropping into his hand as he ran. And he came upon Hermione standing at the kitchen door, looking inside the kitchen, her wand hand trained on something inside kitchen, she looked fearful but steady.

Harry immediately apparated inside the kitchen and found the subject Hermione was staring at.

A figure was seated at the head of kitchen table, seeming to appear at ease with the world, garbed all in black, it's robe trimmed red at the edges, a small crimson tiger's face carved in a shield at his heart in place of a pocket almost invisible in the black texture of robe, flowing robes parted down the waist showing knee high boots, under a high collar, a deep hood covered its face completely, but inside it's face all seemed dark, no features were visible, it was impossible to say whether the figure was male or female.

But the horror effect was somewhat ruined by the figure of a 3 year old Teddy Lupin sitting in its lap, giggling and shaking his hand at Harry, asking him silently to pick him up, Teddy's hairs were messy black, and his eyes had turned green, like they always did when he met Harry, he was reaching his hands towards Harry asking him to pick him up.

That's the scene Ginny saw when she appeared by Hermione's side, at the kitchen door, also with her wand drawn. She too gazed transfixed at the figure at the table.

It was clear to everyone that the person was unspeakable, his disguise, his sigil on his chest and face obscuration charm practically screamed, 'Unspeakable.'

The figure's hood turned toward Hermione, it seemed the person was looking at her, and it said in a pleasant voice, "Hello Miss Granger." It nodded towards Ginny, "Miss Weasley, nice to finally meet you two."

It was impossible to determine its sex from the sound of his voice.

Then the figure looked at Harry, and said, "Harry Potter."

 _ **Day of the eclipse: 7am**_

 _ **Location: Kitchen, Grimmauld place.**_

* * *

 **FLASHFORWARD**

Harry stood up and picked her up placing her on a table facing downward, Hermione in a haze, clutched the desk, and embraced herself for what was about to come, but bent over a desk?

Harry decided that he wanted to see her face, when he entered her, so he flipped her on the table, Hermione groaned at the rough handling, and Harry eyed her body with a starving gaze starting from downward.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's lust

_**Author's note :-**_ _Reasons of why Ginny and Harry fell easily in bed will soon be evident._ _So Don't_ _get your knickers in a twist._

If you think Harry or Hermione are acting out of character, then I suggest you remind yourself that this is fanfiction not canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:- Harry's lust**

 _ **Day of the eclipse: 7am**_

 _ **Location: Kitchen, Grimmauld place.**_

The fire was burning merrily in the grate, but the temperature in kitchen seemed to have dropped to 273 kelvin. Firelight glinted off the polished wood of the kitchen table, long and majestic, the black family crest embossed upon it like everything else in the house and at its head sat the unspeakable staring calmly at Harry.

Everyone seemed frozen in the kitchen except Teddy who continued giggling and trying to get to Harry, the figure slowly picked up Teddy from his lap and Hermione and Ginny tightened their hands on their wands. He only set him down on the floor and Teddy shot towards Harry's legs and wrapped around him.

Harry picked Teddy up one handedly, and kept his wand trained on the figure, he demanded, "Identify yourself."

The Unspeakable said, "I am Kumar, you saved my life from a rogue Unspeakable when you were a young and innocent auror, after which I recruited you into DOM and made you the man you are now." Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other.

Harry wasn't satisfied, "And your animagus form is?"

The Unspeakable looked at the roof (for reasons known to himself) and said, "A Tiger."

Harry nodded to himself, holstered his wand and smiled at Teddy giving him his full attention now, and ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately,

Hermione and Ginny tensed when the Unspeakable stood up approached Harry, "You need to confirm your identity too Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and looked at him expectantly, the Unspeakable said, "Those who don't have a girlfriend…"

Harry flushed crimson and glanced at the girls standing in the doorway. Hermione gave him a confused look, and Ginny stared at the Unspeakable.

Harry however was red in the face and glared at the Unspeakable, he whispered, "Not…"

The Unspeakable only replied, "You have to identify yourself Harry."

Harry growled, "Merlin, if you don't care about the ladies standing at the door, at least think about Teddy."

Before anyone can blink, the Unspeakable raised its right hand and fire surrounded the hand, red hot fire twisting, and binding its hand in red hot ropes, the fire merged in in itself and in another blink the fire cooled in a long black shape extending from its hand, a wand appeared pointing at Harry.

Hermione and Ginny tensed, stumbling inside the kitchen when Harry waved a hand at them motioning it's alright muttering, _**"Showoff**_."

The Unspeakable merely spoke, mirth clear in his voice, "Those who don't have a girlfriend…"

"Will have to use their own hand." Harry completed the recognition code. Ginny looked at them in disbelief, Hermione seemed to be looking at them, as if wondering for their sanity.

Hermione asked, "Harry what's going on?"

As if on cue, Kreacher apparated in the kitchen, took one look at the scene, bowed deeply to the Unspeakable, "Would Master Kumar, like some toast."

Ginny looked bewildered she started, "Harry…"

However the Unspeakable nodded at the elf, "Thanks Kreacher." And waved its wand, immediately the robes and the face obscuration charm disappeared, black mist fell to the floor from the figure and disappeared and a grinning face appeared.

The man who came out seemed identical to Harry, slim, of average height, wide shoulders, both had messy black hair, but that is where the similarities ended, he had high cheekbones, and looked like he smiled a lot, his eyes were pitch black, he seemed to be in his mid twenties, however he approached Harry grinning from ear to ear, and they shook hands.

Harry glanced at Ginny who can't comprehend what is going on, then at Hermione who had lowered her wand and apparently decided that if the wizard was polite to a house elf then he is okay.

Harry motioned everyone to follow him, Hermione and Ginny keeping clear of the wizard, who was following him at ease. Harry took them to the living room, and they all settled on the couches, Hermione sat at Harry's right and Ginny at his left.

The Unspeakable glanced at them, and gave Harry a smirk, which would have made Malfoy green with jealousy, "Well Harry you certainly don't need any hand, if the presence of ladies is any indication."

Hermione's hand twitched towards her wand, "What do you mean?"

The wizard looked at the girls, "I was in the kitchen for 45 minutes, you two either, came very early in the morning or spent the night here."

Harry who was making smoke rings appear from his wand for entertaining Teddy, glared at him, "Kumar, if a woman spent the night here, it doesn't mean something happened."

The wizard/Kumar only hummed, "Indeed, it doesn't."

He looked at Hermione who met his gaze unflinchingly, then at Ginny who blushed.

His smile widened, "Two ladies in one night Harry, you are following in your godfather's footsteps."

The ladies in question gave him a disgusting look, Harry blurted out, "They didn't even know the other was in the house for god's sake."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then Harry became aware that he was digging the hole deeper with each word.

The wizard examined his nails and rubbed them at his shirt, "Nice, Harry it seems that your points in seduction were well deserved."

Harry shut his mouth and glared at him.

Ginny's looked at him plain disbelief. Hermione ignoring Harry's silent pleas for not saying anything said, "What do you mean 'points in seduction'?"

"Oh didn't you know? Like the aurors give the test in combat, stealth, tracking and so on, the tests in DOM are more concentrated like, infiltration, Shadowing, etc. Little Harry here passed the test in seduction with flying colors."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Well that explains…." Harry cut her off, placing his hand on her mouth.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Aren't you going to introduce us more properly Harry?"

Harry said, "Yeah Ginny, Hermione this is Kumar, he goes only by Kumar, he was my mentor in DOM, Kumar you already know Ginny and Hermione."

He nodded to both of them knowingly.

Ginny asked, "Harry if you knew him then why did you ask him for Identification, the house is under the fidelius isn't it?"

Harry handed Teddy to Ginny getting up, and answered, "I needed to make sure its him, while working in the DOM we have to provide our address, two other superiors know about this place, chances were low of him not being Kumar because he was with Teddy, I asked Kumar to bring him along from Andromeda's house, but if anyone else in the DOM knew about the ritual they would arrest me, boy who lived status notwithstanding."

Hermione asked, "So what would you have done if it would have been someone else, impersonating him?"

Harry stopped at the door and looked back at Kumar who smiled, "I would have stunned him then obliviated his memories of course."

Harry left, then Hermione shifted her gaze to the Unspeakable who was holding a book in his hand poring over it.

Hermione was surprised, she didn't see him carrying a book with him nor taking it out, moreover, the book's front cover was bare without any title, covered in black leather jacket. Although red runes were etched in the book's spine, Hermione translated it meant, "Tiger's leap."

Hermione became aware she had spoken her thought aloud when the wizard looked at her, and Hermione squirmed under his gaze, it seemed that that his black eyes were filling her vision, then she blinked and the spell was broken, the wizard said, "Tiger's journey."

"The runes can be translated into both the words." She nodded and he shut the book, the book was covered in fire, Ginny shrieked and Hermione pulled out her wand to try to suppress the flames, however the book turned to ashes, which fell from his hands and vanished before touching the floor.

Harry came inside the kitchen carrying his invisibility cloak, to see Hermione shouting at the Unspeakable for carelessly handling the book.

Harry looked at the amused expression on his mentor's face and said, "Stop winding them up Kumar, Sit down Hermione the book is safe in his pocket."

Hermione rounded at him, "I recognize the spell Harry but…"

Harry placed a hand at her shoulder, "Kumar loves books Hermione, just like you, believe me, he just likes to showoff whenever beautiful girls are nearby." He winked at Hermione, then gave Ginny a sly smile who felt herself go weak in the knees.

Ginny didn't know whether to feel flattered or become angry she didn't miss the wink Harry gave to Hermione. But it's all over between them isn't it, why should she care what happens with Harry.

And this Unspeakable, he was making Ginny feel intimidated, he smiled at Ginny knowingly, it seemed that he can read her inner thoughts. Ginny distractedly pulled her hair loose from Teddy's grip. He was sitting in her lap, his hair turned to a fiery red, and he was trying to pull her hair.

Hermione however gazed in Harry's eyes and felt her stomach flutter, she looked at the smile on Harry's face and thought that smile should be banned it made her feel…. Loved, very strange.

Harry however turned to Kumar and said to him, "I am giving my Invisibility cloak to Teddy you and Ginny are to be his Godfather and Godmother. I have setup a vault in Gringott's and made you two Ted and Andromeda trustees until he comes of age, look after him after I am gone won't you."

Ginny nodded at him, while Kumar asked, "What about the other deathly hallows?"

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise, unaware that DOM was aware of the Hallows.

"I told you Kumar, Teddy will inherit the cloak from me, the stone is lost and it better stays that way, and as for the wand, it is taken care of."

"You didn't tell me about what have you done with the wand!"

Harry hesitated until Kumar said, "The vow Harry, 'To trust, support, protect and keep each other's secret until death do us part'."

Harry looked at him, "but I will die in this timeline tonight won't I?"

The Unspeakable smiled, "Until both of us die Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the girls both staring at him open mouthed, then said, "It is in Dumbledore's grave, placed under the spell, Dumbledore used to protect the Stone."

For the first time, anyone saw surprise or shock on the Unspeakable's face, he quickly controlled his features, but it was evident, carefully he said, "Only someone who wants the wand, but not to use it will be able to get it."

Harry looked surprised too, "You know about it?"

He gestured off handedly, "Dumbledore told me."

Hermione said, "How is it even possible, the stone was hidden by Dumbledore in our first year, looking at you I can guess you must have been in sixth or seventh year, why would Dumbledore tell you?"

"A very logical reasoning Miss Granger but you see I was not in Hogwarts in your first year, still I confess Dumbledore did tell me, you see I am not as young as I look, although I am 25 years old."

Ginny looked bewildered, "Do you mean to say you are older than 25 years but you are 25 years old."

He nodded "That's exactly what I am saying Miss Weasley, I am only 4 years older than Harry although I met his parents long ago."

Hermione demanded, "How is that possible?"

He smiled shyly, "Magic."

Harry groaned, "Don't ask him anything else, whatever he says is truth, I have checked it, and I know he can be trusted due to his vow."

The Unspeakable looked at his wrist watch and said to Harry, I think we should start preparing for the ritual."

Harry nodded, then Kreacher apparated to his side with a crack carrying two letters,

Harry opened one from Gringott's and looked through it before vanishing it with his wand, "Settled everything with the Goblins." Then he opened the second letter, it ran this way,

 _Harry,_

 _Today is the day of the eclipse, if_ _someone_ _offers to go with you then don't argue with_ _him_ _, trust me._

 _I will take care of this timeline. Go and save lives._

 _Good luck_

 _Harry._

Harry ran a hand over his face, this time travel thing gave him a headache.

Kumar nodded at the letter, "I guess this is the signal you were waiting for?"

Harry nodded, "All clear."

Kumar said, "Let's go to the basement then."

 _ **Day of the eclipse- 9:00am**_

 _ **Location- Underground basement, Grimmauld place.**_

Harry approached the black plain door at the end of a passage, containing only black family crest at the place of doorknob.

He waved his wand in a sweeping motion from top of the door to the bottom muttering under his breath, five loud clicks sounded, and the door swung inside. Kumar entered after Harry, and knelt at the circle containing two triangles pointing in different directions, examining it closely.

Hermione had come in this room before she headed towards a table on which parchments were piled on.

Ginny entered apprehensively, she was feeling touchy and ill, she can't seem to comprehend her feelings for Harry, now that they were separated, but her emotions were in turmoil, she felt herself attracted to the Unspeakable, the likeness between him and Harry was infuriating.

The Unspeakable was crouching on the floor, somehow he had acquired glasses from the air, and was examining the runes written in 6 circles made at the points of 2 triangles.

Ginny had to admit, the man was handsome, his arms were filled with rippling muscles, not too much, just how Ginny liked, he had messy black hair, again just how she liked, and his eyes were captivating, whereas Harry's eyes were beautiful and made her feel alive, the Unspeakable made her flutter, it seemed that all around her were dark and the two of them were alone in the room. _A fog descended on her brain._

Then she noticed the very same eyes poring into her, she found that she can neither move nor blink, she can't even pull her hair free, which Teddy has stuffed into her mouth.

Harry shook her and she jumped.

Harry said, "Are you alright Gin?"

She found that her heart was racing, to hide her face she pulled her hair from Teddy's grasp who was giggling in her ear. She however missed the look of disapproval Harry sent at the Unspeakable.

Harry said, "Ginny the ritual will occur at 9pm in the evening would you like to hang out with us till then."

She internally jumped at the chance, however she felt herself nod. Of course the Unspeakable will be there as well till the ritual is completed.

Harry said, "And can you drop Teddy at Ted Tonks' house, he knows about all this, and also give him the invisibility cloak."

Ginny nodded, her face fell when she thought, how Harry would feel if she started falling for Harry's friend after sleeping with Harry and confessing her love for him, and Harry's friend certainly knows about her and Harry if the glances he gave the two of them were any indication.

Everyone would think she was some kind of scarlet woman because just after making love to Harry in the night, she is falling for his friend in the morning, _What Harry would think?_

A voice in Ginny's head said _, it doesn't matter what Harry says because he is going away no matter what_ , but another vice which seemed like her conscience said, Don't you have any self-respect, her mother calls such women cheap. _Is she cheap?_

"Ginny?" Harry's voice floated to her.

The question is why is she falling for Harry's friend, just because he looks so much like him. She thought she loved Harry, she said _I love you_ to him last night. _Is she falling in love again?_

That's when she was aware of the black orbs staring into her eyes, the Unspeakable in question, or the Unspeakable in her thoughts was standing before her, in a pleasant voice he said, "Are you alright Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny felt herself nod.

The Unspeakable and Harry exchanged a glance. Ginny felt flustered, she felt the Unspeakable put an arm around her and he took her outside, after taking the cloak from Harry without a word.

Harry stared at them as they went up the stairs, if any of them have looked at Hermione, they would have seen a triumphant smile lit up her face, when she looked at Ginny.

Harry turned and found Hermione matching the runes in the alchemical circle on the floor with a parchment she held in her hand, she looked quite in her environment, with the papers and runes around her.

Meanwhile Ginny saw Kumar conjure a big stuffed tiger for Teddy to play with, Teddy instantly left her hair and jumped on the kitchen floor, to play with his new toy, the stuffed tiger got up, roared and ran from Teddy, who pursued it giggling in delight.

Ginny was fascinated at the casual display of magical power, so simple yet so thoughtful, then Kumar looked at her, "Are you alright Ms. Weasley?"

She felt herself nod, not trusting her voice.

He looked into her eyes and she immediately backed into the table,

"Something happened with Harry? Why are you upset?"

"Nothing happened with Harry and I am not upset." She heard her voice.

"Oh I am sure something did happen between you and Harry last night." Kumar gave her a smile.

She blushed and looked downwards, he asked, "Did Harry said something hurtful?"

She shook her head, "No, he is quite a gentleman."

He nodded, "Hmm he is. Then why your emotions are in turmoil Miss Weasley, are you worried about your relationship with Harry or your late night encounter."

She looked at him, "There is nothing between Harry and me now, but I can't separate my feelings for him."

"Separate, Miss weasley, from whom are you trying to separate your feelings with Harry?

One glance at her face gave him all the answer he needed.

"Come on Ginny tell me what's on your mind." He looked in her eyes and gave her a nudge with Legilimency.

And at this nudge she slowly spilled out all her fears, how she came to Harry previous night drunk, intending to take one last memory of him, instead she professed her love for him, how she has began to feel for the Unspeakable, his similarities in features not helping at all, how _she feared Harry or Kumar will think of her if she fell for the Unspeakable on the next day of professing her love for Harry!_

The last thing made Kumar's heart go out for the lovely young lady, very understandable but poor situation the girl had landed herself into, and he calculated the only way to bring her out of her misery, he noticed that the girl now clung to the front of his shirt, not the girl the WOMAN if what he felt pressing into his chest were any indication.

He leaned forward and _a fog descended on his brain._

After making sure that the alchemical circle just required a few final touches, Harry decided to go look for Kumar, it has been almost 20 minutes, since he disappeared upstairs with Ginny.

Harry reflecting on Ginny's behavior, he commiserated with her, but was unable to do anything more. He wondered if anything can be done to bring her out of her turmoil, that is when he stepped into the kitchen and gawked at the scene.

Teddy was giggling delightedly riding a life sized stuffed tiger, trotting in the room, the tiger was trying to shake him off but Teddy has turned his hair gold with black strips and looked like he was having the time of his life clinging to tiger's neck.

Harry's attention however was fixed upon the couple standing near the table,

Ginny was seated the table clutching the front of Kumar's shirt like her life depended upon it, and was being kissed quite thoroughly, Kumar's hand were placed at either side of her, not giving her any room to move either way, her legs were stretched apart and he was standing between them, sucking on her lips quite expertly, both had their eyes closed.

Harry would have liked to stand there and pick up tips from his mentor. But he watched as Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, and Kumar's hands moved upwards her body, he silently withdrew and backed up in the hall.

Then a devilish grin split his lips, Harry took of his glasses, and cast a charm learned from Kumar himself, he moved his wand in a complicated manner and said, " _ **Revealaxo**_ _,"_ the charm was best used on glasses enabling them to see through objects, but it had a short range.

Harry put on his glasses and glanced inside to find out Kumar had moved on to fondling Ginny, Harry could guess how he was feeling, been there himself, Harry however cleared his throat, and shouted, "Kumar, where are you?"

Harry watched as Kumar jumped back from Ginny and looked around, Ginny leapt from table and hastily rearranged her clothing, Harry carefully schooling his features into blankness, burst in the kitchen, and tried to look surprised at seeing Ginny and Teddy still there.

"You two are still here, what were you doing for the," he made a great show of looking at clock, "past half an hour?"

Kumar thankful to his occlumency skills had already turned his face calm as ever, Ginny however was looking quite ravished. Kumar replied calmly, "Talking."

Harry nodded, "Okay, by the way Kumar, you have got lipstick on your lips, didn't know you had such interests."

Kumar flushed, if he doubted Harry knew what was going on in the kitchen, now he was sure Harry knew, he pulled out a handkerchief and calmly wiped his mouth. Just then Teddy giggled, "Unca Harry, you know Unca Unspee was kissing Gingin."

Ginny looked mortified and placed a hand over her mouth, but Harry just smiled and picked him up, "Really Teddy you will definitely become a marauder like your father." Harry handed Teddy to Ginny and hugged her, "I am happy for you Kumar is a great guy, if you have decided to move on then it is for the best."

When he pulled back she looked at him in disbelief, sensing her guilt Harry leaned forward and whispered, "If you like him then go for it, you have my blessings."

She smiled at him gratefully and a little sadly, Kumar waved his wand at the Tiger who was pawing at Ginny trying to reach Teddy and it shrank in size Ginny picked it up and gave it to Teddy, she walked to the fire threw some floo powder in it and the flames turned green, she stepped in the fire and gave a tentative smile to Kumar, who waved, Harry waved at Teddy then Ginny spoke, "Tonks' residence," a flash of fire and she was gone.

Kumar faced Harry and said, "You knew, didn't you?"

Harry took off his glasses and tapped them with his wand, that gave him all the answer he needed.

Harry looked at his mentor, "You didn't seduce her? Did you? To cheer her up."

There was no accusation in Harry's voice, the Unspeakable looked uncomfortable as he sat down heavily on a chair, "No, it just happened. Never in my life anything happened like this, my occlumency shields tore like paper, Harry.

Harry gazed at him thoughtfully, "So you kissed her, what's the big deal ?"

The Unspeakable shook his head, "I certainly wasn't going to kiss her Harry, she is too young for my taste. It has been hundreds of years since I have lost control Harry, my occlumency shields always hold up no matter what, never before they broke like an ant hit with a bullet, I don't know what came over me."

"You are not going to tell me what you mean by 'hundreds of years' do you ?"

"You will know by tomorrow Harry."

"It has been hundreds of years before you kissed someone?"

The Unspeakable ignored his jibe and said, "I am impressed with your choices, she is a lovely lady indeed."

Harry nodded and turned to left when the Unspeakble said, "And for the record, I was dandling women on my knee, before Lily gave James his first kiss !"

Harry knew that the Unspeakable won't ignore his jibe, he was proud of his skills with the women.

Harry waved at him and left the Unspeakable lost in thought, he went to the basement, thinking about what happened, Harry was sure he didn't have any more feelings for Ginny, and now he felt less guilty about juggling Ginny and Hermione both.

 _ **Day of the eclipse: 11:30am**_

 _ **Location:- Basement Grimmauld place**_

 _Hermione._

Harry entered the door to find her bent over the runes, she had placed a chair sideways in front of the circle and rested one of her knee on its seat while bending over the runes.

Harry observed how her jeans clung to her shapely legs, slim and strong, which seemed to go on forever, and he was looking directly at her hips, jeans stretched tight over them due to her pose, Harry followed the round shape of her hips and where the cloth ran between her legs, her pink top had ridden up her waist and a sliver of smooth skin was visible, her waist was slim, too slim giving her a perfect hourglass figure.

Hermione sensed Harry behind her, she could feel him, there was no mistaking that quickness of step, the grace with which he walked, however Harry stopped at the door, and she could feel his eyes upon her.

Hermione decided to give him a show, she pretended to touch a rune and raised her hips high in the air, feeling his gaze glued to her hips. She kept pretending to watch the runes, shaking her hips this way and that.

Harry was unable to control himself he quietly walked forward and stood just behind her, her hips within an arms reach he reached forward, and placed a hand over her mounds, she froze, her head snapped back, "Harry?"

Harry put an arm around her waist and another on her back preventing her from getting up.

 _It seemed a fog descended upon his brain_ , the monster in his chest roared to ' _take her',_ Harry argued no she is his friend, the monster urged him to ' _go forward, ravish her, satisfy us'_ , Harry suppressed his arousal, _'us?_ '

Harry fought the beast valiantly but then the chains broke inside him, and clanked free, a monster leaped forward, and Harry pushed Hermione into the chair bending her forward.

Hermione can't believe what is Harry doing, Hermione was held bent in her place by his strong hands, but she had to admit to herself, she felt good, she liked it when Harry bent her forward she put her hands on the chair to steady herself, then his hands started groping her flesh, Harry palmed her hips, kneeding them, pressing them strongly, Hermione can't help liking it, then one of his hands tracing her hips went between her legs, Hermione whimpered.

That isn't what Hermione wanted. Did she? _a fog descended on her brain_ and she let go of all senses, she wanted Harry and she wanted him right now.

Harry began to rub his hand between her legs, she reached behind with one hand and caught his erection with one hand over his trousers. Seeing her reaction Harry slipped his hand inside her jeans and inside her panty, he cupped her bare cheek in one hand and massaged it, Hermione moaned at the rough handling of her body and rubbed his erection with her hand, she whispered huskily, "Harry." He pulled out his hand and righted her up sitting on the chair and pulling her down.

That's how Hermione found herself sitting in Harry's lap, his erection poking her thighs, one of his hand fondling her breast, the other trying to slip down her jeans, she looked in his eyes, and was surprised at the lust that fogged his eyes, they almost sparkled green he dove forward, and caught her lips in his in one smooth motion, she was taken aback but parted her lips when his tongue knocked at her lips begging entrance.

One of Harry's hand entered her top from behind and expertly unclasped the bra while the other, entered from the front and cupped one of her ample, firm breasts in a painful grip, she inhaled sharply, as he loosened the grip and massaged the breast all the while dueling with her tongue, his tongue seemed like a snake claiming territory in her mouth, his other hand opened the button of her jeans and unzipped it, slipping his hand inside her panty.

Harry rubbed his fingers on her rosebud, at this point Hermione let go of everything and stopped trying to ground her hips in his erection, she was unable to move she just whimpered and lost herself in bliss, "Harryyyyy….."

Harry noticed her shuddering and pushed his middle finger inside her finding it slick with her juices, he fingered her with his hand, rubbing his thumb on her clit in circles, she whimpered, "More Harry." Harry increased the pace of his finger, while his other hand continued to roll and pinch her nipple, Harry traced her jaw with his tongue and nibbled her ear, she started moaning.

Harry stood up and picked her up placing her on a table facing downward, Hermione in a haze, clutched the desk, and embraced herself for what was about to come, she seemed to have lost her ability to think, is this how she wanted her first time to be? She knew she wanted Harry to be her first? For god's sake she is 21 she wanted Harry to take her virginity after saving it for him for so long, but bent over a desk? In the end Hermione decided that it doesn't matter, she wanted him and that's it.

Harry decided that he wanted to see her face, when he entered her, so he flipped her on the table, Hermione groaned at the rough handling, and Harry eyed her body with a starving gaze starting from downward.

Her jeans was bunched around her hips, unzipped, just a little balanced on her hip, her panty visible, a wet patch can be clearly seen upon it then Harry's eyes came to her top, rolled up her navel, her stomach vibrating with her breath, he came upon her breasts going up and down they certainly were a handful, then his eyes slid over her slender neck upon which several marks were visible, to her face flushed with arousal, her rosy lips, swollen and begging to be kissed, her hairs in a tangle. Harry bent forward to kiss her, she responded willingly, Harry decided to tear off her clothes, and take her mercilessly right then. The monster in his chest roaring, but then Harry looked in her eyes, and froze.

She hadn't tried to stop him at all through all this, instead she encouraged him, increased his lust, but her brown eyes told a different story indeed.

Her eyes were looking at him with love not lust, the emotion he mistook for his own.

There was a look in her eyes which said, 'I trust you.'

Words of Kumar flashed in Harry's mind, "My occlumency shields tore like paper."

Harry immediately searched his mind and found a beast lurking in his mind, growling, _'Take her',_ no sign of his shields, Harry immediately sought to calm himself, searching for the void, to control his emotions, he almost subdued the beast when he found a hand tugging at his pants.

Hermione can't believe herself she wanted him so much, she squirmed at the thought of him being inside her, when she felt him freeze, she became inpatient.

She reached with her hand and caught the bulge visible over his pants, Harry's eyes widened and he whispered, "No Hermione," Harry felt Hermione snake her hand inside his trousers and hold his erection, all the self-control Harry had accumulated shattered like an ant hit with a bullet.

That's when a silver light streaked inside the room hit the floor and turned into a tiger, pearly white and majestic, the patronus spoke in Kumar's voice, " _Harry find Ms. Granger and come to the kitchen this instant, Don't go anywhere near the basement. Urgency code is firebird."_

The tiger swished its tale and vanished, Harry grimaced, the firebird was a DOM urgency code, indicating great personal risk.

Harry once again tried to gather his thoughts, but he can't seem to move his hands from Hermione's waist, there was only one thing wrong with Kumar's message, he didn't consider Hermione having a Death grip on his dick, before Harry can do anything other than blink, Hermione rubbed his foreskin up and down with her soft hands, her hand feeling too soft, against his rock hard erection, Hermione rubbed her thumb over the tip of his erection all the while looking at him huskily and Harry's all conscious thoughts vanished.

 _And then the monster roared, 'Take her'._

 _To be continued….._

* * *

 **FLASHFORWARD**

Then Ron stared at Harry, blue eyes staring into green ones, Ron tightened his grip on his wand and said, "You didn't really think, I would let you go into the past this easily taking Hermione with you, Harry? Did you?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Alchemist and Weasley

**Chapter 5:- The Alchemist and the Weasley**

 _ **Day of the eclipse:- 12:15pm**_

 _ **Location:- Basement, Grimmauld place.**_

Harry knew he was holding his emotions on a sleeve and he can lose control anytime now, he looked at the face of Hermione Granger looking at him, the monster inside him roared.

Desire and love fought a battle in her features, he looked at the beautiful scene splayed out then, with an enormous effort Harry raised his hand, his wand falling into his hand with a flick, he pointed the wand and his head, and tried to steady his hand, the more steady the hand the better.

Soon Harry felt his hand stopped shaking and he muttered, " _ **Mindguard."**_ A DOM spell to raise temporary mental shields, immediately he felt his mind clearing of all emotions, the monster whimpered then vanished.

Harry gathered Hermione in his arms and ran out of room, disapparating with a _CRACK_ as soon as he crossed the doorstep.

 _ **Three minutes ago**_

 _ **Day of the eclipse:- 12:12pm**_

 _ **Location:-Kitchen, Grimmauld place.**_

The Unspeakable was sitting at the table lost in thought, he slowly got up pacing across the kitchen, hard in thought muttering under his breath, then he took off his glasses tapped them with his wand and put them on, placing an ancient charm which enabled him to see the ambient magic in the form of light. The amount of magic could then be calculated by the level of brightness.

Immediately the Unspeakable gasped and took off the glasses, he threw the glasses away which struck a wall and shattered.

He looked around in disbelief, then he raised his wand and a silver light shot out and went through the wall. (Author's note:- This was the patronus the Unspeakable sent to Harry)

The Unspeakable summoned his glasses from the floor, tapped them, and the glasses repaired at once.

Still no sign of Harry or in that case Hermione.

He proceeded to go out out of the kitchen door when a loud _CRACK_ sounded.

He turned around to see a disheveled Harry standing there carrying Hermione in his arms.

He looked at the Unspeakable and said, "My room." And disapparated again.

His worst fears confirmed, the Unspeakable cleared his mind, pictured Harry in a room and turned on the spot.

He arrived in Harry's room to see Hermione lying on the bed with Harry clutching her hand,

Both of them simultaneously took out their wand and pointed it at Hermione, _**"Mindguard."**_

The Unspeakable gave his wand a twitch and Hermione lit up with a red light.

Harry looked at him questioningly,

"Calming spell." The Unspeakable said and motioned for Harry to follow him,

They went to the kitchen and sat down.

The Unspeakable looked at Harry, "You look like you could use a calming spell too."

Harry looked at his friend, "Have you figured out what happened in the basement Kumar?"

"I guess that you and Miss Granger…. Engaged in some activities."

"I almost …. No wait I did force her, I hurt her Kumar." Harry looked devastated.

"Was she unwilling Harry?"

"No but…."

"Did she encourage you?"

"Yes but…."

"Harry it was not your fault, neither was it Miss Granger's."

"Do you know what actually happened in there?"

"Well let me guess, when you saw her you felt great attraction, you started acting on your instincts, and she responded willingly, then your emotions went out of control and you went all the way through."

Harry sighed, "Not all the way."

The unspeakable looked at him, "You didn't?"

Harry shook his head.

"Do you want to?"

"Not this way, if something happens I want to be in full control of my emotions, moreover if she is willing."

The Unspeakable smiled, "Then there is good news for you Harry."

Harry looked at him expectantly. He said, "Well Harry it looks like Ms. Granger is very….willing, to use your word. I think she desires this as much as you."

"How do you know?"

The unspeakable got up, "Come with me and I will see if I can explain this to you." Harry followed his friend to the door of the basement, but when the Unspeakable entered the room, Harry hesitated.

The Unspeakable turned around and smiled, "Don't worry Harry I don't have any desires for you come inside."

Harry tentatively stepped through but it seemed Kumar was right, he didn't feel anything.

Kumar was looking at the runes touching them with his fingers, brushing, the circle with his hand, muttering under his breath.

Harry had seen only one other person work like this, by touching and feeling, Dumbledore, when he accompanied him to find the locket horcrux, in the cave.

Harry was taught that the blinding flashes of light and loud bangs, are generally the sign of incompetence, or showoff.

Kumar straightened, "I have figured out the problem, now let's see Ms. Granger, will you ask Kreacher to bring some lunch."

They proceeded to Harry's room and Harry summoned Kreacher, the elf when appeared looked around fearfully,

Harry tensed, "What's the matter Kreacher?"

Elf looked around, "Master Harry something is not right."

Harry and Kumar exchanged a glance, "What do you mean 'not right'?

"Master Harry the air feels strange."

Harry pulled out his wand, "Stand still Kreacher, _ **Mindguard**_ , feeling better now?

Elf looked around then a smiled hesitatingly, he straightened up, "Yes thank you Master Harry, you is very kind." The Elf bowed.

"Bring up some lunch, will you Kreacher."

The elf nodded excitedly and after a _crack, he disappeared._

Harry and Kumar continued climbing the stairs, they reached Harry's room and Harry immediately settled on the bed, holding Hermione's hand in his.

Kumar waved his wand and a comfortable chintz armchair appeared, he settled in it and rubbed his eyes.

"So Kumar now are you going to explain what is wrong with the magic."

Kumar gazed at him, "So you caught up on it."

Harry stared at him. Kumar sighed, "It seems we underestimated the power of runes etched into the alchemical circle, there are two reasons, for something to go wrong and both happened today."

"You see we designed the runes to absorb the ambient magic from atmosphere to enable you to go further back in the past then is possible. Are you following?"

When Harry nodded, Kumar continued, "The place is practically humming with magic, so much magic overloads the Occlumency shields and snap, your mind becomes open like a coconut hit with a reducto. That is what happened with me in the kitchen."

Harry said, "You mentioned another thing went wrong."

The Unspeakable nodded, "Now that is what happened with Ms. Weasley and you two. We are going to send your mind into the past, there is a rune which looks like a bird," he waved his wand and a rune appeared in the air for a few seconds, then vanished.

 _Nobody noticed Hermione's eyes flashing open for a second then closed._

Kumar continued, "This rune is responsible for influencing the mind and it absorbed too much magic, compelling you to achieve your desire, it's a side effect only but it caused most of our problems."

"Ms. Weasley desires love, when you seemed determined to go she felt attracted to me, our matching personality is to be blamed I'm afraid."

"I sympathized with her and it caused me to feel attracted towards her."

Harry started, "So you are saying…"

The Unspeakable continued, "You my young friend love Ms. Granger for a long time, that much would have been visible to me if I was blind, dead and buried."

Harry blushed and looked at Hermione who was still thankfully asleep.

Harry continued, "So that means Hermione also…"

Kumar nodded, "By the very same reason Ms. Granger was also influenced, she seems to return your feelings."

Harry nodded thoughtfully but his insides seemed to be at war. 'She wants me too', 'No, she loves me.' 'But will she back off after the incident today.' 'What if she is frightened and hates me now.'

Kumar added, "Harry I think when Ms. Granger wakes, you should confess your feelings."

"But Kumar, I didn't love her in the basement, I forced her, there is a difference, what if she hates me now."

"Harry Ms. Granger acted in the same way, and its nothing more than what the two of you want anyway so stop being childish, and it isn't like you haven't done it before."

Harry controlled himself and asked the Unspeakable, "I will think about it, so what now."

"For now Harry the magic is placed on a toothpick, it is as much stable as a nuclear reaction in a bathtub."

"So how can we use it to go back?" Harry felt like he was back in DOM asking his mentor about this or that.

"I told you before, we only have to stabilize the magic, however I have an artifact which can contain all the ambient magic the eclipse will provide, it will control the runes and deposit you safe and nicely in your bed few years ago."

"Which artifact are you talking about?"

The unspeakable put his hand in his pocket and said, "This," nothing in the world could have prepared Harry for the sight of the small, blood red stone sitting in the Unspeakable's hand, glinting light at strange angles, it had sharp edges and seemed to be made of all straight lines.

A vision flashed through Harry's eyes,

 _He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment_

 _later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and_

 _pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its_

 _pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his_

 _real pocket._

 _-The Sorcerer's stone_

"The Sorcerer's stone," Harry blurted out, "But how…."

"Isn't it obvious Harry your so called friend Kumar is famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel." Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione shocked, who was staring at Kumar with a calculating look.

Kumar however leaned back in the chair and rolled the stone in his hand, "You knew before I even pulled out the stone, didn't you Ms. Granger?"

She nodded.

"And how you became aware of the fact that I am Nicolas Flamel?"

Hermione answered, "Your sigil is a tiger, and the charm you used to summon your wand is pretty well documented, both your sigil and your habit to use that charm are mentioned in your biography, moreover you openly boasted about your body being 24 years old but you are much older, at it is not very difficult to notice that you are very powerful."

Kumar looked at Harry and smiled, "Well so much for dramatic revelation, Ms. Granger is as sharp as I have heard, you certainly live up to your reputation", he gave a little bow to Hermione.

Harry looked at his friend and asked, "Who is Kumar then?"

He laughed, "It was my mentor's codename, I took it to pay him tribute."

He looked at Harry seriously, "Harry you must be wondering why I didn't tell you that I am Nicolas Flamel, you see after you foiled Voldemort's plan to steal this stone, I told Albus that I will destroy the stone, after seeing to my matters, however I could not leave the fight against Voldemort go unattended, keeping the stone from falling into wrong hands was my first priority however, and 3 years later Voldemort returned, I always worked against him from shadows, donating anonymously to the order of phoenix, keeping an eye on the ministry from DOM, protecting order members and now at last I will fulfill my promise to Albus, stone will be sacrificed in the ritual and I will die peacefully."

Harry looked at his friend, "How much time do you have?"

Kumar looked at him in surprise, "At present I am 24 years old, I will age like a normal wizard."

"You aren't intending to take your life? Are you", Harry asked him bluntly.

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief, however one look at the ancient wizard's face was enough to confirm his doubt.

"You don't know what I suffer through each day, do you Harry? Day after day seeing people go after their living, fighting for life, the stone keeps you young, it provides gold but it doesn't give a life. What it does give is desperation, it is no better than the resurrection stone."

Hermione tentatively said, "Mr. Flamel"

"Call me Nicolas or Kumar Ms. Granger."

"Then call me Hermione please, and what about your wife Perenelle?"

"I don't have any wife Hermione, it was a fluke to keep away the women who desired ever-youth and gold." He sighed and they got a look at the ancient wizard in his face.

"I intended to end my life after you defeated Voldemort 3 years ago, but soon I met you, you were an innocent, young puppy knowing nothing about anything." Hermione looked at Harry amused. "I decided to teach you, that is why I made the vow, to bind yourself to me and to pass my knowledge, and speaking of knowledge."

He pulled out his wand, and the black book from his pocket, 'Tiger's Journey,' and placed it in Harry's hand. Harry cleared his throat and said, "But I am leaving tonight, I won't be able to take anything with me."

The wizard nodded, "I have thought about that."

He traced his left palm with his wand and a cut appeared, blood soon welled up in his hand, he placed it on the book in Harry's hands muttering under his breath.

Hermione was appalled at the blatant display of Dark magic, and the mishandling of book, in front of her eyes, the book began disintegrating, a whispering sound filled the room as the book broke and twisted, slowly it turned to ashes, which disappeared in Harry's hands and the whisper's ceased.

Harry swayed and Hermione caught him around the shoulders, Kumar healed his hand with his wand and said, "Now you can carry the book in your mind Harry."

Hermione glared at him, "It was Dark magic."

He nodded it was, "But there was no other way, the knowledge must be passed before I die."

Harry straightened and stared at him furiously, "I can't get it, why are you so eager to die, is Dumbledore waiting for you at the King's Cross Station."

Kumar smiled, "If you mean the place between life and what comes after death, then no Dumbledore would have moved on."

Hermione said, "Does everyone think that about Dumbledore."

Harry replied, "Kumar have the same gloomier look on life, he can understand."

"So what do you want me to do? I have seen enough lifetimes I don't want to go through another, knowing that I can die like a normal person."

"It will be another great adventure for you." Harry smirked.

"Look who is quoting Albus now."

"Atleast think about Teddy and Ginny."

For the first time emotions fought across the ancient wizard's face, "What about them? Teddy will be looked for by Tonks'."

"And what about Ginny?"

The wizard looked at him, "Merlin Harry, she is so young, and I…"

Hermione cut him off, "Look like a 24 year old."

"Trying your hand at match making are you?"

Harry begged him, "Please Kumar, atleast live this life, continue your work in alchemy, whatever happens with your love life it doesn't matter. Atleast live it to its end."

He hesitated, Then Harry said, "I can call the life debt owed by you to me."

Kumar smiled, and Hermione smacked Harry on the head, "Then if he decides to not take your advice to live , he will fall dead, what a foolproof plan Harry." Harry shrugged, "Actually life debts don't work that way but," he looked at Kumar pleadingly, "Please Kumar."

He shrugged, "Ok, I will think about it…"

Harry extended his hand, Kumar hesitated but slowly clasped it and their previous vow flaired, red coils binding their hands together, ofcourse it was useless in this case, where it all depended on trust.

Kumar stood up, "I will melt the stone in the circle, and finalize the ritual, I suggest you two rest, I will wake you up at appropriate time."

Harry nodded, Kumar glanced at the tray Kreacher brought almost an hour ago and waved his wand, the food immediately smoked, but Hermione watched in awe as the texture changed and the food turned fresh. The wizard nodded and exited the room.

Harry helped Hermione sit up straight and they helped themselves to some food. Harry cleared his throat and started, "Hermione are you okay?"

She swallowed the bite of sandwich and nodded.

Harry asked slowly, "I hurt you, didn't I." He didn't ask this as a question but stated it as a fact.

Hermione turned her head and looked at his eyes, they were filled with guilt and fear, she put an arm around Harry, "It's alright Harry, I heard Kumar's explanation. It sounded reasonable."

She looked at him, "I trust you Harry, I know you will never hurt me." In her mind Hermione repeated _'And I love you, I am just waiting for you to say it.'_

Harry thought, _'And I love you Hermione, I just couldn't say it, not today.'_

They finished their lunch then Harry said rising, "I will go in the next room, you can sleep here."

But Hermione caught his hand, he looked at her hand then at her face and she blushed, "I don't want to be alone Harry," she stared at his eyes, "Please stay with me."

Harry nodded, then climbed into bed beside her and resting his back on the bedstead and stretched his legs, putting an arm around her, Hermione too stretched in the same position, placed her head at his chest, and hugged his torso.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently, after their adventure in the basement, sitting like this with Harry made her feel safe.

Harry turned his head to look at her, she was looking quite different from before, she looked peaceful, hugging him like a Teddy bear, appearing quite at ease, Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Hermione froze when Harry kissed her forehead, she was kissed by Harry on her lips quite thoroughly before, but this tender kiss felt far more, _loving._

Harry started to move one of his hand in her hair and with the other he rubbed her back, Hermione moaned at his ministrations, she cannot believe herself she was acting like a cat. Hermione kept her eyes closed and enjoyed his act.

Harry looked at her cute face and can't help slowly cup her cheek with his hand, rubbing it tenderly, Hermione approved his actions by rubbing her face on his hand, she slowly blinked and looked up at him, their eyes met and immediately Harry was struck by the fact that he is hopelessly in love with her, and she with him, her brown pools of eyes gazed into his dark ones with love, pouring fuel in the fire.

Her hands tightened around his chest as he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled at him shyly, she was mesmerized by his beautiful eyes, gazing at her with love, Hermione was faced with the truth on the spot that she loves this wizard and he loves her too, if the kisses after kisses he laid on her face are any indication.

 _ **Wait**_ kisses after kisses, Hermione brought herself out of her thoughts to find Harry kissing all over her face except her lips, she closed her eyes when he placed a kiss on her nose, Harry then kissed both of her eyes, and when he started nibbling her ear, she reached up and entangled a hand in his black locks, she never felt her other hand move inside his shirt feeling, and exploring his hard gained muscles from quidditch, she opened her eyes to find Harry gazing at her lips, asking for permission.

For the second time that day Hermione thought, to the hell with it and dove forward, she caught him by surprise, if his gasp was any indication, she moaned against his lips when he caught her upper lip between his and sucked it quite thoroughly, Hermione can't help compare the way his lips first sucked her upper lip, then pulled her lower lip, to the way Harry kissed her before, it had felt needy, now she was quite enjoying it, she opened her mouth and tapped her tongue on his lips, begging entrance, copying his previous moves.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she put hers around his neck trying to explore as much as possible with their mouth , both of them found their arms contracting pressing their bodies together, however Harry found that he didn't feel the need to move forward, he was enjoying this very much.

Hermione pressed her body against his chest, enjoying the kiss, making wet sounds against their lips as they dueled their tongues. She felt his erection pressing against her and found the sensation pleasant, now she didn't feel the urge to take him inside her, she was lost in the kiss, making acquaintance of his mouth when,

A second's warning was all that was given _, "Harry_!" Kumar burst in the room, Harry and Hermione jumped apart, red in the face.

Kumar and Harry stared or in Harry's case glared at each other, when Kumar burst out laughing, "Payback is a bitch Harry."

He didn't look like he was the most ancient, powerful alchemist alive, as he was doubled up in laughing holding the door for support.

Harry growled, "Do you have something to say or you came here only to gloat."

Kumar controlled his features and said, "Well mainly to gloat but ritual circle is ready, you have to only stand in the circle and wait for the eclipse to occur, and Ms. Weasley is back."

Harry nodded, "Well entertain Ginny and wake us two hours before its time to go, will you?"

Kumar nodded with a grin, "What do you mean entertain her?"

Harry groaned, "You have years of experience you will figure out something, you knew what was going on in the room when you barged in didn't you?"

He winked at them and went out, shutting the door behind him. Hermione muttered, "Well he looks pretty happy now."

Harry smiled, "My sixth sense says it has something to do with Ginny."

Hermione hummed in response, Harry hesitated, "Hermione," she only replied, "Hmm."

Harry gulped and tried to say something but no sound came out. Hermione encouraged him in her mind, _'say it Harry, say it, I won't disappoint you.'_

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione looked at his face, frankly the boys….

Now that the two of them are quite aware of their love for each other, she thought he can say the words already.

And what is left there to take it slow, just a few hours ago he brought her to an orgasm for god's sake, touching her body like it belonged to him, and just now he gave her the most mind blowing kiss of her life, was there still was some doubt in him left.

But still it was in improvement in the old, shy Harry.

Hermione became aware that Harry was looking at her apprehensively so she smiled and breathed, "Yes Harry." and dove right in.

Hermione can't believe she was feeling so giddy, she can't seem to let go of his mouth for a few seconds.

She had to admit that after officially starting their relationship the kiss felt more personal.

However when they parted to take breath, they panted and looked at each other lovingly and Harry said, "Now we should take some rest I think, there will be plenty of time to do this in the past."

Hermione nodded happily, Harry settled on the bed and Hermione placed her head on his shoulder, one of his arm went around her the other holding one of her hand, he placed a light kiss on her head and Hermione went to sleep thinking happily that soon she will get her two most beloved things together, Hogwarts and Harry.

 _ **Day of the eclipse:- 7:00pm**_

 _ **Location:- Harry's bedroom, Grimmauld place.**_

Hermione felt him stroking her hair, she moaned and curled up against him, she slowly felt that her head was lying in his lap and he was slowly whispering, "Mione." She felt him slowly bend and place a light kiss on her cheek. The thought that came to her mind was that she wanted to be woken up like this for her whole life.

She opened her eyes and gazed at the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

He smiled at her shyly and helped her in sitting position, he caressed her hand until, she was fully back in the waking world.

Just then a silver light, streaked into the room struck the floor and solidified into a bright, silvery tiger, Harry had seen his friend's patronus before but this tiger seemed different somehow, but he couldn't put his finger upon what seemed different, Harry thought it looked decidedly feminine.

Then the patronus opened its mouth and spoke in Ginny's voice, "Kumar says it's nearly time come into the kitchen." And the silver figure vanished.

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise, "Ginny's patronus changed, it is now a Tigress?"

Harry smiled, "Well that explains it, Remus told me that patronus can change due to a emotional upheaval, you remember the incident with Tonks."

She nodded, "Well, now there is hope for your friend."

Harry nodded and got up.

Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen to find Ginny and Kumar seated drinking butterbeer and whispering together. Kreacher was stirring a spoon in the pot on stove. Just as they entered Ginny giggled at something Kumar said.

Harry grinned at Kumar at showed him a thumbs up.

He just rolled his eyes, "Slept alright you two, I wish you two used the time to really sleep and not to engage in….activities."

Now Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you."

Harry took his place as Kreacher began serving everyone, "I believe you have prepared everything."

Kumar nodded, "All you have to do is stand in the circle."

Hermione started, "You have completed it, but I was hoping to watch the process."

"Hermione, the process is not important, what is more important is you and Harry are in perfect condition, _**main point of the story is going into the past,**_ not the method, everything that happened here won't be important afterwards."

Hermione looked at them sadly, "We won't see you again, will we?"

Kumar nodded, "Not me per say, but there will be another me in your timeline."

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry, "Are you going to explain _**the other Harry**_ now?"

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and said, "Hermione you remember when we saved Sirius, we went back in time, and we watched ourselves going into the shrieking shack."

Hermione nodded, Harry continued, "After I saved us from dementors, we watched ourselves go in the past and we moved in to replace ourselves, before Dumbledore could lock the hospital wing."

Hermione said, "So you are saying that as soon as we go from here, another us will come and replace us here?"

Harry nodded, Hermione looked at Kumar bewildered, Kumar said, "Please Hermione don't think about this too much, it is a well documented fact that 9 out of 10 unspeakables who study time go mad, working in the circles, there are reasons why we usally don't give time turners to normal wizards, and _they should certainly not be given to young witches, looking for extra classes."_

Hermione blushed, "Then why was I given the time turner by the ministry?"

"Not the ministry Hermione, Dumbledore gave you his own time turner, he somehow foresaw that you will need it for…adventures."

Hermione said, "I have one last question."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a knowing smile. Kumar nodded, "Ask."

Hermione said, "I saw that look Harry." Harry winked. "I wanted to ask what happens when we try to change the past, does the previous timeline is destroyed and remade, or if you go into a parallel universe or dimension whatever?"

Harry groaned and put his face in his hands, Kumar laughed out loud, Hermione was confused, "Did I say something funny?"

Kumar said, "No Hermione but, the question you asked is the reason the DOM was founded in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yes, and the answer is we don't know, since if someone time travels they have no contact with the previous timeline so they don't know the answer, whether previous timeline is changed or not."

Hermione said, "But, since they DO go in the past, it means there is another dimension."

Kumar said, "But this previous timeline is not destroyed since we are all alive."

Harry looked green and picked up two butterbeers, giving one to Hermione.

Ginny looked at Kumar, "Can you please change the topic?"

He smiled at her, "Of course, but do you know Hermione, in the Time room whenever Unspeakables hold a discussion they are required to submit their wands first."

Ginny looked intrigued, "Why?"

Harry answered, "The number of casualties were too high."

Hermione was shocked, "It came to…"

Harry said, "Blows, even now sometimes, the unspeakables lose control and simply punch the other."

Kumar looked at the clock, "Well, Harry it's time, let's go."

He nodded and they got up.

 _ **Day of the eclipse:- 8:30pm**_

 _ **Location:- Basement, Grimmauld place.**_

Hermione looked fearfully at the plain black door as Harry unlocked it, the loud clicks seemed to vibrate in her ear, Hermione felt the world swim, dimly she noticed his arms going around her and she looked up, Harry held her close to his chest as Kumar grabbed Ginny's hand and went inside the room, giving them a little privacy.

Harry whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Hermione. It's alright, look at me," she gazed in his eyes, they were shining like emeralds, filled with care, she felt warmth spread inside her and she whispered, "I am not worried Harry, I am with you."

Harry stared at her almond colored eyes, remembering as Dumbledore's words flashed in his mind, _"I am not worried Harry, I am with you."_

He nodded and holding her close to him by her waist, they entered the room.

Hermione looked around tentatively and found that except the runic circle marked into the ground everything else in the room, including the furniture and parchments were placed in a corner. And in the middle of the circle was a red, shining puddle.

She started, "Is that…"

Kumar looked at where she was pointing and nodded, "The stone, yes, I said I will melt it."

Harry watched his friend sadly, "So your fate is sealed now."

Ginny looked at Harry then at Kumar, "What do u mean, what does a stone have to do with you?"

Harry and Kumar exchanged a glance. And Kumar answered, "I will tell you later Ginny, long story."

Ginny wanted to argue but Kumar already turned from her, he brought out his glasses tapped them with his wand and examined the room, he knelt on the floor seeming to watch the runes, then he examined a circle made in the wall, a shadow was moving across the circle slowly, like moon turning faces, then he said, "Harry."

Harry turned and Kumar slowly pointed his wand in his direction, everyone saw Kumar speak but no words came out of his mouth.

Harry pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Kumar, he too spoke something quickly but no words came out of his mouth.

Hermione irritably said, "All right you two, what is it you are talking about which you don't want us to hear."

Harry looked at her and smiled, "We are talking about women."

Harry reached her and taking her hand led her to a corner, Kumar mimicking him, took Ginny's hand as soon as they had both of them in a corner, Kumar and Harry turned and pointed their wand at a wall.

Kumar flicked his wand and a red wave shot out, turning everything it touched red.

And to everyone a figure of Ron Weasley became visible, his wand pointed towards Harry and looking ….well….red.

Kumar waved his wand again and the red color disappeared, leaving behind Ron Weasley, still his wand trained at Harry, a gleam in his eyes looking like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Ginny said, "What are you doing Ron, lower your wand?" Simultaneously Hermione growled, "How dare you….?"

Ginny said, "Ron don't do anything you will regret."

Ron ignored both of them looking directly at Harry, Harry watched Ron's determined face. Both stood still their wands steadily pointing at each other.

Kumar spoke slowly but clearly, "Why are you here Mr. Weasley?"

Ron's eyes flickered towards the unknown wizard, his sister clinging to Kumar's arm glaring at him.

Then Ron stared at Harry, blue eyes staring into green ones, Ron tightened his grip on his wand and said, _"You didn't really think, I would let you go into the past this easily taking Hermione with you, Harry? Did you?"_

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 _ **FLASHFORWARD**_

All four were wearing full black robes which were trimmed red at the edges, a high collar displayed proudly, their hoods were up, underneath their faces completely shrouded in dark, their hands were covered in black gauntlets, on their robes ran crimson lines, robes however were split below the waist, showing black slacks tucked in knee length dark boots and on everyone's chest were a crimson insignia almost invisible in black background.


	6. Chapter 6: Magic

_**Chapter 6:- Magic**_

Harry watched Ron's determined face. Both stood still their wands steadily pointing at each other.

Kumar spoke slowly but clearly, "Why are you here Mr. Weasley?"

Ron's eyes flickered towards the unknown wizard, his sister clinging to Kumar's arm glaring at him.

Then Ron stared at Harry, blue eyes staring into green ones, Ron tightened his grip on his wand and said, "You didn't really think, I would let you go into the past this easily taking Hermione with you, Harry? Did you?"

Harry looked into the blue eyes of his first ever friend, they had their fights and falling outs, but Ron has always apologized in the end, he always stood by him in danger, scenes flashed through Harry's eyes,

Ron waving his wand and a club flying in the air, as a chess piece struck Ron and he fell into the giant chessboard, Ron jumping behind him in the dark passage in the girl's bathroom to the chamber of secrets, Padfoot pulling Ron under the Whomping Willow, Ron apologizing to him after he faced a dragon, Ron being caught by tentacles of a brain, him shoving a bezoar down Ron's throat, of Ron pulling him from under freezing water a silver sword encrusted by rubies in his hand.

Suddenly Harry understood what the letter he received meant,

 _Harry,_

 _Today is the day of the eclipse, if_ _someone_ _offers to go with you then don't argue with_ _him_ _, trust me._

 _I will take care of this timeline. Go and save lives._

 _Good luck_

 _Harry._

 _-HPVR Chapter 4_

Harry lowered his wand and said, "No Ron I never doubted that I and Hermione can go into the past this easily, certainly not without you."

Ron looked surprised, his wand hand shook, "I thought you would try to stop me…"

Hermione looked at Harry in shock, "Are you sure Harry, Do you really trust ….him?"

Ron glared at Hermione. Harry however nodded, "I trust Ron, however there are two conditions."

Ron asked, "What conditions?"

Harry put an arm around Hermione and said, "First, you lower your wand, if your hand shook and a spell struck Hermione I would be very angry, very angry indeed."

Ron hastily lowered his wand and put it in his back pocket, Harry continued, "You should not put your wand there Ron, 'Better wizards than you have lost their buttocks.'" Kumar and Ginny chuckled as Hermione smacked him on the head.

Ron ignored the byplay and said, "And the second condition?"

"Well Hermione and I are together now, you have to promise to be mature about it."

Ginny said, "Harry you can't use the words Ron and Mature in the same sentence…"

"Hey," Ron protested.

Harry prompted, "Ron." Ron looked at him and said, "I give you my word."

Hermione squealed in surprise when Harry pulled her towards him and caught her lips in a steamy kiss, Hermione reveled in the sensual kiss and melted into his mouth, she curled her arms around him and was beginning to enjoy it when Harry pulled back, Hermione felt a little dazed and disappointed, but Harry whispered, "I will finish it later, promise." Hermione nodded.

Harry looked at Ron for a reaction, who understood Harry's intentions and feigning excitement shouted, "Come on Harry, go for it."

Harry and Hermione chuckled, then Kumar swooped in and said, "Alright now we have only ten minute left before the eclipse, do you have any questions?"

Harry looked at Kumar, "I suppose you still have no idea in which time will we go back?"

He shook his head, "It depends on the amount of magic absorbed by the time turner," he replied while pulling one out from his pocket.

Hermione took the device from him and said, "Mr. Kumar, if you have to guess…."

Kumar rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I would say, let's see you and Ron are 20 years old starting in 21, and Hermione who is 21…."

Hermione looked up from the time turner, at him in surprise, "How do you know?"

Kumar smirked, "Magic." Hermione rolled her eyes and he continued, "So around five to seven years back, that is between your third and fifth year at Hogwarts."

He looked at Harry, "Harry if you go in the time when Voldemort hasn't been resurrected than you must not try to stop him from coming back, and let the events play out as before, just focus on saving the people not changing the other events."."

Ron stared at him so did everyone, Ron said, "But that is the point of our going back, to save lives, I say we gather his Horcruxes destroy them, and kill the bastard as soon as he gains a body."

Hermione for once agreed with him.

Kumar looked at them and explained, "Well DOM research says that would be a bad idea, and according to me it might end up, destroying the whole wizarding world."

Harry said, "The River theory."

Kumar said, "Exactly," to others blank looks he explained, "The river theory is the best theory that explains time i.e. as a river, now if you throw a stone in a river, it creates ripples, but they disappear soon and the river continues its flow, now on the other hand if you throw a mountain… Well you get the idea, the flow of the river must not be tempered with."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "So basically you are saying Mr. Kumar, that if we only focus on saving lives, and don't tweak the timeline too much then it is alright, but if we stop a major event from happening, it might have unintended consequences."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, which they always did when Hermione appeared…well herself.

Kumar smiled, "I keep learning how smart you exactly are Hermione." She blushed.

Ginny joined Hermione in observing the time turner, as the three men huddled to one side, Harry introduced Ron and Kumar, who asked Ron, "So Mr. Weasley, what made you take the decision to accompany them?"

Ron said, "Well it is a good plan, I will see my brother again, and Harry needs me watching his back, if nothing else, he might need advice about his relationship with Hermione." He grinned and Kumar chuckled.

Harry just shook his head, he gazed at Hermione, deep in a conversation with Ginny, "Well it will be odd, becoming 13 years old again, I will miss this body."

Ron snorted, "I bet you are thinking about Hermione when you say you will miss this body."

Kumar hesitatingly looked at Harry who noticed it and said, "You want to say something Kumar?"

He said, "Well Harry, I know you and Ms. Gra…Hermione have found happiness in your new relationship, and you are looking forward to more intimate experience, but when you go back you might have a mature body or you might not, and Hermione most certainly don't even if she is a few months older, before she is at least 15 you might consider treating her slow and gently."

Ron grinned at Harry, who was red in the face, "Don't worry Kumar, Harry has years of experience with hand." Kumar chuckled.

Harry glared at him, "Well I met Cho in fifth year, a full year before you got any…"

Ron cut him off, "And we both saw how that turned out."

Kumar interrupted, "I am not saying that you avoid it altogether, just be gentle."

Harry nodded, "I will, thank you."

Ron said, "Well don't feel bad Harry, there is always the oral…."

Now Kumar laughed outright, holding his sides, Harry groaned, "If you continue making such jokes, I am not taking you with us."

Ron grinned at him. Just then Hermione and Ginny approached them, Ginny said, "What are you three talking about?"

Kumar smirked, "Just discussing Women."

Hermione looked them, "Frankly Harry, you and Ron are rubbing of onto him."

They just smirked.

Just then a gong sounded in the room, they turned to see bright circle on the wall behind them completely covered by a shadow, Harry looked at his watch, "8:56."

Kumar said, "Well eclipse was about to occur at around 9pm, all of you go and stand in the circle."

Ron went to Ginny who hugged him saying, "I am proud of you Ron."

Ron hugged her back, "You never mentioned that before."

Ginny swatted his arm, "Didn't want your head to swell."

Harry looked at the wise old wizard, who became his mentor after Dumbledore, the ancient wizard who looked barely 4 years older and found himself breaking inside.

Kumar moved forward and gave him a manly hug, "I am proud of you Harry, if I have a son in this life, I wish he would be like you."

Harry pulled back and said cheekily, "Well I see you have made plans with Ginny then."

Hermione pushed him aside and hugged the blushing, ancient wizard, "Thank you Mr. Kumar, for looking after Harry." And she kissed him on cheek.

Harry turned and was immediately plowed by Ginny who hugged him, she said, "Well keep out of trouble Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged her closer, "I never look for trouble, it always finds me."

She chuckled and pulled back. Harry whispered, "Look after Kumar."

Ginny blushed, "What do you mean 'look after'?

Harry winked, "You will figure out something."

Then Ginny nodded and whispered, "And Thank you for….that night Harry, I will remember it for the rest of my life, I am glad we are parting as friends."

Harry smiled and whispered back, "Me too Gin, me too."

Then he stepped into the circle following Ron and Hermione. Careful not to step into the red puddle of melting stone.

Kumar said to Hermione, "Turn the knob of time turner as far as it turns and drop it in the melted stone."

Hermione did as he said and immediately the stone began boiling and froathing slowly they watched as the time turner was consumed by the stone tearing it apart.

And with a flash everything the alchemical circle, the melted stone and the time turner disappeared.

Ron looked around in confusion, "Is that it?"

They were still in the same room, Kumar smiled and pointed to three runes which were spinning in a circle around them, Harry noticed one of them looked like a bird and he had an urge to step upon it, it was the rune responsible for the fiasco and his treatment of Hermione.

But then if it were not for the rune then they would not have gotten together, Harry decided to show the rune mercy.

Ron said, "I thought it would be more exciting than this."

Hermione scolded him, "Don't jinx it Ron."

Nobody except Ginny noticed Kumar smirking and muttering under his breath.

Soon a wind blew in the room, from nowhere, and it felt chilly, Hermione put her arms around herself shivering and glared at Ron, who just shrugged.

Then the room shook and Ron stumbled and hit Hermione who collapsed onto Harry, who caught both of them and got them onto their feet. Lightning crackled and it began to rain heavily in the room, they were soaked to the skin within seconds, Hermione shrieked over the sound of wind, "Ron you had to jinx it."

Ron grumbled, "Sorry." Then a whirlpool of magic swirled around them.

Harry looked at Kumar and grinned, raising a hand in farewell to Ginny as the magical whirlpool roared, then a thunderclap sounded and the three time travelers disappeared.

Ginny looked at Kumar as the rain subsided, Kumar cast a drying and warming charm on her then himself.

She took his left hand as he vanished everything from the room, the parchments, books and furniture, removing every evidence of the ritual.

As they began to make their way upstairs, Ginny asked, "Did you create the magical effects."

He smiled and nodded. Ginny asked, "Why?"

Kumar said, "Just a prank."

Ginny shook her head, "Hermione was right, they have rubbed off on you. So they have returned to their bodies in the past, they are gone from here?"

Kumar answered, "Yes and no."

Just as they entered the kitchen Ginny asked, "What do you mean yes and…."

She never completed her question as their eyes fell upon four figures seated at the kitchen table.

All four were wearing full black robes which were trimmed red at the edges, a high collar displayed proudly, their hoods were up, underneath their faces completely shrouded in dark, their hands were covered in black gauntlets, on their robes ran crimson lines, robes however were split below the waist, showing black slacks tucked in knee length dark boots and on everyone's chest were a crimson insignia almost invisible in black background.

It was impossible to determine which were male and which were female.

Two of the darky clad figures were sitting on the right of the kitchen table,

One of them was twirling a wand in its fingers, an insignia of a Snake with its mouth open on its chest.

Another one who was sitting on the right side, closer to the head table was leaning on the back of its chair, chair was balanced on its hind legs, the figure has had its long legs propped up on the table, an insignia of a Grim was visible on its chest.

To the left was sitting the third figure, a book in its hands, which it closed when they entered, and the book promptly disappeared, Ginny noticed, it had a Doe on its chest.

But Kumar's eyes were focused on the figure seated at the head of kitchen table, it stood up as they approached, a proud Stag gleamed on its chest as the fire light glinted off it.

The figure spoke, "Kumar, it has been too long, did you miss us?"

Kumar smiled, "Yes, I barely survived the last two minutes since you left."

The figure with a grim on its chest barked a laugh and swung its legs down from the kitchen table.

The figure with a Doe said, "Well Mr. Kumar it has been 6 years for us since we saw you."

Ginny can't believe at the scene splayed out in front of her, she spluttered, _**"But how is it possible…"**_

The figure with the Stag approached her, a fire appearing in his hand, burning hot, sparks rising in the air, fire melted into a red and yellow molten liquid, which soon cooled into a wand, the figure swished it, and a the obscuration charm lifted.

Ginny had a sense of déjà vu as a Man's face appeared, long messy black hair, emerald green eyes twinkling madly behind glasses _,_ a blood red lightning Bolt on his forehead, _wearing his trademark smile, which Ginny and Hermione had agreed should be banned,_ he grinned at her and said, **"Magic."**

 _To be continued….._

* * *

 **FLASHFORWARD**

Ginny's tears fell on her cheeks as she gripped Hermione's and Ron's hands in hers more tightly, "Harry…."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for your advice _Soumitra_ , and Thank you _JuliSt, Smithback, Saki-Hime, liliwit, Arial wolf, Emma, and HarryHermioneEdwardBella_ (I am glad you didn't choose Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as your username), for your _**flattering reviews and messages.**_

Oh, and _Soumitra_ and _Exlibris,_ Harry/Ginny encounter was necessary for the theme _, I am a diehard Harry/Hermione fan too,_ _but_ _remember if a pizza tastes good then it tastes better with toppings._


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Chapter 7: Welcome to Hogwarts**_

 _"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a_

 _horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve_

 _he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"_

 _Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished - it_

 _would be Harry's turn any moment._

 _-Goblet of fire._

* * *

 _ **Location: Hogwarts stadium.**_

 _ **Ginny's perspective.**_

Three champions have completed the task, soon it would be Harry's turn, Ginny, it seemed, saw through a haze as the judges awarded Krum points, Hermione was standing near her, she was trembling, on Ginny's other side stood Ron.

Ginny watched the expression on Ron's face he looked guilty and fearful, 'he must be feeling guilty for not supporting Harry', Ginny mused to herself, she watched Colin in front of her trying to take pictures of the champions as they used various tactics to get to the egg.

Then a whistle blew, and the crowd tensed in anticipation, as Harry came into the enclosure, he gazed at the crowd in the stands as though watching a colourful dream.

Ginny looked at Harry then she fearfully watched the Horntail which was crouched low over her eggs, her wings half unfurled, her big yellow eyes trained upon Harry.

The Hungarian Horntail was reptilian, a monstrous, black, scaly lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, as though daring Harry to approach her.

Harry took a step forward and Hermione whimpered, Ginny clutched her hand and whispered to her, "Don't worry Hermione, Harry has fought monsters before," thinking about the Basilisk.

Hermione lowered her hands from her eyes, and nodded, as Ron from her other side started shouting, "Harry, Harry, Harry." Slowly the chant grew with the Grffindors, "Harry, Harry, **Harry**." The crowd roared when Harry raised his wand and shouted an incantation.

For a few seconds nothing happened, the Slytherins Booed and jeered, then a long streak flew from the castle, and headed towards Harry, the Firebolt, speeding towards him, soaring over the crowd, some people ducked as it dived towards Harry and stopped smartly in front him.

True to its name, Harry mounted the Firebolt and bolted into the air, the crowd roared in excitement. The Gryffindor's went wild.

Bagman shouted, "Potter has summoned his broom, it will be interesting to see if Potter can live upto his reputation in quidditch against a dragon….."

Ginny didn't listen, it wasn't important, what was more important was watching Harry soaring hundreds of feet in the air, the wind flowing through his hair. Ginny was again reminded of the reasons she had a crush on the shy, bespectacled, green eyed boy. In the air he looked completely in his environment.

Just then she was pulled out of her thoughts, Hermione has shrieked, Ginny watched as the Dragon opened her mouth and fire poured out, directly towards Harry, who just spun in the air and dived below it as though dodging a Bludger, as the crowd gasped, Bagman was yelling, "Great Scott, he can fly! Are you watching this Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared in the air, flying circles around the dragon, the Dragon's neck revolving watching his progress.

Then the Dragon became annoyed with the human, it stepped back, unfurling its wings and flapped them, pursuing Harry, who shot straight up in the air and followed a parabolic path, he succeded in luring the dragon away from her eggs, now he only needed to swing downwards and grab the golden egg.

Hermione was squealing, "YES, Harry." Ron was cheering with the other Gryffindors.

Just then a _THUNDERCLAP_ , split the air, and the crowd fell silent, Ginny stared as Ron and Hermione shook and slumped to the ground, Ginny and the people around them shrieked, Ginny held Hermione, "Hermione, Ron?" Neville shook Ron but to no avail, both of their eyes had rolled over and they seemed impervious to everything.

Ginny looked around helplessly as the crowed shrieked and shouted, Bagman was yelling, "Something is wrong with Potter, he seems to be unconscious…." She turned around to find that Harry had slumped forwards on his broom, and it was hovering hundreds of feet above the ground, the Dragon was still below Harry it opened her mouth wide and threw another blast of fire towards him.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Harry's broom had slumped towards the Dragon and it ducking under the fire flew directly towards the dragon.

The crowd watched in a hush, as **the Dragon slowed, hovering in the air** and opened its mouth wide, whether to consume him directly or to release another jet of fire, Ginny began to feel tears coming, and she didn't try to stop those.

On one end of the stadium the eggs were lying forgotten, between them a golden egg shined innocently, on the other end a Dragon was flying towards a 14 year old boy unconsciously flying downward towards Dragon in a parabolic arc, a distance of 6 stories between them.

Bagman shouted, "Good Lord, somebody…." The crowd suddenly fell silent, deathly quiet, holding its breath.

Ginny's tears fell on her cheeks as she gripped Hermione's and Ron's hands in hers more tightly, "Harry…."

To be continued…..

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks _Juli, Smith, Emma, Lily and Shadow_ , you are my favourite (regular) reviewers **.**

And good job _Shadowkiller_ at guessing the identities.

 _Lily_ you and _Smithback_ both tried (and failed) to guess the year, see the cover image of the story, you can't miss it.

Now as Dumbledore say it, "For our new students _'Welcome to Hogwarts_ ' and for old heads _'Welcome back'._


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon Tamer

**Chapter 8: The Dragon Tamer**

 _ **Location: Hogwarts Stadium**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore's Perspective.**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his ornately gilded armchair, draped in gold, around him were sitting other Judges of the tournament.

When Harry's name came out of the tournament, to say Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement. He knew somehow Voldemort had managed to plant a spy in Hogwarts, other than Karkaroff, Karkaroff was a coward, he will never go back to Voldemort, no this is someone far more competent, loyal and intelligent. Fooling the Goblet of Fire is no easy task.

Dumbledore believed somebody wanted to harm Harry, they would have a greater chance during the tournament. The Tournament is binding to the Champions as well as their Headmasters, Dumbledore can't interfare in the tasks legally.

Whatever anyone on the fanfiction might say, he had Harry's best interests at heart.

But now it seems Voldemort's spy won't have to do anything, they will just stand on the sidelines, and let the Dragon do him in.

Everything was going well, Harry had performed an excellent summoning charm, and distracted the Dragon, now he only had to dive in and grab the Golden egg.

That's when everything went to hell, Harry slumped unconscious on the broom, barely holding the broom between his feet and was drifting towards the Dragon, the 50 feet tall, black, scaly, lizard like Dragon surprisingly hovered in the air, maybe it had decided to consume him alive, but if the red glow coming from Dragon's 8 feet wide jaw was any indication, it had decided to roast Harry before eating him.

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 900 feet**_

Dumbledore stood up and charged towards the stadium, along with Dragon handlers, Charlie Weasley among them, since Harry was considered unable to continue they can try to save him before it is too late, and another name joins the casualties list of the Triwizard Tournament.

Dumbledore was running towards the stadium, his speed and agility defying his old age, his wand dropping into his hand from its holster.

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 800 feet**_

The wand of Power, the wand of Destiny, the Deathstick, the Elder wand in his hand Dumbledore did a quick calculation in his mind, 'A featherfall charm on Harry first, No Harry will be sitting duck for the Dragon, first I have to stop the Dragon, but even Conjunctivitis Curse can't be aimed from such distance, and If I use _Bombarda Maxima_ , it might hurt Harry…'

As the Dragon Handlers raised their wand and Dumbledore made his decision, Harry stirred on his broom.

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 700 feet**_

The crowd roared.

Bagman shouted, " **Potter is stirring** , yes he is gaining consciousness, now Dragon Handlers can't interfere in the task, as Potter was not disqualified, now Potter had to depend upon his ability to dodge the Dragon…"

Dumbledore cursed, now barely there is time to do anything, Harry is conscious, but will not be able to do anything to escape, he will probably be disoriented.

Dumbledore saw Harry control his senses and he straightened on his broom, looking around.

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 600 feet**_

Everyone saw Harry gave a start as he saw the Dragon, Bagman was shouting, "Potter looks surprised to see the Dragon, will he be able to dodge the flames in his state…."

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 500 feet**_

Dumbledore muttered, "Come on Harry, do something, I know you have it in you."

Harry seemed to have made a decision and he shot forwards and below directly towards the Dragon.

The crowd shrieked and gasped as Harry's hand was covered in fire, but the Dragon has not emitted a single flame, the Dragon was hovering and facing the wizard flying at her.

Dumbledore thought, 'Could this be… But how does Harry know about it?'

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 400 feet**_

Everyone could see the flames surrounding Harry's hand, but he looked neither in pain nor his clothes or broom caught fire, infact even the Dragon looked so surprised it didn't emit any fire and the glow from its mouth disappeared.

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 300 feet**_

Fire dripped from Harry's hand and flames blackened and frosted into a long thin shape, a wand.

Dumbledore stood frozen to his spot, he was broken out of his trance by the Dragon's screech.

Dragon has decided she had enough, she opened her mouth and flew towards Harry, a red glow appeared in its mouth.

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 200 feet**_

Bagman was yelling, "Is Potter not in his mind, he is approaching the Dragon at a breakneck speed…."

Harry was speeding towards the Dragon, his wand hand raised, Dragon likewise was flying towards him and taking a deep breath.

 _ **Distance between Harry and the Dragon: 100 feet**_

There was a loud BANG from Harry's wand and a purple flash seared everyone's vision, Dumbledore shook his head and looked in the air, trying not to miss the sequence of action.

The Dragon screeched loudly, as if her prey was taken from it, Bagman was shouting, "Potter has disappeared, I swear nothing touched him, his broom is falling towards the ground, but Potter is nowhere in sight…."

Dumbledore stared in horror, Harry had vanished.

.

.

The Stadium fell silent, everyone was holding their breath, the Dragon handlers have forgotten their orders and were staring in the air, Dumbledore was standing at the edge of stadium, even Bagman fell silent, there was nothing to say.

On one end of the stadium the stone grey eggs were placed between rocks, the golden egg between them, shining innocently. On the other end of the field 200 feet above the ground, a black Dragon was screeching in air, looking all around it, its serpentine neck looking this way and that, it raised its long snout and sniffed the air.

Bagman started, "The Dragon is trying to get a smell of Potter, invisibility charms don't hide a wizard's smell, if Potter is in the stadium…. _Merlin the Dragon has gone mad_ …."

Dragon frustrated at not finding the wizard has started spitting fire in every direction in the air, after venting out its anger it turned and started flying across the stadium to its eggs.

"The Dragon has given up on Potter and has started to fly back, but the question is where is Potter….. _**Merlin's Beard! Is that Potter**_?" Bagman shouted in the microphone.

The stands cheered as the air above the Dragon shimmered and a blue light appeared, a violet figure appeared, spinning colours solidifying in a boy's shape, standing on the Dragon's neck, a flash of light and a _**silver chain**_ appeared going around the Dragon's neck.

Harry was standing, with one leg on the Dragon's back, another on its neck, he was holding on to the chain with one hand, he turned towards the stands and raised his wand hand high into the air, shooting blue sparks in the air.

Crowds erupted, the Bulgarians, the French, and Hogwart's all houses all cheered, "Harry, Harry HARRY."

Bagman was shouting, "Merlin's Pants, look at the boy, I would say, his Gryffindorish reputation is well deserved…."

Then the Dragon screeched, it seemed to smell the boy standing on its back, Harry lowered his wand and a green flash appeared.

"Harry Potter cast a killing curse, no, no, that can't be right, the Dragon is alive, but it has almost stopped flying, look it is not a curse, it is a green beam…."

Harry kept his wand trained on the Dragon, the green coloured beam, still continuously pouring from his wand into the Dragon as she tried to shake Harry off but he maintained his grip on the chain, feet steady on its neck, the Dragon slowly beat her wings in the air, her eyelids drooping and the Dragon froze for a second, its nostrils smoking, then plummeted to the ground, Harry broke the beam and jumped away from the Dragon, casting a charm on himself.

50 feet tall, several tons of sinewy, black scaly Dragon when crashed into the ground the stands shook, and many people fell to the ground, Hagrid caught Dumbledore, before the ancient wizard can fall, "Yeh al'righ Pr'fessor!"

Dumbledore nodded but his attention was fixed upon the boy, who slowly floated to the ground, feet bent to absorb any shock, he straightened and walked across the stadium, without sparing the dragon a glance, he bent and picked up the golden egg, the crowds were silent, Bagman was quiet.

Harry turned and looked at the stands then raised the hand holding the golden egg into the air, and the crowds cheered, and thunderous applause shattered the wintery air, shouts of, "Harry, HARRY," could be heard, almost droning the voice of Bagman who was shouting over the din of crowd, "Merlin, What an impressive display of magical power, this will shorten the odds on our youngest champion, and without a scratch on him, all hail The Boy Who Lived, The Dragon Tamer, HARRY POTTER…."

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 **FLASHFORWARD** (a small one)

"I love you Mione, I always will." A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_

 _Angelwitch_ \- I will update Voldemort's diary (VSD) as soon as I can, but next chapter of this story (HPVR) I will update by tomorrow.

 _Emma_ \- Because I am evil ;)

 _ **Thanks**_ _Juli, Shadow, Desireejones, Varan, Arial, Smith, PDog, Saki, Lily, Emma and Angel_ for your kind reviews, you guys are the best, and I will keep writing, just you people keep telling me, How good a job I am doing!


	9. Chapter 9: The Spoonfeed

_**A/N:**_ _ **Warning:**_ This Chapter contains some **Romantic gestures** , and a small **emotional scene** , because God knows, this story is Humor and Romance in genre. If you don't like the scene then _go jump in the Hogwart's lake_ , maybe Harry will rescue you along with Gabrielle in Second Task.

* * *

 **FLASHFORWARD** (this one is definetly interesting)

Harry grinned and Hermione saw his tongue come out of his mouth as he whispered a word. But his tongue didn't stop coming out, it forked as it grew like a snake's tongue and stopped at three inches out of his mouth.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Spoonfeed**

Adrenaline pumping through veins, Harry stood there, and let the roaring of crowd and Bagman's commentary wash over him.

The Dragon handlers were taking the Dragon away from the stadium, performing mass levitation charms, he saw McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Moody trying to approach him, Harry walked over to them, trying to control his nerves, the encounter with the Dragon was unexpected but he had survived.

"That was excellent Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "Yeh did it Harry, yeh did it, I hope the Dragon is alrig' though and you heard Charlie Horntail was the wors-" "Thanks, Hagrid." Harry cut him off, before Hagrid revealed their secret. Moody's magical eye was spinning, "I would say the easiest way is the best Potter, but you turned out to be tougher than I thought."

"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent please." McGonagall ushered him into the tent.

Harry saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of another tent.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; he could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least.

Madam Pomfrey examined Harry, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky you passed without a scratch, now Potter drink this." She pushed a goblet of red liquid into his hand.

Harry examined it, "Calming Draught,"

"And don't talk," she snapped. Harry dutifully drank it, just as Harry was lowering the goblet, a red haired head peeked inside the tent, "Harry!"

Before Harry can say a word a Brown missile streaked into the room, and Harry found himself in one of Hermione's bone crushing hugs, "Oh Harry, I missed you," she sniffed into his shoulder.

Harry dropped the goblet and pulled her into his lap, as he sat at the bed, holding her close to him, Harry buried his head in the Brunette's hair, taking in her scent, though they were back in their 14 year old bodies, he found out she still filled out in his arms nicely.

She pulled back a little and he saw the face of a young Hermione, her face was scratched by fingernails, Harry gave her a smile and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I missed you too." Harry gazed into her face and fell into love with the brown eyed girl, again, if it was possible. "I love you Mione."

"I love you too Harry," They gazed in each other's eyes, Harry saw her eyes fill with love for him.

She leaned forward and their lips touched, Harry found her kiss different from what he remembered from future, but just as sensual, he soon lost himself as he pulled her more close, his arms curling around her, and he licked her lips, begging entrance, just as she opened her mouth, their tongues curled around each other, Harry felt an electric shock run through his body, excitedly he pushed forward, determined to plunder her mouth…

 _ **FLASH!**_

Harry and Hermione jumped apart, as a _**camera flashed behind them**_ , a smiling Rita Skeeter appeared, she was wearing acid green robes, a notepad with a quick-quotes-quill poised on it, hovering in front of her. Behind her came a fat wizard, holding a camera and a still smoking flashlight.

Rita grinned widely at them, three of her gold teeth visible, "Well, well, what have we got here, Harry would you like to tell your fans about your new found love, what excuses do you have about killing the Dragon, Did you want to impress this girl, that's why you put your name into the Triwizard Tournament?"

When Hermione tried to stand up, Harry didn't loosen her arms, and kept her firmly in his arms, Rita's smile widened, if that was possible, Hermione blushed but remained seated in Harry's lap.

"Go away Rita, I don't want to answer any of your question."

"Oh Harry dear how can you say that, your fans are dying to know about you, now how did you manage to cast such a powerful charm to subdue the dragon, is Dumbledore training you personally?" Rita asked, her quick-quotes-quill skating on the parchment.

"No I most certainly didn't train Harry," Dumbledore said walking into the room, trailed by Charlie, Ron and Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall gave a single look to Hermione, who immediately shot up from where she was sitting in Harry's lap, her face red. Harry too stood up and looked at Skeeter.

Rita's quill and notepad had disappeared, she hastily shut the clasp of her red crocodile skin handbag.

"Ah Dumbledore I was just about to leave, come on Bonzo," she said to her cameraman, "Bye Harry."

She sauntered out of the tent, Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled, "I think congratulations are in order, and to you too Ms. Granger."

Hermione beamed, "Thank you Professor." Harry just nodded.

Dumbledore continued, "You didn't stop to see your score?"

"No Professor, you see…."

"Understandable Harry, you see all of the judges gave you full marks except one."

"Karkaroff."

Ron muttered, "Side-taking Bastard, he gave you only 4 marks…"

McGonagall looked scandalized, "Weasley, mind your language, _**although as much as I agree with you**_ , you should not use such words."

Harry grinned, then he looked at Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in amusement, on an impulse Harry ran forward and hugged the ancient wizard, another person who gave up his life trying to save Harry, the old schemer, responsible for Voldemort's demise.

Dumbledore looked surprised but hugged Harry back, "Harry what brought this on?"

 _(A/N: if you are wondering if this is the emotional scene I warned in starting then, no this isn't although it would be a good prank on the readers, I will think about it.)_

Harry slowly disengaged, "I just missed you Professor."

McGonagall looked as she was about to say something but Dumbledore silenced her with a glance, "It's alright Harry, now Charlie and I wanted to ask you about some spells you used today."

Harry nodded, "Professor could you put up a privacy ward first."

McGonagall's eyebrows disappeared in her hairline, Charlie looked at Harry thoughtfully, Dumbledore only nodded, and put his hand in his pocket pulling out his wand.

Harry knew Dumbledore owned a holster, he only put his hand in his pocket to put people at ease, Dumbledore waved his wand at the tent entrance, then Harry remembering something said, "Professor could you make sure that there are no animagus nearby, except of course Professor McGonagall, in their animal forms."

Now Dumbledore looked at Harry in his trademark searching gaze, McGonagall looked shocked, she pulled out her own wand and made a complicated motion in the air, then her brow furrowed and she her wand flashed three times, she looked at each of them in turn, "I don't sense any animagi in their forms nearby, however in this room, there two people who are animagus, I for one and-"

She looked at Charlie who shook his head, then at she looked at Harry in a mounting fury, "Potter it was completely irresponsible, whatever your father might have done, at your age becoming an animagus is too-"

Harry said, "I don't want to interrupt you Professor, but I swear, since you saw me coming into this school four years ago, till this date, I never tried to become an animagus."

McGonagall looked at him suspiciously it was supposedly true but it had too many loopholes, Dumbledore chuckled, "Oh, you would have done excellent in Slytherin Harry, very excellent indeed." Dumbledore stopped McGonagall from speaking with a look.

"Now Harry answer a question, when you asked me 3 years ago, about what do I see when I look in the Mirror of Erised, what did I say?"

Harry saw Dumbledore's wand tense, it was very subtle but he noticed that Dumbledore had thought it best to check him for an imposter and smiled, "You said

That you see yourself with warm wooly socks." Hermione, Ron and Charlie looked from Harry to Dumbledore in disbelief. McGonagall however smiled slightly.

Dumbledore nodded, "And now to business, Charlie."

Charlie stepped forward, "Harry I wanted to ask about the spell you cast on the Dragon, it seemed to have gone into Hibernation, and all our efforts to wake it have failed."

Ron sniggered, "Maybe the Dragon is still tired from playing with Harry."

Hermione gave him a dirty look, Harry smiled, "Well it IS a hibernation spell."

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed, but it is too powerful, Charlie do you remember the tale of the King Chandragupta whose kingdom was attacked by Chinese who used Dragons to rain havoc on his lands and the King invented a spell to force the Dragons to go into Hibernation."

Charlie nodded, "It is a very famous historical incident, between the Dragon handlers…"

Harry looked surprised, "It is?"

However Hermione answered, "It is Harry, it is in the 'Enchanting Magicus' book."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a look then looked at Hermione, "That book is too far above your level Ms. Granger, I myself removed it from Hogwarts Library long ago, from where did you get that book? Moreover that book only mentions the spell not its incantation or wand movement, I don't even know the spell myself."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry sheepishly, Harry met Dumbledore's gaze, "I seemed to have to read that spell somewhere, although I don't remember the book."

McGonagall looked at Harry sternly, "If you are trying to deceive us Potter…"

Harry said, "Headmaster can know whether I am lying, I swear Professor, that spell just came into my mind and I seem to remember that I have read it somewhere."

Dumbledore observed Harry over his half-moon spectacles, "You seem to be telling the truth, I was wondering if you would help the Dragon handlers with their problem. It would be fortunate if the lost spell could be recovered."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, at present the only way to subdue a dragon is to cast forty stunners on it at once, if the hibernation charm is known it would be a great help."

Harry looked thoughtful, "I am not sure a single person would be able to cast the charm, it requires a lot of power."

Charlie looked surprised, "But you are fourteen year old, I thought if you can cast the spell…"

He broke off and looke at Dumbledore who leaned forward,

"Indeed Harry, a wand summoning charm, a total Invisibility spell, a strong chain summoning charm, the hibernation charm, and a feather-falling charm." Dumbledore's gaze fixed on Harry, "Three spells beyond NEWT level, a NEWT level chain summoning charm and a Fifth year feather-fall and you didn't even broke a sweat."

Hermione looked fearfully from Dumbledore to Harry, Ron tensed, McGonagall and Charlie were watching Harry closely, Harry's face started to darken, Hermione saw fierce determination in Harry's face and something brushed her hand, she caught Harry's hand firmly in hers and gave him a squeeze, he looked at her, and instantly she felt Harry relax, he squeezed back her hand, then looked at Dumbledore,

"I don't have an explanation Professor."

Dumbledore and Harry stared at each other, Hermione counted one, two, three, ten seconds, then Dumbledore nodded, "Fair enough, your mother was excellent at charms, and your father was just a reservoir of magical power, it is good to see the Stag again."  
He winked at Harry.

Hermione looked thoughtful, there was more meaning to Dumbledore's words than is apparent.

Dumbledore however was talking with Charlie, "Harry might be tired after today's task, the Dragons are to be kept in the Forest till your departure on the day after tomorrow, I will either bring Harry or I will ask him the charm and come to you in the enclosure soon to discuss the charm."

Charlie nodded, then moved forward to shake Harry's hand, "Congratulations on the first task and your good fortune Harry," he grinned at Hermione who blushed, "I will get going, I promised to tell mother about the first task, it will be in papers by tomorrow anyway."

He shook Hermione's hand, then Dumbledore's, slapping Ron on the back he followed McGonagall out of the tent.

Now only the three of them and Dumbledore were left, Dumbledore said, "What is as much surprising as your hibernation spell was your wand summoning charm, show me your wand Harry."

Harry pulled out his wand and handed it to Dumbledore, Dumbledore looked at it closely, then nodded, "Now summon it."

Harry raised his hand and concentrated, nothing happened, then in a blink fire surrounded the hand, red hot fire twisting, and binding its hand in red hot ropes, the fire merged in in itself a flash of fire and the wand disappeared from Dumbledore's hand and in another blink the fire cooled in a long black shape extending from its hand, his wand appeared in his hand.

Dumbledore looked at him, "Perfect Harry, this is a magical feat that not many can perform, and it is much ancient and more powerful than any other charm you performed today."

Harry looked surprised, "Can you elaborate Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "Have you noticed, how the Phoenix's travel Harry."

Immediately a burst of fire appeared overhead, a red and gold bird appeared from the fire, and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder letting out a short twitter of song. Fawkes looked at Harry interestingly looking at him with his black, beady eyes.

Harry stared at Dumbledore then said, "Ofcourse my wand contains Phoenix's feather."

Harry almost said, 'Fawkes' feather.'

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Harry a Phoenix's feather, in fact this vary Phoenix," he pointed at his shoulder.

Ron looked Harry in surprise, "Is it a coincidence or…"

Harry nodded, "A very fortunate coincidence Ron."

Dumbledore observed Harry closely, "You don't seem surprised Harry."

Harry considered what to tell him, when he said, "I feel a bond with Fawkes," truthfully.

The bird in question flew from Dumbledore's shoulder and landed in his lap, raising his beautiful head to look Harry in the eye.

Harry stoked his blue and golden plum and whispered, "We both will keep him safe this time Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled another song.

Dumbledore watched Fawkes curiously.

Hermione said, "So Professor, all the wands which have Phoenix feather core can be summoned this way?"

Dumbledore nodded, Hermione looked thoughtful, "That is a big advantage against other wizards, if Harry is somehow disarmed, he can summon his wand."

Dumbledore smiled, "Ms. Granger every wand core has some special properties, the unicorn hair containing wands are very powerful for healing spells, and those which contains a Dragon heartstring have great affinity for fire spells."

Ron said, "So you just trade one advantage for other."

Dumbledore looked at him, "No Mr. Weasley, the wand chooses its master, not the wizard."

Harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other.

Then Dumbledore stood up, and Fawkes flew back to him, "I should be get going, look at the time, it is 9:00pm already, I am afraid, you all have missed your dinner because of me," then he smiled, "But my sources tell me that there is a feast waiting for you all in Gryffindor's common house."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

As Dumbledore turned to go, Harry said, "Can I ask you something Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Ofcourse Harry."

Harry said, "Can I meet you tomorrow sometime or maybe later, there are few things, I want to… err discuss with you."

Harry knew it was unusual, but Dumbledore probably won't mind.

Dumbledore looked at him again over the top of his half-moon spectacles and Harry felt as if he was being X-rayed. Dumbledore nodded, "Sure Harry, come to my office after dinner tomorrow, and I enjoy acid Pops."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore left.

Ron looked at him questioningly, "He enjoys acid pops?"

Harry said, "It must be the password for the Gargoyle standing guard outside his office."

Ron looked thoughtful.

Then Harry turned towards Hermione, and for the first time since returning to the past looked at her fully, she was small, smaller than he remembered, but he himself was younger, she had started to lose the bookworm look, and had started to show signs of turning into the gorgeous woman Harry knew.

 _ **(A/N: By god Puberty has done justice on Emma Watson in real**_ , she certainly doesn't look like a bookworm now,Oh God I am losing my focus on the story _ **).**_

She came upto Harry's chin in height, and she was slim, she hadn't got the hourglass figure yet which Harry knew she will get in a few years, but she was certainly developing, her hairs, were bushier than he remembered, but he knew soon they would be falling to her shoulders in brown, curly waves in which he loved tangling his hands.

The thing he loved most about her however was unchanged, her eyes, brown pools of chocolate, he seemed to be drawn towards her as though hypnotized.

When he felt her soft lips upon his, then he came to his sense, he had somehow pushed her against the tent's canvas and was snogging her senseless, ignoring the blushing redhead behind him.

Ron went out to give them some privacy, as Harry brought his hands to her waist, Hermione tangled her hands in his messy hair, making them even messier.

As Harry sucked on her lips, she moaned into his mouth, which Harry found very arousing, he put one hand on her hips and pressed her towards her body, other hand reaching up behind her to pull her neck backwards.

As Harry started down her neck, Hermione arched her back to give him more access, Harry suckled on a spot at her collarbone, Hermione shivered, Harry caught on to the spot suckling it, then blowing at it, with his mouth, Hermione made another pleasant sound in her mouth as her hand begun snaking under Harry's shirt.

Harry had again moved to her lips, soft and red, he reached into her mouth and dueled with her tongue….

Just then somebody coughed behind them. Harry and Hermione shot apart (again).

Madam Pomfrey appeared behind them, "I would say you are looking completely healed young man."

Harry whispered to Hermione, "I wouldn't mind getting a little more healing."

And they both giggled.

Madam Pomfrey turned to face them, hands on her hips, "that was my way of saying you should go now, if you didn't catch my drift."

Harry nodded then remembered something, "Madam Pomfrey, Hermione seemed to have scratched herself in anxiety, can you do something about it please?"

Madam Pomfrey turned to look at Hermione seeing the Nail marks on her face where she was clutching herself, she said, "Oh Dear those look nasty, not a big issue though," she waved her wand and the red marks disappeared,

she looked at them fondly, "He is good boy Ms. Granger, such a gentleman, take good care of him, I am very happy for you two."

Harry became red in face as Hermione smiled, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey, and I will."

Then they turned and exited the tent, Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for being such a caring person."

Harry smiled and held her hand as Ron caught up with them, "Oh God, you two are shameless, I feel like a third wheel with you two though."

Harry said, "Well then Yule ball is coming, find a nice girl for yourself."

Ron said, "Harry all these girls are younger than me."

Harry smirked, "Well there is Professor McGonagall."

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione said, "Don't be silly Ron, we are fourteen years old too, don't forget."

Ron nodded, "Speaking of being fourteen years old, nobody will believe us, after your display today, The Dragon Tamer honestly."

Harry nodded, "I was caught by surprise, I will me more careful from now on."

Ron snorted, "So much for keeping cover, you totally _**HARRISHED**_ our entry."

Hermione looked at him, _"Harrished?"_

Ron said, "Done something heroically noble, stupid or gryffindorish."

Harry said, "Hmm ever since we came to Hogwarts we have ended up doing something _Harrish."_

Hermione said, "Please don't use that word it gets on my nerves."

Ron said, "Well it is better saying he toatally _Harrished_ it than saying he totally f****d it up."

Hermione said, "Ron, language."

Harry said, "I like _Harrished_."

Ron said, "Yeah me too."

Hermione took a deep breath, which Harry noticed caused the front of her robes to stretch very nicely and enticingly, "I think we should integrate another girl in our group, you two boys get on my nerves, all the time, Ron why don't you find a girlfriend soon."

Ron smirked, "I will start looking for one by tomorrow.

"That would be acceptable."

They have reached the Portrait of fat lady, then they remembered they didn't know the password, and by now the corridors were empty, however when the Fat lady saw Harry approaching, they saw she had her friend Violet with her, Violet said something in her ear and they both giggled.

As Harry approached, the fat lady said, "Oh go inside, everyone is waiting for you," her friend Violet was fluttering her eyelashes at Harry which Ron found very amusing, however when she gave Harry a saucy smile, Hermione burst, "Come on, are you going to open up or not! Are you planning on smiling at everyone."

Violet said, "Not at everyone," and they both giggled.

Hermione bristled with electricity and a horrible thought went through Ron's mind, what if Hermione burned this portrait, and the portrait of Sir Cadogan is hung in fat lady's place again, he quickly shook his head.

Harry said to the fat lady, "We are tired now could you please open up?"

Violet said, "I will open up," winking at Harry.

After another round of giggling the portrait swung forward.

Immediately a roar met their ears, and hands came out to drag Harry into the common room, it seemed every Gryffindor was shaking his hand, congratulating him, and slapping his back.

A wall was covered in a large canvas showing Harry standing over the Dragon, one leg on the neck, a hand gripping the chain, his wand raised, flashing the words, _"The Dragon Tamer, Harry Potter."_

Soon Harry was surrounded by a gaggle of girls, all fluttering their eyelashes at him, and handing him sweets, which he politely declined, afraid of love potions.

Harry noticed Hermione looked disturbed whenever a girl asked him to give an autograph or take a picture together.

Wherever he went a girl appeared all flirting with him shamelessly, Hermione huffed and went to sit in a corner.

He approached the table, and cast a charm on the food sneakily, to check for love potions, or tricky food,

'Merlin I am turning as paranoid as Moody.' He prepared two plates of food and dragged Hermione to a corner, and cast a powerful _**'notice me not' charm**_ , Ron had already filled his plate and was sitting with the twins.

Hermione took a plate from him with a, "Thank You."

Harry chewed on his food then said, "Mione please don't be upset."

Hermione looked at him, "I am trying Harry, but these girls are throwing themselves at you."

Harry looked around and saw that everybody seemed unaware of them, their eyes slipping past them without noticing them.

Harry sighed and shifted closer to Hermione on the sofa, and took her plate, he gathered some food in a spoon and raised it towards her silently asking her to open her mouth, she smiled and opened her mouth, Harry placed it in her mouth and watched as her lips, closed around the spoon, as he withdrew the spoon he stared at her lips, the spoon sliding from between them, Hermione pushed out her tongue and licked her lips, Harry watching the way her tongue moved over her lips hungrily.

Hermione giggled and Harry broke out of his thoughts, he looked at her and then hastily filled the spoon and raised it to her, "I love you Mione, I always will." A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she swallowed. Harry brushed the tear, then again raised the spoon towards her, "I will love you always Hermione, you don't need to feel threatened by any girl."

The spoon clanked on the plate, and he raised it again, "If I look at any other girl twice, then stun me and drag me to Infirmary, I can defeat Imperius and most Love potions, but I might be given Amortentia."

Another tear rolled down Hermione's cheek she opened her mouth to say something, but Harry again placed the spoon in her mouth, "We are not really fourteen year olds Hermione, I have seen the world, and there is no girl more beautiful than you in it."

Hermione gave him a loving look,

"I am not generally this emotional Mione, but I needed to say this." The spoon scraped on the empty plate, and Harry looked at it in surprise, Hermione removed the plate and hugged him.

"I am sorry Harry, I just felt jealous, I thought some girl more beautiful than me might take you away from me, I have grown up but I seem to act childish just for now, and I am feeling very emotional too."

She pulled back, and Harry started to say something, but Hermione placed her fingers on his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything Harry, I can see your love for me in your eyes, your eyes are beautiful, I have always liked them, but especially now, because I can see your love for me in them, I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled as Hermione leaned over and slowly pecked his lips,

They never noticed the party winding up and the Gryffindor's leaving the common room.

Hermione picked up Harry's plate, "Now time for me to return the favor."

Hermione started to feed Harry with a spoon just like he did before and all the while they looked at each other lovingly.

Hermione picked up a bowl of ice cream, "And now some dessert." Then a glint came in Hermione's eyes as she brushed some ice cream on Harry's lips, as Harry's tongue darted out to catch it, Hermione crushed her lips to his catching his tongue in the kiss, the ice cream bowl was thrown to one side as they hungrily devoured each other's lips, Harry pulled her to himself, feeling her breathing against his chest, as he suckled on her lower lip.

When Harry surfaced again he found out that Hermione was lying on the couch and he over her, he slowly held both her arms above her head and started again down her neck, as her hand snaked under his shirt, Harry slowly pulled back, when Harry hesitated, Hermione asked, "Harry what is wrong?"

Harry looked at her guiltily, "Hermione, I think we should take it slow."

She looked at him, then he hastily replied, "I am not saying, you are taking it too fast, neither am I saying you are doing anything wrong."

Hermione gave him an amused look.

Harry said, "I think, we should let you get used to this body before we move on to …. Err bigger things."

Now Hermione blushed,

Harry said, "Hermione…"

He stopped when she bit her lip, he immediately felt himself so much aroused that it was painful.

Hermione said, "Umm, we don't need to go all the way, what about the things you did in the… well."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "Hermione what I did was under the influence of..."

Hermione cut him off, "But Harry, I well…. I liked it."

Harry fought a battle in his mind between arousal and concern, he said, "How about we take it one step at a time."

Hermione tangled her hand in his hair and brought his mouth to hers, "Fine, Kiss me for now."

Harry was happy to follow her instructions.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Harry picked himself up from the floor, where he was lying on top of Hermione, then he noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt, looking around he can find it nowhere in sight, for that matter he wasn't wearing his robe as well, he was standing in the common room in only his trousers and shoes.

"Hermione where is my shirt?"

Hermione blushed as she straightened, "I umm… I might have vanished it."

Harry nodded, "Well it is a good thing that I put up a notice-me-not charm."

"Harry everyone left an hour ago!"

"What?" Harry spun around, indeed the common room was empty.

Then he turned to look at Hermione and saw she was only in her bra, Harry gaped, her fairly nice cleavage was clad in a white bra, her nipples clearly visible due to being erect, and a deep valley was encouraging Harry to take a jump between them.

He found the view enticing and hurriedly looked around, founding Hermione's shirt on the couch, he picked it up and draped it around her shoulders, Hermione muttered, "Thank You."

Harry tried not to look as she buttoned down her shirt, however when she reached the last three buttons she stopped, the buttons were not there, Harry remembered that in his haste he had somehow ripped her shirt after undoing the top few buttons,

He pulled out his wand _ **, "Reparo, Cladster."**_

Hermione watched in surprise as the buttons appeared then her shirt buttoned itself.

Harry took her arm and walked her to the stairway to the girl's dormitory.

"Goodnight Mione."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry leaned forward for a goodnight kiss.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

Hermione pulled back from Harry, she looked around and found that she had Harry pinned against a wall, she felt one of his hands, gripping her hip, and another palming her breast over her shirt, she bit her lip, to control the sensations running through her.

She moaned at the loss of contact as Harry slowly withdrew his hands, "I think you should go Mione, or we might not get any sleep at all."

Hermione looked at him, "Well I saw today is Friday." And pointed at a large calendar which hung over the fireplace behind them.

Harry looked over her head at the calendar and a clock and said, "Today is Saturday Mione, its 1:30 in the morning."

Hermione sighed and disengaged from his arms, she kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Harry."

Harry replied, "Sweet Dreams Hermione, I will see you in the morning."

Hermione started up the staircase to the girl's dormitories, once looking back and smiling at him. Then she was gone and Harry headed towards Boy's dormitories.

 _How wrong Harry was when he said, "I will see you in the morning."_

 _But Harry didn't know that! Did he? That he will see Hermione soon, very soon before the morning._

 _Sometimes I love my life, I know what is going to happen before it actually happens._

 _Haa ha ha ha ha ha ha (try to imagine evil laugh)._

 _-Kumar._

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **Author's note :-**_

-Soumitra: I am glad that…. Well…. You are glad…! **Sounds Strange**.

-Thracker: Thanks.

-Sham: Thanks.

-Desire: Well as you can see, Dumbledore knew about the green spell.

-Smith: Thanks.

-Juli: I am sick of Dumbledore bashing, the man lived and died for the Light Side, what more do people want, these people are worse than Rita Skeeter **. I hope you like good Dumbledore.**

-Hweib: Thanks.

-Piano: Don't mention buddy.

-Angel: I am glad you like it, and I will update VSD soon.

-Emma: Thanks, but one of the best... you broke my heart, I thought you will write the best fanfic you have ever read.

 _ **alright thanks for reading,**_

 _ **Don't forget the 3 R's Read, review, repeat.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Insomnia

**A/N** **:** _ **A Little Warning**_ _ **:**_ Just for the sake of formality, this chapter contains something explicit, warning is for you, if you haven't noticed the M rating.

* * *

 **Flashforward**

Harry felt himself trapped, he was locked inside a creature, but quite unlike his previous experience with Nagini.

No, Harry felt power surging through his new body, he felt Dominant and Arrogant, why Arrogant? He wondered, He opened his eyes and saw a long black muzzle extending in place of his mouth.

He opened his jaw wide and gave a loud roar.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Insomnia**

Harry was lying on his bed in the dormitory, however the sleep was miles away from his eyes, he listened to the breathing of his mates, and reflected on the events of the day.

It was a nasty surprise to appear in the middle of the first task, and thankfully no one except Dumbledore suspected anything, they were used to him being _Harrish._ To them a Dragon is no different from Basilisk, both are and big and dangerous and no match for the-boy-who-lived, whose name contained too many hyphens.

But Dumbledore knew better, it wasn't Harry's luck which flared today, it was skill, and raw power.

As to the question of the Powerful Hibernation charm, which was supposedly lost, Harry recalled clearly,

A black jacketed book, on its spine was written, 'Tiger's Journey' in runic language, crumbling to ashes, disintegrating, as whispers started around him, stopping only when the book broke into ashes, absorbed into his hand.

The Charm Kumar used was a supposedly Dark, requiring a sacrifice of blood, but if used sparingly and perfectly, had no ill consequences.

All the pages were imprinted in his mind, it was totally different then memorizing a book, It was like knowing alphabets, you don't even need to recall them, they are on your tongue.

The vast arsenal of powerful spells was so familiar to Harry as if he had been using them all his life.

It not only contained, 'Lost' charms, but also Dark Arts and their counters, Kumar's experiences in his life, knowledge about magical artifacts or rare creatures, information on Animagi, and even some tips about women, which were written in a neat handwriting, "I have lived so many lifetimes, still women do not fail to surprise me." Harry smiled to himself as he recalled his words.

And in the last filled pages of the books was the crux of Harry's discomfort, "Harry, I am describing the process of making a Sorcerer's Stone below, DO NOT USE it before you defeat Voldemort, it must not be allowed to fall in the wrong hands, only pass it to your Apprentice when you take one."

The process nonetheless took three years to complete and a vast knowledge of runes.

However Harry was more afraid of the responsibility that Kumar had put upon his shoulder.

Can the Stone be used for the whole Wizarding world? (Like in HPMOR)

Is Harry being selfish for hiding it, but can the wizards be trusted with such power?

But knowledge must be shared.

But look at _**what Voldemort did**_ with knowledge and a complete lack of conscience, the wizarding world was almost wiped out due to Horcruxes, If any wizard got hold of stone he will be able to take over the world.

That is the reason the knowledge is passed only to a trusted apprentice. Harry decided that he will keep the knowledge safe atleast until Voldemort is taken care of.

Harry remembered what Kumar had written in the book,

"Harry there is reason Tony Stark choose not to share his Iron Man technology with the world.

The same reason for which Dr. Pym of 'Antman' choose not to share his Pym particle with Darren Cross or S.H.I.E.L.D.

For the same reason we have to protect the knowledge of the stone safe.

(Ask Ms. Granger for reference to Ironman and Antman :))."

As Harry shut the train of thoughts, his thoughts turned to Hermione,

Hermione, the love of his life, 9 years ago he came to Hogwarts for the first time, and he haven't met a single person, who loved him more than her, who stood with him, in light and dark, and he probably won't meet someone like her.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, but brown eyes kept lurking in his mind, he twisted and turned on his bed, but he was unable to sleep a wink, maybe a after effect of time travel.

Then Harry became aware of Hermione.

Became aware?

What was he thinking, Hermione is in her dormitories.

Surely the presence he felt nearby was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The door to fourth year boys' dormitories opened and closed quietly.

Harry shot up and pulled out his wand from under his pillow,

Silence,

Harry stared at the curtains around his bed, listening to the sounds of his mates' breathing.

Then Harry heard it somebody tiptoeing towards his bed.

Harry felt HER standing beside his bed.

Harry pulled open the curtains, and as Hermione jumped back in surprise, Harry clapped a hand to her mouth and caught her waist, Hermione let out a surprised, "Ummf," she struggled then she noticed the green eyes shining brightly in the dark room, she stopped struggling and stood still, Harry released her, raising a finger to his lips, and motioning for her to climb in his bed.

As she climbed up, Harry closed the curtains, cast some privacy charms, an intruder alert charm and a silencing charm.

Then he turned to her, "Don't you know it is against the rules, for female students sneak into boy's dormitory in the middle of the night."

Hermione punched his shoulder, "Prat."

Then they sat cross legged on his bed, and Hermione said, "You were awake?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and I felt you coming into the room."

Hermione watched his face in the dark, "That is strange, I felt you too, I knew which bed is yours, as soon as I came into the room."

Harry said thoughtfully, "This might come in handy."

Hermione sighed, "You might be wondering why I came here?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose you are having trouble sleeping."

Hermione nodded, "If it is not a problem…"

"Ofcourse Mione, you can bunk with me, come on."

Harry pulled out his wand, "Shall I enlarge the bed."

Hermione shrugged, "I wanted to snuggle with you in any case, so it doesn't matter."

Harry cast an extension charm and the single bed extended to resemble a King sized bed in dimensions.

Harry smiled, "In that case, I don't think Hermione you are going to get much sleep here…."

Hermione smiled mischievously, "Speaking of that…"

She leaned forward as Harry put his hands on her waist and dragged her forward, and their lips met, soon Harry was tasting her again as he pulled her over himself, lying back down slowly, she turned out to be on the top, her feet on either side of Harry's, her weight lying on Harry's torso, her breasts smashed against his chest, one hand in Harry's hair, and the other on his chest.

Harry thought, "Merlin she is as light as a feather, he tangled one hand into her curly hair and the other on her side, soon Hermione was tapping her tongue, against his mouth impatiently, Harry played her and kept his mouth almost shut except to suck her lips, Hermione pulled back irritably, "Harryyy, don't tease…. ummmf."

As soon as her mouth opened Harry pushed forward and plundered her mouth with his tongue, her irritation vanished as they tried to curl their tongues around each other.

When Hermione shifted her body then Harry became aware of her breasts straining against his chest, and his erection pressing between her legs, Hermione moaned as she felt Harry press his obvious bulge against her privates.

She pulled back and said huskily, "Harry…"

Harry immediately shot up, pushing her back to a sitting position then he kept pushing her backwards, and pulled her legs from under her, trapping her beneath his body just as Hermione had him, few moments ago, he gazed at her as she panted, her breasts going up and down with her breathing and he kissed her on cheek, moving on the side of her face, nibbling on her ear, she giggled at the sensation.

He started down her neck and found the spot she found most sensitive, Harry nibbled, sucked and blew air on it as Hermione shivered, Harry reached behind to take his wand and pulled back to run his wand down her shirt, all the buttons from collar to the bottom came undone in an instant, Hermione gave a squeak of surprise, as Harry put away his wand murmuring a charm slowly which caused a small _blue light_ to hang in the air above them and pulled away her shirt.

Harry felt pleased she had decided to forego the bra, and Harry gazed at her considerable cleavage, her breasts were more than a handful, and she would continue to develop, Harry remembered how he had handled them in the basement of Grimmauld Place, he decided to make up for his bad behavior.

Harry dove forward, sucking her neck again as Hermione clutched his hair, arching her back, he slowly kissed his way down to the valley between the breasts, and licked the way around them, he slowly palmed one of the breast in his hand and massaged it while placing his mouth on the other, he licked and sucked around her nipple, as Hermione shivered under him, he caught one nipple in his thumb and forefinger, while flicking the other nipple with his tongue, his weight resting on only one of his hand.

Hermione trembled and arched her back, trying to get more of the sensations, Harry left the breast and kissed the other one while massaging and pressing the first, he nibbled on her breast, pulling the other nipple slowly, as Hermione moaned, Harry continued this treatment for a minute until Hermione whispered, "Harry."

Harry leaned back as Hermione reached up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, Harry helped her and soon their naked chests were pressed together, as their lips locked together in another kiss.

Harry's hand snaked towards her waist as he leaned back, he got up and pulled her Pyjama trousers down her legs, now Hermione was clad only in a blue colored panty, Harry looked at her for permission, when Hermione reached up to kiss him, both of them sat kneeling on his bed, reaching up to kiss each other, one of Harry's hands, caught her waist as other reached down and rubbed slowly on the front of her panty, Hermione took a sharp breath as she broke the kiss and arched her back, pushing her breasts towards Harry, his arm which was running free held her as the other, pulled her knickers down to her knees.

He then caught her waist with both hands, and picked her up in the air, as Hermione encircled her arms around his shoulder, her hips resting in his lap, he reached down and pulled her panty down as Hermione raised one leg then another, he threw the panties somewhere and then he looked at her.

He was sitting with his back to the bedstead his legs stretched, Hermione was sitting in his lap sideways, as he looked at her, she was slim, so slim, and almost weightless, as if she had a feather-fall charm cast on her, her legs looked creamy, smooth and long very long, Harry caressed her thigh as he watched her beautiful center, slightly glistening in the blue magical light, his eyes moved upward her waist, to her cute navel and then to her fair bust, she had very soft breasts and incredibly perky, topped with rosy pink nipples, which were standing proudly in her arousal, his eyes moved up her neck, to her soft lips, red with so much kissing and trembling in anticipation.

He can't resist leaning forward, and giving a light peck on her lips, then continued his observation, her hair were falling down her shoulders, in waves of brown, he brushed some behind her ear, then looked at her cute nose, leaning forward to place a light kiss on it too.

Hermione smiled, then he came to the most capturing part of her body, her eyes, from so close, he watched the eyes, which appeared in his thoughts, the same eyes which broke his occlumency barriers in a second, the brown pools which consumed him.

When Harry went still, Hermione looked at his green eyes in amusement, his eyes were shining in the magical light and she whispered, "Like what you see?"

Harry broke out of his thoughts as he became aware, that she was gazing at him, and was probably feeling a little uncomfortable, he leaned forward to pecking her lips, then he said, "You are gorgeous, I haven't seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Hermione blushed, then he put his arms around her, and was about to kiss her, when she stopped him with a hand on his chest, "Now it's your turn."

Harry smiled as she shifted to sideways and Harry pushed himself up by his arms as Hermione put her hand inside his trousers and boxer shorts and removd them in one movement, Harry threw the clothes to the other side of the bed as Hermione looked at him in the same way he watched her.

In this time Harry had been playing Quidditch for three years, and his body was completely toned, Harry might not be muscled due to his days from Dursleys, they never kept him hungry, but never allowed fat to appear on him as well, nourishment at Hogwarts resulted in this. Not a sliver of fat was visible anywhere, all the muscles were visible, and a shape of abs was almost visible, Hermione reached with her hand and ran her hand along the hard lines on his stomach, tracing the place where abs will appear soon enough.

Harry shivered as Hermione ran her hands up his chest and smiled looking at his shoulders and biceps.

Hermione looked at Harry appreciatively, "You have a nice body, very nice indeed."

Hermione ran a hand in his messy black hair, a finger down the blood red scar, and took off his glasses placing them on a bedside table, to look directly in his green eyes.

The Emerald Green eyes were shining brightly, Hermione was sure his magic pushed them to shine so brightly, these were the eyes which appeared in her dreams, these captivated her and threatened to consume her, she whispered, "Your eyes are beautiful Harry."

Hermione blinked as Harry smiled, then looked down to the newest part of Harry she had uncovered, Hermione looked with fascination at his penis, much larger than it should have been, considering it belonged to a fourteen year old, Hermione slowly reached forward with her hand gripped him in her hand, as Harry shifted slightly, she pushed back the foreskin slightly and watched as the skin at the top parted and the pink head became visible,

she giggled and put both of her hands on it.

Harry watched in amusement as Hermione slowly brought his foreskin upwards, hiding the head, then she watched closely, as the skin parted and the head became visible, Harry almost laughed at her look of fascination, "Are you going to play with it all night?"

Hermione looked at him, "And if I want to play with it all night…."

Harry shrugged, "Sure…"

Hermione put both of her hands on it, and Harry thought, 'Merlin her hands are so small.' Both of her hands were rubbing him up and down but still considerable place was left on it.

Hermione said, "You have a nice…umm penis."

Harry smirked, "Penis? It is called…"

Hermione blushed, "I know what it is called, but it sounds….vulgar."

Harry laughed, "Well if don't want to say the C word you can call it Dick."

Hermione looked at him, "And how is it any better?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Whatever you call it, don't stop your hands, Oh God, Mione your hands are so soft."

Hermione sped her hands, then said blushing slightly, "Well you have a nice umm cock Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned at her blushing face, removed her hands, pushing her backwards, Harry straddled her legs, and kissed her, they kissed each other hungrily, with a lot of tongue involvement, Harry broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck, he licked between the valley of her breasts, and suckled on one breast, massaging the other with his hand, than he turned and showered the other breast with his attention.

Slowly kissing his way downward he came downward, Hermione has a very pretty ass, toned and bubbly, her pussy had lips, shy, taught, soft rims, that were quivering slightly in the anticipation of what was about to come.

Harry said, "Hermione I still want to take it slow, I will not do the main thing until you are ready and comfortable at the change."

When she started to say something, Harry continued, "In any case Mione think about it later, for now enjoy the service."

Grinning he dove forward, Hermione squealed as his tongue, flew across her pussy lips and touched her clit in flight, Harry put his hands on her thighs and pulled them wide apart, before diving right in and tracing a circle on her clit, as Hermione caught the bed sheets in her fist Harry continued licking at her center, Hermione writhed on the bed as Harry kissed her clit, sucked it nibbled it and almost French kissed her nether lips.

She was gasping when Harry put his elbows on the inside of her thighs to keep her accessible and rubbed his thumb on her clit, opening her lips with other hand and plunging his tongue inside. She moaned and writhed when Harry continued to lick her insides, "Harry, I am about to…"

Harry pulled up, "Really?"

Hermione looked at him in frustration, "Why did you pull back? I was so close."

Harry smiled, "The longer you build it up, the stronger it will be Mione."

Hermione huffed, "Fine."

Harry again started licking her pussy, Hermione gasped when he slowly pushed one finger inside her, her walls parting like velvet, to Harry it felt like a warm furnace, soft like silk, hugging his finger, and when he tried to pull back her walls clutched it, denying him to withdraw, Harry slowly picked up his pace, feeling the inside of her walls, in the front of her abdomen for that spot, as Harry found it a small bundle of nerves, Harry rubbed it picking up pace, Hermione gasped and moaned, turning and writhing, then Harry withdrew again.

Hermione burst at him, "Harry, what are you doing, I was almost there…"

Harry grinned, "What is it you want me to do?"

Hermione groaned, "You want me to say it out loud Harry?"

"Say it Mione, what do you want?"

"You are such a prat Harry!"

"Your prat. Now say it."

Hermione gulped then said, "Make me cum Harry."

Harry grinned and Hermione saw his tongue come out of his mouth as he whispered a word. But his tongue didn't stop coming out, it forked as it grew like a snake's tongue and stopped at three inches out of his mouth.

Hermione watched in disbelief, "Harry what…"

Harry hissed, "Parseltongue Hermione."

Hermione got up and pushed herself on her elbows to watch in fascination as Harry's long tongue disappeared inside her vagina, Hermione threw back her head, as his tongue moved at an inhuman pace inside her, it swung this way and that, plundering her walls, then it started rubbing that spot, sometimes shooting almost too much inside.

The Serpentine tongue, moved like lightning, and Hermione felt tremors run through her insides, it was moving in a circular motion, darting this way and that.

Before Hermione can think, faster than ever, she found herself on the brink, her eyes rolled upwards, "Harry please, don't stop." Harry's hand rubbed circles on her clit, "Please make me cum Harry, please."

Harry's tongue rubbed inside her furiously, then she opened her eyes and her eyes met Harry's who _**seemed to be trying to catch her eye.**_

(Remember this, it is important, will be explained in the next chapter- Kumar).

And as soon as she looked in his eyes, a wave of pleasure washed through her, arching her back she screamed Harry's name as she came and he kept lapping up her insides, what was more, her orgasm seemed to continue, it was like having four or five orgasms one after another, Hermione kept writhing, she felt her body turn to ashes, the last thing she noticed were shining green eyes, her eyes rolled over as wave after wave of pleasure clashed inside her, her head plopped back and everything went black.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Emma**_ : Still one of the best fics, not the best ever? ;)

 _ **Saki**_ : Don't worry, Hermione is _**muggleborn**_ she knows about Unwanted Pregnancy 78 pill, she won't get pregnant.

 _ **Pdog**_ : Your doubt about Dumbledore knowing too much will soon be settled, I am glad you liked the story, Thank you for your flattering review.

 _ **Tic:**_ Thank you so much, I am glad you like it.

 _ **Smith**_ : Yep Buddy, Dumbledore did.

 _ **Midnight:**_ Sirius will run for some time, Harry will decide to go slytherin and will try a more hands on approach in case of Sirius. (I love Cliffhangers).

 _ **Angel:**_ Thanks

 _ **Lily**_ : Thanks to you too.

 _ **Juli**_ : Ahh my most favourite reviewer, well you can _**hang on the cliff for a little while.**_

 _ **Desire:**_ Well you jinxed it and Hermione turned up in Harry's bed.

Thanks for reading and reviews, _**remember the 3 R's Read, Review, Repeat.**_

Stay Tuned.

-Kumar


	11. Chapter 11: Malfoy in Heat

**FLASHFORWRD:**

 _Harry tried to move but he can't, he was locked tightly inside the creature, arrogance and power surging through him, when the creature moved his head to the side, Harry saw long Bat like wings spread on either side, flapping in the air, then suddenly the creature dived._

 _Harry saw it approaching from Creature's eyes, a long blue expanse, water, as the creature glided over the lake it dipped it's head, and Harry saw a long black, scaly, serpentine shape, with great black bat like wings, a swishing tail, and shining green eyes, as Harry looked into the green eyes,_

 _Fire Burst around him._

 _And Harry shot up, opening his eyes, panting heavily._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Malfoy in Heat**

Harry felt something stir, something soft pressing into his chest, and a tickling sensation on his face, he opened his eyes, and found his vision blocked by chestnut (yellowish-brown) hair.

He blinked, then he became aware of the girl, lying on his chest, her head on his shoulder, her hair spread all over 'his' face, and were those breasts pressing into his side?

Harry brushed her hair out of his face,

yes it was indeed Hermione Granger who was lying at his side pressing into him, one of her legs curled up between his, she was snuggling into him like he was a giant Teddy Bear.

Harry remembered her reduced to trembling and moaning and smirked slightly. She certainly didn't look like she was screaming her heart out last night.

Harry watched her face, she looked so peaceful, a wisp of her hair fluttering in her gentle breathing, Harry slowly brushed her hair behind her ear, to get a good look at her face, Merlin How could he be so stupid in the previous timeline to miss something like this.

She looked cute, almost too much, Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, she stirred and moved, moaning about something, she sniffed then her eyes fluttered, she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light coming through the curtains. Harry stroked her hair as she tried to comprehend her surroundings.

Harry combed her hair with his hands as she looked at him and gave him a weak smile, Harry smiled, "Good morning beautiful."

She yawned, "Good morning to you too, what time is it?" Harry looked at a clock on his bedside table, "6:30am, we slept a little over three hours."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "Only three hours, but I feel like I have slept for 8 hours straight, and fully refreshed."

Harry grinned, "Then you should sleep with me from now on, I will make you feel 'Rejuvenated' daily."

Hermione blushed, then she looked up in confusion, "Harry, what happened last night?"

Harry went red in the face, "Don't you remember Hermione?"

She said, "I remember everything clearly, but why did I pass out?"

Harry hesitated,

Hermione said suspiciously, "Harry?"

Harry said, "I don't want you to be upset Hermione."

"Harry," she chided, "It was the best night of my life, why would I be upset, tell me what you did."

Harry started, "Well I told you that if let you build your orgasm," Hermione went red in face, "It would be stronger when you ….well release, it was a little too successful as I overdid it and you passed out because of too much pleasure."

"Well it certainly was too much, but how did you do that, I have never felt such sensations in my body." Hermione said shyly.

Harry winked, "Once an Unspeakable always an Unspeakable Mione."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember, when Kumar told you about the training Unspeakables receive."

Hermione shot up, "Ofcourse, he told us you passed with flying colors in seduction, so that is how you did it, Harry, _**how dare you**_!"

The last words were said in a shout, Harry hastily picked up his wand, and checked that the silencing charms, and privacy wards he erected were still in place or not.

Harry tried to get up, "Mione…."

Hermione pushed him back, and straddled his waist taking both of his hands and pushing them under her thighs pinning down his wrists, "You tried your dirty magical tricks on me?" Hermione totally had his body pinned under her, an enormous feat because she was so small, and light.

Harry tried not to pay attention to the way her center rubbed against his body feeling like a flower nub, soft and silky rubbing on him, or the fact that if he moved his palm he could grab her amazing ass in his hands, he felt himself becoming erect, he gulped when his eyes roamed over her breasts, to her eyes, which were staring at him in fury.

"Hermione I only did that because I wanted you to enjoy it, and I didn't think you would be upset…."

She cut him off, "You think I didn't enjoy it, ofcourse I enjoyed it, I enjoyed it so much that I passed out for God's sake, I have never felt so much pleasure in my life. I don't care what tricks you adopted to bring me to orgasm."

"Then why…"

"You want to know why I am upset, I am upset because of this thing poking me in the back."

"Poking you in the back?" Then Harry became aware that he was fully erect and was pressing into her ass cheeks.

Hermione got up from his waist and kneeled at his side, she reached forward and held his erection in a death grip.

Harry gasped, "Hermione…"

Hermione pulled his foreskin up and down, looking him in the eye, "You thought you would make me cum, and that's it, I will enjoy myself, and not think about your pleasure at all?"

"Mione listen Ouch…. Gently," as Hermione gave a particular vicious tug on his dick.

"Harry, I don't mind you giving me the best orgasm of my life, but due to passing out, I was unable to make you feel good."

"Mione…." Harry cut off as she squeezed him tightly.

"Harry you didn't even gave me a chance to make you feel good, for me to show my own feelings."

"Mione you don't have to…." She added another hand and fondled his balls,

"I know I don't have to but you didn't consider whether I wanted to, I really enjoyed what you did, but is that how it is going to be? You bringing me to orgasm and going asleep with _**this.**_

She caught his dick with one hand and slapped the palm of other with his dick, as Harry felt pleasure shoot throughout his body, he realized the peril he was in.

Hermione is upset because he didn't allow her to reciprocate. She wanted the experience as well, but he was too focused on bringing her to ecstacy, he overdid things, the nudge he gave her, which extended her orgasms to occur at same time, might have been overkill.

And if Hermione didn't calm down she is going to break his dick in two, or worse.

Thinking fearfully about his future children, Harry said, "I am sorry mione."

She looked at him silently as she continued to rub his foreskin, Harry continued, "I never gave you a chance to show your feelings, I was too focused on pleasuring you, I promise it won't happen again, I will let you do whatever you wish…. Before making you pass out." Harry grinned at the end of the sentence.

Hermione slowed her hand to a torturous pace, and Harry grunted, "Well Mr. Potter you are more intelligent than I thought, so you understand why I am upset?"

Harry tried to block out the sensations running through his dick and nodded.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to peck him on the lips slightly, she pulled back and gazed at him, "Now it is time to give you a reward for being such a gentleman and for such a good night."

She softened her grip, and increased her speed, Harry closed his eyes, feeling the sensations, Hermione said, "No, no Mr. Potter you are not going to sit back, while I work _**hard**_ here."

Harry opened one eye and looked at her, "Well you made it hard, so now you have to work hard to make it soft."

Hermione said, "Pretty words are useless Mr. Potter, if you want to get your reward you have to tell me what tricks you used on me last night."

Harry said, "Please whatever you do, don't stop your hand."

"If you want me to continue, you have to tell me all the dirty tricks you employed last night in full detail."

Harry said, "Fine, now move your hand for God's sake."

Hermione pushed him against the bedstead, as Harry got up and stretched his legs, she straddled his legs, she bobbed one hand up and down his dick, rubbing her thumb over the tip, all the while her center rubbing on one of his legs she said, "Start."

Harry tried to focus as she handled his dick, and her pussy ran on the side of his legs, he cleared his throat, "Well you know I used Parseltongue…. _Oh God_!"

He exclaimed as she bent forward and flicked her tongue over the sensitive top, when she stopped and stared he started again, "When I was in DOM, I came across a document that contained research over Parselmouths i.e. people who can use Parseltongue to talk to snakes, they have some…."

Harry broke off as Hermione dipped her mouth and sucked at his dick.

He took a deep breath and continued, "Our tongue have special properties which resemble a snake's, if I push my magic it come in its natural form, it's use in cunnilingus is well documented and…. famous, as it has stronger muscles, it is longer and greater flexibility, so we can move it at lightning speed….. _ **yeah just like that**_."

As soon as he said, 'lightning speed', Hermione swirled her tongue around the head of his tip all the while taking two inches of his dick inside her mouth, rubbing his dick with one hand, and rolling his balls with another.

Harry shivered and continued, "And the other trick was Legilimency…. _**OUCH….**_ What did you do that for?"

Harry gasped as she brought his dick out of her mouth grazing the tip with her teeth.

Hermione stared at him as she spit on his dick and used both of her hands to spread it over his dick, rubbing him up and down.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well I only picked up your surface thoughts, to find out which spot you find most sensitive, like the one on your collarbone, and you like it when I perform circular motions on your clit while pinching your nipples slowly… _ohh Mione_."

Harry gasped as she bent down and took half of his length inside her mouth in one smooth motion, rubbing the base of his shaft with a hand.

Harry gulped and continued, "And in the end, when you looked in my eyes, I gave you a nudge with Legilimency to make your standby orgasms occur at once, that was what caused you to pass out."

Hermione pulled back and looked at him in surprise, she stared at him for what seemed like hours but Harry counted 5 seconds, then she smiled fondly, "Oh I love you so much Mr. Potter."

Harry started, "I…" Then he groaned, Hermione has again dived on his dick, she kept shifting and moving her mouth, going down inch by inch, Harry watched in fascination, as she sunk all the way down, he felt his cock head go into a very tight place, her throat tight around his dick, Hermione's nose touched his abdomen, and Harry watched in fascination as her nostrils flared, as she took deep breaths through her nose, completely taking him inside her mouth.

Hermione made a swallowing motion and Harry groaned as her larynx, rubbed against his top, it was like a tight curtain of silk, wrapped tightly around his cock, Harry groaned again as she 'hummed' around his cock, Harry felt his release approach, "Mione I am about to…"

Hermione slowly withdrew all the way out, she panted and her breasts heaved but she smirked, "The longer you build it, the stronger it will be." Echoing him from their previous night.

Harry laughed and groaned at the same time, "You are a naughty little minx Ms. Granger."

Hermione dropped her head, rubbing his cock with both of her hands, and sucking the top with her mouth, Harry brushed her hair behind her ear and caught a hold of her mane as he tried not to buck his hips.

Hermione continued bobbing her head up and down, flicking the sensitive head with her tongue, Harry clutched her hair, as he felt the tingling sensation in his dick, "Mione I am about to cum."

Harry released her head, expecting her to pull back, but she met his eyes, and he saw a blazing look again, she continued bobbing her head up and down,

Harry grunted in ecstasy as his cock recoiled like a canon, and shot load after load of semen down her throat, painting the insides of her mouth, Hermione continued bobbing her head and rubbing him with her hand, milking him out, as Harry's head fell back against the bedstead, he saw Hermione frown in concentration, and she gave an enormous swallow, gulping all of his semen.

Harry shook his head, to clear the stars from his eyes, "You are fantastic Mione."

Hermione smiled against his cock, flicking her tongue inside his foreskin and the sides of his cock until she was sure he was clean and shiny.

When he deflated, she pulled back finally releasing him, he can see her fingermarks on his cock, as she panted, and gulped air, he pulled her towards him, she grinned at him breathlessly , "Want to kiss me Harry?"

Harry surprised her by grabbing her arms, and dropping his lips to hers, he kissed her slowly flicking his tongue on her lips, not at all disturbed at the thought of tasting himself, Harry thought if she can do it and not be disgusted, the least he can do it is show sincerity.

When they pulled back Harry said, "Are you an Unspeakable under cover Ms. Granger."

Hermione asked in surprise, "Female Unspeakables are taught seduction too."

Harry nodded, "Just for different purposes."

Now Hermione looked disgusted,

Harry smiled, "You were awesome, how do you know such things?"

Hermione smiled shyly, "I read."

Harry laughed, it was so like her,

Hermione asked, "You really liked it?"

"Ofcourse I loved it."

Hermione hesitated, "Harry, before you and I got together, I had only kissed, I never slept with anybody, neither have I did this, I am worried that you might not find me …..well…. enjoyable or experienced."

Harry stared at the girl who had given him the blowjob of his life, "Well I am honoured Hermione, but you should not worry about experience, you were Incredible, and you can practice with me anytime you want." He said winking at her.

Hermione blushed, after giving him a quick peck, she pulled back and stretched, which caused her perky breasts to push towards Harry,

Harry always the one to make use of opportunity, leaned forward and caught a nipple in his mouth.

"Harry," Hermione moaned and pushed him back, "We should go now, I have to get back to my dorm, I will meet you in the common room."

Harry watched as she pulled on her knickers, then pulled on her bra, Harry reached forward to hook the bra from behind then moved his hands forward to cup her breasts and massaged them over her bra slowly, Hermione squealed, "Harry, stop it." And she swatted away his hands.

Harry laughed as he saw her pull on her pyjamas, when she was about to leave Harry stopped her, "Wait I will cast a Total Disguise Charm on you."

Hermione looked at him curiously, "Total Disguise?"

Harry said, "It makes you invisible, hides your scent and silences footsteps, DOM magic, that is what I cast on myself when I hid from the Dragon."

He pointed his wand at her and muttered an incantation, a thunderclap sounded and Hermione disappeared, "Although the charm itself is very noisy."

Harry felt Hermione kiss his cheek, then his bed curtains pulled apart and silence.

.

Harry took a quick shower removing the smell of sweat and sex accumulated due to their activities, he looked at his dormitory mates as he came out, only Neville was not there, already gone to Grat Hall to breakfast, as it was Saturday, and the party had continued late in the night, Dean, Seamus, and Ron were snoring in their beds, Harry looked at the clock, 7:30am, Harry pulled on his white button down shirt, black trousers, and red and gold Gryffindor tie, pulling on his school robes.

Harry was taught the importance of appearance by Kumar, appearance is what made Dumbledore look powerful, or Voldemort look scary, Harry had been taught to pay attention to little details, a speck on your robes could harm your reputation.

Harry pointed his wands at his black shoes, which shined to show his face in reflection, he looked at his Rat's nest hair and grimaced, pointing his wand at his head and muttering as the hair untangled and shifted to give a sexy windblown look. He pointed his wand at his robes which looked freshly laundered and Ironed, and lastly he waved his wand at himself, in a complicated motion whispering, _**"Colognis."**_ One of the spells from Sirius's arsenal, which caused the scent of your choice to apply on your body, the strength of scent depending on the volume of incantation.

Harry picked up the glasses from his bedside table, he didn't need them anymore, but he used them to maintain appearances, just like Dumbledore, and the glasses can be used to see through walls, and insible things by applying different charms on them, that is how Dumbledore managed to see through Invisible cloaks. The charms for such things cannot be cast on your own eyes.

Harry looked in the full mirror by the door nodded, satisfied and went out to the common room.

It was completely empty, people either sleeping or have gone down to breakfast, Harry soon lost himself in his thoughts, Harry wondered he should be feeling tired, but he felt fully refreshed and active, why?

He fought a Dragon yesterday, enjoyed a late night party, rolled on the common room floor with Hermione, then he remembered their personal activities and a smile spread across his face, but he had barely got three hours sleep, shouldn't he be feeling tired.

As Harry decided that it doesn't matter,

he felt her approaching from behind, he felt her?

Why is he feeling her presence, well maybe he had _**Harrished**_ again.

Harry turned and feel his heart stop, she was gorgeous, she had put on a white blouse, and Gryffindor tie under her school robes, her hair were no longer the bushy hair of the fourth year Hermione Granger, she had cast some charm on them, to make them fall in brown, luxurious waves down her shoulders, a few strands, curtained her very pretty face, she had put on very light makeup, just a hint of mascara, and light lipstick, on those, cute begging to be kissed lips.

As she smiled shyly under his gaze, Harry felt his feet moving, but she stopped him, with a hand on his chest, "No Mr. Potter, we are going down to breakfast."

As Harry almost whined, Hermione put her arms around his neck, reaching up to whisper in his ear, "What is the matter Mr. Potter, you are feeling very naughty nowadays."

Harry moved his arms up her sides, "You are a very beautiful witch Mione, it is not my fault I can't keep my hands or lips off you."

Hermione kissed him on cheek, "You say the nicest of things Mr. Potter, I will have to give you another reward like this morning."

Harry felt himself harden at her words, and Hermione pulled back, "Let's go Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and they exited the portrait hole.

.

Whispers started as soon as they entered the Great Hall, at the sight of them holding hands, even if it was Saturday, the hall was almost 75% filled, rest of the population still enjoying the break from classes.

As Harry passed the Slytherin table he nodded politely to Viktor Krum, who looked surprised but nodded back, as they passed the Hufflepuff table Cedric waved at Harry.

Harry immediately pulled Hermione with him as he went out of his way to meet Cedric who stood up to greet him, as they shook hands Harry asked, "How is your cheek Cedric, it is still looking red and inflamed?"

Cedric shrugged, "Madam Pomfrey said it would heal in a few days."

Harry smirked, "Well, from now on don't accept kisses from unknown female dragons."

Hermione punched him as Cedric laughed, "I will keep that in mind, so Harry are congratulations in order?" He pointed at Harry's left hand which was still clutching Hermione's right.

Harry said, "Maybe." Not wanting to give a straight answer.

Cedric smiled, "I understand, be careful of jealous fangirls, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and nodded as Harry blushed.

Cedric continued, as he looked around to see the whole Great Hall listening on their conversation, "Thanks for telling me about, you know…."

Harry nodded, "Don't mention Ced," they shook hands and Harry left the Hufflepuff table,

as Harry approached Ravenclaws, they saw Fleur Delacour give Harry a weighting gaze, Hermione stiffened, tightening her grip, she almost dragged Harry to the Gryffindor table, where they sat in front of Weasley Twins.

As Hermione prepared two plates for herself and Harry, he said, "Hermione, there is no need to tense, she is just weighting the competition."

Hermione poured pumpkin juoce from a jug into two goblets, "I don't like her."

Harry rubbed her hand, lowering his head to her ear, "just remember that I love you."

Hermione nodded, as Harry picked up a toast, he looked at twins, who were watching him and Hermione very closely, "What?"

They both picked up their goblets, took a swig and lowered them at same time, Harry noticed they always did everything together.

One of the twins said, "Harry, I don't think you know about it, but in the starting of this year a betting pool started."

Hermione asked, "About what?" _And took a swig of pumpkin juice._

The other twin said, "About in which year, you and Harry will start going out."

Hermione froze, choked in her goblet, and spit out the juice on an innocent bystander, Neville Longbottom.

Neville gasped and spluttered as Hermione choked, her goblet falling from her hand, and the white tablecloth became orange.

Harry hastily pulled out his wand, pointing at Hermione, _**"Anapneo,"**_ he waved his wand at Neville and the table, _**"Scourgify."**_ a glass of water and Napkins came flying, _**"Accio."**_

As the table wiped clean and Neville muttered, "Thank you." Hermione dabbed at her eyes and face, and took a gulp of water, from the teacher's table came a voice Harry disliked,

"Potter performing magic in the Great Hall at mealtimes is not allowed!"

Harry looked at the greasy haired git, 'bat like man' not batman, he asked, "Since when?"

Snape scowled, "Since always Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor."

As Harry turned back, squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick said,

"And 10 points each for the recovery, cleaning and summoning charm Mr. Potter, for quick and excellent wandwork, so that is 30 points _**TO**_ Gryffindor."

As Harry turned back again, the greasy git aka 'Professor I-Don't-Use-Shampoo' said triumphantly, "And 10 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor."

Harry looked at him disdainfully, then again turned back to his food, as voice of Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and her voice came floating, "And 10 points _**TO**_ Gryffindor for helping out friends in need."

Snape glared at McGonagall then at Harry loathing visible in his eyes,

Harry took three deep breaths trying to control himself, but try as hard as he might, soon it broke.

And Harry laughed,

as Harry laughed, his laughter vibrated, shook and filled the Great Hall, as the students clapped their hands on ears, his voice sounding like thunderclaps,

nobody saw him holding his wand in his hand, as the cups and goblets shook and tumbled, everyone stared as the plates rattled, the knives and spoons tinkled,

Suddenly the room was full of shouting and screaming as students tried to hold their cups steady.

Slowly Harry's laughter subsided and he looked around, the hall was full of people casting, _**"Scourgify,"**_ some teachers and prefects stood to help the younger years, but Harry met Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, he noticed that Headmaster's goblet didn't even twitch in the event.

Dumbledore winked at him, and stood up, "The rule about casting spells in the Great Hall is lifted for five minutes, Prefects please help the younger years." Harry smiled and turned back.

The area around him was unaffected, and the people were acting as if nothing had happened, Ron, Dean and Seamus joined them as Harry asked Twins, "What were you saying about the betting pool?"

Ron leaned in as Fred said, "Well you know Harry…"

George said, "Many people have put their money on you….."

"hundreds of galleons have been placed…"

"on, in which year you and our lovely…."

"Charming…."

"Beautiful…."

"Ms. Granger…."

"Will capture each other's hearts…."

Hermione looked at them, "Really?"

Fred said, "Yeah," he continued in a business like tone, "So are you two together now?"

Harry said, "Did you start the betting pool?"

Fred and George looked at each other, "Maybe," they said in unison.

"So are you two…"

"Together?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "Maybe," they said in unison echoing the twins.

Ron laughed, "Oh Merlin, hundreds of galleons, who would put money on Harry?"

Fred shivered, "you will be surprised little brother."

As they continued to tuck into breakfast, morning mail arrived, with a clutter of wings the owls burst into Great hall, and mail began dropping, almost 20 letters dropped in front of Harry, who started putting them in his pocket after tapping them with his wand.

One letter when he tapped flashed red, he levitated and dropped it to the ground, everyone in the hall watched as it Harry pointed his wand at it and it started burning.

Snape sneered from the staff table, "Such a showoff Potter, starting a bonfire in the middle of the Great Hall."

Harry said, "It was cursed Professor."

Snape met his eyes, and Harry saw surprise in his eyes, he nodded and Harry watched the letter burn, soon the letter turned to ashes and Harry sorted the rest of his fan mail. And slowly the People tuned to mind their own business.

Then the owls bearing newspapers arrived, and

 _ALL THE HELL BROKE LOOSE._

An owl dropped a cylindrical package in front of Hermione, she gave the owl some bacon as it flew away, she rolled open the paper and spread it in front of her, as she gasped.

Harry hearing her sharp intake of breath looked at the paper and froze.

The whole front page was covered in a picture, of Harry and Hermione staring at each other lovingly, Harry watched in disbelief as his photo self, leaned forward and Hermione's photo self closed her eyes as their lips almost met, the scene changed to show himself, standing on the Hungarian Horntails back, gripping the chain in one hand and then the photo changed to show the Dragon plummeting towards the ground, and then the kiss again.

Overall the photo repeated after 5 seconds, only the supposed kiss was 3 seconds long and the other scenes 1 each, even more shocking was the headline.

 **MUGGLEBORN SEDUCES THE DRAGON TAMER, THE BOY WHO LIVED**

Harry Potter's fans and well wishers are afraid of love potions being involved, Minister taking a personal interest in Hogwarts affair, and the possible seduction of a heir of a Noble and Ancient House.

For details see page 4,5,12 and 13

Harry's hands tightened in fists, as he remembered the time when Rita Skeeter had barged in on him and Hermione the previous day, "That complete cow…."

A loud hubbub started as the people opened their papers and gasped in surprise.

" **Yes,"** the twins shouted and jumped, punching the air, "Thanks Harry, Hermione, now it's collecting time."

Harry and Hermione watched in disbelief as Fred pulled out, firecrackers, toadspawn, some fake wands, candies and finally a thick roll of parchments from his pocket, unrolling the 15 inches long parchment and reading it.

He and George moved down the Grffindor table, Harry watched as Angelina, Alicia and Katie, then some other Gryffindor sixth years dropped Galleons in Fred's hands. As George approached the seventh years, Angelina approached them, "Congratulations Harry, I put my money on your Fifth year, didn't know you were such a quick worker."

Hermione hid her face in her hands, as Harry smiled at Angelina, "Thanks, What about Katie and Alicia?"

"They betted on your sixth year."

Harry nodded as George looked over at the long parchment again and moved on to the Hufflepuff table, Harry saw Fred approach some students he didn't even know, and counting a few galleons handed those to them, an unknown seventh year approached Harry, "Good work Potter I won 20 galleons."

Harry nodded and nudged Hermione as Fred moved on to the Staff table, he collected money from Vector, Sinistra, Sprout and Flitwick then counting out galleons he handed 20 to Hagrid, and 50 each to Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.

Hagrid beamed and shouted, "Good on'e Harry, kn'w yeh had it in yeh." Harry waved at him then looked at Hermione who was looking mortified, Harry held her hand, "Well this is one of the dangers of being with Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at him, "Well, whatever happens, I am with you. But I would soon have to write to my parents."

Harry nodded, "I need to write to Snuffles too."

Ron said, "Yeah, I will write to Mom too."

Harry and Hermione stared at him, "What? You two will be writing letters, and you expect me to sit and do nothing."

Harry shook his head, "Not funny Ron."

Ron shrugged then said, "Harry."

Harry said, "Yeah?"

"Good job with keeping cover."

Harry burst out laughing.

Then surprisingly Hermione messed up Harry's hair playfully, "He totally _**Harrished**_ it."

Now Ron too started laughing with Harry.

Soon all the din had quietened, the twins had gone to count their collection. And everyone was settling down. _**The Teachers left the Hall for their monthly meeting.**_

And most of the students left for their common rooms.

Only around 120 students were left in the Great Hall, still sorting their mail and chattering between themselves.

Then they became aware of crying sounds coming from younger students' side, the three of them turned to see Romilda vane, crying her heart out as atleast four other girls including Ginny and Demelza tried to console her.

As Harry caught her eye, she got up and ran from the Great Hall sobbing, followed by two of her friends.

Harry, and Ron watched the scene their mouth hanging open.

Then Ron shook his head and said, "Well Unintended Consequences."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, a habit picked up from memories of his dad, and shrugged.

Then an unpleasant voice said from behind him, "Enjoying the attention Scarhead."

Harry, Ron and Hermione without looking back said, "Get lost Malfoy."

Malfoy continued, "Famous Potter, can't even kiss a mudblood without making the front page."

Harry pulled out his wand and surreptitiously tapped the newspaper and muttered a very long incantation as the paper glowed then he stood up to face Malfoy, Ron and Hermione behind him.

Everyone left in the hall fell silent and watched them.

Malfoy continued, "I would never touch a mudblood Potter, How could you lower yourself to such disgrace?"

Harry rolled up the newspaper in his left hand and handed it to him, "Here Malfoy?"

Surprised Malfoy reached with his hand and held the newspaper on one side, Harry said, "Look at the front page when you wank Malfoy."

Malfoy went red in the face as the Grffindors and nearby Ravenclaws table roared with laughter, he tried to drop the paper but it had stuck to his hand.

As they stood holding the paper from each side, Harry said, "Maybe looking at Hermione and me will open your eyes, that there are girls in this school, you don't need to be involved with Vincent and Gregory."

Malfoy flushed, still trying to remove his hand from the paper which Harry held at the other side, "What about you and Weasley, are you trying to double team Granger."

Harry's eyebrows shot up over the newspaper, he hadn't expected such a witty reply from Malfoy, now he had to counter it, think Potter think.

Everyone in the Hall watched Harry closely, wondering how he will counter it, Harry smiled grimly, "You should know better than everyone about double teams Malfoy, didn't you know, your parents and Professor Snape had one of their arrangements."

Every girl in the hall gasped and the boys roared in laughter, as Malfoy went white in the face, trembling in anger, "You will regret this Potter."

Harry said, "Look around Draco, neither your father nor Snape is here, who will protect you from big bad, Dragon tamer, the boy who lived."

A hush fell over the Great Hall as Draco steeled himself, "I don't need protection from you or your mudblood Slut Scarhead."

Harry shook his head, "You should not use such dirty words Draco, there might be consequences."

Malfoy shouted, "I will use whatever….AHHHH."

Many people shrieked and gasped as the paper which they were holding in their hands caught fire as soon as Harry's hand left it.

Malfoy danced around the hall trying to throw it away, students watched in amusement as the paper neither burned out nor burned Malfoy, it just stuck to his hands.

Harry said, "Let me help you Malfoy, _**Aquahose**_."

Everyone watched in fascination as a jet of water shot out from Harry's wand and drenched Malfoy to his toes, however the newspaper still stuck to his hand was burning merrily.

Malfoy dripping water started towards Harry pulling out his wand, "You…"

Malfoy's leg slipped and with a crash he splashed in the water pooling around the Hall, everyone around was sniggering by now,

Harry shouted, "I think some more water must be poured on the fire to take it out, come on guys we should help Malfoy."

Gryffindors getting Harry's meaning pulled out their wands and soon Malfoy was being drowned in a sea of water, still the newspaper burned merrily in Draco's hands, who tried everthing to throw it away.

The slytherins too pulled out their wands and tried to protect Draco.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were caught in the cross fire and tried to dodge away, but slipped in the water, soon students were lying on the ground in the hall, obscenities like, 'son of a *****' and something about a 'goat' were floating around the Great hall, Hermione approached Harry with dignity, creating ripples in the water, Ron however, came with splash-splash, _**CRASH.**_

As Ron cursed loudly from the ground, Hermione said, "Language Ronald."

Harry turned as a voice shouted, " _ **Larangus**_."

Another voice shouted, " _ **Protego**_."

Harry watched as Malfoy's jinx was stopped by Cedric's shield.

Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum watched the Great hall curiously standing at the entrance, everything was floating in water, students were drenched, some were picking themselves up from the floor, and as they watched some more students, slipped with a crash.

Fleur Delacour laughed, "This seems fun, do you alwayz 'ave such fun 'Arry."

Hermione tensed but Harry put a hand on her shoulder, as the other three champions approached them, splashing in the water.

Harry said, "Not always Fleur, but we certainly will from now on."

Viktor asked curiously, "Vat r you doing now?"

Harry pointed at Malfoy who was approaching them with most of the Slytherins behind him, the newspaper still burning in his hand, "Malfoy is acting like a bitch in heat."

Malfoy shouted, "Potter put out this fire this instant."

Harry said, "You forgot the magical word Malfoy!"

Draco looked confused, "Aguamenti?"

Harry and his friends roared with laughter.

Fleur leaned towards Harry as Hermione looked at her with a suspicious gaze, "Why iz e not throwing away the paper 'Arry?"

Harry said in a stage whisper, "We are wizards, common sense doesn't agree with us."

As Harry's friends laughed, two voices said, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

They turned around to see the Twins standing on the entrance looking around the hall on disbelief, Harry smiled, "Come on Fred, George help us extinguish Malfoy's inner fire."

They smiled in a predatory way, "Absolutely but first we should find some privacy," they turned around, and said in unison, " _ **Colloportus Maxima**_." The Large doors of the Great hall shut with a clang.

Harry said, "Good idea," he raised his wand and all windows and side-doors closed shut, lightning cracked overhead as stormy black clouds gathered in the clear blue ceiling, some girls shrieked as forked lightnings appeared with thunderclaps overhead, and it started to rain.

Harry took off his glasses, " _ **Impervius**_ ," and put them back on.

Hermione and Fleur jumped and squealed as they spread their arms and felt the raindrops on their faces.

Harry and the other boys exchanged amused glances seeing them run through water, splashing.

Then they watched Draco, newspaper still burning like a bonfire in his hand, Fred said, "I think Draco needs some help."

George said, "Indeed he does, brother of mine."

They raised their wands and silver and green paint shot of their wands, drenching Draco, Everyone roared with laughter, Harry said, "Now you look like a slytherin, Malfoy."

Soon all the slytherins were running splashing around the Great hall, dodging the jets of colour, thrown at them by Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Fleur had decide to paint Malfoy pink in colour, whereas Cedric kept turning him blue, Krum looked bored and he was transfiguring goblets and plates into water ballons, for younger students to throw.

Harry saw Malfoy trying to hide behind Crabbe who was pelted by water balloons, wherever Malfoy ran, the newspaper burning in his hand, pointed everyone's attention to him,

Harry grinned evilly and raised his wand, starting a long incantation as lightning cracked overhead again Harry's wand started to glow with a blue light, and Harry ended the incantation with a loud, " _ **Permasis."**_ Something invisible struck Malfoy's face.

Malfoy stumbled and almost fell but no other change came over him, Harry smiled as he saw Cedric and Fleur chatting and her casually tuning Malfoy pink as they passed him, The Ferret will regret insulting Hermione.

Hermione.

Harry looked around for her and saw her and Ginny splashing water at each other, which was knee deep by now.

Harry stood to a side as he watched Hermione laughing, soaked to the skin, her wet hair shined, sprinkling droplets of water around as she ducked the wave of water thrown by Ginny, her robes clung to her skin hinting at her figure underneath the robes, Harry watched as the water ran in rivers down her pretty smiling face, he moved forward.

"Ginny,"

She looked at him, "Yes Harry?"

Harry beckoned and pointed his wand at her, muttering an incantation, Ginny welt warmth run through her, Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley would be very angry with us, if we let you catch a cold." Ginny ran towards him, reaching up and he leaned down, she kissed him on the cheek and took a water ballon from Colin throwing it at somebody and she ran off splashing in the water.

Harry saw Hermione watching him and he approached her with a predatory look, she shyly stood her ground as his arms went around her, "You protected Ginny from cold Mr. Potter, and what about your girlfriend?"

Harry said, "I have another solution for you Ms. Granger, but I have to take you to a corner for that."

Hermione smiled as Harry picked her up in Bridal style, and carried her to the far corner of the Great Hall.

Harry cast a very light Notice-Me-Not around themselves.

And Harry pushed her against the wall shielding her from rain and leaned forward, capturing her wet lips, he put his arms on her hips feeling through the soaked garment, Hermione put her arms around his neck, Hermione felt herself go warm, very warm, she moaned as she kept kissing him, "Harryyyy," **kiss** "what," **kiss** "are you doing?"

When Harry tightened his arms around her pressing her into his chest, she felt his body, though drenched in water was heated, soon his lips seared hers, as Hermione gasped, but the heat was pleasant, "Just warming you Ms. Granger."

Hermione felt Harry kiss his way down her face and wherever he kissed, a fire burned in her skin, she moaned and arched her back, as he kissed her collarbone, and sucked around it.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the human heater Harry had become, and lost herself in the sensations, Harry put his hand inside one of her pockets and Hermione gasped when she felt her pocket tear from inside at his one command.

"What are you doing?"

Harry continued snaking his hand as it passed through her pocket and caressed her waist between her blouse and skirt, "You are wearing too many clothes Ms. Granger, I am making you more accessible."

Hermione moaned as his hand went upto his elbows inside her pocket, and his heated palm, cupped her hip, his lips seared hers, then he whispered, "don't worry, even if anyone saw through the Notice-Me-Not, they will think we are just kissing."

Hermione nodded and arched her back as he sucked on her neck and moved his other hand in her other pocket, going inside and snaking under her blouse.

Hermione wrapped around Harry tightly as he began his three way assault on her.

 _MINERVA'S PERSPECTIVE:_

 _Staff Room, Hogwarts._

Minerva was sitting with her face locked in a stern look, devoid of emotion but inside,

Minerva McGonagall was feeling angry, very angry, at a certain giant bat, she considered what will happen if she got up and punched his hooked nose.

As the man in question continued to drone, "Potter is an attention seeking, spoiled brat, just like his father…."

Seriously Minerva didn't show favoritism still she adored Potter and Granger, and they have gotten together, what an incredible couple, both made for each other.

Minerva broke out of her thoughts, as the man-Bat (How different from Batman) slammed his fist on the table, "Potter…." Minerva again slipped into her fantasy, one day she will transfigure the man-Bat into real bat and then she will step on it, no she will turn it into _**'Sherbat-Lemon'**_ and will gift it to Albus on Christmas and then….

Minerva laughed out loud, everybody turned to look at her, she said, "Sorry, Severus please continue what Potter did next."

Man-Bat nodded, "Then Potter replied arrogantly…"

Dumbledore said, "Please Severus, I only asked whether we should have tea or coffee before we start the meeting, I didn't ask you to write an essay on Potter."

Vector and Sinistra giggled.

Snape said, "Fine tea will do, but I am telling you Potter is …"

 _ **BANG**_

Filch barged into the room, "Headmaster the doors to the Great hall have shut and some students are trapped inside."

Dumbledore got up, "I think we should check on the students first, we will continue our discussions later."

As they arrived in front of the gates Dumbledore approached the gate….

And tried to push it open,

Minerva sighed at his antics.

Dumbledore than muttered something and pushed the door again, the door gave an enormous creak, and instead of opening inside it opened towards them, and a flood of water came out, Sinistra, Vector and Sprout screamed and latched on to Hagrid's arms, Flitwick was blown off his feet and Hagrid reached with a large hand and tucked him behind himself, holding McGonagall's shoulder.

Nobody gave a hand to Severus who fell with a crash, McGonagall tried not to laugh.

Dumbledore stood like a titan and didn't even shake when the water crashed over them in waves, then he picked up his purple robes and proceeded into the Not So Great Hall now, with splash, splash, splash.

Severus picked himself up from the floor gingerly, when nobody gave him a hand, and all of them followed Dumbledore to look around the Great Hall in amazement.

The Ceiling was stormy, and thunder crackled overhead, rain fell in torrents, soaking everybody and everything in the Hall.

Slytherin students were covered in green and silver paint ('Suited the slimy bastards,' thought Minerva),

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's were pelting them with jets of colour and water balloons (Minerva's hand itched to turn Severus green and silver, the black bat honestly).

Cedric and Fleur Delacour were turning that arrogant son of …. Err son of a Malfoy into blue and pink color, while chatting among themselves. ('why is he holding a burning newspaper,' Minerva wondered).

Viktor krum was transfiguring the goblets and plates into water ballons, and was teaching the the younger years a banishing charm, to shoot them like Grenades towards Slytherins.

Minerva looked around for her favorite students and found them in a corner under a weak Notice-Me-Not, only noticeable to powerful magic casters like herself, Albur, Severus, etc. Under black clouds, and thunderclaps, Ms. Granger was wrapped in Potter's arms quite nicely, he was kissing her as if his life depended upon it. And Ms. Granger was running her hands through his hair, their eyes closed, oblivious to the world around them.

Minerva felt her stern mask slip, she surreptitiously wiped a tear, pretending it to be a rain drop, but Albus caught her eyes, his eyes twinkling knowingly, the old coot.

Then Severus shouted, _**"What is going on here?"**_

'What is going on, can't the Man-Bat see what is going on, the children are having fun,' Minerva said to herself, _**'Ahh Bats can't see during the day.'**_

When everyone turned to look at her, Minerva became aware she had spoken her thought aloud. She gave Dumbledore an 'Oops' grimace.

As the students noticed them, all the sly-bastards, Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, went still, Malfoy stopped running half pink, half blue, and a newspaper burning in his hand, Minerva looked at the ceiling, yes it is raining, then why is that fire still burning.

Everyone else froze, except Potter and Granger, lost in their own world, they continued kissing each other, Potter's hands wrapped around her naked flesh inside her robes, if Minerva was not mistaken, her hands placed at the sides of his face affectionately.

Minerva nodded approvingly as she observed the boys technique of placing his hands inside her pockets and making his way inside, well what else can be expected from son of James Potter and godson of Sirius Black. It is good that Potter didn't decide to have sex in the middle of the Great Hall, God knows his father and godfather certainly did before him.

But now she had to bring discipline she cleared her throat and every student stood in attention, even Potter and Granger shot apart ('such a sweet couple,' Minerva thought).

However as soon as Potter jumped back from Ms. Granger, there was a loud clap, and the Malfoy boy doubled over, when he straightened everyone saw that he had long shoulder length, greasy black hair, and a hooked nose.

All the students laughed, Minerva tried very hard not to, she would like to see how the bat will manage to live this down, she carefully schooled her features into sternness using occlumency and she strode into the room (splash-splash-splash) and glared at the students, "What is the meaning of this?"

A Ravenclaw quipped, "This means that Professor Snape did have an arrangement with Malfoy's parents."

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12: Pansy's Dilemma

**FLASHFORWARD**

Harry panted like he had run miles, as Dumbledore's face came into view, he heard him speak, "You saw it? Harry nodded.

"Can you describe it?"

Harry said, "It is no longer a stag, unless stags are black and have wings."

Ron said, "A Bat, you are going to give Professor Snape a run for his money."

Hermione scolded him, "Don't joke about such things, Ronald." Harry continued, "It had sharp teeth and a long tail."

Hermione suggested, "A Thestral."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "Something more to add Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Green eyes, a long snout, sharp teeth, black, scaly shape, large bat like wings, and a long tail, a burst of fire and I woke up."

Ron said, "Mate, you totally Harrished it."

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pansy's dilemma**

 _As soon as Potter jumped back from Ms. Granger, there was a loud clap, and the Malfoy boy doubled over, when he straightened everyone saw that he had long shoulder length, greasy black hair, and a hooked nose._

 _All the students laughed, Minerva tried very hard not to, she would like to see how the bat will manage to live this down, she carefully schooled her features into sternness using occlumency and she strode into the room (splash-splash-splash) and glared at the students, "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _A Ravenclaw quipped, "This means that Professor Snape did have an arrangement with Malfoy's parents."_

Everybody turned to look at Snape, "Really Severus, I always knew there was something more to your and Lucius's friendship then was apparent," said Dumbledore looking at Snape over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

Snape who was gaping at Draco, spluttered, "No Dumbledore, I…."

Minerva said, "Yes, that might explain why you are so fond of that boy," pointing at the 'Greasy haired, and hooked nose Git No. 2,' aka Draco who was trying to pull his hair out by roots, a newspaper still burning in his hand.

Snape looked at Harry with a dangerous expression, "Potter, You will regret this."

Harry turned to look at Snape, Minerva awarded him with 10 out of 10, for his innocent expression, "Me?"

Snape walked towards Harry raising his hand, "Is there another Potter here."

Harry smirked, "No. But there might be another Snape here."

Giggling could be heard from the remaining students around the Great hall, Fred and George winked at Harry, McGonagall tried very hard not to laugh,

as Snape turned to glare at the students, the giggling turned to guffaws, and soon the students were full blown laughing at the expression on Snape's face,

Mcgonagall cleared her throat, and the laughing stopped at once.

Dumbledore said, stepping up, "Thank you Minerva, now Severus please stand back, while I return the hall to its original state."

Dumbledore, took out his wand, and swooped it in a long fluid motion, somehow taking in the whole Great hall, as his wand shined with a blue color, the water seemed to be absorbing into the floor, the tables and benches dried up at once, the goblets, and plates which had burst like water balloons, repaired themselves and returned to their original position.

As everyone looked at the sunny day, on ceiling, a goblet shot towards Snape's head from one side, who ducked,

"HA," he said triumphantly turning towards Dumbledore,

BANG

Another goblet struck him in the center of forehead, Dumbledore looked at Snape apologetically, "Sorry Severus, just a miscalculation."

Hermione had seen enough, she was trying to stop her laughter, but apparently there are limits to how much laughter you can hold back,

She giggled,

and as if that was the cue, all the students in the hall burst into laughter.

Snape turned his furious gaze towards Hermione, who blushed and shifted her feet, to hide behind Harry, who returned Snape's gaze with amusement, putting his arm around Hermione protectively.

Snape looked at them in disgust, "Physical display of affection Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor."

Dumbledore sighed, "Ah, young love, when I was young…"

McGonagall cleared her throat, and Dumbledore said, "Oh right, where was I, so now the Hall is restored, today is Saturday, I suggest you all go outside and enjoy the sunny day, probably the last of this season."

Malfoy stumbled forward, "Professor, could you do something about this?" He gestured at his face and the still burning newspaper.

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously, she was sure, Harry was responsible for Malfoy's demise, although when did he do that, and why is he watching Dumbledore with an amused and determined expression, she felt his arm which was still curled around her, and felt her heart flutter, she loved it when Harry felt like this, determined, protective and she will die but never say it, dominant.

Dumbledore said to Snape, "Ah Severus I am sure, you would like to help your ward yourself."

Snape barely composed his face, "He is not my ward, Headmaster."

"But you are the head of Slytherin, I am sure, you want to help him, come on, don't be shy."

Gingerly Snape approached Malfoy as though terrified of getting a disease from him, and waved his wand at him,

Nothing happened,

Malfoy touched his head, the greasy hair were still there, the nose was still hooked (pun intended) and the newspaper still stuck to his hand burning merrily.

Albus coughed, "Severus may I ask what you intended to do?"

The man in question was looking at the newspaper and was casting spell after spell to no obvious effect until with a flash, the newspaper's fire intensified and its flames reached the ceiling,

Malfoy screamed, although in shock, rather than in pain, the fire still was harmless,

Dumbledore moved forward and waved his wand, the fire returning to its original level, "Severus take the newspaper from young Draco."

Snape shouted, "What?"

Dumbledore said, "Trust me Severus, that fire wouldn't harm anybody, take the newspaper."

Snape slowly reached forward and took hold of the newspaper on the other side, as soon as he touched it, Malfoy's hand slipped and he shouted in joy, "Finally."

They watched in amusement as Malfoy caressed his arm kissing it, then a shout of fear, "AHHHH."

Everyone turned to see Severus Snape shouting, the burning newspaper stuck to his hand.

Harry and the students burst into laughter, Hermione held onto Harry for support as she fought for breathing between giggles, as Snape danced around the Great Hall trying to remove the newspaper,

Harry whispered, "Maybe we should 'help' Professor Snape like we did Malfoy!"

The students laughed even harder as some people's hand twitched to drown Snape in the water.

 _(A/N: I thought about ending the chapter here to hang you all on a cliff but then I remembered I have an even bigger Cliffhanger for you, so the chapter continues.)_

Dumbledore smiled, "Filius would you help Severus?"

Diminutive charms Professor approached Snape, and tapped the newspaper, with his wand, once, twice, then Flitwick burst, "Ohho, Guabrithin fire _**illusion**_ , such excellent wandwork, amazing." He looked towards Harry, "Excellent, 100 points to Gryffindor."

Snape turned his furious gaze upon him, "Why did you give points to Gryffindor? Did you believe Potter did it?"

Flitwick turned sheepishly to Dumbledore, "That is a good question, why did I give points to Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, then he looked at McGonagall questioningly.

McGonagall raced her mind and said, "Because, in time of need, Potter and his friends, came to help young Draco, against, such excellent and wonderful display of magic."

Dumbledore nodded approvingly, and Flitwick said, "Yes indeed, very good Potter, very good."

Snape looked furious, but Flitwick tapped his wand once more and the newspaper rolled to the floor, finally burning itself out and Flitwick waved his wand, _**"Evanesco."**_ And all trace of newspaper burning incident disappeared.

Malfoy cried, "Professor, could you do something about this?" he gestured towards his face, now Hermione couldn't mistake that devilish grin on Harry's face, he looked….. ravishing, Hermione bit her lip, trying to make that feeling of arousal go away.

Dumbledore said, "Draco, if that is a prank, then it could be taken care of, however if that is real…" He trailed off, giving a meaningful glance towards Snape,

Draco looked sick.

Snape burst out, "There is nothing between Cissy and I."

McGonagall said meaningfully, "Cissy, indeed!" oh she was going to enjoy this, bless Potter.

Snape spluttered, "Well we…"

McGonagall said, "Please Severus, nobody needs to know about your and Narcissa's private names for each other."

Malfoy glared at Snape, "How dare you, when my father hears of this…."

Harry pointed out, "Well your father IS hearing this Draco…."

McGonagall tried to control her laughter, but then said, "Very amusing," _**truthfully**_ , "come here Mr. Malfoy," Draco approached her, she rapped him on the head, barely holding in her chuckles.

Draco jerked then felt his face, and shouted in joy, his hair were now back to blonde and prominent Malfoy nose.

McGonagall noticed Harry looked disappointed, she smiled, really the boy did an excellent transfiguration but he can't hope to stand against herself, she looked around and surreptitiously pointed her wand towards the boy.

Hermione noticed Harry go still, his eyes unfocused as if he was listening to something, she looked around and saw, McGonagall, staring at him, her wand low in her hand pointing at him, she was muttering something under her breath.

Harry nodded in a random direction, and McGonagall pocketed her wand, moving to talk to Dumbledore, Hermione asked Harry, "Was she saying something to you?"

Harry looked at her in surprise, "You noticed?"

Hermione nodded, "Obviously."

Harry smiled, "I will tell you later."

As Dumbledore turned, "now I suggest you all return to your common rooms, it is almost noon, Lunch will be served in your common rooms, The Great hall will be fully functional by dinner, enjoy your day, and don't ignore studies."

Around 120 students who were in the Great Hall nodded and shuffled out after the 4 champions, looking tired but happy.

Dumbledore tuned towards other teachers, "I suggest we continue our meeting."

They nodded and followed him to The Staff Room, Snape said, "Headmaster, I have a sensitive potion brewing, I didn't think the meeting would take this long…."

"Yes, you are excused Severus."

The man turned and headed towards the dungeons, his robes billowing, looking more bat like than ever.

The teachers entered the staff room, and took their seats, Dumbledore turned and taking out his wand, put a silencing charm, privacy ward, locking spell and 12 other difficult and ancient wards on the door.

As he waved his wand towards ceiling, McGonagall asked, "Is the room secure?"

Dumbledore, a smile spreading across his features said, "Yes."

McGonagall said, "Good."

Then the teachers burst out laughing, Flitwick dropped on the floor, and Sprout thumped the table, loudest was Hagrid, whose chair creaked unapprovingly, Vector and Sinistra were holding onto each other for support as they were all doubled up laughing.

Dumbledore picked up a glass of water, and took a long draught, Minerva wiped the tears, from her eyes, Filius picked himself up from the floor, cleaning his robes with a swish of his wand, when Sprout said, "Boy , that was hilarious."

Vector said, "Yeah, any idea who did it?" A smirk spreading across his face.

Hagrid boomed, "As if th're coulda've been any doubt."

Dumbledore nodded, as McGonagall said, "Severus had this coming to him for years, Filius why did you have to remove the newspaper from his hand."

Filius shrugged, "I was flustered, not thinking properly, by the way thanks Minerva for the excuse."

Sinistra said, "I was with James and Sirius, when they were in School, Harry is the spitting image of his father."

Flitwick said, "Lily was a dab hand at charms, and that Fire Illusion was superb."

McGonagall nodded, "James was a master at Transfiguration, even if Potter had worked hard, he has some natural afiinity for…."

Vector said, "Pranks."

As they all laughed, Sprout said, "You all noticed Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger when we entered the Great hall didn't you? You remember when we caught James and Lily in the Entrance Hall?"

Flitwick coughed and said, "I hope Harry never finds out what his godfather did in the Great hall, on the Halloween night."

All the teachers hid their smirks, as they glanced at Vector and Sinistra, who were red in the face.

Vector burst out, "It was only once….. and it all was her doing." She pointed at Sinistra.

Sinistra shouted, "ME? You were the one who was trying to 'Teach Sirius a lesson for stealing your _**underwear**_.'"

Filius said, "Please, no one here is interested in that kind of detail." As the other teachers nodded, he continued, "Moreover it looked to us that Sirius caught _**both of you**_ in a….err late night 'Group Discussion'."

As the other Teachers snorted Vector and Sinistra blushed,

A knock sounded at the door,

Dumbledore removed his spells and _thunk- thunk- thunk_ a wooden leg andheavily scarred face of Alastor Moody came into sight,

"With so many wards and privacy charms are you people organizing a rebellion against Fudge, because if you are….then I want in," he drawled.

He glanced at their amused faces, (red in cases of Vector and Sinistra), "Did I miss something because of the auror mission?"

The teachers looked at each other.

Dumbledore said to McGonagall, "You tell." And he popped a Sherbat Lemon into his mouth.

.

 _._

Harry was lying on the couch his head in Hermione's lap, who was messing his hair with one hand, holding a book close to her eyes with the other.

Hermione has started to revise her fourth year material, despite Ron's protests, she insisted that revisions are necessary, because they have OWLs next year, and she could never forget her 11 Outstandings, and One Exceeds Expectaions in DADA, One Exceeds Expectaions, that is the only subject Harry beat her, repeatedly and soundly, she loved him but she will do her best to perfect her scores.

Harry was enjoying his time, he knew he would pass alright, since if Crabbe and Goyle managed to get to seventh year, he didn't have to worry, Ron agreed with him, and due to their future knowledge of spells, they would get perfect scores in practical exams.

Harry had decided he would start learning more powerful magic, he could see in his mind, Flitwick and McGonagall reversing his Charm and Tranfiguration with a wave of wand.

But they are Masters of their arts, he was barely three years out of school in the future, he could still hear McGonagall,

" _Potter that was a perfect transfiguration, but Teachers have decades of experience, don't let it get to your skin, if you keep up this level of work, you will go far, farther than anyone of us here. I am pleased Potter, very pleased. Maybe the time has come for you to start on advance Transfiguration and Potter don't get caught."_

Advance Transfiguraton, Animagus tranformation, so here was Harry repeating the instructions in Kumar's book, about becoming an Animagus.

Although he is an Animagus already, he learned it in DOM, but this body had never transformed into his Stag form, he would have to learn again.

He sighed and opened his eyes, he notced the spiraling hand in his hair, it seemed Hermione was making ponytail of his long hair unconsciously,

He smiled and looked at her, she was completely absorbed in the book, she removed the hand from his hair for turning a page and he pouted.

 _ **Hermione's Perspective**_

Hermione was reading about a healing draught from her fourth year potions book, it was fascinating, she could now understand much better how each ingredient mixed to change the composition of a simple liquid into a draught which can heal the most vicious burns.

The burns which took years to heal with muggles, could be healed with a swig of this vile tasting potion, she remembered Harry saying, 'Hermione there are spells for everything, most wizards just don't know it.'

Harry.

Why is he feeling annoyed? And why is she feeling what he is feeling, Hermione noticed she had stopped her hand in his hair, she immediately started stroking his long messy curls, and feeling of annoyance vanished, replaced by content.

Hermione smiled, she didn't know this connection she had with Harry but she enjoyed it, soon Harry's happiness increased by such an amount that she felt herself go giddy. Harry looked at her amused, then shifted himself, so that he was lying face down in her lap, and she felt a feeling of mischievousness, coming from him.

Hermione knew he is going to do something reckless, she looked around, they were sitting on the couch front of the windows from which a light breeze was flowing, in the common room were atleast 20 other people studying, talking or playing exploding snap, but everyone at her back, if they saw them, they would think Hermione is reading (no surprise there) and Harry is lying with his face in her lap, his arms shielding his eyes from sunlight, but Hermione knew better.

As she felt her skirt being parted, Hermione whispered, "Harry, what are you doing?"

She knew exactly what he was going to do, he looked up and grinned at her, a feeling of amusement filled her, then he hid his face in her lap again, and he hissed and she knew his talented tongue has come out to play, he made room, that is to say, opened her skirt, with a hand.

Hermione hunched over, placing the book over his head, to maintain some dignity, as his tongue rolled over her panty covered vagina, Hermione gulped, she never had time to appreciate the length of his tongue before, but now she did as it went between her legs and licked all the way down her lips, Hermione's legs shook slightly.

Harry pulled back his tongue then licked her bare skin around her knickers, and the skin on her thighs, Hermione squirmed, he chuckled slightly.

He chuckled!

She smacked him on the head, he just pulled back his tongue again and slipped it inside her knickers, as it slowly traveled downwards, Hermione's breathing became fast, the book in her hand was shaking, as Harry's tongue reached her nub, she shook, he flicked his tongue torturously, Hermione blinked and shook her head, staring at the book not reading a word.

Harry picked up speed, she could feel it, the fork shape, clinging to her nub, curling around it, she felt tingling as she gulped, Harry kept rubbing her clit, he could feel her shaking, then he slowed, Hermione moaned in disappoint slowly then gasped as his tongue slipped further back, licking around her nether lips, she looked at the other people in the common room and turned a page in her book.

Harry chuckled as he listened to the sound of her turning a page, his tongue flicked between her lips, and Hermione closed her legs in arousal, Harry without giving her closed legs a thought, slipped his tongue between them, his tongue slipping like a snake, rubbing back and forth between her lips, Hermione's legs spread on their own, then Harry slipped it inside.

Hermione whimpered and put a hand on his head, clutching his curls and pushing him between her legs, spreading her legs to give him better access, Harry chuckled again as he was pushed forcefully in the creamy center, he took a deep breath, her scent filled his nose, as he inhaled, her strong, musky smell. The smell of her arousal filled him, he dived as far as he could turning his head towards her, now only his hands around her waist were keeping their activities private.

Harry was totally pressed between her legs, her skirt open, her panties simply vanished at his muttered spell, Hermione squirmed and shivered at the inhuman pace his serpentine tongue moved inside her, she shivered as his tongue shot up inside her, going as far as possible, then he pulled back and then shot up again, Hermione trembled as he began tongue-fucking her, she felt the strong thick wide muscle jackhammering inside her vagina.

Hermione gasped loudly, as he rolled his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

Hearing her loud gasp some people turned to look at her, Hermione red in the face, turned a page and pretended to read.

As Harry latched onto the spot which made her gasp Hermione felt tingling start inside her, just as Ginny who was playing chess with Colin nearby said, "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione flushed even more as Harry picked up his pace, Hermione not trusting her voice nodded.

Ginny said, "Are you sure, you are shivering, did you catch a cold in the Great Hall, I thought Harry would have cast a charm on you."

Now Colin also turned to look at Hermione, as Hermione bit her lip trying hard not to cry out as Harry grazed her spot again and again.

Hermione gulped and took a deep breath, thinking if Colin knew what Harry was doing he would probably insist on taking a photo, Hermione blushed when she thought a photo of her and Harry doing…..this.

When Ginny said, "Hermione….."

"I am alright _**Ginnyyyyy**_ ," Hermione squealed and cried as the pleasure inside her reached a crescendo and the dam broke, and a river flew inside her, Harry happily kept lapping at her juices.

Hearing her cry everyone in the common room looked at her, Hermione immediately hid her face behind her book and bit her lip trying not to cry again, as the pressure build up again, as Harry refused to relent, continuing lapping up her now very, very sensitive pussy.

When Hermione refused to pull her head from the book, Ginny turned to Colin and they resumed their game, other people had also turned back, seeing as Ms. Granger had again dipped her head in a book (No surprises).

Hermione shivered as the pleasure reached a peak again, Harry's lightening tongue moved inside her, Hermione tried to hold herself, the tingling started again, as Harry moved his tongue this way and that, exploring the insides of her vagina, claiming all her walls for his own, he moved his tongue as though painting her walls, up and down clean strokes, covering her walls sensuously, Hermione reached her peak again, only a push, only one more stroke, she moaned slightly, and clutched his hair,

Harry, very slowly flicked his tongue on the sensitive spot,

And her juices wetted his tongue again, warm, almost heated pleasure gushed out of her, Hermione felt her eyes close,

Hermione whimpered, telling herself, 'I won't pass out again.'

'I won't pass out in the common room.'

I won't.

I won't.

Hermione felt him still sucking out her pussy, cleaning her with his talented tongue, she congratulated herself on staying awake this time.

.

.

She blinked.

Harry's head was no longer in her lap, infact her skirt was closed perfectly, her white blouse tucked inside her skirt just as she liked, she felt her private parts were clean and her knickers were in place.

She blinked again.

She noticed the hard chest she was leaning against and the arms which curled around her.

And then she became aware of her surroundings,

They were still sitting in the same place, Harry was sitting on one side, leaning against the back of the couch his feet resting on the table in front of him, she was sitting in his lap sideways, her legs spread on the couch, and her torso and head tucked in his body, her head resting on his chest, her hands clutching his side, Harry was sitting with his head over hers, his arms completely surrounding her, Hermione felt complete, protected and LOVED.

But how did they come in this position, that wasn't a dream, Hermione sighed, that means she blacked out again, and didn't even feel anything when he cleaned her out (she blushed), somehow magicked her knickers on, closed her skirt, tucked in her blouse, and curled around her.

Hermione felt apprehensive, how did Harry learn these things?

Is it because of practice ?

It was clear as day to her that Harry was very much experienced, she felt pleased, she also shivered thinking what had happened just….now ?

Outside the window she could see sun going down, when Harry started it, it was around 3pm, she was out cold for around 4 hours, Hermione felt fear, why is she feeling fear, apprehensive, hesitation?

Harry said slowly, "Hermione?"

Understanding dawning on her, Hermione felt, Harry thinking about her reaction, 'he must be thinking I will be angry at him.' 'Should I have some fun, pretending to be Angry?'

Hermione felt the emotions which she supposed were Harry's, guilt.

She looked up and saw his green eyes, something was different, they were not shining like they always did, Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Harry." She smiled at him.

Hermione felt Harry's emotions again, surprise.

Then happiness flooded her as something flickered behind his eyes, almost like someone has turned on a light, green color shined in front of her, happiness flowing through her in torrents her vision went all green as he descended his lips on her, Hermione curled her legs, and cupped his face, as he pushed her into himself, tightening his arms.

Hermione moaned and licked his lips with her tongue and he sucked her lips opening his mouth to her, Hermione thought, 'The prat claimed my pussy for himself, I have to take something in return.' Hermione dueled his now normal tongue aggressively, he gasped in surprise as she pushed back his tongue and closed her mouth around his.

Hermione flicked her tongue feeling everything, his teeth, his tongue, his lips, after she was satisfied she had explored every corner of his mouth she lingered on his lips, sucking them sweetly, then panting she pulled back and opened her eyes,

He was sitting with closed eyes and a dumbfounded expression on his face, he gulped audibly and Hermione giggled, then he opened his eyes and pecked her again, then they became aware that the common room was fully packed,

' _ **FLASH'**_

" _ **COLIN,"**_ Harry shouted at the third year who was taking their pictures since god knows when, then they noticed the people surrounding them as they began to applaud, Ron came into vision with Fred and George as they shouted, "Good show Harry, Hermione," some people wolf- whistled as Hermione went red in the face, mortified, she did the only thing she could,

She hid her face in Harry's chest again.

She heard Harry saying something as the People laughed and shouted back, slowly she saw some people approach and shake hands with him, 'Why the hell are they shaking hands with him?' 'I did all the work in the kiss.' Hermione thought then she blushed, thinking about her work.

Slowly people went away, minding their own business, Hermione raised her head and slowly met Harry's eyes, who said, "Are you upset that people saw our private moment."

Hermione stared at him, how did he always found out what she was thinking, "Are you using Legilimency," she whispered.

Harry whispered, "Not this time, I swear, I never use it when I am talking with you."

"I trust you, and no I am not much upset, I should have been more careful, we should go to someplace private before we feel our urges."

Harry grinned at her, "Let's go to a private place now."

Hermione playfully punched him,

Harry said, "You are becoming violent day by day Ms. Granger."

Hermione said, "And you are becoming hornier day by day Mr. Potter."

"Really?"

Hermione smiled seductively and Harry's heart sped up, "Is that your wand poking me in the bottom Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped and noticed that it wasn't his wand that was poking her in the bottom, then he smiled devilishly and it was Hermione's turn to gulp.

Harry dropped his hands slowly down her sides and Hermione felt her insides on fire again, as he reached her waist he started moving her hips, back and forth on his erection, Hermione moaned when it somehow went between her legs, "Harryyy everybody is watching."

Harry looked around, people had gone down to dinner by now, "Hermione everybody is gone."

She shouted, "What?" And looked around indeed he was right, she gulped, "Are you going to do this in the middle of common room?"

Harry bent his neck and nibbled her ear, "Do you have a problem with that?"

And he started moving her waist, Hermione moaned just then a voice came floating, "Oh stop it, you two."

Hermione shot up, as Harry looked around Ron was standing behind them looking amused.

As Hermione blushed, Ron doubled up laughing, "You two can't keep off each other can you?"

Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head, and Hermione went even more red in the face.

Hermione looked scandalized when Harry and Ron high fived each other, "Harry," she hissed.

Ron said, "Chill Hermione, I don't mind you two dry humping each other but…." Both of them blushed, "Keep some dignity you two."

Harry laughed, "You are the one to talk, what about you and…" he looked around, "Lavender in our sixth year."

Hermione said, "Don't mention that time Harry."

Harry continued, "Or should I tell Hermione about the time you and I went to 'Las Vegas' while chasing Dolohov while we were in…." he looked around, "that place."

Ron went as red as his hair, when Hermione asked interested, "Vegas?"

Ron said hastily, "Nothing happened, let's go to dinner."

As they exited the portrait hole, Hermione said, "What happened Harry?"

Ron said, "Atleast don't tell her now, in front of me."

Harry nodded and said, "I'll tell you later."

Hermione said, "You better do, if you want your reward."

Harry grinned as Ron asked, "Reward."

Hermione sighed, "Ron you should find yourself a girlfriend."

Ron said, "Why are you two so hell bent on me finding a girlfriend."

Hermione went quiet.

Seeing Harry hesitate Ron said, "Oh spit it out."

Harry said slowly, "We feel guilty, as if we had betrayed you."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise, How did he find out everything!

Ron said, "Ok look, I didn't say this to you before, but I am glad you two are together."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, he continued, "Really, Hermione we fought with each other all the time, you two are made for each other, even your name are in harmony for god's sake."

Now Harry looked at Ron suspiciously, "Who are you? And what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione laughed out, Ron looked annoyed, "I am trying to be nice and you have to pull my leg."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Ron."

They entered the Great Hall to find it restored to its usual appearance, only some students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood around talking, chatting in groups.

Ron remarked, "Since when the Inter house unity became so strong."

Harry said, "These are all the students, who were with us in the morning."

Just then Harry noticed Fleur, Cedric and Viktor approaching them.

Harry shook hands with all of them, "I don't think I introduced you all?"

Fleur gave a silvery laugh, "Oh I don't t'ink 'Arry , you need to introduce 'us at all. Everyone knowz 'Ermione Granger and Ron Weazley."

Ron said, "Really, Ok I get it, you know Hermione, but me?"

Viktor snorted, "U should hear 'da tales about u three, I asked one word and it all came out."

Cedric grinned, "I gave them a background on you three."

As they all approached Gryffindor's table, Harry said, "Did you mention I and Ron flew a car to school in our second year?"

As everyone laughed Cedric said, "Yeah, and I also told them about the time you slew a basilisk with the Gryffindor's sword."

Harry asked surprised, "How do you know about it?"

Fleur said, "Killing a bazilizk givez you a big 'onour 'Arry its Natural everyone knows about zat."

Harry said, "Fair enough, now would you three like to join our table for dinner."

They looked at each other and nodded.

They settled as Harry, Hermione and Ron at one side and Viktor, Cedric and Krum on the other.

Hermione soon started a conversation with Fleur about the difference in textbook material between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

Ron and Viktor were discussing Quidditch and Harry and Cedric started talking about the Malfoy incident of the morning.

They tucked in the food chatting happily, when the dinner started to wound up and people leaned back contently,

Dumbledore stood up and all the conversation stopped, as sound of spoon tapping against goblet could be heard, but Dumbledore was holding neither Goblet nor Spoon.

Hermione, Fleur, Ron, Viktor and Cedric watched as Harry chuckled then surreptitiously pulled out his wand, then in the silence of the Great hall,

A spoon tapped against a Goblet, everyone turned to look at Harry,

Dumbledore looked amused.

Then two spoons tapped against goblets, as everyone turned to look at the Weasley Twins, then soon spoons were tapping against goblets all over Great Hall,

Minerva sitting at the staff table was very amused, the old coot thought his tricks were very amusing, he never left a chance to show-off.

However as hundreds of spoons tinkled Minerva stood up, the tinklings stopped at once, then Minerva sat down again.

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you Minerva, now I know you all want to depart to your beds as today was a stressful and a very amusi…. I mean interesting day, very interesting indeed."

He looked at Snape eyes twinkling, who looked furious as the four tables burst into laughter, everyone was told of the 'Malfoy incident' by someone or other.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the laughter stopped at once.

Dumbledore said, "Infact this reminds me of an incident which happened…."

Minerva said, "Headmaster."

Dumbledore said, "Yeah you are right Minerva, this is not a time for jokes, where was I? Yes, a very important piece of news, tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day, there will be one more trip before Christmas, about which you will be told in advance. Enjoy your day tomorrow."

Students cheered as he sat down.

Harry and his friends bade the other champions Goodnight as they took their leave, as they headed to their common rooms, Harry said, "So you and Fleur are friends now."

Hermione hesitated, "She is a nice person, I think."

Harry put an arm around her, "You remember her, from…. That place, she helped us when we….Required her help."

Hermione understood Harry was talking about them when they escaped Malfoy Manor and needed a shelter, she nodded, then Harry kissed her on cheek, "I have to go meet Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded, Ron said, "What are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

Harry said, "Everything."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Why Harry? And why didn't you mention it before."

Harry said truthfully, "It slipped my mind, and we can't seriously keep it hidden from him."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, Hermione said, "Well it's your decision, you are the Alpha male." Ron protested, "Oye, watch it."

Harry said, "We don't have a choice since in this place we would need his support."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

Harry took left from the corridor as Ron and Hermione took right. As the corridor appeared empty from behind an alcove a girl appeared.

 _ **Pansy Parkinson**_ stood there thinking about what she had heard just now and who to follow.

Potter is going to meet the Muggle-lover, old fool but she can't follow him into his office, however she could follow Weasley and Granger.

Pansy walked behind them hiding in alcoves, slipping into classrooms as they turned in the corridors, listening with her all might.

Pansy watched Granger and Weasley entering the portrait hole, she huffed, disappointed, how wonderful it would have been if they had said something interesting or incriminating, but no all they had to talk about was _'That Place.'_

What the hell is that place? And where is it?

She entered a Girl's bathroom and entered a stall, she lowered her skirt and sighed putting a hand on her cheek as she relieved herself,

she was thinking about Potter and Granger, how happy they looked as they kissed and hugged, never giving a thought about the world, lost in their own world.

She got up straightening her skirt and exited the stall.

She looked into the cracked glass as she washed her hands, she had to admit whatever she might say Potter was pretty dashing, especially today, he did look like a Noble Lord, holding himself up with confidence, that is the image Draco tried to project and failed spectacularly.

She was fed up with Draco and his type of lords, she wanted someone who was free in his ways. Someone who is not a gentleman, who can fulfill her fantasies. She bit her lip, as she thought about her fantasies.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she was cute she admitted but she will never be pretty although cute meant 'endearingly pretty.' Maybe something up there was having fun at her expense.

She sighed and she thought about once again looking at the entrance of Gryffindors, she had found out.

She turned a corner to see Ronald Weasley and she immediately doubled back, hiding behind a suit of armor.

She peeked out to see Weasley looking at an old piece of parchment, she thought Weasley smirked for a moment but then he stuffed the parchment in his pocket, and looked around sneakily.

She hid herself as he passed just 5 feet in front of her, she almost giggled to herself in delight.

Now she is going to find something interesting.

She followed Weasley as he turned a corner, where could Weasley be going?

Weasley turned another corridor. What is it he wanted to hide from Potter and Granger?

Maybe an affair.

Pansy thought, could Weasley be having an affair with Granger behind Potter's back. Naah Potter would wipe the floor with Weasley, probably Granger would as well.

She turned a corner.

 _ **A red flash.**_

And Pansy knew no more.

.

.

When she woke up,

Darkness.

She asked herself, "Why is it dark?"

"Because your eyes are closed Parkinson."

Her eyes flew open, and a devilishly grinning Ronald Weasley came into view, upside down?

Why is he upside down?

It is her upside down.

She tried to move but she was bound tightly by ropes, not by a jinx, and she was hanging in air upside down.

She looked up, there was no robe over her body, where is it?

She saw her robe on a dusty bench and Weasley was sitting on it.

She looked around they were in a dusty, unused classroom.

Weasley said, "I had to take your robe, the benches were too dusty."

Pansy steeled herself, "Why didn't you use magic, squib?"

She congratulated herself that her voice didn't shake, until she realized she had whispered.

Weasley smiled, "You don't need to whisper Parkinson, you can scream if you want to, I have silenced the room and placed a Notice-Me-Not, and a Locking charm as well."

Pansy felt as if a ton of ice was put in her stomach, as she listened to him, a silencing charm, was he going to….No that can't be it. She saw her wand lying on a desk beside him.

She is totally in his power.

Ok she had to act like a Slytherin now, play cool.

Wealey said, "I compliment you on your choice of underwear Parkinson."

The Slytherin inside her blushed, her skirt was falling downward and her naked legs and a red G-string she had worn was exposed to the world.

Weasley said, "I didn't levitate you because I wanted to see your underwear Parkinson, I only did that to scare you, when your robe covered your face, I had to remove it, then your skirt fell down too, but I thought removing it wouldn't be great because then you would be left in this." He pointed at the G-string.

Pansy's face became red….why? Maybe due to blood rushing downward and in anger but she certainly was not blushing, why would she blush, she is a Slytherin, they keep cool.

She rearranged her features in what she considered coolness.

Something fluttered inside Pansy as Weasley came to stand in front of her or more specifically her privates but his eyes were fixed on her face.

Pansy shook her head the only part of her body she can move, "So what are you going to do now Weasley? Going to take advantage of me?"

Weasley smiled, the part of Pansy which caused her to wear a G-string _**blushed**_ , which was total Pansy,

"Now you would just love that, wouldn't you Parkinson."

Pansy gasped, that was too close to the truth, it's true, she was going desperate day by day but she didn't want it like this. No certainly not. And even if she did want it she wouldn't admit to anyone much less a Gryffindor.

She managed a sneer (and gave it 2 marks out of 10 in her mind), "So the golden boy has resorted to kidnapping girls, and fulfilling himself, has he?

Weasley laughed, "Golden boy, not me, that is Harry!"

Pansy felt panic rising in her, she was bound without a wand, in a locked and silenced unused classroom, and most of all she was horny, and her privates clad in a skimpy garment exposed to the world… that is to say exposed to Weasley.

What is he going to do?

Is she going to stop him?

How is she going to stop him?

She wants to stop him, doesn't she?

Weasley took out his wand, and once looked at her from her white legs covered in shoes, socks and a G-string, then her skirt falling downward towards her head coming upto her navel only, it was only a short skirt, Pansy didn't exactly know someone would remove her robe.

Although a part of her wondered what is Weasley going to do?

Weasley kneeled in front of her, saw her _blonde hair_ falling towards ground, and stared in her _violet eyes_.

She could not help but gaze at his blue eyes, his long fiery hair falling onto his face, feeling a little apprehensive, she felt fear but she couldn't help feel expectation bubbling up inside her, No she felt fear, not expectation.

Pansy bit her lip.

As Weasley's wand started to glow, he said dangerously, "Listen to me carefully Parkinson, I wouldn't repeat myself…

.

.

.

Dumbledore was in his bedchamber when he felt his Gargoyle move aside, someone stepping on the spirals.

Dumbledore left his rooms and entered his office sitting in his throne like chair, he waited for the person probably Harry to knock on his door, Dumbledore waited for people to knock, then he would say enter and press the rune under his table which will cause the door to unlock,

Dumbledore chuckled, he liked to be mysterious.

However the knock never came,

Dumbledore frowned, then taking out his wand he tapped his glasses, his sight became foggy as his half-moon spectacles flashed, a sign ofone of the _**Magesight charms.**_

Magesight charms were of three types, one for seeing magic, another for seeing invisible people, and the last for seeing beyond objects like an X-ray vision.

The third charm was the one Dumbledore cast and his gaze moved and he looked outside the door, Harry Potter was lounging against the wall in front of his door, he was looking directly at _**him,**_ and as they stared at each other, both of their glasses flashed.

Dumbledore smiled.

Interesting.

Dumbledore nodded and pressed a Rune on his desk.

Harry moved forward as the door swung open, "Good evening Headmaster."

He said politely and stood there, until Dumbledore said, "Good evening Harry, please take a seat."

"Thank you."

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled, "Lemon Drop?" He said, offering the boy a tin containing candies.

Harry looked at the candies, with a searching gaze, then adjusted his glasses, his glasses flashing, then took one, "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Alastor would be so proud of you Harry."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"So Harry what do you want to discuss with me?"

Harry leaned forward, "You probably know why am I here Headmaster."

"You are right Harry."

"You are aware of the 'Protection of Magical Secrets Act,' Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course I am, being Chief Warlock, I am one of the few people who have the authority to cast it."

They stared at each other.

"Do you want me to cast it Harry?"

"No I will."

For the first time, Dumbledore looked surprised, he had his wand out and pointed at Harry in an instant,

Harry stared at him, Dumbledore stared at Harry, his wand steady.

Fawkes gave a loud screech (piercing cry), Dumbledore looked at the bird in surprise.

Fawkes started to sing as he jumped in the air, bathing the room in melodies, he glided around them, then landed in Harry's lap, Harry smiled.

After 5 seconds the bird stopped singing and raised his beautiful head towards Harry, who stroked the Phoenix's golden plum.

Dumbledore holstered his wand and took off his glasses, his eyes slightly wet, Dumbledore said, "You are so loyal to me Harry? Still?"

Harry straightened from where he was stroking Fawkes, and they both looked at Dumbledore, one with black beady eye, another with shining green eyes, " _ **Always**_."

Dumbledore looked quite cheerful as he placed the spectacles back on his nose and his blue eyes twinkled, "Very good. Then on whose authority are you going to cast 'The Act'."

Harry smiled as he raised his hand and with a flash of fire, his wand appeared, he said

" _Under the Authority and Jurisdiction of Department of Mysteries all the occupants of this room, and everything said here is sealed to secrecy under the Protection of Magical Secrets Act."_

As a bright flash lit up the room and Harry lowered his wand, Dumbledore said, "Excellent Harry, excellent, once an Unspeakable always an Unspeakable, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry sighed as he pocketed his wand, "It is very difficult to hide anything from you Albus."

Dumbledore said, "That is why you came to tell me, didn't you …..so," Dumbledore leaned forward, watching Harry over the top of his fingertips joined together, behind his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling,

"What news have you brought to me from the _**future**_ Harry?"

To be continued…..

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you people found the chapter interesting**_ _, if you did then please_ _ **tell me**_ _, I tried to make it funny, erotic and full of suspense, did it work?_

 _ **Thanks**_ _Piano, Goddes, Thracker, Desiree, Midnight, Rimtuuk, Saki, Emma and my favourite Juli for your reviews and support._

 _Technically reviews are support but… never mind._

 _ **Don't think too badly of Ron.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Phoenix and the Snake

**Flashforward**

The Grim looked out from bushes, seeing no one he bounded forward, keeping his gaze fixed on the castle, as he approached the wall he slowed.

He only had a second's warning as a large figure burst from behind a tree and pounced upon him, he only saw a golden mane as his attacker rolled away.

The Grim stood up and faced his opponent, a large and majestic Lion was straightening, his long tail swishing, the thick mane slightly flowing in the air, his long teeth bared.

The Grim steeled himself as the Lion moved forward.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Phoenix and the Snake**

 _Dumbledore leaned forward, watching Harry over the top of his fingertips joined together, behind his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling, "What news have you brought to me from the_ _ **future**_ _Harry?"_

Harry stared at the ancient wizard, behind their glasses, emerald green and electric blue eyes flashing, Fawkes crooned between them softly.

Harry said, "You are omniscient as ever Dumbledore."

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow, "I see, I have told you about my meeting with Lord Voldemort, when he came to ask for the DADA job."

"You showed me."

"Harry I already believe you have come from the future, you don't need to prove your point."

Fawkes dipped his head and nudged Harry's, silently asking him to stroke his head, Harry smiling, began to stroke the beautiful birds head.

"Voldemort doesn't win, does he?"

Harry shook his head, "No, we won but at a cost."

"At the cost of lives?"

Harry gazed at him and nodded somberly.

Dumbledore nodded, "I was afraid of this, I AM afraid of this. I always knew Tom's foolishness would cost us dearly."

Harry said, "It was very bad Professor, especially the Government."

Dumbledore said, "Be that as may be, but you should not tell me of any future events Harry."

Harry said, "Why not?"

"You have to let the events happen as they did."

Harry's hand stopped, and he stared at the ancient wizard, Fawkes crooned again, until Harry resumed, "But that is the whole point of Time-traveling, warning and knowledge, we know what is going to happen, we can stop it."

Dumbledore said, "I don't know what you have read in fanfiction Harry, but in real life, it is not possible to change the timeline without consequences."

Harry said, "I know, I have personally studied the River theory, and published three articles over it."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, he looked surprised then said, "Then you must know that there will be consequences, therefore all your future knowledge of events is questionable."

Harry said, "Alright but what about my knowledge, Now I can stop you from dying, and with you we will have a better chance."

Dumbledore hesitated, "Harry some events must happen, when I die I suggest you do not blame yourself."

Harry's eyes widened, "When? Not if?"

"Yes Harry."

"But Professor, that is the whole point of…"

"Harry, if changing the past was that easy, then many Dark Lords would have prevailed ages ago."

"So you are saying, I should watch you all die _**again.**_ " Harry shouted the last word.

Dumbledore said, "No Harry you will be able to make enough change, but don't blame yourself if the events do not happen as you previously saw."

Harry digested this piece of information.

Dumbledore continued, "I request that you don't tell me or anyone here about what is going to happen, simply do as you deem fit, if you don't tell the future to anyone then it might be possible to save all of us."

Harry was taken aback. But he knew Dumbledore is being stubborn, now anything he will say isn't going to make much impression on him.

Dumbledore, "Now I believe Ms. Granger came with you, that might explain your intimacy."

"Ron too."

Dumbledore hesitated, "Mr. Weasley now he is an interesting character."

Dumbledore picked up his tin of Lemon Drop and popped one in his mouth, "Remember Harry, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I know, this is Ron's third chance."

Dumbledore stared, "You trust him?"

"He has proved where his loyalties lay, many times."

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry it warms my heart to see you taking that attitude."

Harry smirked, "You have rubbed off on me."

Dumbledore nodded, "Maybe, so how old were you in…."

Harry said, "We call it _**'that place'**_ so we can talk about it in public, and I was 20."

Dumbledore nodded, "I suppose you know, another you would have appeared there, for keeping the balance."

Harry grimaced, "I know, it still gives me headache, thinking about it."

Dumbledore smiled, "Time travel is a fascinating subject Harry, and the most confusing in Department of Mysteries."

Harry said, "Not as much as Love."

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to grimace, "You are probably right, I myself was never able to access the Love Chamber in the Entrance hall of DOM, Were you?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry said, "Not in that place, but I think I can….now."

Dumbledore said, "Ah, you feel that deeply for Ms. Granger."

Harry nodded, "As you know, the only people who are truly in love can access the chamber, the Unspeakables, somehow study love in there, I tried twice to access it, when I was with Ginny, but it never opened for me."

Dumbledore leaned back, "I think Harry you should go again."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Dumbledore said, "That might be the only thing which may be able to turn the table."

Harry said, "So you are saying, that the consequences of my rushing into the past, may turn out to be good, if I access the magic in Love Chamber."

"Harry I suppose you have learnt to use the power of love."

Harry nodded, "It is the only thing, which kept my mind secure from Voldemort."

Dumbledore sighed, "So my worst fears were true."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I am a Horcrux, but we will use it to our advantage this time."

Dumbledore said curiously, "How?"

A devilish grin spread across Harry's face, "Oh you will see."

Dumbledore watched the 14 year old boy, sitting across from him, still petting Fawkes, his glasses glinting madly in the Firelight.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well I suppose, we will get a good laugh on Tom."

Harry nodded.

"Listen Harry If you need to go out of the school, I am giving you the permission to take Fawkes."

Harry stared, "What? Why?"

Dumbledore said, "It will be convenient for you to take Fawkes with you, if you go to DOM or to collect the Horcruxes, I suppose you know about each of the Horcrux, their location and method to destroy them."

Harry nodded, "Fine, so how do I summon Fawkes."

Dumbledore said, "Just as you summon your wand."

Harry nodded.

"Now Harry, you need to tell me about the Hibernation Spell, so I can discuss it with the Dragon Handlers."

Harry summoned his wand with a flash of fire, "Fine, I never thought, a day will come when you will ask me to teach you anything."

Dumbledore smiled and said nothing.

Harry continued, "Ok so you know, that almost all spells can be cast without speaking the incantation, if you perform the movements and think about the intent of the spell, just focus on what do you want the spell to do."

Dumbledore nodded, "So you have also slipped in the habit of casting soundlessly."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am trying here to speak the spells, so no one would be suspicious."

Then he continued, "The incantation is _**Dragonairre hibernatious,**_ but the movement is more important."

Harry made a circle in the air with a line crossing it with a wave, then carrying it to his shoulder he pointed it towards a wall silently.

A few portraits of previous Headmasters on the wall yelled, as a green wave washed over them, but then disappeared without any damage.

Dumbledore who was watching Harry closely, his hand suddenly holding a wand rather than a Lemon Drop he had picked up, made a circle in air with a line crossing it with a wave, then carrying it to his shoulder he too pointed at a wall.

A Headmistress who was wearing a black wig, shrieked and fell from her chair in the portrait, and some other portraits ran out of frame as an even thicker beam of green light crashed over them, with a roar.

Harry watched in awe as the beam almost triple his in radius, disappeared and Headmaster's wand disappeared somehow and became a Lemon Drop, which he popped in his mouth.

Harry stared in shock and then Harry started laughing, tears came to his eyes in his mirth when he recovered, Dumbledore looked amused.

Harry said, "Of course, it was foolish to assume I could use that spell to 100% effectiveness, I still have to learn much."

Dumbledore nodded, "You are a 14 year old boy now Harry, your magical knowledge notwithstanding."

Harry became somber at once, "So I can't take on Voldemort at present."

Dumbledore shook his head.

Harry thought his world crash,

so he would just have to watch, as Voldemort kills Cedric, Bellatrix kills Sirius, and Dumbledore's stupid plan of Snape killing him, he had wait 3 years, because he is too weak to face Voldemort yet.

Harry bowed his thought and gazed at the beautiful gold and red bird in his lap, who stared at him with his black, beady eyes.

As Harry was thinking he heard something, or probably felt something.

Harry stared at the bird, even more ancient than Dumbledore, and they looked at each other's eyes.

 _Harry saw some images,_

 _a plain black door,_

 _an image of Hermione,_

 _the plain black door opening,_

 _then an image of himself, a wand in his hand with Fawkes on his shoulder,_

 _and Hermione appeared with him taking his hand, as Harry's wand flashed with a brilliant light,_

 _something big and bright and powerful stood behind Harry,_

 _another light flashed,_

 _a big burning patronus,_

Harry wondered, patronus do not burn, do they?

 _However Harry saw as a shiny, white, stag caught fire,_

 _Himself pointing a wand in a direction, as the Stag charged forward._

 _Harry saw a big black shape as the burning Stag crashed into it,_

 _A bright flash._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harry heard a sound,

A Phoenix,

It was singing,

Harry blinked and saw something blue,

A flash of gold, a snitch, Harry raised his hand.

"Those are my glasses Harry, although why do you want to take them is beyond me."

Harry blinked and shook his head, Dumbledore,

Harry shot up, "What the hell just happened?"

Harry looked around, he was lying on a couch, in what he assumed was Dumbledore's quarters, the quarters looked comfortable, with a great window on one side, large bookcases covered most of the space, a picture of Dumbledore, his brother Aberforth and his sister Ariana on one wall, Harry was lying on a couch near a coffee table.

Fawkes stopped singing, as Harry sat down on the couch and Dumbledore handed him a glass of water.

Harry gulped, "Sorry, I opened my eyes, and saw something golden and I thought it was a Snitch, that is why I tried to…"

Dumbledore smiled, "Understandable. So what happened?"

Harry looked at Fawkes, who was watching him curiously, from Dumbledore's shoulder, "I don't know, it was only flashes, the door of the Love Chamber opening, and of myself with Hermione and Fawkes, a burning stag, and some flashes."

Dumbledore froze.

Harry saw Dumbledore go still as he mentioned the burning stag, and then a memory came up from Kumar's book.

As Dumbledore asked, "A burning PATRONUS not stag Harry, you saw a burning Patronus, are you sure?"

Harry nodded and then said, "Yes Professor, Errr excuse me Professor."

Harry closed his mind, as he reviewed the information in Kumar's book, the look on his face, changing into surprise, amazement, then awe.

Then he looked at Dumbledore in realization.

"So Professor Dumbledore, I assume you have heard of the _**FIRES OF HEAVEN**_."

Dumbledore watched his exceptional student curiously, "You amaze me repeatedly Harry, how could you possibly know about the Fires of Heaven?"

Harry smiled, "Once an Unspeakable always an Unspeakable."

Dumbledore stared at the boy, giving nothing away, by his poker face.

Harry said, "I would have to visit my old offices in DOM soon."

Dumbledore said, "Who will go with you?"

Harry said, "I will go alone."

Fawkes screeched loudly.

Dumbledore looked at the bird curiously, as it trilled loudly and took flight again coming to rest on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled, "You have our permission, mine and Fawkes's, but take Fawkes with you when you go, but not too soon Harry, you have a few months at best."

Dumbledore hesitated, "You understand the importance of that particular magic Harry?"

Harry stood up, "Of course, I do, Professor."

Dumbledore said, "Then I suggest you go to your dormitories since it is quite late unless you have something else to say."

Harry said, "That is all Professor, and I will inform you before I visit DOM."

Dumbledore nodded, "Goodnight Harry."

Harry nodded, "Goodnight Professor."

As the boy departed, Dumbledore smiled, the boy was very courageous, and he had totally noble intentions, he had a Slytherin side but apparently he was no match for Dumbledore in cunning.

Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on the door after Harry departed and he laughed, the portraits looked at him in surprise, wondering for his sanity as the old wizard doubled up on his desk with mirth.

A snide voice said, "So you finally cracked Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "NO Phineas, not yet."

Phineas Nigellus said, "A shame, so why are you laughing at the boy, he didn't tell any joke that I got?"

Dumbledore smiled, "The boy is Noble and courageous to a fault Phineas, but naive in his own way, if anyone tells him not to jump in a lake, he would find reasons to jump in it anyway. So when I told him he can't stop anyone from dying in the war…"

Phineas said, "He will find some way to keep most of them alive, yes, yes, I see it now."

Phineas stroked his pointed beard, "How come you were not in Slytherin Dumbledore with such cunning as yours, I think I have asked you this countless times before?"

Dumbledore said, "Four hundred and fifty second time, counting this, and the answer is only a Gryffindor will be reckless enough to manipulate young Harry, even if I have his best interests at heart, he will not take it kindly that I push him towards greatness."

Dumbledore sighed and continued, "Harry doesn't want leadership or greatness, these are forced upon him."

Phineas nodded and leaned back against the canvas.

Dumbledore sat on the throne like chair in his office, picking up a watch around which planets were revolving, he sighed then pointed his wand at the fireplace, lowering the flames, and then looking at the door he whispered to the empty office, "Take good care of Harry after I am gone Fawkes."

.

.

.

 _As Weasley's wand started to glow, he said dangerously, "Listen to me carefully Parkinson, I woudn't repeat myself…_

Pansy gulped, a big feat because she was hanging upside down in the air,

She looked fearfully at Weasley who was kneeling in front of her face his wand glowing,

Although pansy would never admit it, but she was drawn towards power, that was what attracted her towards Draco, but she had seen that Draco is all big talk and no guts.

Now this is what which makes her heart flutter, the confidence in Weasley, his power rolling in waves, she closed her eyes, then opened them again.

She gazed at the icy blue eyes of Weasley as he continues, "Answer my questions Parkinson, truthfully, I will know if you are lying and the consequences won't be good."

It never crossed Pansy's mind to disagree she nodded her head, feeling her inner Slytherin lying in the back of her mind and whimpering.

Weasley said, "Why were you following Hermione and me."

Pansy said, "You three came upon me unawares, I thought you were acting oddly so decided to follow you."

She saw almost confusion flicker across Weasley's face, then his face was smooth and he said, "So you followed us just for the sake of gossip?"

Pansy's inner Slytherin woke up, 'Oh so the Weasley is afraid of some secret being revealed, that is why he had cornered me in this room.'

Pansy felt relief and surprisingly disappointment flash through her.

She said, "Yes, and I didn't get anything you said about 'that place'."

She watched Weasley closely but he showed no reaction, and he said, "That place? Which place are you talking about Parkinson?"

Pansy almost pouted in disappoint, "I heard you three talking about some place, I thought you three were being sneaky and your reaction at kidnapping me proves it, you are hiding something….."

He stood up, "Oh yeah, I forgot…."

He stood up, waving his wand, and Pansy squeaked (un-slytherin-ly) as she spun in air and her feet touched the ground, the body bind jinx lifting from her body.

Pansy in her haste to lower her skirt, stumbled and almost fell, and Weasley reached forward to catch her before she can fall.

When she looked up, she realized how taller Weasley is from her, she gazed in the icy blue eyes atleast a foot above her violet ones. His fiery red hair, clashing horribly with his eyes, but Pansy could feel his strong hands clutching her arms, and she stared until she felt him say, "Are you alright Parkinson?"

She became aware that he had released her and was looking at her curiously, she raised her right hand and

 _ **SLAP.**_

Her hand stung, she had put all of her strength in that slap but Weasley's face only shook a little, she watched as he raised a hand and felt his face,

"I guess, I deserved that for scaring you."

She shot back, "I am not scared of you Weasley." And even if she is, she is not going to admit it.

Weasley watched her face, then said, "Alright Parkinson…."

 _ **SLAP.**_

This time her hand almost felt like it was on fire, she couldn't believe herself, she was the one who struck Weasley, why in the world her hand smarted like this.

She felt great satisfaction, as Weasley felt his face then winced, one side of his face almost as red as his hair, "What was that for Parkinson?"

Pansy shouted, "For watching my underwear Weasley."

She watched in amusement as Weasley controlled his anger, and calmed, her fingerprints now clearly visible on his cheek, "Alright Parkinson, one for peeking at your underwear and the other for scaring you…."

As she raised her hand again, and he caught it, "I am not scared of you Weasley."

Weasley said, "Don't try that again Parkinson, you will regret it, I promise."

Pansy shouted trying to free her hand from his, to no avail, "Release my hand, Weasley."

Weasley continued, "Do you hear me Parkinson…"

Pansy shouted, "I don't give a damn, what you say, go to hell."

And she tried to scratch his hand, pull his fingers, and even she took a bite on his hand to free her hand, but his grip tightened and she yelped.

Weasley said, "I don't need to go to hell, I am already there with this _**Daemon**_ standing in front of me."

As Pansy aimed a punch at his face with her left hand, he caught it too, and pushing her backwards, slammed her against the wall.

As Pansy felt her back strike the wall, a shiver of pain shot through her body and her eyes glazed, she blinked, and felt Weasley pushing her even further against the wall.

His body touching hers, crushing her between the wall and himself.

She looked up at him, towering over her, both of her hands caught now, in a strong grip, he said, "I warned you Parkinson, if you raised your hand again, you will regret it."

Pansy felt him, twist his hands just a little and her hands almost cried in pain.

She was wandless, in a blouse and a short skirt, pushed against a wall by someone who was stronger than her, and a foot taller for God's sake, and that too in a locked and silenced classroom, she almost felt tears come to her eyes.

Pansy gulped and nodded fearfully.

She felt the grip lightening, and the pain vanished, now it was like her hands were covered in something soft, she looked down and saw Weasley holding both her hands in a light grip, his body pressing into hers very pleasantly, Pansy moaned as his chest rubbed against her as he shifted slightly, a very pleasant sensation running through her breasts from where she was pressed into him, she looked up and found an icy blue gaze fixed upon him.

Weasley was looking amused,

Amused?

Pansy felt her face going red, as she became aware she had moaned aloud.

She blushed (again), her inner Slytherin cursing loudly at _**her un-cunning behavior**_ , she felt Weasley release her and she almost fell against the wall, her legs shaking slightly.

She saw Weasley picking up her robe, cleaning it with a charm,

She asked, "Since when can you do spells silently Weasley?"

Weasley froze, while handing her the robe.

Then he ran a hand in his hair, Potter had the same habit of running his hands through his hair, which Pansy found very sexy, it suited Weasley as well.

Weasley said, "It doesn't matter, here is your wand, you can go."

Pansy didn't take the proffered wand, clutching her robe to her breasts she said unbelievingly, "G- Go?"

Weasley looked confused, "Of course, I only scared you…. I mean I only brought you here to find out why were you following us, you can go now."

Pansy looked at him, "I- I thought…"

Now Weasley smirked, "You thought I would do something… like that."

Pansy blushed.

Weasley continued, "Or perhaps…. You hoped."

Her face red like the setting sun, Pansy forgot about her wand, and raised her hand again, but he caught her arm, and pushed her against the wall once more.

Pansy struggled and he caught both of her arms, and raised them high above her head, she tried to kick him in the groin, but he shifted and caught her leg between the two of his, pressing her tiny form against the wall with his body he said, "I told you Parkinson, if you raised your hand there will be consequences, didn't I?"

She looked up at him, expectation bubbling inside her, she recognized it this time, expectation, anticipation, that cry of freedom.

Weasley watched her face interestedly as if making up his mind, Pansy tried not to blush as his eyes took in her features, she nervously licked her lips and Weasley's eyes followed every move of her tongue until it disappeared back inside her lips, Pansy shivered under his gaze as his eyes settled on hers.

She watched as Weasley leaned down and she barely giving it a thought reached upwards on her toes, closing her eyes.

And their lips met, Pansy felt his lips, he tasted like, something spicy and chilly, how? Pansy wondered, was he eating something like that?

As he sucked on her lips, she felt him release her hands, and she put them around his neck and try to pull herself up because she was standing on her toes to reach him.

As Weasley continued to kiss her he reached down, putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her upwards, one of his hands running down her naked thigh under her short skirt, curling her leg around his waist, Pansy without a thought curled her other leg tightly around his waist too, one of her hand slipping behind his neck to pull him closer. He continued to feel her thighs, running his hands on her smooth skin, reaching closer to where she wanted.

Pansy tightened her arms around his neck as he pulled a lip in between his.

'Merlin,' she thought, 'He is a good kisser,' as he suckled on her lips, one of his hand reached up her waist and almost circling her breast slipped behind her, cupping her skirt clad hips.

She moaned into his mouth as he pressed forward, trying to gain access with his tongue, and she bit upon his tongue hard, he hissed and pulled back.

Pansy's mischievousness vanished and was replaced by fear as he watched her furiously and anticipation rose up inside her, one of his hand which was under her skirt, shot forward and he began rubbing between her legs roughly, as his fingers slipped over her clit and between her lips,

She gasped, and her mouth opened, he dived forward and plundered her mouth, catching her lips, and dipping forward, as she felt his bruised tongue fight with hers, their lips trying to catch the other, his finger sped up, running over the barely covered vagina.

She moaned and caught his other hand pressing it to her breast, he catching the hint, began massaging it, pressing it slowly and flicking her nipple.

Pansy was incoherent with the three way assault, and she broke the kiss to lean back against the wall, as his finger slipped behind the string, to gain direct entrance into her pussy, his other hand entered her blouse and snaked under her bra, catching her breast in a strong grip.

Pansy whimpered as he began kissing her neck and his finger slipped inside her pussy, fingering her furiously, she shook and moaned, as one of his callused thumb flicked her nipple, and leaving her bruised breast moved onto the other, as he slipped another finger inside her, his thumb brushing her clit furiously Pansy shivered, Weasley seemed like an experienced guy, if the tingling she was feeling is any indication.

She put one hand inside his collar and ground her nails into his skin, pressing her back against the wall. He didn't give any indication of pain but his hands became even more furious.

He sucked on her collarbone, all the while one of his hand massaged her breast and fingered her she felt herself break, and it seemed like she was flowing and with a shudder she came, marking his neck with her nails.

As Pansy's eyes closed for a moment her grip on Weasley slackened her legs around his waist uncoiled and her arms released him, he quickly caught her before she could fall down, and slowly hugged her.

Pansy felt spent, bruised, weak (in legs), but moreover she felt satisfied.

As her breath returned to normal, she felt his arms curled around her,

Pansy felt herself flutter,

Was she falling in love?

No, this is only their first kiss, and something a little more.

But sometimes love can happen at first sight.

And Weasley is certainly…lovable.

As his arms tightened, she looked up at him and a horrible thought crashed over her.

The consequence of her actions…..

 _ **Death.**_

She clamped a hand over her mouth,

And thought about, what everyone would say if they found about her going out with a Gryffindor.

She would be shunned in the Slytherin house, for fraternizing with the enemy,

But the main problem is her father, Lord Parkinson.

Her father would kill her, he would never forgive her if something were to happen, between her and a light sided family.

And Weasley, she was very aware what her father and his associates will do to Weasley if they found out about this.

 _ **She shuddered as she remembered, herself rolling on the floor, screaming her heart out as her father pointed his wand at her, and her mother standing behind him, looking in approval.**_

If her father can use the cruciatus curse on her, he will certainly kill Weasley.

Trembling she looked up.

She watched his face which was fixed upon her, watching her with an unreadable expression.

He released her, "You don't have to say anything Parkinson, your expression is enough."

And he turned from her,

Pansy felt tears threating her, "Weasley…."

Ron shouted, "Just go if you want to, Parkinson, I swear I wouldn't mention this to anyone _ **, just go."**_

Tears came to her eyes, this was the first time he had shouted at her, since coming into this room.

She reached forward, but he slapped away her hand, and his hand closed around her chin, lifting her in the air on her toes, Pansy felt fear as she saw the blue eyes burning in anger.

"You are a snake Parkinson, Salazar would be so proud."

Pansy's tears continued, she whispered, "I am sorry."

He threw her and Pansy stumbled and braced herself against a desk, but he didn't support her this time, her wand cluttered on the floor and she looked at him to see him looking at her in disgust, his face betraying his pain.

Pansy said, "I- I really like you Weasley…."

He cut her off, "But you are too afraid of the society, aren't you Parkinson?"

"You don't understand Weasley, if my father found out he would kill you."

He shouted, "You think I am afraid of your dirty Death Eater of a father?"

Pansy gasped,

He continued, "Yeah, I know about your father, I know what he is capable of, but you don't need to fear him,"

His face softened and he came towards her, unintentionally Pansy reached out and held his hand, "I will protect you Parkinson, you just have to say a word." He cupped her chin with a hand looking at her pleadingly.

Pansy saw his eyes, and she was struck with a realization, 'Weasley likes me too,'

They looked into each other's eyes and

 _Pansy imagined, herself and Weasley laughing, walking hand in hand, then he leaned forward to kiss him and when she pulled back, she saw his father standing behind him and he said, "Avada Kedavra." Pansy shrieked as Weasley fell with a flash of green light, then his father looked at her, hatred visible in his eyes, "Crucio."_

Pansy's tears started again, as she saw the result of any relationship with Weasley and she bowed her head, she felt her hand in a crushing grip again, she looked up and again saw the fury in his eyes, then he turned away, and she cried, "Weasley…"

But the door slammed,

Pansy stared around the room in despair, her robe lying on the dusty floor, her wand lying at her side, she sank to the floor and succumbed to sadness, flowing through her.

What can she do, she and Weasley are barely 14 year olds, her father would skin both of them alive.

Pansy knew her father was a monster, he never loved her, neither her mother did, they always wanted a boy, heir to the Parkinson fortune, his father apparently can't impregnate her mother again due to some backfired spell, so he turned his fury towards Pansy.

Pansy longed towards freedom, but she was pulled back by force.

Pansy whispered, "This is for the best, I will hurt both him and myself, if we continue this."

Pansy's heart broke, 'Nobody loves me, not even my parents, Weasley is the first boy in whom I saw love for myself.'

Pansy longed for someone to say, that someone loves her. But even when someone approached, she sent him away.

Her father's cruel face flashed in front of her, and she shivered.

But a part of her heart which was greatly attracted to Weasley said, 'Weasley is powerful too, he would protect us.'

Pansy shook her head, 'No, father would destroy him in Wizengamot, father is very rich and Weasleys have always been a poor family.'

Then her heart replied, 'But I love him, you love him.'

Pansy shook her head and sobbed, 'No I just feel attracted to him, it would go away, I can't fall in love at first sight.'

Her heart replied, 'You are foolish, Weasley is an amazing boy, powerful and skilled, he is what we desire.'

Pansy shouted, " _ **I said, No**_." And her heart didn't argue again.

She felt tears coming as she slowly sank to the floor, and started crying.

.

.

.

Harry was returning from Dumbledore's office, thinking about the things they have discussed, As Harry turned a corner, _his eyes slid over a classroom_ as he thought about his future plans,

Sirius, DOM and Horcruxes, three things to take care of.

Harry froze, and turned, he looked at a classroom and _his eyes slid over it again_ , Notice- Me-Not,

Whoever has cast the charm was strong, but Harry was stronger than them, so he noticed it, he considered his options, and then looked at the classroom from his peripheral vision, and cast a ward piercing spell, in the general direction of the room.

A very faint mirror shattering sound met his ears and Harry tapped his glasses, which began flashing, he turned towards the room trying to focus his gaze on the inside and his jaw dropped.

Harry watched the scene inside the room and his face changed from shock to amusement as he saw Parkinson moaning and shivering as she clutched Ron and came hard, shrieking.

Harry couldn't hear it but if her face was any indication, Ron was doing it alright, Harry looked away thinking about what to do.

Should he somehow barge in on them, like Ron did on him and Hermione, or he should take a picture, Harry pondered his options.

Harry raised his wand and cast an _Eavesdropping charm_ , and he heard Ron saying, _**"You don't have to say anything Parkinson, your expression is enough."**_

Harry's expression tuned from amusement to confusion then to horror in a few minutes, as he watched and heard the events in the room, he knew he was doing a terrible thing spying on his best friend's personal moment but his feet froze at the place.

His expression turned into anger and he nodded as Ron said something, agreeing with him.

He had barely a second's warning, when he slipped behind a suit of armor, as Ron came barging out of the room, Harry leaned against a wall, and heard Ron's footsteps go away.

Harry closed his eyes, as sobbing sounds washed over him, his Eavesdropping charm still in place, he heard Pansy arguing with herself, clearly torn between her feelings and fear.

He sat hiding behind the armor for 10 minutes,

20 minutes,

30 minutes,

Harry heard a croon,

And he shot up,

Fawkes was still on his shoulder,

Harry looked at the bird in surprise, he had forgotten that Fawkes hadn't left his shoulder since he walked out from Dumbledore's office.

He gazed at the black beady eyes of the Phoenix, who watched his green ones unblinkingly, silently asking him to do something.

Harry cleared his mind, and closed his eyes,

 _An image of Pansy holding hands with Ron flashed in his mind,_

 _A lion, big and majestic with a golden mane,_

 _A serpent slender and agile, curling around the lion's head._

 _ **(A/N: I changed the Grim to Lion in sixth chapter 'Magic')**_

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the Phoenix in surprise, the Phoenix stared at him unblinkingly.

Then Harry nodded,

He pointed his wand at himself muttering incantations and he was suddenly clad in a black robe with a high collar, a hood completely covering his face, crimson lines crisscrossing across the robe, his face shrouded in darkness, feet clad in knee high boots, a crimson stag gleaming on his chest.

He looked at the classroom and strode forward, he pointed his wand at the door which opened without a sound.

Harry entered the room and locked it, putting wards around the room.

Harry sat on a chair, and looked at the blonde girl lying on the floor.

She seemed to have fallen asleep during sobbing, tear tracks clearly marked on her face.

Harry thought how can this be the same girl, I knew, this girl is lying on the dusty floor, drowned in tears, over an encounter with Ron!

The Pansy Parkinson he knew, could never be affected so much to be reduced to such a sobbing mess.

Where is the prim and proper Pure blooded girl?

 _ **Could she really have fallen in love with Ron so deeply to be affected this badly?**_

 _ **And how could she have fallen in love in such short time?**_

Harry wondered, was this the same girl who had hurled insults at him and Cho?

Was she the same girl, who insulted Hermione?

And really was she the same girl, who wanted to hand him to Voldemort?

A voice inside Harry which sounded like Dumbledore said, 'No, For now she is a young girl, who had a pureblood upbringing, but people can change, look at Snape.'

Harry nodded, 'You have given Ron a third chance, this girl has yet to make a mistake, she is innocent for now, you don't have to forgive her for mistakes she never committed.'

Harry looked at her face and noticed that although she was sleeping, her face was still scrunched up in pain, 'She likes Ron, old Parkinson, would never have admitted it. Ron is a good guy, the girl only fears her family's reaction, and I don't need to interfere between them in any case.'

Harry decided, 'If she wants protection then I will provide it, and if she turns out like her father, then the fate of her father, will await her.'

Harry pointed the wand at the girl and cast,

A calming spell, _**"Sootherus."**_

A dreamless sleep spell, _**"Namorphius."**_

Then Harry pointed his wand at her wand which flew in his hand, then at the robe which cleaned itself and wrapped around Parkinson.

Harry picked her up in his arms, and looked at his watch, 1:30am.

Harry looked at Fawkes and nodded.

A flash of fire, and they were standing in darkness.

Harry looked around, he was in what he assumed was the girl's dormitory of fourth year Slytherin girls.

Harry put Pansy at the only bed which was without an occupant.

Harry looked around,

He saw curtains down at other beds, Harry tapped his glasses to see in the dark, and looked inside the curtains with _**Magesight charm**_ , Milicent Blustrode, Harry looked at the other bed, Daphne Greengrass.

Yep this is the room of fourth year, female snakes.

Harry sighed and looked at Pansy, he placed her wand at her bedside table, then he looked at the dirt covered, tear marked girl.

Harry shook his head, Hermione would never forgive him if he left the girl in such a state and pointing his wand at her muttered incantations.

The robe, Pansy's blouse and skirt came away, and folded neatly by her bedside.

Harry blushed as he saw what she was wearing, then he cast another charm, and all the dirt and tears vanished, leaving the girl completely clean only in her bra and a G-string,

Harry still blushing (mentally imagining Hermione in the skimpy outfit), pointed his wand at a trunk lying under her bed and a nightdress came flying from it and after a flash,

Pansy was lying on her bed, completely clean and cozy in her nightdress, her face looking peaceful.

Harry hesitated then waved his wand, a parchment appeared, then as Harry muttered,

Words appeared on it and Harry signed his codename with a flourish with his wand, then the parchment rolled, Harry bound it with a red ribbon with another spell and placed it near her pillow.

Harry lowered the curtains and approached the exit but stopped beside a bed.

Harry said, "You should lower your wand and go to sleep Ms. Greengrass."

The curtains parted, and an icy gaze met him over a raised wand.

Harry noticed that her face was like Pansy's, both the girls had heart shaped face and full lips, complete with pureblooded high cheek bones. However Daphne had long dark black hair, and ice blue eyes, which were responsible for her title, 'Ice Queen.'

The girl looked at the bird on Harry's shoulder, "Are you Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry said, "No, The bird and I have an understanding."

Daphne's eyes flickered towards Pansy's bed and she said, "Pansy?"

Harry said, "I didn't mistreat her in anyway, I suggest you lower your wand before you take out my eye."

Daphne's hand wavered, "Show me your face."

Harry said, "No," he started towards the door, and said, "I suggest you don't tell anyone about Ms. Parkinson, you can ask her in private, but don't push her."

As he was at the door Daphne said, "Atleast tell me your name."

But he was already gone.

Daphne pouted, her beautiful face contorted with disappointment, then a whisper sounded at her shoulder and she shivered, _**"My name is…"**_

After she heard the name Daphne looked around, her wand raised but the dormitory was empty.

.

.

.

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire in her night dress, in the common room, sadness flowing through her in waves, for apparently no reason, she was feeling it for a time making her grumpy for God knows why, she jumped up when Ron came through the portrait hole at 1:30am.

She immediately strode up to him, "Ron where were you? And have you seen….What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at Ron's face, he was shaking and one of his cheek was covered with fingerprints.

Hermione gasped, as she saw his neck covered in fingernails.

"Oh Ron, what happened to you?"

Ron refused to meet her eye, "Good night Hermione." He walked past her.

Hermione said, "Wait."

Ron shouted, "I said I don't want to talk Hermione."

Hermione looked surprised at his vehemence, but she walked towards him, "It's alright Ron, just wait a minute."

She pulled out her wand and pointed at his face, Ron winced as he felt something icy touch his cheek, and then he gasped as the scratches on his neck burnt then cooled, healing as Hermione muttered a spell.

Ron felt his face then he looked at Hermione who was gazing at him with concern, he approached her and hugged her.

Hermione was surprised but she put her arms around him.

"I am sorry, I shouted at you."

"It's alright Ron, I am here if you want to talk about it."

Ron pulled back, "Thanks, but I think I will take a nap, maybe this is all a nightmare, and I will wake up nice and cozy."

Hermione said, "It is about a girl, isn't it?"

Ron felt his cheek and said, "Who else will slap me." Then he proceeded to his dormitories.

Hermione called after him, "Have you seen Harry?"

Ron stopped, "No, but you can look for him in this."

He levitated a piece of parchment towards her, Hermione caught it, the Marauder's map.

Hermione said, "Goodnight Ron."

Ron said, "Goodnight Hermione." And he left.

Hermione sighed as she settled on a couch, why is Harry taking so long?

A flash of fire, Hermione jumped up (again) and raised her wand, a black figure, wearing dark robes, a crimson stag on its chest and a live Phoenix on its shoulder.

There was no doubt about the identity of this person, she could feel him, standing closer to him, and sadness flowing in waves.

Hermione lowered her wand, "H-Harry?"

He walked towards her, blackness falling and disappearing in mist as the black robes disappeared, Fawkes started singing and jumped from his shoulder, flying around the room bathing the room in his melodies.

Hermione only saw the green eyes shining before his arms went around her, and her face was buried in his shoulder.

Hermione felt his tension, and sadness go away, as they listened to Fawkes singing and held onto each other. Hermione breathed in his scent, he smelled and felt like….himself, Hermione frowned, of course he would feel like himself, who else would he feel like.

Then she smiled as his hands, rubbed on her back and she ran a hand through his messy hair.

As Harry pulled back, he noticed the Marauder's map, "You saw what happened?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron just gave it to me, I was about to look for you. Harry what happened to Ron?"

Harry said, "Ron had an emotional moment with a girl, and it ended in a complete fiasco, I suggest we don't mention it to him."

Hermione asked, "Ron….and Emotional?"

Harry smiled, and she continued, "Where do you come in this story and what's up with creepy disguise, and what's up with Fawkes?"

Fawkes landed on a table, let out a long note, he stopped singing and vanished with a flash of fire.

Harry said, "Fawkes and I went for a…. Umm Fly, I kept up the disguise so that no one would see me."

Hermione smacked him on the head, "I know you are telling the truth word for word Harry, but not the whole truth."

Harry said, "Are you using Legilimency."

Hermione smacked him again, "You can be so Harrish sometimes, so you watched Ron's emotional moment."

Harry sighed, "Accidently."

Hermione pouted, "That is not fair, I am the only one who doesn't know about it."

Harry noticed she had a very cute pout. Harry said, "It is Ron's secret Mione."

And he leaned forward to kiss her, Hermione forgot all her questions as Harry picked her up, and still kissing her, laid her on the couch, soon Hermione was shivering as Harry was kissing her neck and one of his hand had disappeared to unmentionable places, while the other was buried in her hair.

Hermione moaned as Harry's finger gave a flick, "Harry we should go to bed," she arched her back to provide him better access as he kissed her neck.

Harry said, "Fine." And as he pulled back, he grinned at her look of disappointment, "You asked for it."

Hermione said, "Fair enough," then Harry took her hand and they started up the stairs,

Harry whispered, "Will the other girls notice your absence?"

Hermione shrugged, "I can't sleep unless I snuggle with you. Anyways I put a charm on my bed so they won't look at it, and if they don't look at it, they won't notice my absence, and even if someone misses me, who cares?"

Then she continued, "But Harry if you don't want me to…Ummf"

Harry pushed her against the wall and cut her off, placing his lips upon hers, kissing her slowly and sensuously, as he licked her lip Hermione shivered Harry nibbled slowly on her lip, and then he pulled back, "Does that answers your question?"

Hermione nodded breathlessly and Harry smiled, they sneaked into Fourth year boy's dormitory and slipped in Harry's bed.

Harry noticed that Ron's snores were absent, he was probably lying awake, Harry shook his head and placed the usual privacy charms around his bed.

Hermione got a feeling of sadness as he looked at Ron's bed, she asked, "You are not going to tell me, what happened with him, at least tell me what took you so long."

Harry smiled and then a full blown devilish grin spread across his face, Hermione bit her lip as she watched his face in the blue light Harry had conjured. He looked so…. _ **Delicious**_ when he grinned like this.

Hermione leaned forward then pecked him, "Why are you grinning like a maniac?"

Harry said, "You will find out at breakfast tomorrow."

Hermione kneeled in front of him and slowly unbuttoned her pyjama's top, as she pulled it off she saw Harry gaze at her hungrily, at her bra covered breasts.

Hermione gave him a smile as she said, "You may touch me here Mr. Potter if you tell me where were you."

Harry immediately leaned forward, and putting a hand behind her he unhooked her bra, cupping a breast when he bent to catch a rosy nipple in his mouth, Hermione stopped him,  
"Only if you tell me Mr. Potter."

Harry said, "Slytherin's house."

Hermione arched her back as he sucked her nipple and massaged her breasts, then moaned as he nibbled them, licking her areola, and then rolling it between his hands he leaned forward and kissed her.

Hermione slowly pushed him back and took off her bottoms, as Harry gazed at her thighs, she said, "If you tell me what you did, you can touch me here too." She said with mischievousness.

Harry shot forward and in another two seconds Hermione was lying nude on Harry's bed with him straddling her legs, taking in the sight before him, as he rubbed a finger between her legs, and massaged her breast he leaned forward to kiss her and said, "I pulled a prank on Malfoy."

Hermione shivered, then said, "Oh not again Harry, what did you do to him now?"

Harry grinned and his tongue came out of his mouth, forking and thickening, he hissed, "You will find out during the breakfassst along with everyone elssse, Misss Granger….."

He threw back his head and laughed, a hissing laughter filled the small space.

Hermione whispered, "Harry stop it, it is very creepy."

Harry smiled, "Are you afraid of me Misss Granger?"

Hermione shivered, "No."

Harry hissed, "You sshould be….."

As he dived forward, Hermione closed her eyes.

Then her hands buried into his thick messy black hair, pushing his head deeper between her legs and she arched her back, whispering, "Harry…."

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Ghost: thanks buddy, welcome to the HPVR family.

Shadow: Thanks, I am glad you like it.

Emma: This is the second time you have broken my heart Emma.

Midnight: Don't you like Cliffhangers, I for one love them.

Saki: I am glad you like Dumbledore.

Juli: Well Pansy is in a critical condition, but it will turn hilarious from now on, complete with sexual tension.

Piano: Thanks Piano, I am glad.

Desiree: Thanks, it is a mixed bag, isn't it? Humour and romance, well it was intended.

Angel: thanks for being….. a faithful follower, Voldemort would be so proud.

Lily: Thanks Lily, and enjoy the cliffhangers.

 _ **Everyone, keep up the Three R's, I suppose by now you people know about Read, Review, Repeat**_.


	14. Chapter 14: Five against one

**Chapter 14: Five against one**

 _ **(Dedicated to my one of the most favorite and loyal reviewer 'Juli' for … helping me imagining a character)**_

 _ **Pansy's Perspective**_

"Are you thinking about jumping into that goblet?"

Pansy de-froze from where she was staring into her goblet to look at Millicent slipping in beside her at the Slytherin table, Pansy sighed and took a sip from her goblet, as she lowered it she saw Potter and Granger coming into the Great Hall, she felt a pang in her heart as she saw them holding hands, but it was nothing to the jolt she got when Weasley trailed at Potter's side.

"Pansy?"

When she looked at Weasley, the images of their last night activities flashed in her mind, she saw him towering over her, his flaming hair falling on his face, as he pushed her against the wall.

" _ **PANSY?"**_

Pansy shook her head and looked at Millicent, "What?"

Millicent looked at her, 'Are you alright Pansy, you seem...lost?" A few other people were staring at her too. Millicent continued, "You haven't taken a bite of the food since you sat here, what are you thinking about?"

Pansy shook her head, "Nothing, I was just thinking about today's Hogsmeade trip." And she took a bite of the food.

Millicent nodded excitedly, "Yes, I was thinking we should go to Gladrag's, I need to buy a few clothes but before that I would like visit 'Miss Perfect's Cosmetics' for…."

Pansy tuned her out, after living in the same dorm with Millicent, she had developed a practice of ignoring her whenever the girl started her rant.

Pansy didn't care for her either way, she was just an ally, although a dumb one, Pansy only kept her close because of the size of the girl, she could almost stand up to Crabbe in sheer size.

Slytherin was all about making allies, friends are troublesome, Pansy herself never had any, she usually played her part with Draco because he was the richest and most influential in the Slythein house, never mind in her own year.

As Pansy's spoon scratched against the bottom of the soup bowl, she looked at it and then put down her spoon sighing, she looked at the Gryffindor table, and at the back of the redhead, who was shoveling food in his mouth, as fast as he can.

Pansy shook her head, Weasley had no table manners, but then that's what she wanted, didn't she, a rogue (mischievous but likeable) person not some noble lord. But what really infuriated her was that Weasley was eating like he didn't have a care in the world, had he already forgotten about her?

Pansy was sure he hadn't turned to look at her once. Here she was sighing over a moron, and a Grffindor to boot, and there the said Gryffindor was shoveling eggs and drinking liters of pumpkin juice.

Pansy's line of thought broke when somebody sat at her other side.

It was Greengrass, Pansy had tried to make the girl an ally, but her reputation as Ice queen was well deserved, she had even ignored Draco's attempts to cuddle (literally), she had no allies in Slytherin house at all, although Pansy conceded the girl was fully capable of carrying herself throughout the school.

Greengrass started on her breakfast as Pansy sneaked another look at the Gryffindor table, "Who was the person who carried you to your bed last night?"

 _ **CLANG**_

Pasny's empty goblet dropped on the table making a loud sound, and before she could catch it, it dropped to the floor and bounced making a loud racquet, everyone turned to look at her. Pansy looked at everyone coolly, looking at them with a superior (undeserved) look, and let the goblet roll away.

As everyone tuned back to their plates, Pansy looked at the dark haired Greengrass girl as she continued to eat her breakfast calmly.

Pansy said, "How do you know about it?"

The girl turned her icy blue gaze and watched Pansy for a few moments before saying, "I woke up when that person put you in your bed."

Pansy's asked quickly, "That person? Who?"

Daphne almost frowned, "Didn't you know him?"

Pansy whispered, "No, I don't know who carried me to my bed, I was surprised, but boys can't enter the girl's dorm, who was he?"

Daphne frowned, "I didn't see the face, I don't know for sure that it was a boy."

Pansy said, "then why did you call him a 'him'?"

Daphne froze, Pansy understood that the girl was looking for information, and she was probably upset at her slip.

Pansy looked around casually as she had been taught, to see if anyone was listening in on them without being obvious, she turned to her left and picked up a goblet then she looked around while gulping water and finally she put the goblet on her right and turned towards Daphne.

"All right, we both want the information, so how about we trade, I tell you what you want to know, and you tell me what I want."

Daphne sipped her soup and nodded slowly.

Pansy asked, "Did he come by the stairs?"

"No, when I heard something, I peeked out from the curtains, he was already there."

Daphne added to herself _, 'And he had a Phoenix on his shoulder, but she isn't going to tell her that, is she.'_

"He said he didn't do anything appropriate with you, is that correct?"

Pansy said, "Yes, I suppose he didn't, I was unconscious but I don't think he did."

Pansy told herself, _'Of course Weasley did something with her, but she isn't going to tell her that, is she.'_

"So did he change my clothes, what did he do next?"

Daphne nodded, "He didn't touch you, he only used few spells to change your clothes. What was in the note he left?"

Pansy said, "A way to contact him if I needed help. So you talked to him, did he tell you his name?"

Daphne nodded, "He did. Was there a signature on your note?"

Pansy looked at Daphne closely, "There was."

Daphne finally laid down her spoon and looked at the blonde girl, Icy blue eyes staring into the violet ones.

Both of them dreaded to ask the next question for some reason, 'What was the name….'

Just then a loud _**'clap'**_ sounded through the hall. And both the girls looked up.

Draco who was in the process of approaching the Slytherin table accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, stopped in his tracks, as all of his clothes except his robe disappeared, Draco shrieked almost like a girl and began patting himself up and down as his hair turned black and greasy and his nose became hooked.

Everyone in the hall burst into laughter as Malfoy, resembled Snape again, however the fun didn't stop here, as Malfoy was about to run out of the hall, his robe began to shorten and Malfoy stumbled and fell.

Everyone stood up to see clearly between their fits of laughter, as Malfoy tried to pull his robe down.

Pansy noticed that his robe was not shortening, it was changing into something else, soon the black robe tuned pink, and patterns appeared on it.

As Malfoy stood up, everyone saw what he was wearing now in place of his robe, it was pink, and it came to his thighs, it had a low V neck, full sleeves, and a blue ribbon ran around its waist, it had lace on its sleeves and on its edges and it was in a flowery pattern.

In short it was a girl's night dress.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped away from Draco.

Pansy gasped, as everyone in the Hall roared with laughter, Pansy saw some flashes, someone was taking pictures, she looked around but was unable to see the culprit. She looked towards Potter who was holding Granger as she tried to bury her laughter into his shoulder, she looked at the display of affection. What would it feel like, for Weasley to hold her like that?

Teachers have come down from the staff table and were trying to settle the students, as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape headed towards Draco.

Daphne turned towards Pansy, Pansy could swear the girl's icy façade slipped when she almost smiled, but her face regained its composure, and she turned to look at Draco again.

Pansy's mind raced, 'I recognize that night dress, but how could it be? Is it the same, or is it just like it?'

Millicent said loudly, "Pansy isn't that _**YOUR**_ nightdress?"

Teachers have managed to quieten the hall by now and Milicent's loud voice, was heard by everyone, hundreds of eyes turned towards Pansy.

Pansy's inner Slytherin decided to commit suicide and her face turned red, the laughter broke out again, as the students began to laugh, she glowered at Millicent, even the Slytherin's laughed at this and Daphne gave into the temptation, she also began giggling as she looked at Draco.

Teachers again tried to settle down students and Professor Snape was struggling with Draco to stop him from running out of the Hall.

Pansy whispered to Daphne, "Did you see HIM taking a nightdress from my clothes?"

Daphne was trying to maintain her composure, but she shook her head, "No, but he did perform many spells silently, maybe he did."

Pansy said, "So whoever performed this prank, is the person who took me to my room."

Daphne nodded.

As the hall quieted Millicent said loudly, "So that means Pansy that _**IS**_ your nightdress."

The students again burst into laughter, Pansy promised herself, she would give a slow and painful death to Mllicent after she had fulfilled her usefulness.

The teachers gave up on settling the students, and approached Draco, who was shouting at Snape, "Stay away from me, you are not my father."

"I know, I and Narcissa could never have a son who have such…. tendencies," Snape said pointing at Malfoy's or to say Pansy's nightdress.

A Ravenclaw shouted, "But apparently you do have a son with such… tendencies."

A Hufflepuff shouted, "Yeah, he is standing right in front of you and trying to kick you…. _ **Look**_ _**Out**_ ."

Snape barely dodged the kick Malfoy aimed at him, "Don't take my mother's name."

A Gryffindor shouted, "Apparently the only thing he _**TOOK**_ from your mother was her name."

The students rolled around in laughter, some started to bang the tables, shouting quickly, "Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape….."

McGonagall stepped forward, "That will be enough."

Immediately silence blanketed the entire hall, and all motion disappeared. Only Malfoy still trying to land a hit on Snape.

Snape turned, jumping away from Draco to avoid his punches, and shooting a body bind jinx at him, "How dare you," he shouted looking at the students who were shouting, "20 points from…"

Dumbledore interrupted, "Yes, yes 20 points _**TO**_ each of the four houses."

Snape turned to him, "For what exactly?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Yes, yes, yes, for what?"

And he looked at Professor McGonagall questioningly, who said, "For showing Inter-House unity."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, of course, that is what I meant, now Professor McGonagall can you help young Draco."

McGonagall stepped forward and pointed her wand at Draco, first lifting the body bind jinx from him, "Mr. Malfoy come here."

Draco approached her cautiously, trying to pull the edge of the nightdress to his knees.

McGonagall rapped Draco hard on his head, and immediately the greasy hair and the hooked nose disappeared and the blonde stood there in a flowery, pink nightdress.

McGonagall frowned, her strict face becoming even more hard, and she waved her wand at the night dress.

Nothing happened, Draco still stood there looking confused in his pinkish nightdress.

McGonagall looked surprised and Dumbledore stepped forward to look at Draco, he raised his hand and caught a sleeve of the nightdress in his hand.

Then Dumbledore burst, "Very Ingenious, just superb, 50 points to Gryffindor."

Snape moved forward, venom (spit) dripping from his voice, "Would you care to explain Headmaster why did you give points to Gryffindor _**again?**_ He shouted the last word.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Yes, yes good question Severus, five points to Slytherin, now Draco…."

Snape shouted, "No, first tell me, do you believe Potter did this?"

Pansy gasped, and Daphne looked up, both of them looked at each other, communicating with looks, now they knew the person whose codename was…..

Snape shouted, "Headmaster…."

The teachers looked at each other, then everybody turned to look at Minerva, whose mind was racing, 'Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter _, Granger, yes_.'

Minerva stepped forward and said, "The points were given to Ms. Granger, _**we think**_ that she can explain what is wrong with Draco's outfit."

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise, _**"We do?"**_

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with a stony gaze, "Yes."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes of course Severus, _**we believe**_ Ms. Granger can help us, Ms. Granger would you come up here please?"

Dumbledore turned to look at her, Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, who slowly nodded, Hermione slowly got up and reached Draco, who shot back, "I don't need help from that Mudblood."

A crushing and crunching sound came from the Gryffindor table, everyone turned to see Harry looking emotionlessly at Draco, holding a totally disfigured and crushed goblet in his hand.

Dumbledore said, "I suggest you do not use such words Draco. Now Ms. Granger can you tell us what is wrong with Draco's outfit."

Hermione looked closely and said, "Yeah, It's a girl's outfit."

Everyone in the Hall laughed, and Dumbledore said, "Ms. Granger…."

Hermione shook her head, "No Professor, I didn't mean it as a joke, I meant this is not Draco's robe transfigured to look like a girl's nightdress, this is a real dress which was transfigured to look like school robes, and when somebody _**(Hermione tried not to look at Harry)**_ released the trigger it came into its natural form."

McGonagall said, "Oh that is why when I tried to reverse the transfiguration, it didn't work because, somebody _**(McGonagall successfully avoided looking at Harry)**_ replaced Mr. Malfoy's robes with this dress."

Dumbledore said, "It looks like somebody _**(Dumbledore managed not to look at Harry)**_ played a prank. Ms. Parkinson is the dress yours?"

Pansy went even more crimson, she glared at Millicent then turned to look at Dumbledore, "Not anymore Professor."

Some people sniggered.

Dumbledore said, "Don't you want it back?"

Some more students laughed.

Pansy watched Daphne trying to maintain her cool expression, "No Professor, Draco can keep it."

All the students outright laughed.

Dumbledore said, "20 points to Slytherin, now Draco I think the best thing to do is to change your dress into something more appropriate and you can change into your robes later."

Draco nodded.

Dumbledore said, "Ms. Granger would you like to do the honors?"

Draco shouted, "I won't have that Mudblood casting a spell at me."

A bench was pushed back and a student at the Gryffindor table stood up, Hermione shouted, "No Harry, don't….whatever you are going to do, don't do it."

Harry said, "Draco if you don't want your nightdress to change into a red G-string, I suggest you don't insult her."

Silence laid down over the Hall with this announcement.

Pansy and Daphne glanced at each other.

Millicent said loudly to Pansy, "Somebody took your red G-string too."

As everyone turned to look at Pansy, she picked up a fork and looked at it, wondering if she should plunge it into Millicent Bulstrode.

Dumbledore said, "Alright Severus would perform the spell, you may go Ms. Granger, Severus."

Hermione turned and walked back to Grffindor table, where she sat down beside Harry, who put an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "That ferret will regret insulting you."

Hermione caressed his hand and turned to look at Snape, who waved his wand at Draco.

There was a loud bang and Draco was surrounded in black smoke, when the smoke cleared he was clad in a Snape like outfit, complete with a black cape.

Students laughed, and Dumbledore said, "I suppose that is passable."

"Now," Dumbledore turned clapping his hands, "I suggest all of you who are third year or older and have permission, depart for Hogsmeade….."

.

.

.

Hermione Granger was skipping, or she would be skipping if Harry hadn't put his arm around her shoulder and she hadn't had her own arm around his waist.

In the morning Harry had asked her for their first ever date, and of course she had excitedly jumped, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him in the Gryffindor's common room….. that is to say, she had given him the permission to take her to their first official date to Hogsmeade.

Harry and her were strolling down the main road, leaving Ron with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Hermione smiled as Harry squeezed her shoulder, "Would you like to have some coffee first?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you talking about Madam Pudifoot's?"

Harry chuckled, "That is for when you would like to have some snogging, No I was talking about, "The Magical Beverages."

Hermione frowned, "I never heard about it."

Harry said, "Respectable people come into that establishment, don't worry."

And they passed Hog's head and Harry took her through an alley beside the bar, Harry tightened his grip on her waist,

 _ **CRACK**_

Hermione felt tight tubes pressing her from all the sides in the darkness, her breath coming in gasps, then the pressure evaporated.

Hermione stumbled, but two arms caught her, Hermione looked up to see Harry looking amused.

"Harry," she hissed, "You can't Apparate."

Harry said, "I can."

Hermione shook her head, "I meant, you shouldn't, and what about Trace?"

Harry said, "If my wand had Trace Hermione, it wouldn't hurt, this place has plenty of wizards running around."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, 'If' your wand had Trace."

Harry said, "I removed it, ofcourse."

Hermione said, "Removed it, but- but how?"

Harry grinned, "Magic."

He put his hand on her waist and then Hermione looked around they were in another alley, Harry pointed his wand at her, and her robes changed to a pink top and blue jeans, Hermione saw him pointing his wand at himself and his robes change to a white t-shirt, blue button down shirt and black trousers.

Hermione patted her jeans to check for her wand, apparently Harry had applied an extension charm on her jeans pocket so that the shape of the wand was not visible. Hermione said, "How do you do all that stuff?"

Harry grinned, "Hermione…."

Hermione said, "Please don't say magic."

Harry nodded and they began walking towards a street.

Hermione stopped, "Oh no Harry."

Harry said, "What?"

Hermione said, "You have removed my inner clothes."

Harry looked confused, "what?"

Hermione smacked him on the head, "My brassiere and my…."

Harry said, "Oh, wait." He concentrated and pointed his wand at her.

When he finished, Hermione said, "Look other way."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away. Hermione looked around, there was no one in the alley, she patted herself up and down to make sure, that everything was in place.

Then she said slowly, "Alright everything is in place."

Harry grinned and taking her arm, lead her out into a street, Hermione looked around they were in a street filled with muggles.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"To get coffee."

Hermione stared at him, then shaking her head, she looked at the shoppers, "There are a lot of shoppers here!"

Harry said, "These shoppers are coming from the place we are going, we are going to a mall."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Why?"

Harry smiled at her, "To get Coffee of course, and here we are."

As they turned a corner, Hermione looked up at the gigantic, glass covered, building, its large double doors open and a stream of shoppers coming from the exit, while an even bigger stream at the entry.

To Harry's surprise, Hermione sniffed and rubbed her eye, "What happened Mione?"

She hugged him closely, "I came here once with my parents, I have almost forgotten how is it to live like a muggle, we people are so complicated and almost too much exciting now it all came back with a crash."

Harry rubbed her back, "We can go anywhere you want Mione, this is only the first stop for today."

Hermione pulled back, "We have to be back at the castle by 5 pm Harry."

Harry smiled, "And it is 10 am for now Mione."

Hermione smiled brilliantly, "Have I told you, what a wonderful person you are Mr. Potter."

Harry kissed her on cheek, "Well now you did, now come on, everyone is looking at us."

Hermione looked around, Harry was right, some people were looking at them, although without any hostility, as they joined the stream at the entrygate, she heard an older couple saying, "How cute, David you remember when we were like those kids…"

Hermione giggled as she heard David say, "Yes Dear, but you are still as beautiful as you were…."

Hermione wasn't able to listen anything more as a female guard beckoned her and searched her, she looked to her right to see another guard doing same to Harry.

As they were allowed to enter the mall, Hermione held Harry's hand as they looked around at the large and colorful shops, the muggles chattering loudly over this thing or that, Harry took her to escalators and they progressed to upper floors.

As Hermione looked thoughtful, Harry asked, "What are you thinking?"

Hermione looked around slowly, "Harry, the muggles have progressed so much, look around, high-tech gadgets, different types of clothes, skyscrapers and they will continue to progress, whereas we are stuck in robes, candles and dungeons."

Harry nodded, "Are you planning on doing something."

Hermione looked at him sadly, "Harry we will be thrown in war, like in that place, and even after the war, the bureaucrats will never let a muggleborn change anything."

Harry squeezed her hand, "Actually many inventions of muggleborns are fully functional and ready to roll, but they are accumulating dust in DOM offices."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Really, why?"

"Bureaucrats, Hermione as soon as they found out that a pureblood wasn't involved in the process they dismiss it outright." And Harry led her to a corridor filled with restaurants and excited shoppers.

Hermione was too distracted to notice anything so Harry pulled her to a corner, "Harry why is DOM keeping those things?"

Harry actually blushed and looked around, "Harry?"

Harry said, "Look Mione, We in DOM don't care for law, one way or the other."

As Hermione's eyes widened, Harry continued, "We do what we feel right. So apparently we paid the people who invented those things and bought the idea, the Department's reputation in containing Mysteries is well deserved."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "So how does a person join the Department?"

Harry put his arms around her waist, "I will tell you after I get a kiss."

Hermione looked around, "Now?"

Harry laughed, "No, for now we should just enjoy our date."

Hermione gripped his hand and then she saw it,

 _ **The Magical Beverages**_

Hermione's jaw dropped open as she saw, a wizard wearing a green robe sitting with a witch, and what appeared to be 3 goblins sitting and chatting loudly in Gobbledogook, as Hermione watched a man with very pale skin and pointed teeth walked in to join another counterpart.

Harry steered her through the open glass doors, and they approached a small coffee table, Hermione sat down, saying, "Thank you," as Harry pulled a chair for her.

Harry sat down opposite her, looking amused.

Hermione said, "How in the world…."

Harry grinned, "Mione…."

"Please don't say magic."

Harry pouted.

Hermione laughed, "I thought you were taking me to a muggle café."

Harry smiled as they were approached by a pretty girl with dark brown hair, wearing a long black skirt, white blouse, and a clean apron, "Hello, my name is…."

"Hello Juli." Harry said smiling.

The girl froze in the act of pulling out a notebook and a pen from a pocket, she looked at Harry suspiciously, then she gasped as she saw the scar on his forehead, and then she looked at his face.

Hermione watched in amusement as the girl, jumped and shrieked, "Harry Potter," and she disappeared dropping her notebook, Harry laughed.

Hermione turned to Harry, "I suppose you knew her….. from that place?"

Harry nodded, "Her name is Juli, her mother manages this café and her father works in….my Department."

Hermione nodded as they were approached by the same girl, with an abashed face, "I am sorry Mr. Potter…."

Harry said, "It's alright Juli, call me Harry."

Hermione nodded, "I am Hermione."

She nodded excitedly, "I know of course, who you are, I read in the Prophet about your first task, I am a big fan of you Mr…. I mean Harry and I read the article Rita Skeeter wrote it was awful, I don't believe her, I think it is wonderful you two are together I suppose you are on a date, that is so cool, I was in seventh year when you were in your second year and I remember when you defeated the Basilisk, the whole school talked about it…"

"JULI..." a voice came floating which Hermione supposed was her mother.

The girl blushed, "I am sorry Mr. Potter," she picked up her notebook and pen, "Now would you like to order something, "Tea, coffee, milkshake, cola, butterbeer, gillywater, fruitjuice, Firewhiskey….no I suppose you are young for that," She giggled.

Harry smiled, "Two coffees please, and I told you to call me Harry."

She nodded, scribbling on her notebook, "And would you like something to go with Coffee like our…."

Harry said, "Yes, we would like your famous Criosy cookies too."

She looked at Harry, over the top of her notebook, "I see somebody had told you about Criosies, but we have started serving them barely a month ago, I don't suppose word might have reached Hogwarts, how do you know about it?"

Hermione could guess what Harry would say.

"Magic." He grinned.

The girl laughed, "Coming right up Harry."

Hermione watched her walk away, "Was she a close friend?"

Harry nodded, "I came here frequently with Kumar, she of course knew both of us because of her father."

Hermione said thoughtfully, "She seems nice, and she is very pretty too."

Harry smiled seeing the expression on her face and reached towards her, Hermione took his hand, "Mione, you are the only woman in my life."

Hermione pouted, "I am a girl now Harry, she is a woman."

Harry smiled, "I am a boy too, I want a girl for now, and it seems I have found her."

Hermione smiled at him, then Juli was bustling towards them with a tray containing 2 smoking, small mugs of coffee, and a large plate of cookies, "Here is your coffee," she placed the mugs in front of them, "And the Criosies, enjoy your date."

She almost skipped away to take another order, Hermione picked up her mug and took a sip, she nodded, "This is pretty good."

Harry started on the cookies, "Try the cookies."

Hermione picked up a brown cookie and took a bit, it was a crisp and sweet but as she munched on it, it burst into chocolate in her mouth, Hermione almost squealed as the chocolate began swirling, it was like a whirlpool of chocolate.

Harry laughed at her expression, "Magic mixes nicely with chocolate, isn't it."

Hermione nodded and washed down the chocolate with coffee.

Hermione asked Harry, "Can't the muggles see the wizards and magical creatures coming into this café?"

Harry swallowed his mouthful and said, "The corridor outside is called 'The Wizard's Domain,' it is filled completely with magical shops, it has muggle repelling charms."

Hermione sipped her coffee, "So how these people get here?"

"There is a fireplace, or they apparate directly in the corridor."

"And you didn't take the fireplace because?"

"Mione, if we took a fireplace, then somebody in Hogsmeade would know, we are going away, since they would hear the name of our destination and if I apparated here directly then somebody would wonder how a 14 year old boy can apparate."

Hermione watched him over the rim of her mug, "Since when did you become such a….Perfect thinker."

Harry smiled, "You have rubbed off on me."

Hermione smiled as she watched Juli approaching them, a kettle in her hand, "Would you guys like a refill?"

Harry looked at Hermione, Hermione nodded, "Yes, please, this coffee is superb."

The girl smiled brilliantly, Hermione noticed the girl looked beautiful with her rich brown hair, and lightening gray eyes, she was just a little taller than herself, as she poured steaming coffee into her mug, Hermione noticed her slender hands, and black nail polished fingernails which had a shimmer on them.

She smiled and went away after refilling Harry's mug, Hermione sighed.

Harry watched her closely, "What's the matter Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head.

Harry reached across and took her hand caressing it, "Mione?"

Hermione said, "I miss myself from … that place, I am not attractive now."

Harry said, "That is for me to decide." Hermione looked at him, "Mione, I am a 14 year old too, I miss my body, but rather than thinking about what we were, we should focus on what we have, I was stupid before to not notice this wonderful girl in front of me, but now that I have you, I am never letting you go, I love you Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl for me in the past, present and the future."

Hermione smiled, "I love you too Harry, but I feel a little envious of her."

"We were just friends Mione, moreover Kumar had called dibs on her."

Hermione froze, "Dibs?"

Harry chuckled, "Long story, Mione, we should finish this, we have to go shopping in Wizmart."

Hermione sipped her coffee, "What is Wizmart?"

Harry munched on a cookie, "Much like Diagon alley, but it focuses on clothes, books and everyday items, only the wizarding equivalent of everything else in this Mall and Mione don't you dare take out your purse when we are there."

Hermione hesitated, "Harry…."

Harry shook his head, "Please Hermione, now that I have someone like you in my life, let me do something for you, and I haven't forgotten that you stood beside me in the war, your sacrifices during the Horcrux hunt, I will never be able to repay you, but let me do a few things which make me happy."

Hermione thought about it then pushing a strand of her hair out of her face she nodded, "How did you become so…. mature Harry?"

Harry just smiled and they focused on making quick work of the cookies.

As they finished, Juli approached them smiling, "You liked Criosies?"

Hermione nodded, "Is it possible to take away some?"

She laughed, "Of course, I will get you a container."

She waved her wand and a dark brown paper bag, with a picture of a cookie on it came floating.

She tapped her notebook with her wand, and a receipt floated to their table inside a leather case, Harry without looking at the receipt, placed some Galleons in the case, and they stood up.

Juli smiled, "Thanks for the tip Harry. I hope you two come visit again."

Hermione said happily, "We certainly will."

Harry placed the paper bag inside his trousers pocket, Hermione thought he must have cast an extension charm.

Juli accompanied them to the door then after waving, 'bye' she went to take another order from a customer.

Hermione curled an arm around Harry as they exited the shop, "The café is nice, it is clean, hygienic, quiet, and the customers appeared quite normal."

Harry laughed squeezing her shoulder, as they passed a shop which had dancing shoes on display, "It doesn't look like it is owned by Magicals, it might be because her father is Muggleborn."

As Harry steered her towards a shop over which was written in bright purple words, 'Wizardmart,' Hermione said, "Yeah, it was very different from Leaky Cauldron or the Hog's head," then she furrowed her brow, "you told me her mother owns this café than why does she work as a waitress herself?"

Harry nodded, "She is working as a waitress for experience I suppose, but she did tell me once that it was dull being a manager, she likes to meet people."

Hermione nodded as they entered another shop and she looked around at the various merchandise, Hermione saw Wizard's robes, shoes, cloaks, as they moved further, they saw various quills standing in their showcases, she recognized the lime green quick-quotes quill and almost shuddered.

They were soon surrounded, by various clerks, as they recognized Harry and crowded around them, Hermione hid herself in Harry's chest, as all of them shouted at Harry for what would he like.

"Mr. Potter," "We have an amazing broom Mr. Potter," "Robes Mr. Potter," "For your girlfriend Mr. Potter," "Shoes," "Socks,"

Hermione made herself as small as possible as various robes, quills, brooms and cloaks were pointed to them.

Harry said, "We would like…" everybody quieted down, "some privacy."

A bear of a man wearing rich, purple robes came parting the sea of clerks and said, "Hello Mr. Potter, I am Grissan Grabhold, I own this place, please feel free to browse the store, I promise nobody will disturb you and your lady from now on."

Harry said, "Thank you Mr. Grabhold," he took Hermione's hand and they continued their way as the clerks disappeared.

Hermione looked at some Witch's clothes and said, "That was…"

Harry said, "Terrifying." As he watched Hermione looking in a mirror, holding a Witch's robe in front of her body.

Hermione looked at him, "No… sort of nice, but a little troublesome."

Harry frowned as he looked at watches, "Aren't the two words contradictory."

Hermione put down the robe and came to look at the watch Harry was trying on and said, "No it was a little troublesome because I know you hate attention, but it was nice because it is because of you, I am happy that I am with you so I will take whatever comes with you."

Harry put the watch back and came to her, "A kiss comes with me, will you take it?"

Hermione put a hand on his chest, "Not here Harry." She hissed looking around.

Harry grinned at her, Hermione took her eyes away from his face, his grin made her knees weak and she began to feel…warm.

Hermione dragged Harry to the books section and immediately picked up one with a title, "Spell Witches." Harry looked around the store, browsing through books on Jinxes, Curses, when a book with a red cover caught his eye, 'The Shape Shifters.'

Harry looked at Hermione to find her buried in "The Practical Runes." Harry picked up the book on Animagi with the title 'The Shape Shifters' and flipped through it, to Harry's surprise, he remembered this book was mentioned by Kumar to read before he tried to become an Animagus, so Harry tapped it with his wand, making it disappear.

Hermione said, "What did you do?"

Harry said, "Just tap anything you want to buy, and it appears on the counter."

Hermione nodded and taking out her wand tapped a small pile of books, Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione and her pile, there were books on Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Everyday spells, a book named, 'Troubled Witch' and to his surprise, a romantic novel.

Hermione noticed his smile and straightening up, she dragged him to the Witch's section, Harry looked around and his face went red in embarrassment, he was surrounded with women's undergarments, Harry gulped as he looked away from the lingerie section, and he tried not to imagine Hermione in the blue skimpy thing hanging on a side.

Hermione smirked at him as he said, "Hermione, I think I should wait by the Wizard's…."

Hermione cut him off, "No Harry, I need your help in picking a few things."

Harry looked at her in disbelief as she went through a section of the skimpiest brassieres he had ever seen, Hermione smiled devilishly as Harry shook his head, "Mione what..."

Hermione said innocently, "All my clothes here are plain and schoolgirl's, I need a few grownup items, now follow me."

Hermione picked _**2 small pink strips of cloth**_ and dragged Harry by his sleeve to a changing room, and leaving him outside, she disappeared shutting the door.

Harry tried not think of Hermione taking off her clothes, and he tried to look around to distract himself, but the view around him was even more distracting, he tried not to imagine Hermione in a jet black, silky, shining see through lingerie which was displayed in a case.

Soon the door to the changing room opened, "Harry can you help me?"

As Harry started forward, a bare hand shot out and he was pulled into the changing room, and the door slammed behind him, Harry was pushed against the door, he could feel her clothes hanging on the door behind him, the changing room's other 3 sides were completely covered in mirrors, and in all the mirrors and his eyes reflected the girl of his desires.

Harry gulped as he found out that the _**2 small pink strips of cloth**_ he had noticed Hermione taking with her were actually a bra and panties, Harry looked at the two thin strips that ran over her shoulders, and came to her breasts slowly extending into cloth that ran over her nipple and joined at the base of her cleavage, Harry saw the cloth running below her breasts, and decided it is a push up bra of some kind, and he saw another two strings disappearing by her sides.

Harry stared at her incredibly perky breasts now on proud display, totally uncovered above the nipple, appearing even larger, straining a little on the cloth, and her generous cleavage in full view, Harry tried to shake the thought, 'Jump in the valley' and looked down, and his eyes widened, around her waist ran two strings, and a strip of cloth hid her glory from being visible.

Harry shifted his feet when Hermione said, "Are you going to stand there staring all day?"

Harry cleared his throat, "What-what do you want?"

Hermione looked at him innocently, "I can't take it off, I think it is stuck or something, can you help me take it off?"

And she took a step forward, pressing her breasts in his chest, Harry shivered when she put her naked arms around his neck, "Harry," Harry was standing there trying to control his breathing, _**"HARRY."**_

Harry slowly raised his hands, and when his hands touched her bare back, an electric shock ran through him, he tried to feel the clasp but his hand slipped, the Unspeakable inside him who passed seduction in flying colors, cursed loudly.

Hermione said innocently, "Maybe you should try from behind Harry." And she turned slowly. As her breasts rubbed against Harry, he closed his eyes, then Hermione pressed her back into him, and he groaned as he felt his fully erect dick, which was straining against his trousers, run inside her ass cheeks.

Hermione shifted her hips against him, making his dick rub between her legs, "Harry."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw that the bra didn't have a clasp, but its strings were tied in a knot, he raised his hand and just as he made to pull a string, Hermione shifted her hips, Harry's hands slipped again, The Unspeakable cursed, Harry could take off a bra expertly, with one hand, with eyes closed and in dark, while kissing a woman, but now, with both of his hands, and in complete view his hands shook as he tried to pull the string.

As Harry looked down, he saw Hermione's bubbly ass, press against his groin and he barely stopped himself from grabbing it, but he drank the sight with his eyes, her incredibly soft skin, surrounded by pink…

" _ **Harry…"**_

Now Harry cursed and waved his hand, muttering, _**"Relashio."**_

Hermione covered her breasts with one hand as Harry took off her bra, she turned and said, "Wandless magic?"

Harry looked at the bubbles rising from behind her wrist, the valley deep and enticing, "Simple charm." Harry stepped forward, totally in the mood to give Hermione what she deserved but,

Hermione took her bra, and pushed him outside the door, closing it with a slam, Harry took few deep breaths breaths and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes as Hermione flashed in his eyes.

To his horror, a voice in his mind said, _**'Take her.'**_

Harry's eyes shot open and he felt his mental shields, everything was in place, then why was something prowling in his mind, something large and scaly.

Arrogance shot through him _, '_ _ **Take her**_ _, she is asking for it.'_

Harry closed his eyes, 'No not in public.'

A fiery voice said, 'Then _**Take her**_ inside that room.'

Harry thought, 'That is what I meant 'in public' you idiot, what are you, why are you in my mind?'

The roaring voice said, ' _ **Take her**_ , satisfy us.'

Harry thought furiously, 'I am not going to take her, and certainly not going to satisfy _**us**_ , get out from my mind.'

The voice said menacingly, 'You let me come out, I will deal with her, _**you**_ and _**him**_ step back.'

Harry shouted in his mind, 'Who are you and him?'

Then a feeling of calmness flowed through Harry and a new voice said, 'No the boy is right, you step back, and let the boy deal with her himself.'

The terrifying voice said, 'But we want her….' A jolt of arrogance ran through him.

The soothing voice said, 'No it is the boy's decision, she is his mate, you step back,' Harry saw something, a proud shape, with hooves and antlers charging forward and something large and scaly flying away, disappearing, screeching.

Harry panted, 'What the hell!'

The calm voice said, 'You will understand soon enough boy.'

Harry's eyes shot open as the door of the changing room opened and Hermione came out, she looked at his sweaty face, and his breathless condition, she said concernedly, "What happened Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "You almost gave me a heart-attack in there."

Hermione smiled hesitatingly, then she said, "I suppose you like these."

Harry avoided looking at the strips of cloth, "Yeah."

Hermione tapped them with her wand and moved on to pick up more underwear, Harry gaped as Hermione pushed one after another skimpy garments in his arms, "Are you going to try on all of these?"

Hermione gave him a seductive smile, "You wish." Harry gulped.

Hermione said, "I had confirmed my size, now all we have to do is pick up a few things."

Harry said, "We?" Hermione ignored him, then he asked, "Are you sure that these are your sizes, look a little too small to me."

Hermione turned towards him, and he shut his mouth, Hermione said, "Do you have any preferences?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "What?"

Hermione said, "Would you prefer to see me in any of these?" she asked as if asking him about 'which book would you like me read to you before bed.'

Harry went crimson, then said, "I think pink, white or black would suit you."

Hermione tapped some things and they disappeared, then she said, "Alright let's move on."

Harry dumped the remaining clothes on a counter as if crushing a spider.

Then Harry stopped and said, "Hermione."

She turned, "What?"

"I think it would look terrific on you." Hermione turned to see where he was pointing, and then she gave him a sexy smile, "Alright as you wish." She tapped the black babydoll lingerie in display and then dragged Harry to male's section.

Harry picked up a few shirts and trousers, so that he can throw away the hand me downs of Dudley, but Hermione had something else in her mind, she pulled out a crimson button down shirt and gray slacks, "Put them on Harry."

Harry froze, "What?"

She said, "I said, put these on."

"But Hermione…"

Harry made atleast 2 dozen rounds of changing room before Hermione was sure he had gotten everything he would need, then they moved onto the Footwear section.

An hour later, a tired and haggard Harry followed Hermione to the counter, they had gone to the stationary section, clocks and watch section, cosmetics section, and then Hermione once again browsed through the Books section.

As Harry approached the counter, the manager, Mr. Grabhold came bustling out of his office, and he managed the billing personally, Harry looked at the amount, then said, "I suppose I can pay directly…."

Grabhold pulled a register from his desk and opened it, after scribbling for a moment he presented it to Harry along with a quill, "Please sign here Mr. Potter and tap it with your wand, the amount will be withdrawn from your Gringotts account directly."

Harry signed his name and tapped it, and the register flashed.

Grabhold nodded at an assistant who pulled out 16 bags from under the table, "Would you like me to owl these Mr. Potter or you would prefer to take them with you?"

Harry said, "I suppose I will take them with me."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, then she looked at the 16 bags lying on the table,

The manger nodded and the assistant pulled out another bag and he started putting all the bags into it, one by one, Hermione watched in fascination as each of the bag disappeared into the last one, which Harry picked up and folding it he placed it into his pocket.

Harry shook hands with Grabhold, "Mr. Potter, good luck for the second task, we are looking forward to your next visit."

"Thank you Mr. Grabhold," Harry held Hermione's hand, and then exiting the shop they joined other shoppers outside.

Hermione said, "Magic still surprises me."

Harry smiled, "Would you like to grab a bite?"

Hermione asked, "Any other surprise?"

Harry grinned, "You like Pizza, Mione?"

Hermione made a face.

Harry said, "Come on Mione, a little junk food won't hurt you."

Hermione sighed, "You won't appreciate it, if I become fat."

Harry barely stopped his laughter, "Oh please Mione, we are never going to get junk in Hogwarts, and I assure you I will take care of your health, we are going to do certain exercises daily so that you remain in shape."

Hermione asked, "What kind of exercises?"

Harry leaned sideward and whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed, "Alright this once only."

Soon Harry found himself and Hermione sitting inside a restaurant looking at other customers while enjoying their pizzas.

Harry watched as Hermione bit into a slice and creamy cheese trickled down her lip, Harry almost leaned forward to catch it but then he stopped himself looking around,

Hermione noticed him looking at her, "What?"

Harry pointed at his lip, "You have got a little cheese here."

Harry watched hungrily as Hermione's tongue darted out and she licked the cheese, Hermione licked her lip seductively and slowly her tongue slipped back between her lips.

Hermione giggled as she saw him watching her with a blown out look, Harry shook his head and then they finished their pizzas discussing their day.

After they got up and left the place, Harry looked at his brand new watch, which Hermione had insisted he put on, "Its 3 pm, shall we head back, we will visit a few places in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione nodded, "How are we going back?"

"Let's go by Floo."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "But won't someone see us?"

Harry said, "They will only see us coming, they won't know from where we are coming."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, let's go."

They approached the Fireplace near 'The Magical Beverages' when Juli came bustling out of her café with a figure in tow, "I will tell father, that you came to visit Kumar but…"

Harry froze, Hermione gasped,

A black robed figure was following Juli, his face shrouded in darkness, but they remembered clearly the long flowing robes, crisscrossing crimson lines, the knee high boots, and especially the crimson tiger insignia.

Juli spotted them, and dragged the black robed figure by sleeve towards them, "Hey Harry, Hermione, enjoyed your date?"

Hermione watched in disbelief as the pretty girl dragged the fearsome Unspeakable behind her, all the while shooting questions at them.

As Harry and the Unspeakable stared at each other, Hermione cleared her throat, "Won't you introduce us Juli?"

Juli said, "Well Harry, Hermione, this is Kumar, this is his codename and the only name, he is an Unspeakable, Kumar, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The Unspeakable extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry hesitated, until Hermione nudged him with her elbow.

Harry slowly raised his hand and grasped the Unspeakable's hand.

Hermione and Juli gasped as Harry's hand was covered in fire, the white, molten fire turned and twisted into 3 thick, red hot coils, which snaked onto the Unspeakable's hand and coiled around their hands binding their hands into 3 intercrossing ribbons of fire, then they disappeared absorbing into their hands.

Harry moved to stand in front of Hermione as the Unspeakable released his hand and looked at him from under his hood, Juli was staring from one to the other clutching her skirt.

The Unspeakable said, "Well, that was interesting."

The women jumped back as there were two flashes of fire, and two wands appeared, Harry took a step back still covering Hermione pointing his wand at the Unspeakable's heart.

The Unspeakable pulled Juli behind himself with a hand and pointed his wand directly at the 14 year old boy, "Very interesting Mr. Potter, very interesting indeed."

.

.

.

Pansy turned a corner and saw Daphne approach her, she looked at Pansy, "You said, your mysterious savior provided you with a way to contact him?"

Pansy nodded, "yes."

Daphne said, "Then you should contact him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Daphne beckoned her and Pansy followed her to the shrieking Shack, "Daphne, what do you…."

Pansy stopped talking as a group of boys came into view,

Draco flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini were trying to circle a redhead.

Draco said, "I will let you go Weasley, if you tell me who did it."

Pansy's stomach fluttered as she saw the tall boy with flaming hair smile, "What makes you think, I know anything about it."

Draco shouted, "I know it was one of the Gryffindors, tell me who was it."

Pansy saw Weasley sit on a large rock, and he looked around as if bored, "No."

Draco shouted, "What do you mean, No?"

Pansy moved into the line of sight of Weasley, and his smile wavered as he saw her.

Hurt and anger raged a battle in his features, but then he looked at Draco, "I am sorry, you said something Malfoy or should I call you Snape?"

Draco took out his wand, "You will regret this Weasley."

All the other boys took out their wands too.

Pansy turned towards Daphne, "Quick, give me a quill."

As Daphne rummaged in her bag, Pansy pulled out a parchment from her pocket, she straightened it out, Daphne gave her a quill with ink and peeked at the message. It ran like this.

 _Ms. Parkinson,_

 _I understand your reasons for not acting on your feelings,_

 _But keep in mind that a few days of love is better than a life without it,_

 _I know I can not tell you to do anything,_

 _But if you need protection you can go to Dumbledore,_

 _And if you want my help, then write your location, and if possible the reason on the back of this parchment, tap the parchment with your wand and say my name._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Kaal_

Daphne said, "That exactly is the name he told me, Kaal."

Pansy took the quill dipping it into an inkpot she wrote something at the back of parchment, then tapping it with her wand she said, "Kaal, I need your help."

The writing disappeared, as she stuffed the parchment in her pocket.

" _ **Impedimenta."**_

Pansy turned to see a red jinx flying towards Weasley who jumped from the rock and rolled on the ground to avoid, _**"Incarcerous," "Petrificus Totalus."**_

Pansy saw Draco, Nott and Zabini shooting curses at the red head who for some reason dodged, rather than pulling out his own wand.

Crabbe and Goyle moved forward menacingly, and Crabbe made a quick jab at Weasley as he ducked and moved away from him, barely avoiding Goyle's left hook.

Pansy shouted, "Draco, what are you doing, five against one?"

Draco looked at her, "Are you out of your mind Pansy, come and help us against this blood traitor."

Pansy said, "He is alone and there are five of you, still you need my help."

Daphne was watching Weasley closely, she noticed a smile on his face, when Pansy defended him, but why is Weasley waiting for Pansy to defend him?

Draco shouted, "He is a blood traitor, why are you defending him woman, pull out your wand and join us."

Pansy pulled out her wand and slowly moved forward, Weasley was looking at her without any expression.

Pansy's hand shook as Crabbe and Goyle advanced on Weasley, and jinxes flew from Draco's wand, Weasley ducked and spun avoiding the spells as he ran from Crabbe's kicks and dodged Goyle's punches.

Pansy stood there as Nott shouted, _**"Bannir."**_

The Banishing charm caught Weasley in the ribs, and he flew 8 feet before landing on his side, but as he stood up, _**"Whipper."**_ Zabini's whip curse caught him on the shoulder and he fell again, but he still hadn't pulled out his wand.

Pansy watched in horror as Crabbe kicked Weasley when he tried to stand up, and soon he was pummeled by hexes and and kicks, she shouted, _**"Dammit Weasley pull out your damn wand."**_

Daphne could swear that Weasley smiled for a moment before Crabbe kicked him on his face.

His nose broke and blood spattered, Pansy's feet shook.

Draco said, "Last chance Weasley, tell me who pulled the prank?"

Weasley sat up on the ground between Crabbe and Goyle, "Never, we are not sly snakes like you, ferret, we stick with our friends and help them, protect them, through thick and thin."

Pansy's eyes widened, Weasley was saying this to her not to Draco.

Draco laughed, "You can't protect yourself Weasley."

Weasley spat blood at one side, "Really."

Pansy said in her mind, 'What are you trying to prove Weasley?'

Draco said, "Look at yourself, where are your friends to protect you?"

Weasley gave a bloodied smile, "They are enjoying themselves, just like us, aren't we enjoying ourselves Parkinson?"

Pansy gulped and closed her eyes.

"I asked, are you enjoying this Parkinson?"

"Don't talk to her, talk to me Weasley, _ **Bannir**_ ," Pansy opened her eyes to see Weasley slam into ground once again.

Draco moved forward flanked by Nott and Zabini, "Crabbe, Goyle move away from the blood traitor, let's finish this." He raised his wand.

" _ **Protego."**_

Somebody tried to protect Weasley,

Who did?

When everbody turned to look at Pansy, she became aware,

She was screwed,

Totally and completely screwed.

Draco shouted, "What are you doing Pansy?"

Pansy felt herself saying, "Move away from Weasley, Draco."

Draco shouted, "Why are you trying to save him?"

Weasley said, "Yes Parkinson, why are you trying to save me?"

Crabbe moved forward to kick him, and Pansy shouted, _**"Impedimenta,"**_

As Crabbe slammed into ground Draco shouted, "Why did you jinx him Pansy?"

Weasley said, "Why indeed, Parkinson?"

Goyle shouted, "Shut up Weasley," and he moved towards him.

" _ **Impedimenta."**_

Draco watched Pansy jinx Goyle too, "You are not in your right mind Pansy, we will take you to school and then we will find out what is wrong with you." He raised his wand towards her.

Nott, Blaise and Draco said, _**"Incarcerous, Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy."**_

Pansy watched the three bolts heading towards her and closed her eyes, accepting her fate, her wand hanging loosely at her side.

Daphne almost moved to protect her when she looked at Weasley and gasped.

" _ **Protego Maxima."**_

Pansy opened her eyes to see a shimmering blue field surround her and absorb all the three hexes without a ripple.

She looked and Weasley and gasped, he was standing with his wand pointing at her, the tip of his wand glowing with a bright blue light.

But that isn't what made her gasp,

Weasley was smiling.

Weasley lowered his wand slowly and the shimmering field disappeared, as everyone turned to look at him, Weasley's smile turned into a grin and then he laughed.

Laughter filled her ears as Daphne came to stand beside her, and they looked at Weasley laughing, Draco, Nott, and Blaise pointed their wands at him, as Crabbe and Goyle, edged away slowly.

His laughter stopped soon, but he was still shaking, then Weasley looked at Pansy and he smiled.

To be continued…..

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **-**_

 _ **EnderFang-**_ Thanks, I am glad you like it, and the name is pretty common here.

 _ **Hweibs-**_ Thanks Hweib, here is more Ron to you.

 _ **Shadow-**_ Its Kaal, meaning will be clear soon.

 _ **Angel-**_ Yups

 _ **Guest-**_ Thanks.

 _ **Lily-**_ Me too.

 _ **Midnight-**_ I hope this chapter explains everything.

 _ **Saki-**_ Thanks

 _ **Juli-**_ Few days ago,I promised to dedicate an action+romance chapter to you, so here is it.

 _ **Emma-**_ At last, thanks Emma.

 _ **Tlc-**_ Thanks.

 _ **You people are awesome,**_ remember the 3 R's, read, review and repeat.


	15. Chapter 15: Kaal and the Illusion

_**A/N:**_ Alright this is a really long chapter with 10k+ words, a chapter with a little humor, some action, and just a little … let's call it smut.

I am introducing a _**new concept**_ , called _**FicAwareness**_ , I will use it to give you guys a better understanding of the story and maybe create humorous situations.

Each chapter will either contain a Flashforward or a FicAwareness.

* * *

 _ ****_ **Chapter 15: Kaal and the illusion**

Harry moved to stand in front of Hermione as the Unspeakable released his hand and looked at him from under his hood, Juli was staring from one to the other clutching her skirt.

The Unspeakable said, "Well, that was interesting."

The women jumped back as there were two flashes of fire, and two wands appeared, Harry took a step back still covering Hermione, pointing his wand at the Unspeakable's heart.

The Unspeakable pulled Juli behind himself with a hand and pointed his wand directly at the 14 year old boy, "Very interesting Mr. Potter, very interesting indeed."

Hermione saw Harry tighten his hand on the wand, staring into the hood of the Unspeakable.

The Unspeakable said in a chilly voice, "You have 2 minutes Mr. Potter to give me a reason, why I shouldn't arrest you and whisk you off to the Department."

Hermione tensed, Harry without turning to look at her, took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Hermione wondered, 'How did he know I was uneasy?'

Harry said to the Unspeakable, "Well I know what those people who don't have a girlfriend do."

The Unspeakable froze for a moment, his wand almost dropped, Hermione counted 10 seconds then he said in a calm voice, "Really, I suppose you know everything about it."

Laughter clearly audible in his voice, Harry said, "Actually you told me from your hundreds of years of experience."

The Unspeakable's wand started shining with a red light, "You seem to know too much Mr. Potter, I am afraid, I have to take you away for interrogation."

Hermione stiffened and clutched Harry's hand tightly.

This wasn't how the meeting with Kumar was supposed to go. In fact meeting with him wasn't supposed to occur at all.

Harry however smiled grimly, "Well, you can try."

The Unspeakable tilted his head, "Over confident on our abilities, aren't we?"

Harry shot back, "It isn't overconfidence, it is observation."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she and Juli both said at the same moment, "Men." And then they smiled at each other.

Both the men lowered their wands.

Juli pushed the Unspeakable out of the way as she came to stand between them, "Now enough of this banter, come inside the café, sit down and talk like normal people."

Harry said, "Now where is the fun in that?"

The Unspeakable looked at the girl, "I would like to stand here in this comfortable corridor and talk to this subject about sensitive information."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, me too…. Ouch." Hermione poked him in the ribs.

Juli sighed and caught the Unspeakable's sleeve in her hand and began dragging him into the café, "I swear, everyone in that godforsaken Department is mental, Hermione bring Harry with you."

Hermione heard the Unspeakable's cries of, "What are you doing woman everyone is watching, release me this instant…."

Hermione sighed as Harry gave her a challenging look.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione gripped Harry's hand and followed Juli's lead.

Soon Harry and the Unspeakable were settled on a table, and Juli slammed a tray containing two mugs of coffee between them, the cups rattled but not a single drop of coffee was spilled.

Juli looked at Kumar sternly, "Now you can ask Harry about whatever has got your knickers in a twist…"

Kumar cut her off, "I don't wear knickers woman, those are your knickers which are in a….."

Juli shouted, "Don't you dare talk about my knickers, Kumar."

Kumar shouted back, "You were the one talking about my knickers…."

Juli slammed her hand on the table cutting off his rant.

Again the coffee mugs shook, but not a drop spilled.

Hermione watched in fascination, as the fearsome Unspeakable stared at her from under his hood and the short and pretty, brown haired girl glared at him with her lightning blue-gray eyes.

Slowly the Unspeakable lowered his gaze muttering, "Woman…."

Harry grinned as Juli said, "And take off that stupid robe."

The Unspeakable said in a cheesy voice, "Not unless we are in a bedroom dear, Juli you are so shameless…."

The girl stared at him and the Unspeakable stopped speaking then slowly he pulled out his wand and waved it.

The dark form blurred, shook and black mist fell to the floor, Hermione had a sense of déjà vu as the obscuration charm lifted and a smiling face with long messy black hair came into view, Hermione conceded that he did look like Harry except the green eyes were replaced by black pools of darkness and he had high cheekbones.

Harry and Kumar both grinned in the same manner at Hermione and Juli respectively as they picked up their coffee and took a sip, then placed the mug back.

Hermione shook her head, and looked at Juli, "I suppose, we should give them some privacy."

Harry said, "Or Juli can join us, that way we can turn this into a double date."

To Hermione's surprise Juli blushed as Kumar winked at her, "Not a bad idea Mr. Potter."

Juli clutched Hermione's hand and they moved away as Harry said, "Call me Harry."

Kumar pulled out his wand and said, "And I believe you know my name already….."

Nothing more was heard as Kumar's wand flashed and a screen appeared around them and disappeared.

Hermione and Juli went near the counter and sat on barstools.

Hermione looked around, no one was in the café except the two Unspeakables, "Where have the other customers gone?"

Juli pulled off her apron and said, "Everyone disappeared when Kumar pointed his wand at Harry. Nobody wants to witness a DOM investigation."

Hermione frowned, "That must be bad for business."

Juli poured coffee for themselves, "Not much, you see we will charge Kumar per customer who ran away, when he pulled on his stunt, and I will get a little break."

She stretched her arms and yawned.

Hermione said, "Harry told me you own this café?"

Juli nodded, "My mom does, I used to manage this café but it is boring being a manager, so I moved to a waitress."

Hermione looked around, "I like this café, it is much better than the Leaky Cauldron or the Hog's Head, even the Three Broomsticks attracts seedier people."

Juli smiled, "Well we get our fair share of seedier people as well."

Hermione frowned, "Well, who takes care of them if they get…..rowdy?"

The brunette (Juli) grinned, "I can take care of them easily," she twirled her wand in her fingers for effect, "Anyways Kumar spends most of his time either here or in the Department, he can be found here almost daily in the evening, reading some book and drinking cup after cup of coffee, he can provide security if things get out of hand."

"Out of hand?"

Juli lowered her voice, "Actually a few days ago, Kumar was in the café, and at the same time 3 rowdy boys came….."

As Juli whispered in her ear, Hermione's expression turned to amused than to surprise, "He groped your….."

Juli said, "SHHhhh, listen than Kumar appeared behind him and said….."

Hermione listened than she giggled, "He didn't…."

Juli nodded, "He did, than he puffed out his chest like a peacock and said….."

Juli and Hermione dissolved in fits of laughter.

Hermione placed a hand on the counter to steady herself than they looked at the two Unspeakables who were huddled together, whispering about God knows what.

Hermione said, "Well he doesn't look like, he can be so…."

Juli nodded, "I know, when he is protective, he is kind of….cute."

Both of them giggled.

Hermione said, "So when did Kumar turn this café into his hideout?"

Hermione watched as Juli blushed and she glanced at the mentioned Unspeakable curling her hair around her fingers.

She said, "He appeared in the summer before my seventh year, my father brought him here, and since I began working in the café since last year, he appeared once a week, but a few months ago, he became a regular customer."

Hermione mused, 'Nicolas Flamel disappeared around their first year that is the summer of Juli's seventh year.'

She asked, "So he just sits here drinking coffee."

Juli said, "No, he sometimes pulls book after book from his pocket, and takes two of our tables, and turns this café into a library scribbling notes on parchments."

Hermione's attention was immediately attracted, "That's…"

Juli said, "Yeah he is like you in that regard, I saw you in Hogwart's Library once or twice."

Hermione blushed.

Juli continued, "Sometimes, he just sits there in his Unspeakable robe, and intimidates the customers."

Hermione nodded still a little red.

Juli then asked, "So where did you two go after you left here?"

Soon they were in a deep discussion over topics ranging from Boys, Shopping, Books, Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament, etc.

Hermione came to know, that Juli was in Slytherin when she was in Hogwarts and although she was pretty good in academics, she decided to take over the café and decided to remain when her father tried to make her join the ministry.

"I love this job, meeting new people and getting to know everyone, every influential person comes in the café, so I know everyone of them…."

"Really?"

"Well, let's put it this way, can you imagine Dumbledore, Fudge, Kingsley Shackbolt or for that matter Lucius Malfoy going into Leaky Cauldron for a drink."

Hermione nodded, "I suppose you are right, but you definetly get seedier people if Lucius Malfoy comes here."

Juli laughed, "Well I was a Slytherin, I am sure he comes to show his goodwill."

Hermione said, "Actually, his son Draco is in our year, and Harry pulls amazing pranks on him…."

They whispered for some time then Juli exclaimed for time to time, "Raining in the Great Hall," "Not the burning newspaper….." "How did Harry pull that one off."

As Hermione described the Nightdress incident they giggled and clutched the counter for support.

Just then Harry and Kumar burst towards them, Harry said "Emergency."

Hermione recovered almost instantly, "What happened?"

Harry was holding a parchment in his hand, which he put down on the counter, as Juli and Hermione bent to read, he said, "Pansy Parkinson knows a little too much."

 _Potter_

 _Although I don't know what you are playing at but I know you are Kaal._

 _Come to the clearing in the forest near the Shrieking Shack, Draco and four of his friends have cornered Weasley there._

 _P.P._

Hermione said, "Parkinson, what is going on Harry?"

Kumar said, "Does she need to be eliminated?"

Hermione stared at him in horror, "Eliminated?"

Harry said, "NO, nobody is going to eliminate anybody."

Kumar said, "So how will you protect your identity?"

Harry thought for a few seconds, Hermione could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, he looked around the café, then his face was lit up with a devilish grin, "Do you want to have some fun Kumar?"

Kumar watched him with a calculating expression, then his face split into a maniacal grin too, "I am free for now."

Juli was staring at Kumar, she shuddered suddenly and whispered to Hermione, "Why are they grinning like that, it makes me feel….."

Hermione was staring at Harry, lowering her voice she said, "Me too Juli, me too….."

.

.

.

Weasley lowered his wand slowly and the shimmering field disappeared, as everyone turned to look at him, Weasley's smile turned into a grin and then he laughed.

Laughter filled her ears as Daphne came to stand beside her, and they looked at Weasley laughing, Draco, Nott, and Blaise pointed their wands at him, as Crabbe and Goyle, edged away slowly.

His laughter stopped soon, but he was still shaking, then Weasley looked at Pansy and he smiled.

Pansy was thinking hard, her inner Slytherin was cursing loudly, **she had been manipulated,** by a Gryffindor no less, she had been tricked by Weasley into trying to save him, seeing that amazing shield absorb 3 jinxes without a ripple, Pansy became aware that Weasley could have protected himself anytime he wanted.

But he wanted her to realize…..what?

That Draco is not her friend? That she knew already.

That Slytherins don't care for anyone other than themselves? She knew that too.

Pansy looked at Weasley, standing there with his wand held loosely at his side, his face was covered in blood but he was smiling at her, why?

Pansy shouted, "What do you want to prove Weasley?

Weasley smiled even wider, "Who? Me?"

Pansy tried to control her breathing, "Yes, you, why the hell did you not pull out your wand before? What do you want to prove Weasley?"

The redhead looked at her, "The question is not why I didn't pull out my wand for myself Parkinson. The real question is why did you pull out your wand for me? It doesn't matter what I wanted to prove, what matters is what did you prove by trying to protect me?"

Draco apparently had enough, "We will deal with you later Pansy for trying to interfere between your betters," he turned to Weasley, "You haven't learned your lesson Weasel."

Pansy watched as Draco, Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle surrounded Weasley once more.

Pansy looked around, 'Come on Potter, where are you?"

Daphne whispered, "Pansy, look."

Pansy turned and saw two very familiar people walking towards them, a flash of glasses, Potter, and the brunette must be Granger, Pansy was never more relieved to see those two particular people.

Just then a chilly whisper sounded at Daphne and Pansy's shoulder, "Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Greengrass, we meet again."

Daphne shuddered, "It is HIS voice, I would recognize that chilly voice anywhere."

Pansy whispered, "Potter and his antics."

Just then Potter and Granger approached them and without giving them a single glance they pushed past the Slytherins towards Weasley.

Potter said to Weasley, "Partying without us Ronny."

Pansy felt concern as Granger reached up to look at Weasley's face, "Oh Ron, you always hurt your face, due to one girl or other."

Pansy's eyes narrowed, "One girl or other? What is Granger talking about Weasley?"

Weasley looked at her, "Why are you so interested Parkinson?"

Pansy colored and she folded her hands under her breasts, "I am not interested, I was just enquiring."

Hermione looked at the banter then shook her head, _**"Episkey, Turgeo."**_

Weasley smiled at her as she healed his nose and siphoned away the blood, he felt his nose, "Thanks Hermione."

Pansy frowned, she felt a stab of jealousy as Weasley smiled at Granger, he didn't thank her when she protected him from Slytherins.

Then Potter moved forward, "Is there some reason you tried to corner Ron, Malfoy?"

Pansy and Daphne exchanged a glance, Yes definetly Potter is Kaal.

Draco said, "It's good that you and Granger decided to join us Potter, we will teach you a lesson too."

Weasley and Potter exchanged a glance.

Potter said, "And why do you want to 'teach us a lesson', are you going to follow your father's footsteps and become a potions master?"

Weasley and Granger laughed, Pansy turned to see Daphne stifle a smile.

Potter looked at Daphne and winked. Pansy watched in amusement as the icy faced girl blushed, she shook her head, no that can't be right, she is Daphne the Ice queen she can never blush.

Draco blooked furious, "I know you are behind all the pranks Potter, you stop making such stupid pranks or you will regret it."

"Regret it, how?"

Draco said, "You didn't notice, we have you at a disadvantage, you are surrounded, so either you agree to stop your pranks or we will roughen you up like we did Weasley."

Potter smiled, "You didn't roughen him up Malfoy, I don't know why he didn't do anything," Potter and Weasley exchanged a glance, "But I know he could have taken all five of you alone."

Draco snorted, "Please Potter, like a blood traitor, half blood or a mudblood is any match for us purebloods."

Potter's face hardened.

Weasley spoke at last, "Malfoy don't insult Hermione, I am warning you."

Pansy felt another stab of jealousy as Weasley defended Granger, but why is she feeling jealous?

Pooter looked at Granger, "Hermione you stay out of this," and he pulled out his wand.

Granger straightened, "I will fight too Harry, I can take care of myself."

Weasley said, "Please Hermione, all the ladies should stay out of this."

Potter looked her, "Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Greengrass, I suggest you and Hermione move to one side and watch the exhibition."

Pansy looked at Daphne, Pansy frowned, Daphne was red in the face and she immediately walked to one side, making Pansy to follow, soon Granger joined them shooting a superior look to Draco.

Daphne nodded at Granger, who nodded back, they probably knew each other from Ancient Runes or Arithmancy.

Potter and Weasley faced Draco and his band of merrymen.

Draco said, "Last chance Potter, apologize to me and stop these pranks or….."

Potter looked at Weasley and they both laughed, Weasley said, "Malfoy I don't think you know who you are talking to."

Potter said, "Don't intimidate the poor by Ronny, come on Malfoy lets roll."

Weasley said, "Wait Harry, Malfoy, Nott and Zabini are mine, you take on Crabbe and Goyle."

Potter turned and shouted, "What? No, I will give you Draco, but Theodore, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory are mine."

Weasley shouted, "No, I will give you one of Nott or Zabini, if you give me one of Crabbe or Goyle, no more discussion."

Potter shouted back, "That is totally unacceptable."

Daphne looked at Pansy the corners of her mouth twitching, as Granger sighed.

Potter was shouting, "I am giving you Draco, isn't that enough, alright I will take the Ferret and the two Gorillas you untie the Knot and defeat the homosexual."

Weasley turned, "Zabini are you homosexual?"

Blaise went red in the face, it couldn't have been more of a confession.

Daphne clapped a hand to her mouth, but when she lowered it, she was totally composed.

Draco shouted, "Stop talking Weasley, Potter, and fight us like men."

Weasley snorted, "Men don't wear pink, lacy, nightdresses Ferret," he looked at Pansy, "did Malfoy return your nightdress?"

Pansy tried to ignore him but then said, "I burned it."

Granger laughed.

Potter snickered.

Weasley said, "Alright, how about this, I take Ferret and the two Gorillas, you untie the Knot and take the homo…. Zabini."

Potter said, "Take him….." he looked green, "Ron you have given me a very bad image…."

Granger shouted, "Whatever you do Harry don't finish that sentence."

Draco shouted, "That's enough, lets show them, what it means to be a pureblood."

Draco shouted, _**"Stupefy."**_

Nott looked grim, _**"Bannir."**_

Blaise looked red, _**"Whipper."**_

Potter spun in front of Weasley and waved his wand swapping all the curses with his wand rather than a shield and the curses disappeared.

Weasley stepped to side, _**"Concusso."**_

No spell shot out from his wand, but then the air near Nott rippled and a concussive force spread outwards, like an explosion, Nott was knocked into the ground.

Potter shouted, "What are you doing Ron? Baby spells, use Baby spells like this."

He swung his wand above his head and pointed his wand at Blaise, _**"Expelliarmus."**_

An enormous, blue torpedo shaped spell shot from his wand with a bang and shot towards Blaise who shouted, _**"Protego."**_

A light shield surrounded Blasie, but as soon as the blue spell reached it, it sank right through the shield, the shield rippled, big cracks appeared, then a sound of shattering glass met their ears as Blaise flew in the air.

Pansy's eyes widened, as the spell sank into the shield like hot knife in butter, and it didn't slow down, it carried Blaise 4 feet in air, then Blaise struck the ground and rolled to 10 feet, he didn't move again.

Weasley shouted, "You call that a baby spell? Atleast Nott is alive, but it seems to me, you finished Zabini."

Potter grimaced, "Oops."

Then Draco looking furious shouted, _**"Skinburn."**_

Granger shouted, "Harry that is a dark spell."

As Crabbe and Goyle began to run towards Potter. He didn't think for a second, _**"Protego Maxima."**_

Draco's curse was a sickly orange color, it reached Potter just as a blue shield shimmered around him, the curse hit the shield with a _twang,_ then disappeared with a ripple, the ripple flew though the shield then disappeared.

As Crabbe and Goyle reached Potter, Weasley shouted, _**"Impedimenta, Stupefy."**_

Potter spun and with his wand emitted a brilliant light, twice, with two loud bangs.

First Crabbe and Goyle froze as Weasley's spells hit them, then they were pulled into air by their ankle.

Pansy gasped, she remembered this spell clearly, she remembered herself, unable to move, bound, upside down in air, her skirt falling downward, providing Weasley a clear view of her…..

Weasley was staring at her, Pansy stared at him too, she was sure Weasley was remembering that moment too.

Draco shouted, _**"Tentaclis."**_

Weasley and Potter spun out of the way of the tentacles erupting hex.

Draco shouted, _**"Protego."**_

Potter shouted, _**"Pierce."**_

Weasley shouted _**"Stupefy."**_

Potter's short white beam struck Draco's shield which shattered with the sound of breaking glass, then Weasley's red spell caught Malfoy, who dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.

Potter and Weasley looked around, and found all threats taken out, they high fived each other.

Granger ran towards Potter and threw her arms around his neck, Potter responded enthusiastically as he picked her up and kissed her on the lips.

Pansy averted her eyes and found Weasley's, he was staring at her without any expression, Pansy would have liked nothing more than to throw her own arms around him, but she bit her lip and looked away.

.

Just then a brilliant white light flashed, and Pansy's vision went white, she could hear various spells beings issued and hitting the targets, she pulled out her wand and tried to rub her eyes to restore vision.

.

A chilly voice said, _**"Resight."**_

Suddenly her vision came back, she could see Daphne rubbing her eyes and standing beside her, but they were the only ones standing, everyone else was down.

Draco and his band and even the trio Potter, Weasley and Granger, all were lying unconscious on the ground.

.

Daphne gasped, and Pansy followed her eyes to a black robed figure sitting on the very same rock, on which Weasley was sitting before.

Daphne whispered, "Pansy, that's him."

They watched as the figure stood up, its robes flowing around its legs clad in knee high boots, the figure strode towards them purposefully and Pansy shivered as she looked under the hood, and saw the insignia on his chest, 'a stag.'

The figure approached them, and the two Slytherin heard a whisper, "It is good to see you two again."

Pansy raised her wand, "Who are you?"

The figure stopped at a short distance and raised its hands to show it wasn't holding a wand, "I am Kaal, Ms. Parkinson."

.

.

.

A short time later, the residents of Hogsmeade were treated to a strange sight. Severus Snape was seen levitating five boys, one of the boys had greasy black hair and a hooked nose just like him, two were Gorillas, one looked decidedly cruel and the last particularly feminine, they were heading towards the castle, followed by two witches who were whispering and arguing with each other.

After sometime the famous Golden Trio were seen, the two boys roaring with laughter about something and the girl looking pretty amused.

.

.

.

8'o clock found all the 10 students seated in the Headmaster's office.

The readers might be wondering how the 10 students can be seated around Dumbledore's fairly modest desk.

Let me explain.

Dumbledore's desk was around two hands wide, but in place of there being 2 chairs in front of it, there were 10 chairs in a straight line, without giving the space and conservation of mass a thought, Dumbledore had somehow manipulated the chairs to be aligned in the such a way, that every student thought Headmaster was sitting directly in front of him.

Behind Dumbledore stood Snape and McGonagall, Snape giving intimidating look to Gryffindors, and McGonagall who was giving intimidating looks to everyone including the headmaster.

.

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's Perspective**

Albus picked up his tin of Lemon drops and started from the left,

Draco was shooting a superior look at him, Albus thought, 'Ah, _**Malfoy returns**_ , or should I say _**the hooked nose and greasy git no. 2**_ as Minerva named him.' Albus turned and smirked at Severus who was staring disdainfully at Gryffindors.

Albus faced Draco and gave him a grandfatherly smile, "Lemon Drop Draco?"

Draco looked like Albus had lost his marbles, which he probably had, "Uh, no thanx."

His gaze swept over Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini, 'Death Eater bastards.' Albus decided he shouldn't waste his precious Lemon Drops on them.

Then his eyes fell upon an interesting character, Daphne Greengrass, the girl was staring at him coolly, Albus gave her one of his charming smiles, "Lemon Drop, Ms. Greengrass?"

If it was possible the girl's icy gaze turned even more frosty, and she said, "No thank you, headmaster."

Albus barely stopped a shudder at the girl's icy look.

He moved forward or to say rightward to see Pansy Parkinson shooting Ron Weasley furtive looks, she seemed to sneak glances at him every two or three seconds. Albus smiled, 'Ah young love, between a Gryffindor and Slytherin, this story is worth Shakespeare himself.'

Albus cleared his throat, Pansy gasped, then realized that she had been caught sneaking glances at the tall redhead and she blushed, curling a tendril of her blonde locks with her fingers.

Albus thought the girl probably has too much on her mind so he moved onto his three favourite **Gryffins** , Albus stroked his beard, but Minerva calls them her **Lions**.

He and Minerva had been at disagreement for years, Albus had always said that since they belong to Gryffindor they should be called 'Gryffins,' they could not be called 'Lions' since they do not belong to 'Liondor.'

Minerva had countered that since they call the Slytherins 'snakes' rather than 'Slyths,' the Gryffindors should be called Lions.

Albus sighed, 'Ah, that is a topic for another day.' He looked at Ron, who was sitting next to Pansy, his face was impassive and he was staring at the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses, but Albus saw sometimes, a smile would split his face, whenever Pansy sneaked a glance at him.

Albus's eyes twinkled, "Lemon drop, Mr. Weasley?"

He looked at him in surprise, then looked at the candy, shrugging he picked up one, as soon as the candy touched his tongue, he choked, Albus sniggered on the inside, as he saw him turn almost purple, slowly Ron gulped and coughed then settled on his chair.

Then Albus looked at Hermione, the girl was examining the seating arrangement, and was tapping her wand at her chair and Dumbledore's desk to find out just how had Albus managed to fit 10 chairs in place of two.

The girl frowned and tapped a pattern on her chair, Albus watched as the girl almost undid his illusionary magic, but then heaved a sigh of relief as she tapped her chair instead of his desk. Girl was too young to discover the Headmaster's trick of deceptions.

Albus said, "Lemon Drop, Ms. Granger?"

To his surprise, the girl went red in the face and shifted her feet, Albus gazed at her and she squirmed, and kept shifting her legs. Albus watched the girl curiously who was now blushing furiously then he looked to Harry who was sitting beside her, their chairs exactly side by side.

Albus thought, 'Ah, very good Harry, very good.'

Albus almost stood up to peek across the desk to look at Harry's hands, just as Harry shifted his hands and stretched, pulling his hands back probably from unmentionable places.

Albus thought, 'Well if they kept acting like children, nobody will realize that they actually are 20 years old.'

Albus gave Harry a knowing smile, "Lemon Drop Harry." He reached across the desk, fully expecting Harry to take a Lemon drop.

Harry didn't disappoint him, however he first took of his glasses, cleaned them with the inside of his robe pocket, ('no doubt performing _ **Magesight**_ charm,' mused Albus), then he put back his glasses, and looked at candies.

As his glasses flashed, Albus smiled, 'Alastor would be so proud of this boy.' However then Harry gave him a devilish grin, reached across the desk,

And took the whole box of Lemon Drops from his hand.

Albus's jaw dropped, as Harry placed the box in his lap, and took a candy and popped it in his mouth.

Albus tried to say something but no words came out.

Harry swallowed, then took another candy and popped it in his mouth too.

Everyone looked at him,

He just took another candy and swallowed it too.

Draco stared at Harry.

He took another candy.

Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, Daphne and Pansy stared at Harry.

He just took two candies and munched on them.

Minerva and Severus stared at Harry.

Ron stretched across Hermione and tried to put his hand in the box, Harry slapped his hand away, and Ron said, "Ouch."

Albus stared at Harry.

Harry put another candy in his mouth and sighed contently.

.

Ms. Granger stared at him.

Harry looked at her then took another candy.

.

Ms. Granger stared.

Harry swallowed then took another candy.

.

Ms. Granger frowned.

Harry swallowed, whether due to nervousness or the candy, Albus had no way of knowing.

He took another candy.

.

Ms. Granger narrowed her eyes.

Now Albus was sure Harry swallowed due to nervousness but he took another candy and chewed it slowly.

.

Ms. Granger snapped, "Harry."

Harry said, "Alright, alright there is no need to snap."

He placed the box on the table,

Albus saw it only had one more candy left in it.

He lunged across the table, at the same time as Draco, Ron and Severus did, and they caught the box in a four handed grip.

Albus glared at Severus, "Let go Severus."

Severus said to Ron, "Let go Weasley."

Ron said to Draco, "Let go Ferret."

Draco turned to Albus, "Let go old man."

Everyone turned to look at Draco who coloured, "Err, sorry Headmaster."

They looked at the box and the candy had disappeared.

Severus shouted, "Potter."

Ron shouted, "Harry."

Draco shouted, "Potter."

Everyone looked at Albus, who cleared his throat then shouted, "Harry."

Harry smirked and pointed at Minerva.

They looked back in horror, as Minerva popped the last candy in her mouth.

Everyone groaned and sat back in their chairs.

Minerva swallowed the candy said, then said, "Alright, now I suppose you all know, why you are here?"

.

 _ **A few minutes (and many lies) later…**_

.

Snape said, "Kaal? Does that translate to 'The God of….Death?"

Hermione glanced at Harry then she said, "It also means 'Time' Professor, it can be translated to both."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Very convenient, don't you think so Harry?"

Harry said, "Yes, it is also a cool name."

McGonagall said, "So you are saying, that the 10 of you were taking a walk near the shrieking shack, when a black figure who named itself 'Kaal' appeared, knocked you out then changed Draco's appearance to match Professor Snape's,"

"Hey," interjected Snape.

"Then the figure left," McGonagall continued.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Ron said, "Yes Professor, and we believe he was the one who was behind all the line of pranks targeting Malfoy."

Harry nodded, "What he said." He pointed at Ron.

Snape shouted, "Lying, all of them."

Harry said, "Well Professor, you see the only other explanation is that the 3 of us Gryffindors knocked out 7 of the pure blooded, powerful and charming students sitting over there, now that doesn't seem possible, does it."

Draco said vehemently, "No, a half blood like you can never defeat someone of a pure blood."

Snape smacked his forehead.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, as Harry said pointedly, "You see."

.

.

.

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room**_

Hermione was sitting on a couch, she was going through her fourth year textbooks spread on a table, Harry was sitting beside her, flipping through a book called the 'shape shifters.'

Ron was spread on the carpet, munching on a chocolate frog deep in thought. Everyone's attention was attracted towards Harry when he said, _**"Muffliato."**_

Ron sat up, aware that an interesting conversation is going to start, Hermione kept scribbling in her notes, but she did close her books.

Harry said, "Ron, are you going to tell us, what really happened between you and the Slytherins today."

Ron looked at him, then he glanced at Hermione, whose quill had stopped although she was still staring at her parchment, "No."

Harry sighed as Hermione began scribbling again, "Ron, we want to help you and you are making it very difficult."

Ron said, "I didn't ask for your help."

Harry said, "No you didn't, neither did I, when I went on the hunt running for….And running from Voldemort, but you two came with me, didn't you?"

Hermione put down her quill at last and took Harry's hand, Ron looked troubled then Hermione suddenly said, "When are you going to tell us about Pansy, Ron?"

Ron looked up in surprise, then he stood, "There is nothing to tell."

He began to walk away, Hermione reached out with her hand and caught his.

Ron hesitated then turned, Hermione said, "I will ask you one question Ron, and if you don't answer in 'Yes or No' then I will ask only one more."

Ron looked at her and nodded.

Hermione asked, "Do you love her?"

Ron's eyes widened, Harry saw indecision flicker across his face as he said, "I don't know."

Hermione said, "Alright, why do you like her?"

Ron sighed and faced them, "I don't know that either."

Harry started to say something but Hermione stopped him with a hand as Ron continued, "Maybe because she has made mistakes, some in this place, and some 'there,' you two understand what I am saying?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Ron said, "But Harry gave me another chance, when I left you during the hunt, I thought I have lost you forever, but you two again took me as a friend."

Ron hesitated, then continued, "I…maybe I think, I can stop her from making the mistakes she did, mind you, we don't know anything about her, her home-life, her parents' views on pureblood supremacy, we only know that she acts like a Slytherin most of the time, but I don't think she is such a bad person."

Hermione said, "And how did you get so close to her, to find out that she is not a bad person."

Ron went red in the face all the way to his ears, Hermione frowned then looked at Harry but he didn't meet her eyes.

Ron looked at Harry then said slowly, "You know about it, don't you?"

Harry said, "I am sorry Ron, it was…."

Ron stopped him with a hand, "Why haven't you told Hermione?"

Harry looked at her apologetically, "I thought it was your secret to tell."

Ron stared at him, then he kicked a chair, "Merlin, I am acting like a kid."

Hermione said slowly, "Maybe it's because, we are really 20 years old forced to go through puberty again."

Harry and Ron looked shocked, then they shouted, "Damn hormones."

Harry said, "That is why, I am…." He looked at Hermione and shut his mouth.

Ron completed his sentence, "Horny…..most of the time."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Well yeah."

Hermione smiled patting his arm, "That is alright Harry, I feel…"

Ron shouted looking green, "Wait, don't complete that sentence, I don't want that image in my mind, oh Merlin it is already there."

Hermione shook her head at his antics, as Harry threw the 'Shape Shifters' book at Ron, "Go through this book Ron, especially the turned pages, we will start our Animagus training in afew days."

Ron nodded and left.  
.

 _ **Some time later.**_

.

Harry was lying on his bed, alone, eyes open, he was doing what was actually Hermione's job….Thinking.

The meeting with Kumar went alright, Kumar was easy to convince because of the DOM identification code and some personal details Harry was told by Nicolas Flamel himself.

Harry turned on his side, he didn't want Kumar to come under the radar, so to speak, Kumar protected the stone, in 'that place', but there is no guarantee that he will be able to do that here.

Harry cursed himself, how can he forget, that Wizard's Domain was prowled by Unspeakables and 'the Magical Beverages' was his and Kumar's favourite café since always.

Past had been changed, drastically.

Now he had no idea how the events will turn out.

Now they had two secrets to keep, Kumar is Nicolas Flamel, he still has the stone and their own secret, time-travel.

Harry closed his eyes.

.

Hermione.

She was approaching.

Harry smiled, as something trickled through him, mischievousness.

Their dorm's door opened and closed, Harry pulled out his wand as he felt her tiptoe across the room, then his curtains parted, she climbed up on his bed, then took off Harry's silvery invisibility cloak.

Harry smiled at her, and cast the usual charms on his bed and around.

Hermione folded the cloak laying it carefully on one side of the (now) king sized bed.

Harry said, "I thought, you said that you will sleep in your own dorm tonight so no one will become suspicious."

She laid down beside him, "I wanted to, but after twisting and turning in the bed for an hour, I decided I will risk it."

Harry put an arm around her, "Well, I am not complaining, it is a good thing I gave you my cloak then."

Hermione put her hand on his chest and played with his shirt, "Why did you give me your cloak?"

"So you can sneak into my bed whenever you want."

Hermione punched him, and Harry continued, "And I can disguise myself pretty well without it as well."

Hermione said, "Harry isn't there anyway to fool the girls in believing that I am in my own bed?"

Harry said, "Let me think."

Hermione played with a button of his shirt as Harry said, "I believe you can use an illusion charm."

Hermione frowned, "illusion Charm?"

Harry pulled out his wand from under his pillow and made a shape in air and waved it to a corner of the bed, _**"Projectomirus."**_

Hermione sat up, as suddenly another Harry was lying in a corner, his eyes closed.

Then Hermione looked back, another Harry was lying beside her, grinning at her.

Hermione poked the grinning Harry in his side, "Ouch, Mione, what are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged, "Just checking", then she crawled to the other Harry, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Hermione slowly touched it but her hand passed right through it.

Hermione squealed excitedly , "That Harry is what I call real Magic."

Harry smiled shyly.

Hermione said, "How do you know such things?"

Harry shrugged, "Memorizing a five hundred year old mage's journal, provides a lot of knowledge."

Hermione pulled out her wand, "Teach me that spell."

Harry sat up, "Now?"

She nodded excitedly, "What better time?"

Harry groaned, "Hermione it is 1'o clock, I don't suppose you are going back to cast it today."

Hermione looked at him, then she said, "If you teach it to me now, I might give you a reward."

Harry smiled, "Mione you don't have to do… that unless you have to." Then Harry frowned, "Now I can't teach you that spell."

 _ **(A/N: FicAwareness)**_

Hermione said, "Why?"

"Because if I teach you now, you might think, I have only taught you the spell because of….that."

Hermione made an exasperated sigh, "No Harry I won't think that, I know you."

Harry said, "But those people might think that."

Hermione frowned, "Who people?"

Harry pointed upwards, "Those people who are reading this fanfic."

Hermione huffed, "Do you really care what they think?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but they might say in a review, 'I think Harry is too Horny in this fanfic.,'"

Hermione thought for a moment, "You ARE too horny in this fanfic."

Harry gave her a surprised look, then he shrugged, "I suppose that is right."

Hermione reached forward and ran a hand up his arm, "It is not our fault Harry, it is the author's fault."

Harry said, "How?"

Hermione said, "Well, author forced us to return to our 14 year old bodies, so we are adults completely overrun by hormones. When we were actually 14 year old, we didn't know much about sex,"

Harry blushed and muttered.

Hermione said, "Alright, atleast I didn't know much, but now we know everything and stuck in puberty, so it is natural to feel….aroused." Hermione ran a hand on his chest suggestively.

(A/N: That's it, FicAwareness will help you understand the story when Harry and Hermione discuss it, some fics become too much confusing, I hope you find this interesting.)

Harry smiled and leaned forward, Hermione pulled back and placed a hand on his chest, "Not now Harry, first the spell."

Harry grumbled, "Fine."

He sat up straight and both of them sat side by side, facing the image Harry had conjured, Hermione looked at the image, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Harry said, "You heard the incantation?"

Hermione nodded, "Projectomirus."

Harry said, "Yes, but incantation isn't important, focus on the intent, it is better if you close your eyes."

Hermione closed her eyes, as Harry said, "Imagine yourself clearly, tell me when you have a constant image of yourself."

Harry watched her, her face tensed in concentration.

Harry said, "Stop Hermione."

She said, "What?"

Harry said slowly, "Mione relax and try again, the image must be very clear."

Hermione nodded and again closed her eyes, she was having difficulty in imagining herself clearly, she can't focus on the details, it was very vague.

She opened her eyes, "It isn't clear."

Harry looked at the frustration on her face, and sighing sat behind her, Harry slipped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder, like a baby does, his feet on her both sides.

Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes.

Harry said, "Can you imagine the two of us sitting in this position?"

Hermione said, "Yes."

"Feel, Hermione feel, how does it feel when you are sitting in such position."

Hermione felt his arms around her just below her breasts, his husky voice in her ear, she said, "I see us clearly."

Harry said, "Now focus on your own image, remember the details."

Hermione said, "I got it."

Harry said, "Push the image to one side but keep it in your mind and open your eyes slowly."

Hermione concentrated for a moment then slowly opened her eyes, Harry still with his arms around her, held her wand arm and straightened it, "Remember the wand motion Hermione, it is a four sided, Pentagon."

Hermione turn to look at him in confusion, "What is a four sided Pentagon?"

Harry said, "Look, wave your wand downward twice, then once to right, once upwards, then once leftwards, it makes a complete figure with four sides but with five waves of wand hence the Pentagon with four sides." He demonstrated in the air holding her arm and waving it in the air.

Harry asked, "You got it?"

Hermione who was feeling Harry's grip around her hand and his other arm around her waist nodded slowly.

Harry then said, "Now make the motion in the air, focus on the image and its location and say the incantation."

Hermione waved her wand in the correct motion, focusing on the image she said, _**"Projectomirus."**_

Nothing happened.

Hermione started to tear up, disappointment building up inside her.

Harry rubbed her back, "Mione."

She said, "Yes?"

Harry said, "Focus on the image, your motion was perfect, pronunciation was correct just focus on the intent, of yourself sitting there."

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and again she waved her wand and said, _**"Projectomirus."**_

Harry didn't say anything when nothing happened, he tightened his arms around her, nuzzling her neck as Hermione took a sniff, "Mione."

She not trusting her voice, said, "Hmm?"

Harry said, "Only two tries Mione, are you giving up?"

Hermione shook her head, Harry said, "Then why are you sad?"

Hermione said, "You did that spell on your first try but I can't do that spell, I am stupid."

Harry barely stopped himself from snorting, "You? Stupid? Do you want to take a bet, I will go ask everyone in the castle and if a single person says you are stupid, then I will…. Jump from the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione said, "What about Slytherins or Snape?"

Harry said, "Even they could not say that you are stupid….Although Snape might say it to make me jump from the tower."

Hermione giggled, and Harry lowered his arm down her waist and rubbed her leg, "Try again Mione." He kissed her cheek.

Hermione shivered at the feeling, she closed her eyes, imagined the two of them sitting in this position, she waved her wand, and said, _**"Projectomirus."**_

Something flowed through arm and raged in her wand, her wand shook as something shot out.

An image appeared on the side of the bed, Harry kissed her neck, "Very good Mione."

Hermione felt happiness flooding through her, she closed her eyes as she felt that this was Harry's happiness which was flowing through her in waves.

Hermione felt him kissing her neck and she smiled, enjoying the feeling, Harry caressed his waist as he said, "I hope, you don't put this image on your bed."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she said, "What?"

Hermione's eyes bulged as she saw, a Harry's image which was initially made by Harry lying fully clothed on the bed, and in front of it was an image of a completely naked Hermione, their faces almost touching, both looking peaceful, it was like they fell asleep during kissing.

But the cause of Hermione's embarrassment was another Harry, also naked who was pressed into Hermione's image his arms around her waist, with his head buried in her neck.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth as she realized that she had summoned the image of both of them together, in the same position they are now, just naked.

Harry chuckled, as he whispered sensuously in her ear, "It looks like 2 Harrys and 1 Hermione are having a….."

Hermione squealed, "Don't say that, please don't say that."

Harry murmured in her ear, "Threesome."

And one of his hand slipped under her top.

Hermione pushed his hand away, "It is good you extended your bed, or we would not be able to have…."

"An orgy." Harry said as he rubbed her breast under her top.

Hermione moaned, "Harryyy, we have to remove the images."

Harry slipped his hand under her bra and placed it directly on her breast, cupping it and pressing it lightly, "Just focus on absorbing back your magic, while touching your wand, it is easier than removing it."

Hermione watched as the fully clothed Harry's image disappeared, leaving one Harry and Hermione on the side of the bed, Hermione blushed when she realized it looked like they fell asleep after the sex, as she noticed the way Harry was wrapped around her back, with his head in her neck.

Harry after caressing her breasts, flipped her bra forcefully, pulling it upwards and freeing her breasts under her top, Hermione shivered as her nipples brushed the material of her top, and Harry cupped her bare breasts.

Hermione tried to focus, just as Harry caught her nipple and pulled on it, she whimpered as he began pulling it slowly, "What's the matter Mione? You can't concentrate?"

Hermione murmured, "Prat." Just as she tried to focus on the image, Harry's other hand slipped under her bottoms and went between her legs, Hermione's focus shattered, as Harry started rubbing between her legs, his fingers, slowly speeding up as he skated her panty covered vagina.

Hermione's eyes tried to close, but she pushed them open. She tried to remove his hand halfheartedly but he tightened his hands and his pace increased as he kissed her under her ear, "What do you want Mione?"

Hermione said slowly, "Harry…"

Harry traced her ear with his tongue, as his hand shifted to her other breast and began to cup it and rub it, his other hand slipping inside her panties to rub directly over her clit, "Yes Mione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back, arching to provide him better access to her neck as he pulled her legs apart forcefully with his legs, providing him better access to her nether region.

Hermione gulped as she was pulled back, until Harry was resting against the bedstead, and she was leaning on him, his left hand going around her to play with her breast, and his right hand snaking downward until his fingers had unrestrained access to her pussy.

Harry placed kisses on her neck, and sucked on the skin, until the skin showed the marks of his hard work, "You were saying Mione?"

Hermione didn't care anymore what she was saying, she moaned and placed one of her hand over his left, trying to increase the pressure on her breast, Harry complied as he pressed her breast harder, and Hermione whimpered, as the pain became almost painful, then Harry slowed and cupped the other breast again pressing it to the point that Hermione almost cried out then he eased his grip, and Hermione panted.

Hermione was gripping Harry's leg which was curled around her and was pushing her feet apart, as Harry slowly slipped a finger inside her, Hermione jerked and shook her head from side to side as Harry began to push his finger in and out of her.

Hermione gulped and opened her eyes as Harry placed his mouth on her neck, and slowly bit into her skin, Hermione shivered as he increased pressure, wanting him to bite harder, Harry kept increasing pressure until Hermione's hands curled into fists and she moaned, Harry eased his mouth but kept his teeth on the same place, intending to leave a very clear mark.

Hermione felt him slipping a third finger inside her and she cried out slowly, third! 'Merlin, when did he put in a second finger,' as Hermione's inner walls were stretched to the maximum point she was ever stretched, she began to feel a tingling inside her.

Harry slowly released her neck and looked at the mark, when he was satisfied he smirked, and stretched his fingers of both hands so he was holding one of her breast completely in his hand, and his fingers pulled her inner walls even more apart.

Hermione was lost in bliss, as his hand sped furiously, and rubbed inside her, Hermione gulped as she felt him pistoning inside her walls, 'Oh Merlin, I am going to be a little sore.' Hermione thought as she felt his incredible fingers, spin and shake as they glided inside her soft walls, spreading as he reached the deepest part, and rubbing as he pulled back, as his one finger pulled back it, grazed across that point which shot a bolt of electricity in her body.

Harry almost froze as he considered the spot then, he started rubbing furiously, his fingers searching for the same spot, and founding it as Hermione cried out and twisted, Harry rubbed the spot as his fingers sped to an inhuman pace and his other hand circled the top of her breast, rolling her fully erect nipple between thumb and forefinger.

Hermione tried to curl her legs but Harry was holding onto them with his own so she just curled her fingers, she pushed back her hands and caught his head, burying it in her neck, Harry getting the signal, started to suck and lick the now red skin of her neck, as Hermione arched her back, felling him pull her nipple and the rubbing of her pussy became painful.

Hermione cried out, "Harryyyy," feeling waves of intense pleasure roll through her and she shook as she came around his fingers, Harry grinned in her neck as his fingers became wet, he spun his hand, wetting his fingers and rubbing her now slick walls, as Hermione melted in his arms, and slowly went limp.

Harry kept rubbing her out as she slipped into ecstasy, and he slowed down his hand which was rolling her nipple.

Harry grinned as he remembered the lesson _ **, "Removing the evidence."**_ He laughed and slowly circled her breasts, giving one last squeeze, then he pulled out his arm from under her open bra, and pulled the cups over her breasts, a difficult feat, due to bra still being clasped, in his haste to reach her, he had just pushed it upwards and 'pulled her breasts free' .When he was satisfied her breasts were covered, he circled around it, feeling and straightening the edges wherever necessary.

Slowly Harry smiled and said, "Perfect." He laughed when he considered the same could be said to her breasts or to Hermione.

He pulled out his arm and lowered her top, picking up his wand in his left hand and slowly murmured incantations, causing the creases to disappear and a broken button to repair.

Then he slowly pulled out his hand from between her legs and looked at his slick fingers, he barely stopped himself as an aroma he had come to think of 'her' filled him, smiling he raised his wand and his fingers become clean and dry, he took his wand in his right hand and pointed it between her legs muttering under his breath, as her legs became clean, and her knickers became, "Daisy Fresh." He laughed to himself on his personal joke. Then he slowly pulled up her bottoms, and cast another charm on her clothes, at which her top and bottoms smoked righted themselves.

He kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you Hermione, I never used to be so happy before you came into my life."

Harry pushed his wand under his pillow and holding her waist, he pulled her upwards, so he was lying against the bedstead, his arms around her arms, and his legs around hers holding her as close as was possible, as he looked at her head on his shoulder,

Harry gasped.

Her eyes were open, and she was smiling, "I love you too Harry."

Harry placed a hand on his face, and tried to control his breath, "Mione, you startled me."

She at last moved and twisted out of his grip, and she stretched, as Hermione leaned backwards, Harry noticed her top rising and her breasts straining against her top, Harry raised his hands again and Hermione slapped his hands, "Keep your hands to yourself Mr. Potter," still smiling.

Harry looked like a boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar, as Hermione turned and crawled in his lap, sitting sideways, and slipped her arms around his neck, looking at him fondly.

Harry smiled slowly, "Are you alright?"

Hermione said happily, "Yes, I just feigned, to see how you 'Remove the evidence'."

Harry bit his lip, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, it is just how we refer it."

Hermione said, "We?"

Harry closed his mouth.

Hermione said, "Another one of your Unspeakable tricks?"

Harry hesitated, "more like Marauder…"

Hermione smiled, "Oh Harry."

She reached up and kissed his lips, slowly and sensuously as Harry hesitated, she ran her hands through his hair, and licked his lip, tapping his lip with her tongue, Harry reached up with his arms, and feeling her soft arms he pushed one hand inside her top, feeling her bare skin pulling herself to himself, and his other hand buried itself in her chestnut curls, he tangled his hands in her long tresses, they felt soft and he grabbed a handful pulling herself to him as he dived forward.

He opened his mouth and her tongue tried to sneak past his, but he dueled it furiously, as they both tried to gain the advantage, slowly as Hermione became desperate, Harry smooched her, getting her lips and tongue in the process, she moaned and then began to cooperate as they began kissing each other with a lot of tongue involvement.

As Hermione's hands uncurled from his hand and began slipping downwards, Harry frowned but he kept, smooching her now swollen lips, tasting her flavor keeping an eye on her hand, he caught her hand as soon as she placed it over his by now rock hard dick. He slowly pulled back and looked into her, hazel eyes.

"Hermione."

"Yes," she said innocently, as she rubbed his dick over his Pyjamas. Harry shook his head, he had been a bad influence on her.

"Hermione, its 2 am."

"No problem, we only need one hour after that we will sleep and will wake up at 6."

Harry raised one of his eyebrow, "That is only 3 hours of sleep, you will feel tired and we have classes tomorrow."

Hermione slipped her hand inside his Pyjama trousers, "I don't feel tired when I am with you, and feel fully refreshed in the morning, even if we haven't slept for all night."

Harry hesitated, "I have felt it too."

Hermione caught his fully erect dick in a death grip, "So…."

Harry said, "Oh Merlin, you have a strong grip, even with so soft hands, but now I want to taste you too."

Hermione smiled shyly, "Well I read about a position."

Harry grinned, "Which position Mione?"

She blushed, "You know what I am talking about."

Harry said, "Yes, but I would like you to say that."

Hermione said, "Harry you are a prat."

Harry said, "Which position Mione?"

She said with a red face, "69."

Harry grinned, "We will need space for that, you have to remove our images."

Hermione concentrated, and their images which were still sleeping peacefully on the corner of bed disappeared.

He nodded, "You are a quick learner Mione."

Hermione reached up, "You are an excellent teacher Harry, now shut up and KISS ME."

Never the one to deny a lady's request or in this case an order, Harry leaned down.

.

.

.

 _ **Ron's Perspective**_

On next day Ron had come down to Breakfast with Harry and Hermione, Hermione had for some reason wrapped a scarf around her neck.

As they were approaching the Hall, Harry had asked Hermione about the scarf and to Ron's surprise she had blushed.

Ron watched as Harry and Hermione playfully bantered all the way down the stairs, with Harry asking Hermione about the scarf, and she asking him to 'Be quiet' or 'this is all your fault.'

When Hermione protested, 'it is not going away even by magic,' then Ron understood and said, "Oh, it's a…."

Hermione smacked him on the head.

Ron rubbed his head saying, "There is no need to be embarrassed Hermione, if you have…."

Hermione pulled out her wand and Ron shut up, thinking about Marietta Edgecombe.

Ron glanced at Slytherin's table, no she wasn't there, Ron didn't know whether to take it as a good omen or bad.

They started their breakfast in silence, and the silence maintained until owl post arrived, Ron's attention was attracted as Hermione gasped, Harry looked at the front page of the newspaper Hermione was looking at in horror.

Harry clapped a hand to his forehead, "Bloody…."

McGonagall said from staff table, "Language Mr. Potter."

Ron said, "What happened?"

Hermione put the Paper on table and Ron said, "Bloody hell."

McGonagall sighed and shook her head, "5 points from Gryffindor."

But Ron's attention was fixed on the Paper, where there was a picture of Harry and an Unspeakable pointing their wands at each other.

Ron recognized Hermione in the picture as Harry was covering her, but an unknown girl of about 20 was standing behind the Unspeakable.

Ron gave a flying glance to the headline as he said, "What happened to not breaking cover?"

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, as Hermione sighed, "He sort of Harrished it again."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ _**Thank you, Joules, Desiree, Midnight, Saki, Lily, Emma, Ender, Shadow and Angel**_ for reviewing the previous chapter, and let me thank _**Guest**_ as well, he hasn't reviewed it yet but I am damn sure he will.


	16. Chapter 16: The Training

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ _ **Thanking Midnight**_ (I am glad, I could help), _ **Juli**_ (Always a pleasure to read your review), _**Saki**_ (here it is), _**Guest**_ (Grin and bear it), _**Shadow**_ (thanks bro, here it is), _ **Lily**_ (thanks for your support), _**Emma**_ (you understand me quite clearly), _**Jojo**_ _(a battle is going to be faught in the next chapter)_ , _**Samantha**_ (Thanks for your review), _**Ender**_ (one of my strongest supporters), _**xNaru**_ (Atleast they didn't have sex... I mean not yet).

 _ **Darius my friend**_ , reviewing is a favour you do to us author's, you certainly need not apologize for reviewing only once, just tell me how good a job I am doing. Thanks for your review.

Posted the chapter in a haste, without giving it the usual double reading, so there might be a few mistakes, I'll edit those later. _ **In Chapter 16.2, 'point two' means it is the second version of the same chapter, I have edited it once**_.

Now Enjoy the chapter...

* * *

 **Chapter 16.2: The Training and the Cupboard**

 _ **Dedicated to**_ _ **Darius Frost**_ _ **(for one of the best reviews yet) and**_ _ **EnderFang and shadow**_ _ **(for their impatient reviews)**_

Harry entered the charms classroom to find it full of the usual hubbub, Neville pulling out his books, Parvati and Lavender standing near the window chatting, Dean and Seamus talking about Quidditch.

Harry looked towards the Ravenclaws with whom the Gryffindors shared the class, the students in blue and bronze were sitting with their books open, some poring over the book and some arguing about the correct way to pronounce an incantation.

Harry looked at his watch, 10 minutes before the class starts.

Harry looked up searching the room with his gaze, for the two people he cared most in the the world, his gaze stopped in the middle of the room, at a tall boy with red hair speaking furiously to a girl with curly brown hair waving a book and pointing to the front of the room.

Harry approched them and heard Hermione shouting, "...the front seat."

Ron replied back, "No, we will sit at the back."

"No, sitting at the back, was the reason you and Harry were at the bottom of every class."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he moved around a desk.

Ron shouted, "We were not at the bottom."

"Fine, you were in the middle, but I never understood why you always insist to sit at the back."

Harry stood behind her and cleared his throat.

Hermione jumped, as Ron looked at him and exhaled, "Harry, can you believe her, she wants to break the 'Last Row Tradition' of the Trio."

Harry smiled and looked at the furious expression on Hermione's face, just as she opened her mouth Harry said, "Ron, go take the last row, we are coming in a minute."

Ron gave a triumphant expression to Hermione as he walked away.

Hermione turned her disapproing expression towards Harry, who put an arm around her waist, and her furious expression wavered.

Harry said, "Please Hermione."

Hermione said, "Why do you always insist on sitting at the back?"

Harry slowly turned her towards the last row, "Look Mione, you know Ron and I always manage to distract the class, if we are sitting at the back, we won't distract anybody."

She rolled her eyes, "And what about me, If I have questions then I would have to raise my voice."

Harry said, "Mione... the room is rectangular, it only has five rows, I don't think you will have to raise your voice at all."

Hermione looked around and hesitated, "Fine, but Flitwick will be at the front, he won't come to the last row, to check my work, what if I do something wrong and I need his help."

Harry said, "Mione, you certainly don't need any help, in any case if you are sitting at the back, he will definetly come, shouting like always in his squeaky voice, 'Excellent Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor for a brilliantly performed levitation charm, and that too on your first try, very impressive."

Hermione blushed.

Harry smiled squeezing her waist, "Very impressive indeed."

Hermione looked up to see Harry gazing at her face lovingly, she felt heat creep up her cheeks, "Are you talking about the levitation charm?"

Harry made a non commital voice, and slowly leaned towards her.

Hermione hastily put a hand on his chest, she whispered, "Harry, we are in a class."

Harry blinked then straightened, "Alright."

He began to lead her, "Can you think of any other reason to not sit in the back row?"

"I am thinking."

"Fine then take a seat, and think."

Hermione looked at the seat Harry had led her to, Ron was already there and grinning at her.

Hermione gave Ron a half hearted look of disapproval and took a seat as Harry slipped between them.

Hermione took out her books completely ignoring Harry and Ron, as they began to talk.

But her interest was piqued as Ron said, "...so Dumbledore asked you questions about that article?"

Hermione unrolled a parchment still not looking at any of them, as Harry said, "He just mentioned that students are not allowed to leave Hogsmeade during the visit."

Hermione dipped her quill in the ink and put the date on the top left corner of the parchment, "You took the blame for taking Hermione to London?"

"I DID take her to London, however I didn't intend to appear on the front page..."

"Again."

"Yes again, and that too at the wand point of an Unspeakable."

"Did he ask you any questions about him?"

Hemrione paused while turning pages of the book, but when Harry glanced at her, she quickly began ruffling the pages, Harry sighed then said, "No."

At this point the Charms Professor entered the classroom and climbed the podium behind the teacher's desk.

"Alright settle down." He said in his squeaky voice.

Hermione focused on the Professor, ignoring Harry's attempts to attract her attention, as Flitwick began to explain the cleaning charm,"...spell is very useful in certain situations, like Mr. Potter demonstrated in the Great Hall..."

Harry nudged Hermione's feet with his leg, trying to get her to look at him, but she stepped on his foot and Harry quickly withdrew.

The Professor continued, "The spell does remove all the mess, but it can not be used in certain situations like..." he waved his wand and a list appeared on the board.

Harry flickered his eyes towards Hermione and saw the the disapproval clearly etched on her face, he sighed and turned, finally giving his full attention to the charms Professor.

"A few wizards think that they can scourgify their mouth instead of brushing in the morning."

"Does it work Professor?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"No Mr. Jacques, I am warning you don't use the charm on your body in the conditions listed on the board, and cleaning your mouth is listed second from the top, it will simply choke you with soap bubbles."

A few people laughed, as Hermione felt anger and shame shoot through her, she frowned as she felt the shame flowing through her in waves, Hermione understood, 'Harry.'

She finally looked to her right, to see Harry staring at the board without any expression, his eyes emotionless, but she can feel his anger and embarassment as Flitwick explained the charm.

Harry stared at the words, in his mind Harry can see his father and Sirius taunting Snape, and bullying him, one of them cast 'Scourgify,' and soap bubbles came out his mouth as Snape began to choke, Harry saw his mother say, 'Leave him alone,' trying to protect Snape.

Harry felt Hermione take his hand, he looked downward to see her clutching his left hand tightly in hers, he glanced at her face, she appeared to be deeply immersed in the textbook, but Harry knew better, she had somehow sensed his unease, and was trying to comfort him, he smiled and squeezed her hand.

Hermione almost looked up as Harry's emotions subsided and the anger receeded, he squeezed her hand, and she barely stopped a smile from spreading on her lips.

But she didn't acknowledge his gesture, still ignoring him.

No, she will not give Harry the satisfaction of seeing her smile, after he pursuaded her into sitting at the last row. Although his reasons were understandable, he could probably give her another 20 reasons for sitting in the front row, if he wanted to. He pursuaded...no he blackmailed her with his smile, why can't she argue with him ? She always went along with whatever he says.

Hermione froze while reading a line, why did she went along with whatever Harry says? Because she loves him. That must be it, Harry won't try any tricks on her, will he?

Harry saw Hermione staring at the book, her expession wavering, Harry cleared his mind of all emotions and tried to feel his love for her, he remembered her lying on a bed in Grimmauld place, her hair in a halo around her, and the love rising inside him as they looked into each other's eyes, himself feeding her with a spoon as she confessed her insecurities to him, the two of them lying naked in his bed holding each other tightly, and somehow tried to send it all to her.

He smiled as Hermione gasped and she looked around, catching his eye for the first time, since he dragged her to the back row, her expressions going from shock to happiness slowly, her hand tightening on his, then she gave him a brilliant smile.

Seeing her expression, Harry quickly pulled out his wand and focusing he imagined a circle of diameter 1m with her as center, he whispered, _**"Subtlis Priviwardus."**_

As Hermione's expression turned joyful, she leapt sideways and threw her arms around Harry, not noticing a thin silver line surround her and spread outward before vanishing.

Harry still holding his wand, held her, burying his head into her chestnut curls, as Hermione hugged him in one of her trademark hugs, she shifted her face, nuzzling Harry's neck as he slowly ran his hands on her back, her enticing aroma filling him, her curly hair tickling him in the face.

Both of them, kept hugging each other for some time, Harry still running his hands over her back, Hermione just hugged his neck tightly, her lips against the side of his neck.

Hermione whispered in his neck, "I am sorry Harry."

Harry frowned, "For what?"

Hermione slowly pulled back, "I always argue with you, don't I?"

As Harry opened his mouth, she placed a finger on his lips, Harry just held her waist as she glanced in her eyes, "I always argue with you and Ron on little things and then I sulk if I don't get my wish."

Harry opened his mouth but Hermione still with her finger on his lips said, "Shhh Harry, don't say anything."

She looked downward then said, "It sometimes troubles me that I go along with whatever you say, but then you have never made a decision that somehow hurt me."

Harry kissed her finger, which was still placed on his lips and said, "What about our fifth year?"

Hermione smiled as he kissed her finger, "You didn't want to take us to the ministry, we followed you, I won't second guess your decisions from now on."

Harry said, "So that means you will sit with us at the back row in every class?"

Hermione punched him, "Harry, you are a prat!"

Harry laughed as he waved his wand and a silver line appeared around them, breaking at Harry's muttered command, as Ron jumped on the nearby seat, "Harry, where did you two come from?"

Harry looked around, "What are you talking about?"

Ron pointed towards the charms teacher, "I swear Flitwick has made atleast 6 rounds around here, looking for Hermione."

Hermione squealed, "Oh no, I forgot." And she quickly began reading the instructions on the board.

Harry looked around, they were supposed to make a mess on their desks, then scourgify it with the charm, so far not a single student had managed to cast it successsfully, Ron included, though he was probably waiting for Hermione to get it first.

Ron handed Harry an ink bottle, with which Harry dropped a few stains on his parchment, then hearing Ron chuckle he looked up, "What?"

Ron pointed to their left, "Hermione."

Harry looked at her to find her, making a mess on the table, they watched as she rummaged through her bag to find a battered quill, and breaking it in pieces she put them on the table, then she tore and crumpled a piece of parchment, putting a few ink stains over it, then she waved her wand as dust and a few cobwebs appeared over it. Then she leaned backward to observe the effect.

Harry and Ron tried to stifle their laughter, then Ron whispered, "Even her mess looks..."

"Organized." Harry completed his sentence.

Hermione leaned toward the book to read the instructions for the charm.

Ron whispered, "She already knows the spell, why is she reading instructions."

Harry shrugged, "Probably for keeping up cover."

Ron smirked, "Somebody has do it, since you Harrish everything."

Harry gave Ron an annoyed glance just as Flitwick approached them, "Ah there you are Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, let me see you perform the charm, nobody in the class has yet managed to do it."

Harry hesitated and he glanced at Hermione who was still immersed in the book, then he met Ron's eyes, both of them nodded then raised their wands together, _**"Scourgify."**_

Nothing happened, Harry could swear, Flitwick almost smiled for a moment, "Oh, you missed a flicker in wand movement, a common mistake."

Then Flitwick turned to Hermione, "Ms. Granger would you like to try?"

Hermione straightened up and gave a knowing look to Harry who winked at her, then she waved her wand, _**"Scourgify."**_

Flitwick exclaimed, "Excellent Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor for a brilliantly performed scourgifying charm, and that too on your first try, very impressive, now as for you two, in homework..."

Harry and Ron said in unison, "Practice."

Flitwick nodded, and went away, Harry turned towards Hermione who was already gazing at him, "Why did you do that?"

Harry said innocently, "What did I do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know what?"

Harry sighed as he put an arm around her, "Not everything can be explained Mione, some things are simply...done."

The bell rang , and the usual hustle-bustle of students leaving the class started around them, but Hermione gazed at Harry as he picked up his books and stuffed them in his bag, she watched him as he turned towards Ron and the two of them beagn talking in low tones, she watched him and his long hair, which she suspected he arranged with a spell, spread wildly like always, behind his glasses his green eyes shining brightly as he looked at her.

Hrmione blinked, he was looking at her, "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione didnt answer as she continued to gaze helplessly at his face, barely she was aware of him waving his wand, and her things flew into her bag which snapped shut and he swung it on his shoulder leading her out of the room as Ron followed them.

As they walked silently through the corridors, Hermione's mind was racing.

Harry and Ron stopped as Hermione whispered, "I need to talk to you."

Harry and Ron looked at her, as she gazed at his brilliantly green eyes, "Alone."

Ron said, "McGonagall's class starts in 20 minutes," he reminded them and left.

Hermione looked around and dragged Harry towards a broom cupboard, Harry silently entered it and waved his wand as the cupboard flashed with multi-colored lights.

When Hermione entered it she found the cupboard to be spacious, clean, and moderately lit.

She looked around then turned towards Harry who was locking the door.

Harry said, "Alright Hermione, what did you...ummf," Harry was cutoff as Hermione pulled his neck downward and kissed him, Harry was stunned for a moment as she closed her eyes and tilting her head, she continued to kiss him with a passion he had never before seen in her.

Harry was broken out of his trance as Hermione's hand tangled in his locks, and she pulled his neck closer, crushing his lips completely between his, Harry slowly put his hands on her waist, as his male instinct kicked in, Harry now met her kisses with his own, lips fighting a battle for upper hand... or maybe upper lip.

Harry felt Hermione tapping her tongue impatiently around his lips, he slowly opened his mouth as her tongue met his in a fury totally unseen in any of the their previous kisses.

Harry smiled as she pushed herself against his body, her breasts crushed against his chest, standing on her tiptoes, leaning even closer, one of her hand clutching the front of his robes, the other, still buried in his hair, kissing him like her life depended upon it, Harry started to move his hands on her side, slowly reaching upwards caressing her.

Hermione duelled his tongue with hers, slowly but surely fighting for the ground, Harry amused pulled back his tongue and Hermione soon, claimed his mouth once more, catching him in open mouth kisses, Harry almost began to feel light headed as the duration of the kiss stretched, far longer than any other, both of them panting heavily as they took short breaths before searing the other's lips again.

Then slowly Hermione stopped her ministrations and after a long kiss pulled back her lips from his mouth.

Harry watched her as she panted, and leaned on him for support, her lips looked puffy and a little swollen, Harry held her close and continued to observe her closely as she refused to meet his eyes, he put a hand under her chin and looked into her eyes, Harry had to admit she looked arousing, her red lips, warm brown eyes made him hard instantly.

Harry looked around them and seeing a few boxes, he nudged a box with his foot, and found it full of cleaning supplies, Harry sat down and pulled Hermione with him.

As she sat in his lap, her expression wavered for a moment, Harry remembered for a moment that this was exactly the same position, they sat while under the influnce of magic in Grimmauld Place.

Harry smiled to put her at ease, and caressed her cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb across her lip, Hermione smiled shyly at him, they sat in the same position for a few minutes gazing into each other's eyes.

Then Hermione whispered, "You are probably wondering what that was all about."

Harry smirked, "I am actually wondering, when are you going to give a repeat performance."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look, as she shifted in his lap, "What did you do in the classroom Harry?"

Harry avoided looking at her, "What do you mean?"

"Harry look at me," Harry looked up, "Why is it that I can feel, what you feel?"

Harry hesitated, "I don't know Hermione."

"Harry."

"No Hermione, really I don't know why we can somehow feel each other."

Hermione frowned, "We?"

"Ofcourse, did you think, it is only you who can feel my emotions."

As Hermione lost herself in thought, Harry hesitated, "I like this...bond or whatever it is."

Hermione looked at him, silently, as Harry continued, "I like this intimacy between us," he shifted her in his lap curling his arms around her and slowly leaning forward, his voice slowly dropped to a whisper, "It assures me that you are alright, or if you are upset, or if you are feeling aroused."

Hermione's eyes widened, she whispered, "You can feel...that."

Harry closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, his face within inches of hers, "Yes."

Hermione breathed heavily, then closing her eyes, she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, their noses almost touching, she put her arms around his neck and whispered, "I like this too, I can practically feel your love for me."

Harry leaned forward and their noses touched, as Hermione continued, "I can feel it, it is like a gentle breeze caressing myself, I love it and I love you."

Harry smiled, still sitting in the same position, as Hermione said, "Why Harry ?"

"Why, what Hermione?"

"Why do you love me so much?"

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked in her eyes, slowly leaning backward to focus on her, her warm brown eyes gazing unblinking at him, "What do you mean Hermione?"

"Harry, why did we fell in love with each other so deeply?"

Harry stared at her.

"Don't you think, everything happened too fast in Grimmauld place, I and Ron broke up, Kumar and Ginny happened and me and you?"

Harry slowly tilted his head and looked at a spider climbing the opposite wall, thinking then he turned towards her, "I am grateful for everything that happened Hermione."

As her hands curled tightly around him, Harry continued, "I think that the influx with magic and the fiasco with runes somehow pushed us in a direction in which we would have gone, given a few years, but due to the magic pushing us, we acted on our instincts, and somehow everything fast forwarded."

Hermione curled her fingers around his locks as Harry said, "I always loved you, maybe as a friend or maybe a little more but on the day of the eclipse, it was like a realized my feelings for what they really are. You are very beautiful, intelligent and caring Hermione, it is difficult to be your friend for 9 years and not fall in love with you, I just pushed forward that day, and I am glad that I did."

Hermione's face was crimson by now and she looked down as Harry continued, "I don't regret whatever happened because I found ...you."

She looked up to see him staring intently at her face, his eyes shining brightly as Hermione gazed into his brightly lit eyes, she was mesmerised by the green iris, and the magic which seemed to light them up, slowly she blinked and said, "You say the nicest of things Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, "So do I deserve a reward?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and whispered huskily, "Yes."

Her lips trembled in anticipation as Harry brushed them with his, and then captured her in another of their passionate kisses, Hermione moaned slightly as he reached up, still cradling her back and kissed her with a gusto, pulling back and then again kissing her with all the patience and finesse of a stalking tiger, Hermione pulled her hands to cup his face as she began to meet his kisses with his own, both of them leaning forward to touch their lips in an open mouthed kiss and taking in everything the other had to offer.

There was no battling for upper ground as they worked in Harmony, her sitting in his lap, cupping his cheeks, her nose sliding past his to meet his lips burning with desire, his head tilted, still supporting her with his arms and pushing her against his chest to deepen the kiss.

Hermione opened her mouth as his tongue curled around hers, slowly and lovingly they breathed together as they enaged in a symmetrical dance both trying to please each other with their caresses.

Hermione whimpered as she felt him run his tongue on her lower lip, and felt her nippples harden against the fabric, she squirmed and rubbed her legs together as she felt something impossibly hard press in her legs, she gasped as she felt his hands slipped down her waist, and they disappeard to unmentionable places.

Hermione took a sharm breath as Harry's hand snaked under her blouse, sliding on her naked flesh, her lips stopped but Harry kept hard at work, nibbling her lip whie his other hand was playing with the waistband of her skirt, Hermione moaned and tightly held his shoulders, as she arched backward when Harry's hands found their marks.

Harry squeezed lightly while his other hand rubbed her, and she panted, "Harry please."

He just smirked, while squeezing and flicking her, "What Mione?"

Feeling painfully aroused, Hermione whispered, "More Harry."

Harry complied as his hand began to flick her nipple and then his fingers rubbed tight circles around her, Hermione shifted her legs but then Harry tightly grapsed her breast and she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Harry released her and rubbed her lovingly as he leaned forward to kiss her again capturing her rosy lips in his.

Hermione shivered as she tilted her head to feel him licking the insides of her mouth as his hands brought her to edge slowly, his fingers diving between her legs and brushing across her sensitive parts, whereas his other hand was still, moving under her bra, caressing her mounds with a loving pace.

Hermione gasped as he pinched her clit, and then his fingers, slipped between her nether lips, running ever so pleasantly at places nobody touched except him.

"Harry I am about to..." Hermione cut off as Harry pecked her lips.

"Cum," he whispered in her ear, his tongue sliding around her ear, he nibbled on her earlobe as his hands began to speed up.

Hermione whimpered as he trailed kisses across her face, finally meeting her lips again, as he whispered slowly, "Cum for me Mione."

Hermione shivered as he rolled her nipple in his fingers, his fingers sliding in and between her pussy lips, while always brushing her clit.

Hermione's mouth opened in a silent cry as the tingling became became unbearable, something broke inside her and she came hard, stars erupted in front of her eyes, her vision darkening, as Harry's hands were peppered by a little wetness he felt her shaking as her back arched, her eyes unfocused, and her hands clutched his shoulders, slowly Hermione began to come down from her ecstasy and leaning forward buried her head in his shoulder, Harry listened to her breathing rapidly, his own hand crushed very pleasantly between her breast and himself, her nipple softening against his palm from pebble hard to a little nub.

Harry smiled, as she closed her legs, his hand a still a little wet was captured inside her underwear.

Harry sat still, as he waited for her to catch her breath, her breasts heaving aginst his chest, she took long breaths, then slowly she pulled back, she shifted a little so Harry can pull back his hands, as he began to withdraw, she caught his hands in hers, Harry stopped and gazed at her face.

She kissed his hands, and whispered, "You are amazing Harry."

Harry felt himself going red as she kissed his hands, then they slowly untangled themselves as Harry summoned his wand from air, casting a few spells.

Hermione patted herself, "Did you just... remove the evidence."

Harry smiled, "Yes."

Hermione said, "I am sure you made a mess of it, look away."

"What, why?"

Hermione said seriously, "I need to make sure, you did everything correctly, now look away."

Harry said, "But I just had my hands down there, surely you can..."

"No, Harry it was a different thing, now look away."

Harry rolled his eyes, and turned as Hermione discreetly patted herself up and down and felt inside her blouse, straightening the bra-strap and pulling up her knickers, "Alright you can look now."

Harry turned and glanced at her, she looked normal, her dress was alright but she still looked a little... ravished.

Harry smiled and taking her hand he removed all the wards from the cupboard and they stepped out in the lighted corridor.

.

.

.

 _ **Minerva's Perspective**_

Minerva looked over at the students sitting around her, then at the clock.

Her two and only, most favourite students were still not there, Minerva sighed as she instucted the rest to read the chapter.

She walked among them as they read a Transfiguration spell to turn a pigeon into wineglass, she looked at the clock again, her Lions were still not there.

Minerva pondered that Albus-my-name-is-too-long-Dumbledore called them Gryffins, 'the barmy old coot' Minerva thought, Minerva always argued that since the Slytherins are called 'Snakes' rather than 'Slyths,' the Gryffindors should be called Lions. But no the Order of Merlin winner, who have a chocolate frog card, insisted that they do not belong to Liondor hence they could not be called Lions.

Minerva was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

She turned to see, Potter and Ms. Granger standing at the door.

Ms Granger said quickly, "We are sorry Professor, we lost track of the time, may we come in?"

Minerva looked at the girl, something about her was off, Minerva noticed her deep red lips, Minerva frowned, the girl never applied so much makeup, then something clicked in her mind, ofcourse, her lips looked swollen and puffy, and there was an air around her which practically screamed 'Ravished.'

Minerva looked at her clothes, everything was in place, then she looked at Potter, he was calm and collected but there was a smile at his face, he looked at Minerva calmly, he was an Occlumence, Minerva was sure, it was the same calmness she associated with Albus-the-most-powerful-Dumbledore.

Minerva nodded, "Come inside and take a seat both of you, the class already started 10 minutes ago."

Minerva watched as Ms. Granger stumbled a little as she entered the class, but Potter quickly caught her, and whispered something, Ms. Granger shook her head, and then they approched the seats, Ms. Granger headed towards the front, while Potter towards the back, but when they headed in different directions, Minerva saw they held hands, predictably they stopped.

Minerva saw Ms. Granger look helplessly at the front row, while potter pointed to Weasley sitting at the very back, waving towards them.

Minerva was well aware of the Trio's last row tradition, Ms. Granger always, tried to sit in the front in each class, while Potter who never wanted to attract attention, tried to hide in the shadows of the back row.

Ms. Granger pouted at Potter, who whispered in her ear, and she went red in the face, then automatically began to drag him towards Weasley where they sat down.

Minerva had an eyebrow raised as she watched the spectacle, then coming to her senses, she again strolled between the desks, circling closer to them, fully expecting to see Ms. Granger perform another spell perfectly, before anyone else.

She saw Ms. Grager practicing the wand movement in the air as she turned the pages, while Potter and Weasley whispered glancing at Ms. Granger from time to time, checking her progress.

Minerva made a beeline for Ms. Granger as she rolled up her sleeves, and pointed her wand at the pigeon, she saw her wave her wand, her motion perfect, and a flash of light later, Minerva stared in amazement.

Directly in front of her where there was a pigeon before, stood a tall wineglass, made up of transparent glass, beautiful designs carved upon it, thin tendrils and leaves carving the rim of the glass. Minerva picked it up to look at it closely, it was slim and had a curved neck, it looked delicately fragile, perfect for adoring the lips of any queen.

Minerva felt herself say, "Rarely have I seen such a beautiful transfiguration Ms. Granger, 30 points to Gryffindor, what is more astonishing is that this is your first try."

Ms. Granger gave her a smile, then she turned towards Potter and Weasley both gave her a thumbs up and gave her impressed looks, Minerva saw Potter snake his hand under the desk and squeeze hers.

Minerva turned away from the public display of affection,if she didn't see it, then she do not have to reprimand them, however just as she turned, there were two more flashes of light behind her, and she turned and barely stopped her mouth from dropping.

In front of Weasley was sitting a trunkard, which had a design of a masculine hand over it, reddish brown in color, but Minerva wasn't looking at it she moved forward and picked up Potter's.

It was gilded with gold, with laurel green leaves running up its base, stones shined brightly near its rim, Minerva turned it over, ruby, emerald, amethyst, sapphire, topaz, teardrops and a black pearl.

She frowned as she saw a design carved into its neck, a stag embossed in a circle, the antlers runnning arcoss the curve, its proud head gazing right at hers, she looked up and saw an equally intimidating gaze wash over her.

She blinked as Potter smiled, Minerva looked at the wine glass in her hand then put it down, "Another 30 points to Gryffindor, Potter and Weasley, you three are exempted from homework for this lesson."

Potter and Weasley grinned at each other, but Ms. Granger looked crestfallen, Minerva added hastily, "You can do the homework if you want to Ms. Granger."

As some color returned to Hermione's cheeks, Potter and Weasley chuckled and picked up their transfigurations, Minerva turned to Potter, "How long does your transfiguration last Mr. Potter?"

He looked at her in surprise, then frowning he glanced Hermione, who picked up the golden wine glass, he said, "Such a transfiguration will barely last four or five hours, although if I pour a lot of magic into it then it might stay for a week I guess."

Minerva said, "How about the amount of magic, you poured into the burning newspaper illusion?"

Hermione almost dropped the wineglass as the three students stared at her, then Harry shrugged, "That was an illusion, this is the real thing, I can't say for sure."

Minerva nodded thoughtfully, giving a last look to three superb pieces of art created by the trio, she moved on to the other students work.

Minerva felt very disappointed looking at other students's creations, some can't even manage to turn the pigeon into a wineglass, never mind creating, awesome pieces of art.

As she corrected a boy whose wineglass had feathers and was crooning, she heard a clanking sound, and turned to see Potter and Weasley clanking their glasses, as Ms. Granger quickly picked up her delicate work and moved it away from Potter.

Minerva shook her head as the bell rang, she called out over the din, "Potter, stay behind for a moment."

He nodded and fell back as the students shuffled out.

As the students moved out, Minerva said to him, "Potter, Champions and their partners..."

She waited for him to say something, she guessed he will say, that he doesn't dance or any some such nonsense, but when he didn't say anything she frowned.

Potter quickly cleared his throat, "I am sorry Professor, I forgot...No,I meant, what partners?"

Minerva gazed at him suspiciously, "Champions and their dance partners Potter, according to the tradition..."

As Minerva explained the tradition she saw Potter smile slightly and she guessed he was thinking about Ms. Granger, "Potter, POTTER."  
"Yes?" he said quickly.

Minerva sighed, "Did you listen, what I said about Yule Ball?"

"Yes Professor."

"When did you hear it, I told the the class before you and Ms. Granger came."

Harry mentally hit himself on his head, "Ron told me, after we came in the class."

Minerva looked at him searchingly, "Good, now off you run, I believe your friends are waiting for you outside."

She watched the boy as he walked out of the room with a graceful stride, a smile spread across Minerva's face, 'such a cute couple,' she thought fondly, but then she applied Occlumency, clearing out all her emotions, forcing her expression into sternness and quickly snapping her bag shut, she marched to the next class with a severe expression.

.

.

.

Hermione was skipping (again), her hand in Harry's, the other hand holding a red rose that Harry had given her when he asked her to the Yule Ball, kneeling at her feet, presenting her a rose, Hermione smiled, 'Such a gentleman.'

Harry had asked Ron and Hermione to follow him to the ROR (Room Of Reqirement), apparently for some training.

Hermione was still thinking about him, his words sounding in her ears, 'Hermione would you accompany me to the Yule Ball as my date?"

Hermione whispered, "Yes."

Ron and Harry turned towards her, "What?"

Hermione blushed, aware that she had spoken aloud, "Nothing, I was thinking about something." And she put the rose in her pocket, from where she pulled it out to gaze at it after every few minutes.

She missed the glance that Harry and Ron exchanged, Ron looking amused, Harry just smiled and they reached the plain wall opposite the tapestry in the seventh floor corridor.

Harry walked in front of the wall three times, his eyes open but concentrating hard, as the highly polished door with its brass handle appeared, Harry opened it and stood back, bowing as Hermione entered the room, she smiled at him as she passed, however as Ron moved inside behind him, the door swung.

"Ouch," Hermione looked behind to see Ron massaging his head and Harry laughing, frowning she concentrated and a pillow came flying from nowhere and struck Harry in the face, Harry gave Ron an annoyed glance and soon loads of pillows were raining on the laughing redhead.

Ron shouted, "Harry, I didn't do it, it was Hermione."

Harry turned to look at her, and she gave him a shy smile.

Hermione saw Harry's expression melt as he saw her smile, but then she shrieked as she flew through the air directly into his waiting arms, as he swung her around to decrease her momentum.

She came to rest near his chest, looking up into his eyes, her hands held tightly behind her back, as Harry leaned forward.

"OYE," they tuned to see Ron struggling through the mountain of pillows, "Can't you two keep off each other's lips for a moment, I am still here."

Harry hesitated and let her go, but as Hermione turned he caught her waist and whispered in her ear, Hermione blushed at whatever he said.

Ron shook his head, disappearing all the pillows, "You two are..."

Harry said, "You are just jealous."

Hermione looked up to see Ron looking at Harry emotionlessly, then he turned away, "You are probably right."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, Harry said, "Don't worry about Parkinson, she will come around."

Ron said, "How can you say so?"

Harry hesitated, and the other's interest was piqued, "Harry?" Hermione prompted him, he just shook his head, "I just know."

He moved away, looking at the practicing dummies lining against the frthest wall of the room, Hermione sighed as she pulled out, 'The Compendium Of Advanced Defensive Magic' from a bookshelf and flipped through it.

Ron followed Harry, "So what are you going to teach us?"

All of them pulled out their wands although Hermione was still turning the pages, Harry sat on a cushion, "Alright, I think that we have to move away from all the jinxes and hexes we used and start using some real magic from now on."

Hermione looked up, "What do you mean?"

Ron said, "Curses."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes," he counted on his fingers, "Impedimenta, Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy, Incarcerous, these all have very simple counters, so simple that anyone in the school cast them."

Hermione looked at Ron as he said, "You remember what happened in our fifth year, we were going down one by one in the ministry, but those bastards always revived their mates from our jinxes."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, that is why I have made a list, of the new spells we are going to use which will be easy, precise, painfully difficult and will use a lot of magical power but we can afford them."

Hermione nodded, "Fair enough, so where is the list?"

Harry pointed at his head, "Right here."

Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes, "Harry."

He grinned at her, pulling out a roll of parchment from his pocket, "Sorry Hermione, couldn't resist. Here it is."

Hermione took it from him, and began unrolling the parchment, she frowned as she reached the end at around 5 feet.

Ron said, "So many?"

Harry said, "It actually contains the name of spells only."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she glanced at the parchment and saw that he was right, "How are we going to find so many spells, and in which book."

Harry waved a hand, "I know all of these spells, I will teach you."

Ron said, "You have cast all of these spells before?"

Harry looked at him and simply said, "No."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other then at Harry, "When did you make this list?"

"Hello... Room of Reqiurement, I just summoned a roll of parchment."

Hermione raised her hand and a roll of paper appeared, she smacked it on top of Harry's head, Harry glared at her then quickly summoning a roll of paper he smacked Ron, Ron summoned his own roll of parchment and raised it as Hermione said, "Don't you dare Ron."

Ron hesitated then turned and smacked Harry who said, "ouch."

.

.

.

Ron and Hermione were standing quietly as Harry walked in front of them, "The problem with Reducto is, it creates bloody messes, unnecessary carnage isn't our goal, same problem is with cutting and slicing curses."

Ron said, "What about Sectumsempra?"

Harry nodded, "Good spell, difficult to block with a shield lesser than Protego Maxima, invisible and no unnecessary wand movement, it could be wide ranging, it could be a slash or a single pierce, but there are two problems with it."

Ron said, "It is a dark curse of course, and it is impossible to join body parts if cut."

Harry shook his head, "A borderline dark curse, it doesn't harm the caster like the AK (Avada Kedavra), and it doesn't make you lust for blood like the organ rotting curses, flesh dissolving or entrail exploding curses. And it is very difficult to heal but not impossible."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, "You know its counter."

Harry glanced at Ron, "Yes, I will teach it to you later after we learn basic healing charms."

Hermione perked up, "You know healing charms?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but they will come later, now I say we add Sectumsempra to our arsenal, but use it carefully very carefully."

Ron said, "We don't want to cut someone's ear who is on our side."

Harry said, "Yes, the other reason being its very difficult counter."

Both of the others nodded, Hermione said, "Alright, Sectumsempra, only for enemies."

Harry glanced at her, "I was thinking about another spell, to use which do not harm anyone permanently, and it is like Expelliarmus but with one advantage."

Hermione said, "You could put more magic into it and make it more powerful like Expeliarmus."

Harry stopped and smiled, "Alright two advantages, rather than trying to pierce the shield that is very risky, this spell moves right past any mana based shield."

Hermione raised a hand, and Harry smiled, "Yes."

"What do you mean mana based shield?"

Harry said, "Apparently, we are not taught much about magic in general at Hogwarts, there are some spells and rituals, which use mana, spirit and even our blood during the casting."

Hermione said, "The Killing curse."

Ron said, "The spell to create Horcruxes."

Harry nodded, "Yes, also Fiendfyre, Cruciatus, Imperius, and so on, there are some spells which are rumoured to use love but no account exists even in the parts accessible in DOM."

Hermione said, "What do you mean, 'the parts accessible'?"

Harry said, "There is a room in DOM, called the love chamber, its door never opens, rumoured to be only accessible to those who love someone truly, I never managed to open it before, I believe it contains knowledge about some very powerful spells, which use love in their casting, I have only used love before in Occlumency, when trying to block my mind against Voldemort, but we need that information."

Ron said, "So you are going to try again."

Harry nodded and he looked at Hermione, "Yes, I am."

Hermone tried to say something but Harry stopped her, "That is a discussion for some other time lets move on to the spell."

Hermione hesitated but then nodded, Harry moved on, "The spell is called _**RAMM**_ ," Harry pointed his wand at a practising dummy in a corner, Hermione and Ron watched as the Dummy shook and slowly toppled over.

Ron looked at Harry in confusion, "That's it?"

Harry smiled, "I told you about increasing the power of your spell, Ron cast a protection charm on a dummy."

Ron waved his wand, _**"Protego Maxima."**_

Harry smiled as a blue shield flickered around a dummy, he silently raised his wand and Hermione saw some disturbance in the air around his wand, as Harry jabbed his wand, spinning his hand, while moving it in a hellical path, pointing it towards the dummy silently.

Something invisible shot out from his wand with the speed of a bullet, and the air wavered, the Dummy flew in the air, spinning wildly and crashing another five of the dummies it slammed against the opposite wall, its arms and legs flaying wildly, breaking apart as it was thrown against the wall with an invisible force.

Ron turned in surprise, "My shield is still intact."

Hermione said, "It was something physical, it was air."

Harry smiled, "Yes, air, an invisible, spinning, noiseless, force shooting from your wand at the speed over 300 m/sec, at best it will break a leg or an arm, and at worse it will disorient them, it won't harm them permanently and creates no messes, perfectly clean and hygenic."

Hermione muttered, "I think you exchanged the best and worst."

Ron said, "What if an enemy casts this at us."

Harry nodded, "Wizards are tougher than muggles, I bet if you throw ten of Ramms at Dumbledore he won't even shake, there is trick of decieving nature in this aspect but few wizards know it."

Ron said, "And that is?"

"Just run your magic through your body, like you remember how Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, or Snape's robe billow behind him, like Hermione's hair..." he trailed off.

Ron said, "Like Hermione's hair crackles with electricity."

Hermione looked at them in surprise, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "In emotionally charged situations, now see this," Harry concentrated and his green eyes shined brightly for a moment then dimmed to their normal colour.

Ron nodded, "I see, so whenever you go to a battle, you keep your magic running at all times."

Harry said exactly, "Now lets practice _**Ramm**_ , and remember no incantations."

Hermione and Ron rolled up their sleeves and similarly spinning their hands they pointed their wands at two dummies.

Harry smiled as the dummies crashed against the wall, although they didn't break this time.

Ron said, "Your dummy broke, but ours didn't."

Harry said, "I might have put unneccesary amount of magic into it."

Hermione said, "Or you could be more powerful than either of us."

Ron nodded thoughtfully, as Harry said, "Let's try the spell on me."

Hermione looked like he had said something very derogatory about 'Hogwarts: A history' or if Harry had lost his mind, "Why?"

Harry said, "We need to practice, come on Ron."

One look at Harry's face, and they knew resistance was futile, but Hermione said, "Then I will cast the spell."

But Harry and Ron both immediately started speaking.

.

.

Two minutes later, they found Harry standing on a twenty feet long four inches thick carpet, his green eyes shining brightly, his robe slowly rippled as if in a gentle breeze, his hair turning wilder than ever, as he concentrated.

Hermione bit her lip, he looked so sexy, but then she turned towards Ron and nodded who pointed his wand at Harry, a disturbance in the air and Harry winced, but held his ground.

Hermione and Ron quickly moved forward, as Harry massaged his ribs, "It was like you punched me."

Hermione looked at him in concern, running her hand over his robe, "Show me."

Harry said, "What?"

Hermione said, "Show me where the spell struck you."

Harry looked helplessly at Ron, who shrugged.

Sighing Harry took off his black robe, standing there in a white shirt and black trousers, he started unbuttoning his shirt, as Hermione stopped his hands and she began unbuttoning it herself.

Harry and Ron stared in opposite directions, embarrased.

Hermione pulled his shirt apart and gasped, Harry looked downward and frowned, there was a fairly spiral welt on the side of his ribs, "So that is how a Ramm looks like."

Hermione hesitated, "Does it hurt?" she slowly ran a finger over it looking at his face.

Harry shook his head, "I guess the magic absorbed the damage."

Hermione nodded and traced her wand over it, and Harry gasped as he felt like somebody had touched an icebag over it.

He slowly staightened, "That's fine, now lets move on."

He buttoned his shirt and left the robe, just pushing up his sleeves, "School Robes are movement restricting," he explained to Ron's questioning glance.

Ron nodded and pulled off his robe too, rolling up his sleeves in a manner similar to Harry's.

Hermione huffed as the boys stood there grinning in their shirt and trousers.

She smirked and started unbuttoning her own robe, their eyes bulged, and Ron looked away hastily and Harry stared at her hungrily as Hermione hanged her robe neatly to a stand which appeared at her command.

Harry looked at her, she was standing there in a sleeveless white blouse, red and gold tie, which she loosened, a sliver of her skin was visible where her top ended over her skirt, and Harry's eyes followed her to her long socks, he hesitated and looked at Ron, who shouted, "Oh Merlin, not now, we are here to practice."

Harry nodded regretfully, "Alright, now lets move onto an advanced shield..."

.

.

.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Harry watched as Hermione said, " _ **Trapster, Paralyso**_ ," quickly spinning sideways to avoid a freezing curse.

Ron waved his wand in a slamming motion and a pale yellow shield snapped like a double door in front of him.

Hermione's curses splashed harmlessly against the wall, as Ron said, " _ **Freezeris**_ ," a pale blue arrow straked towrds Hermione.

She batted the spell with her wand and simply turned it back towards him following it with an, " _ **Electros**_."

Ron waved his wand, " _ **Earth it**_." as the bolt of electricity disappeared, the arrown struck Ron and he freezed for barely the blink of an eye, before a mist rose and he spun to avoid an oncoming, " _ **Nanobolts**_."

Ron jumped to one side as various crackling balls of energy shot over his head, he spun his hand, jabbing it towards her, " _ **Ramm**_."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in concentration as she stumbled but then she pointed her wand at Ron.

"Enough." Harry stepped forward, "You two are picking up spells amazingly fast."

Ron said, "Well it helps you are an adequate teacher."

Harry said, "Although, you two should consider putting less magic in your spells."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Look who is talking, Harry my ribs still hurt, even with Hermione's numbing charm."

Hermione nodded and pointed around the room, "He is right."

Harry hesitated, "Well it's good that we figured out Ron has an affinity for freezing spells and you for electric..."

Hermione said, "And you for fire."

Ron nodded, and looked around the room, Harry slowly followed his gaze around and they watched a few burnt shelves, smoldering pieces of dummies, and a large crater in a wall.

Hermione closed her eyes and all the wreckage disappeared, then she sat on a cushion which appeared, "Now what?"

Harry said, "We have half an hour before the curfew, let's start our animagus training."

Ron nodded and summoned a carpet on the floor, "So do we start by meditation?"

Harry sat beside him and looked at Hermione, "We have to glimpse our image first."

Hermione too got up and took her place beside Harry, their knees almost touching as they sat in a triangle.

Harry said, "Alright, this will take some time, just practice a few Occlumency exercises, and try to look inside yourself, the form will come like a dream."

Hermione said, "You are a stag, I assume?"

Harry hesitated, "I used to be, but I am not so sure now."

They nodded and closed their eyes as Harry heard a calm voice in his mind say, "Oh you are boy, you still are."

Then a surge of anger and a beast said menacingly, "Don't forget about me."

Harry shook his head as the voices arguing disappeared to the back of his head.

Then he took a deep breath and concentrated.

Just then his concentration broke as a whirring sound came from somewhere, Harry's eyes shot open and he pointed his wand toward his robe.

Hermione and Ron watched as a piece of parchment flew into his hand from a pocket of his robe, emitting loud whirring noise.

Harry caught it and it went silent, Harry quickly read something written on the paper and stood up, handing the parchment to Hermione, "Emergency."

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry waved his wand spinning in a circle, and deep black robes adorned his body, shining red lines crisscrossing his robes, dark black knee high boots appeared under his parted black robes, his black slacks tucked inside his boots, a flash and a crimson stag appeared on his chest, Harry pulled up the hood as his face blurred and disappeared in blackness.

Ron said, "What is the emergency?"

Harry pointed at the paper and said in a chilly whisper, "Somebody needs help."

Ron and Hermione looked at the paper, which said,

 _'Pansy is in big trouble, we are in a corridor outside Slytherin common room._

 _Come as fast as you can._

 _D.G.'_

Ron jumped up, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Harry stopped him, and looked at Hermione, "Do you have what I asked you to make after McGonagall's class?"

Hermione nodded and and from her own robe she pulled out a box containing 200 real galleons.

Hermione said, "As soon as you gave me the gold, I configured them as you said, and also bound them to Marauder's map, to act ike a GPS, emergency or distress signal, communicating device and..."

Harry said, "That will be enough, can you carve P.P. and D.G. on two of them and give them to me."

Hermione nodded as Harry looked towards Ron, who was also standing there in a black robe, his face hidden under obscuration charm, he said in a whisper, "I can not make any crimson lines on the robe."

Harry said, "These are simple disguise robes to hide skin, the crimson lines indicate your status in DOM, you can not make them unless you are an Unspeakable."

Ron nodded, "Fine let's go."

Hermione said, "Here you are." She handed one coin with P.P. on it to Ron and the one with D.G. on it to Harry.

Harry said, "Hermione please wait for us in the Gryffindor common rooms."

As Hermione frowned, rebellion once again began to bubble up inside Harry.

Hermione said, "Why not?"

Harry whispered, "We might need one person as backup, but the truth is I don't want you in harm's way, I and Ron are more than a match for Snakes in any case."

Hermione didn't say anything, as Ron tapped his foot impatiently, standing there in his black robe.

Hermione gazed into the blurred darkness inside Harry's hood as he whispered, "Please Mione."

Hermione moved forward and putting her hands around the dark figure, stood up on tiptoes, guided by instincts, she pushed inside the darkness, as she saw something green shine inside the hood, she closed her eyes, her lips touched his as she brushed him with her lips, slowly pushing out her tongue and tilting her head to kiss him, slowly.

Just as Harry began to respond she pulled back, running a hand over his smooth black robe brushing off imaginary dust, "That was for good luck, now go, Harrish everything."

She released him and gave Ron a smile, "Go."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then nodded as Ron turned and quckly burst out of the room, and harry sprinted after him.

Hermione stood there as the door swung shut, she raised a hand and touched her lips, running her tongue across her lips, as the sound of footsteps on the floor moved away, Hermione sighed and looked around herself, summoning a battered piece of parchment with an, _**"Accio Map."**_

She pulled on her robe, checking her reflection in a mirror, then shrinking and putting their schoolbags inside her pocket, Hermione slowly swung the door open and left, as the Room of Requirement melted into nothingness, a miracle of magic, waiting to be called into service again.

.

.

.

Harry sprinted behind Ron, their robes swinging wildly, but their hoods stuck to their face, Ron snarled in a cold voice, "If I got my hands on those snakes..."

He cut off as a few girls appeared in front of them, seeing the black robed figures, the second year girls screamed and ran away in an adjoining corridor.

Harry turned a corner and said, "You remember what she said, after saying goodluck?"

The taller figure with plain black robe said, "Harrish everything."

The shorter figure with crimson lines across his robe was silent for a moment as they passed a few fourth year Hufflepuffs who pulled out their wands.

Just in passing the taller figure waved his wand and the three Hufflepuffs freezed, for a few seconds.

As they burst down the stairs and headed down the dungeons the one with a crimson insignia said, "Fine, let's destroy the snakes."

.

.

.

Hermione moved quickly across the corridor, invisible under Harry's invisibility cloak, she was holding a parchment in her hand, she glanced at it and confirmed she was moving in right direcrtion.

She giggled lightly as she thought, 'So that is how it feels to be a Marauder.'

Hermione pulled out her wand as Flashes of light and a few bangs came from around a corner, she pulled out her wand and slowly crawled forward.

Forgetting that she was still invisible, she glanced at the Marauder's Map then peeked inside the corridor, as she was blinded by a white flash.

* * *

 **FLASHFORWARD** **(of the next chapter)**

He slapped her, and her cheek stung, but she didn't make any sound, she won't give him the satisfaction.

No, she won't.

But her icy demeanour almost cracked as the boy in green and silver said, _**"Diffindo,"**_ tearing off her clothes.

The boy looked at her body hungrily, raising a hand to run it across her unblemished skin, "I have wanted this for so long, you will pay the price of going against our house."

She started in a whisper, "You belong to Slytherin, this is your cunning? A wandless underage girl forced..."

She was cutoff as the boy slapped her again, "Shutup you bitch, you will learn your place soon."

Only one thought raced across her mind as she closed her eyes to avoid looking at the boy taking off his clothes, 'Please you promised you will protect me, where are you, I need your help?'


	17. Chapter 17: The Damsels In Distress

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ I don't think, I need to give you people a WARNING, since by now you people know what to expect from Harry and Hermione... their Horni-ness :P (LOL). So go ahead.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Damsels In Distress**

 _Hermione moved quickly across the corridor, invisible under Harry's invisibility cloak, she was holding a parchment in her hand, she glanced at it and confirmed she was moving in the right direcrtion._

 _She giggled lightly as she thought, 'So this is how it feels to be a Marauder.'_

 _Flashes of light and a few bangs came from around a corner, she pulled out her wand and slowly crawled forward._

 _Forgetting that she was still invisible, she glanced at the Marauder's Map then peeked inside the corridor, as she was blinded by a white flash._

Hermione jumped back, rubbing her eyes trying to clear the flash which seared her vision, she heard various bangs coming from the corridor beyond her, as she continued to dab at her watering eyes.

Hermione pointed her wand at her face, and whispered, " _ **Resight**_."

She gasped as a cold sensation begun trickling through her eyes, but as she opened them slowly, she found her sight restored, shaking her head, she checked whether the invisibility cloak was still covering her body, and she again peeked around the corner.

She watched as a blue coloured, arrow shaped spell went whizzing past Draco who crouched at the last moment and the spell struck Crabbe, who immediately froze.

Hermione saw Crabbe's skin turned blue, moisture begun forming on his robes, freezing and creating a thin ice coating over his body.

Hermione glanced towards the black figure which had issued the spell, as it dodged a yellow curse, spinning and shooting another blue arrow quickly followed by a, " _ **Stupefy**_."

The blue arrow froze over a hastily erected shield by Nott, large cracks appeared on it, and with a loud shattering sound it dropped in pieces as the red bolt soared past and Nott was taken out of fight.

Hermione glanced towards the other figure, which had crimson lines crisscrossing over its robe, it was locked into battle with multiple opponents and if the bodies lying around were any indication, Hermione had missed most of his fight.

She watched as the black figure dropped to the floor to avoid an oncoming sickly orange curse, issued by a fifth year Slytherin she didn't recognise, the figure rolled on the floor and its wand flashed brightly again.

Hermione almost cursed under her breath, as she muttered, "Resight," again to restore her vision, hearing a loud shriek, she looked up just time to see the fifth year Slytherin fly into a wall, but just as he was about to slam against stone, he decelerated and after another red flash, he dropped to the ground bonelessly.

Harry was spinning out of the way of Draco's, " _ **Incendio, Incarcerous**_." He batted away a " _ **Whipper**_ ," which was redirected to hit Goyle, who slammed into ground.

Hermione marvelled at his technique as Harry, spun and dodged, his dark black robe spinning imperiously, whenever he moved, the crimson lines on his robe flashed, giving him an impressive look.

She observed that Harry saved most of his magical energy, never erecting his own shields, and trying the deflect the curses at every chance he get, preferring to use incapacitating spells, whereas Ron was focusing on shields and quickly dispatching his opponents with powerful curses.

They had probably worked it out between them before starting the fight.

Hermione glanced at the opposition and observed that Malfoy and his band of merry men have been joined by most of the fifth year Slytherin boys, then Hermione noticed two girls standing at the other end of the corridor, watching the fight silently.

Pansy Parkinson appeared to be swaying a little and she was holding onto Daphne Greengrass, Hermione made up her mind and she moved forward.

She passed Ron who erected a brilliant blue shield, just as a fierce looking boy in green and silver shouted, " _ **Bombarda**_."

Hermione changed direction, raising her wand, fully aware that if the Bombardment spell struck the shield, Ron would be disoriented.

But she stopped as she heard Ron laughing, Hermione froze as Ron still laughing waved his wand and his shield shot outward, the brilliant blue wall moved forward to surround the boy in green silver just as a spell shot out of his wand, and struck the shield.

Just as Hermione guessed, the shield flashed up brilliantly and a powerful force knocked out the boy, Hermione silently applauded Ron's strategy and quickly passed Goyle who was shot with a, " _ **Freezeris**_."

As the boy toppled over, icicles forming in his hair, Hermione moved towards Harry who she noticed was engaged into battle with a still standing Draco, two fifth years, and a seventh year.

Harry waved his wand and a brilliantly orange curse shot towards the seventh year, who jumped out of its way, Draco's wand flashed and Harry dropped to the floor, for a second Hermione thought Harry glanced towards her, but then he rose quicky and dodged an incoming black curse, as he waved his wand Hermione saw, three separate red bolts shot out all aimed at a fifth year, the first passed harmlessly over his shoulder, the second smashed his hastily erected, " _ **Protego**_ ," and the third took him out of his fight.

As Harry paused for a second, Hermione heard a whisper at her shoulder, "Be careful Hermione." She stopped in surprise and looked at Harry but he waved his wand to intercept two separate curses from midair, and the spells dissolved into nothingness. Hermione bit her lip, trying to make a decision as the spells flew around her, people shrieked and colourful bangs emitted.

Hermione glanced at the two girls at the end of the corridor and making up her mind Hermione moved forward, just as Harry raised his wand and with a loud bang, a crater appeared under the feet of another fifth year, who stumbled and fell on his face, as Harry dodged a purple curse shot by the seventh year, Hermione saw him edging closer to Draco, batting another " _ **Whipper**_ ," away to the seventh year, Harry followed it with a stunner.

As Harry took a step towards Draco, the seventh year, souted, " _ **Protego Maxima**_." And both the spells splashed harmlessly over the brilliantly blue shield. Harry dodged under Draco's, " _ **impedimenta**_ ," somehow absorbed his, " _ **Whipper**_ ," with his wand, shooting an, " _ **Incarcerous**_ ," towards a side, which missed the seventh year by inches, Harry invaded Draco's space, and punched him hard in the face.

Hermione froze, just as Ron sent a screaming fifth year flying into another, where they both stumbled and fell.

Hermione watched as Harry took Draco's wand, a purple flash which Hermione recognised to be a paralysis spell, he moved behind Draco and bound him in silver ropes.

Hermione looked up just in time to see a sickly yellow curse, speeding towards Harry from the direction of the recovered seventh year.

Instinctively Hermione's wand flashed, " _ **Protego Maxima**_."

The yellow curse, splashed harmlessly on the brilliant blue shield which surrounded Harry and disappeared, but the harm was done the seventh year frowned and Hermione saw him looking directly at the place her voice came from.

Hermione almost smacked herself in the forehead, as she realised she had given away her position due to shouting the incantation out loud.

The boy raised his hand and shouted, " _ **Firelasso**_ ," Hermione gasped as a long burning whip of fire came out of his wand and slashed in the air towards her general direction.

Hermione thinking quickly raised her wand, but then somebody came to stand directly in front of her.

Hermione stopped breathing as a black robed, hooded figure with crimson crisscrossing lines running down his robe, came to stand directly between her and the burning whip of fire looking at her face.

Hermione almost cried out as the fire smashed into his back, but the figure didn't even flinch, he kept gazing at her invisible face as the fire scorched his back, Hermione could swear she saw his brilliantly green eyes shine under the hood of his robe, and his robe fluttered as if caught in a breeze.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth, the figure whispered, "Please Mione, be careful."

Hermione was horror struck, as the figure turned and she saw the back of his robe was singed, it looked as it was melted somehow in a long sinuous line running across his back, but the figure turned and a white spell flashed from his wand.

The spell broke the carefully erected shields of the still standing seventh year, Harry quickly finished him off with another white flash followed by a, " _ **Mindlocker**_."

Hermione didn't even glance upwards as Harry cast a totally unknown and very powerful mind affecting curse on the seventh year, which caused him to drop like a puppet with his strings cut, her mind was in a siege.

What,

what,

what,

Harry had braced the curse on himself.

Why?

Hermione didn't have any doubt that he could have stopped it with a flick of his wand, but then what did he want to prove by taking the curse on him self.

Hermione didn't even turn as Ron cast a spell which caused a portion of the floor to freeze along with all the students who were incapacitated or unconscious.

She kept thinking as Harry begun to bind everyone in ropes, as Ron took care of a boy who had just came to his senses, Hermione was thinking hard.

Harry had put a riddle in front of her.

Why did Harry take the curse on himself?

Out of the blue, the answer came to her,

So simple,

yet so Harrish,

Harry had declared that if she ever put herself in danger, it was ultimately him, she was condemning to misfortune.

With a simple yet brave act Harry had put the fear of God in Hermione, just because she put her self in the line of fire (literally), it ultimately caused hurt Harry.

Hermione vowed she would never do anything foolish which will cause Harry to be hurt just beacuse of her pride, but for now she can... do something foolish.

Hermione ignored the scream which came from behind her as her friends put down another of the Snakes, who had regained consiousness, and approached the girls at the far end of the corridor.

She found out that Pansy had slumped to the floor by now, breathing heavily, watching the fight unfold.

Hermione still under her cloak, crouched by their side and whispered, "Pansy, Daphne."

Daphne jerked and her wand hand shot up, looking around cautiously.

Hermione whispered, "Daphne lower your wand, I am a friend."

Pansy said in a whisper, "Show yourself."

"I can't, I am with Kaal, he sent me to help you."

Hermione saw, Daphne's brilliantly blue eyes flicker toward the mentioned figure then she said, "How can we trust you?"

"You don't have any choice, just tell me what has happened to Pansy, I can help her."

Pansy put her hand on Daphne's and nodded slowly, Daphne hesitated, but then lowered her wand, "Alright."

Daphne begun to explain to Hermione about, Pansy trying to save Ron from Draco and his gang, Draco blabbing to his father about everything, who apparently informed Lord Parkinson.

Pansy's father was very offended by Pansy's behaviour, i.e. attacking members of her own house.

Daphne explained how Pansy recieved a letter from her father, which carried a torture curse on it, when she found Pansy, she was writhing and screaming on the floor of their dormitory.

After Pansy calmed a little, Daphne tried to take her to the Hospital Wing when Malfoy and his gang surrounded them, seeing them Pansy pushed a piece of paper in her hand, and told her to contact 'him.' As Draco and his gang interrogated Pansy, they were joined by some Slytherin onlookers. Stopping them from going to the hospital.

As Daphne explained the situation, Hermione noticed a blue welt on Pansy's neck, she reached forward, and shifted the neck of her robes.

Pansy shivered as the air touched the bare skin of her shoulder and Hermione gasped.

Across Pansy's shoulder ran angry blue welts, it looked like as if she had been whipped, Hermione whispered, "Pansy, do you know which curse your father placed on the letter?"

Pansy took a few breaths and nodded, "It's a kind of Whip Curse used for torture."

Hermione winced and started casting some spells on Pansy, first casting a diagnostic charm, then a pain remover, as she applied another charm, Pansy gasped.

Daphne whispered, "What happened Pansy?"

Pansy shivered, "It feels like Ice."

Hermione still under the Invisibility cloak whispered, "Don't worry, you will be alright, the pain will disappear in a few minutes."

Daphne pointed to the welts on Pansy's shoulder, "And the marks?"

Just as Hermione opened her mouth, behind them a voice said, "I will kill that f**ker if I get my hands on him."

All the girls looked up and realised that it has gone deathly quiet in the corridor, it was filled with unconscious bodies of almost all of the male population of Slytherin fourth, fifth and sixth years.

And behind them were standing two figures completely garbed in black both staring at the marks on Pansy's exposed shoulder.

The taller one who was responsible for this outburst, crouched near them as Pansy tried to cover her shoulder, "Who are you?"

He waved his wand and the disguise vanished and the face appeared gazing intensely at Pansy.

Pansy froze, completely forgetting about covering her shoulder.

Hermione watched the scene unfold as Ron and Pansy stared into each other's eyes, totally ignoring Daphne or Harry, never minding her since she was invisible.

But then a whisper said, "I am sorry for interrupting this moment Ms. Parkinson, but I need to talk to you and Ms. Greengrass."

Everyone turned to look at him, as Pansy finally adjusted the neck of her robe, to hide her shoulder.

The still darkly clad figure slowly raised his wand and pointed it at Pansy, holding it steady.

Pansy trembled and slowly begun to twist and writhe on the floor, as Pansy flayed her hands wildly, Daphne caught a hand in hers, Ron slowly moved forward and took her other hand, as Pansy shuddered and stopped trembling, panting heavily.

Daphne said, "What did you do to her?"

The dark figure looked at her, "That was necessary so there won't be any afteraffects of the curse, no nightmares or pain and the bruises will be gone in a day."

Daphne nodded slowly, "So, you have taken a sidekick?" She looked pointedly at Ron who had taken to staring at Pansy again, still holding her hand.

Daphne looked around, "So that is, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both accounted for then you must be Harry Potter."

Hermione hesitated but then slowly took off her cloak, Daphne looked at her briefly but then she turned to the Black robed figure.

He chuckled, "Ms. Greengrass, there is still something which you don't see."

Daphne said, "And what that might be?"

"Him." The darkly clad figure raised his wand to one side, and Hermione saw him making a four sided pentagon in the air, she smiled as a grinning 'Harry Potter' appeared, leaning against a wall, he waved a hand at Daphne and winked at Hermione.

Hermione blushed even when she knew, it was only an image, Harry had conjured.

Daphne looked at 'Harry' but then she turned to the black robed figure, "So, who are you?"

He laughed, a slow and pleasant sound, "I am Kaal."

Daphne continued to watch him, as he pulled out a gold coin from his pocket, and handed it to her, "This is something Ms. Granger have designed, a similar coin will be given to Ms. Parkinson, both of your coins have your initials engraved upon them, what you have to do is, if you are in trouble, and you need help, just press the middle of the coin three times and I will come to you, if you need to send a message only then press the middle of the coin only once."

Daphne nodded, "Kind of like a cellphone."

The figure stopped, surprised, "You know about cellphones?"

Daphne didn't say anything, although Hermione guessed she might know about cells from Muggle studies, however the figure nodded and continued, "They are kind of like twin mirrors, and are charmed so that you can't spend them."

Daphne turned to Hermione, "That is pretty impressive."

As Hermione blushed and tried to look modest, the dark figure said, "We will take your leave now."

Ron looked up and was about to say something when the dark figure said, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and I will leave, you can stay if you want to Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded and Daphne turned to look at 'Harry' as he smiled at her and nodded before disappearing, taking the cue Hermione slipped under the invisibilty cloak after giving a smile to Daphne.

Daphne said, "What about the students?"

She pointed towards, the students, lying frozen and bound on the floor.

He said, "The ice will melt and the ropes will disappear, everyone will be up on their feet in an hour."

Daphne still had some questions, "Why isn't this place swarming with teachers, I mean such a fight in corridor, moreover the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room have locked."

The figure shrugged, "I have placed a few wards to ensure their privacy," he pointed towards Ron and Pansy, still gazing into each other's eyes holding hands, "Mr. Weasley will take down the wards, when he leaves."

As the dark robed figure turned, Daphne said, "Why are you doing this?"

The figure turned slowly, "I am sorry?"

Daphne said, "Why do you care, what happens with us? Why are you doing this?"

Harry again pointed at Ron, "He cares, and I am doing this because this is right."

Daphne looked at him thoughtfully, "Why are you giving me this coin, I don't need protection."

He said, "I know you don't." He waved his wand and he disappeared.

Daphne cried out quickly, "Wait."

But there was no answer, he was gone.

Daphne sighed and muttered, "If you know I don't need protection, then why give me this."

She glanced at the coin loking at the carved DG in the middle of it.

As a cold breeze flew through the corridor, her hair fluttered.

Daphne shivered as a chilly whisper sounded at her shoulder, "Because even if you don't need it today Ms. Greengrass, it doesn't mean I can't give it to you someday... No pun intended."

Ignoring the entendre, Daphne whispered looking at nothingness, "You will help me, If I need your it someday?"

Everything was silent for a few moments, Daphne looking around for any sign of him being there, then familiar whisper said, "Yes, Ms. Greengrass, I will."

Daphne smiled slowly through her icy exterior as she begun to feel something warm bubbling up inside her, she glanced towards her side and almost jumped up as she noticed Ron and Pansy were locked together in an embrace.

Daphne stifled a smile and got up to go to give them some privacy, as much privacy as can be given in a corridor littered with bodies, but Pansy whispered, "Daphne wait, I am coming with you."

Daphne tried to help her get up, but Ron helped her and Pansy stumbled when she got up, she leaned against Ron's chest to regain her balance, and slowly looked up.

Daphne saw that although Ron was almost a foot taller than Pansy, it seemed like they were about to kiss, their faces appeared very close, and it almost seemed like they were...

They were kissing...

Daphne blinked...

They were really kissing...

Daphne frowned,

Pansy was standing on her tiptoes, her hands resting against the redhead's chest, she had her eyes closed, and was being kissed quite thoroughly.

Ron had his hands around her waist and he was leaning downward, also with his eyes closed, and he seemed to be caressing her lips, almost tenderly, like savouring her taste. Both of them quite oblivious to the girl standing there.

As Pansy's hands slipped upwards, going up his neck to cup his face, Daphne heard a light moan escape Pansy's lips as Ron's hands started downward and sliding over her robe, he ran his hands over her hip.

Daphne realised that she was staring at them with her mouth open, blushing furiously she turned away, and a sight of total devastation met her eyes.

In the corridor were lying atleast thirty or more students, all wearing the traditional silver and green trimmed robes of Slytherin, bound, knocked out or somehow frozen in ice. Daphne glanced towards a stone wall, the hidden gate of Slytherin common rooms still locked by some fanciful ward placed by Kaal.

The students lying on the floor were the ones who were returning to their dorms just before the curfew and were unfortunate to be caught in the wrath of Kaal and Ron Weasley.

She sighed and thought about the dark robed figure, his robe spinning around him as he dodged the curses, his chilly voice at her shoulder.

And a blush again crept up her cheeks as she listened to the sounds coming from behind her, she glanced backwards and found out that Ron had picked Pansy up in the air, one of her leg almost wrapped around him, other hanging above the floor, as he supported her with his arms, Pansy had her arms around his neck totally unperturbed by her position or the fact that her breasts were presssing against Ron.

Daphne's eyes widened as she saw them engage in open mouthed kisses, in a corridor filled with unconscious students, just outside the Slytherin common rooms, where anybody could barge in on them, and surely would have if not for the privacy wards.

Daphne cleared her throat and said, "Maybe I should give you some privacy..."

With the sound of a plunger being withdrawn from a sink, which made a scandalised expression appear on Daphne's face Pansy broke the kiss and looked at Daphne, "Just a minute Daphne, I'm..."

Ron leaned forward and cut her off, Pansy closed her eyes as they again engaged in a dance of tongues, tightening their arms impatiently as if their desire to come closer could not be achieved by pressing themselves into each other.

Daphne looked around helplessly, 'Crap, crap, crap,' she thought, 'I must look like a tomato by now,' she glanced at the still closed silent door of the Slytherin common rooms, then at the ends of the corridor, still not a conscious soul in sight other than the three of them.

Daphne glanced at them as it seemed like hours have passed when Ron let Pansy down, still joined in a kiss, slowly with their arms disengaging they withdrew their lips from each other.

Pansy panted, out of breath but Ron still had his arms around her, they gazed into each other's eyes, Daphne feeling even more out of place than she did when they were kissing, then slowly they parted.

Daphne looked up when Pansy said, "Why did you kiss me Weasley?"

Daphne frowned in confusion, Pansy was alright with kissing him wasn't she?

Ron said, "Because you were kissing me back Parkinson."

Daphne nodded agreeing with Ron.

Pansy straighened up, although she was still a foot shorter than Ron, "You just caught me by surprise, Weasley."

Daphne barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, 'Really.'

Ron replied, "Don't claim you didn't enjoy it, Parkinson?"

Pansy folded her arms under her breasts making her already generous bosom look even more prominent, "I claim nothing of the sort Weasley, although no, I didn't enjoy it."

Daphne almost snorted, 'So the moans I heard were Weasley's did they?'

Ron eyed Pansy, and said, "Really, because the way you were pressing your tits in me seemed like..."

Pansy shouted, "Don't you talk about my tits Weasley."

Ron said calmly, "What is your problem Parkinson, why are you acting like there are ants crawling up your knickers?"

Daphne wanted to know that too, a minute ago Pansy was kissing and moaning in the redhead's arms, and now she is acting like... like what Ron said about ants crawling up her... Daphne blushed and clutched her skirts as she thought about what Ron had said.

Pansy didn't say anthing, she brushed her hair out of her face, and glanced at the other students lying in the corridor, she gave a start as if surprised by the number of bodies lying there and turned to Ron, "What did you do with them?"

Ron shrugged, "They are alright."

Pansy gazed at him with an expression, that Daphne couldn't recognise, "Why did you come Weasley?"

Ron smirked, "I haven't cum yet Parkinson it was only a kiss."

Daphne bit her lip, as she tried not to smile at his not so subtle attempt at humour.

But Pansy didn't even twitch, "Why did you come to help us Weasley?"

Ron looked at her for a moment and hesitated, "It was the right thing to do Parkinson."

Daphne could not stop herself from muttering under her breath, "Gryffindor nobility, Kaal must be a Gryffindor too."

Ron grinned at her.

But Pansy wasn't satisfied, "If you can fight so well, then why didn't you protect yourself near the shrieking shack."

Ron took a step towards Pansy hesitatingly, "I was trying to get you to protect me, and I didn't consider the consequences, I am sorry Parkinson."

Pansy said, "Congratulations Weasley, you manipulated a Slytherin, you should be proud of yourself."

Ron looked decidedly guilty now, "I am really sorry Parkinson."

Pansy waved a hand, "It is not the first time I have been punished Weasley, it is nothing new to me."

Ron touched her cheek with his fingers, compassion in his eyes, and Pansy shivered closing her eyes, "If you ever need my help, you know what to do," he said, handing her a coin.

Pansy closed her fingers over the coin and nodded.

Ron whispered, "See you Parkinson."

And he retreated.

Pulling out his wand he pointed it towards a wall, where a deep red octagon appeared, Daphne and Pansy quickly moved forward to look at it, as he waved his wand and some runes appeared in the middle of it.

Pansy called out, "What are you doing Weasley?"

Ron glanced at them as the Octagon disappeared and red colour begun to swirl on the wall, "Remain out of trouble Parkinson."

He waved his wand, and his dark black robes appeared, he flashed them a smile, before pulling up the hood, and his face blurred, then he turned and left.

Pansy and Daphne turned to look at the colour on the wall, which was swirling rapidly, they noticed it was located directly opposite to the entrance to their Common Room, suddenly the colour stopped swirling and slowed as the sound of breaking glass was heard across the corridor, three times, then a loud scream of a woman was heard, Pansy and Daphne looked at each other in confusion.

Pansy winced as loud shouting and banging was heard from the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, and loud pattering of footsteps came from adjoining corridors.

Pansy turned to Daphne, "That was the sound of wards collapsing, wasn't it?"

Daphne nodded thoughfully, "Kaal must have put them up, to provide you some privacy to snog."

Pansy turned towards her, "I didn't snog Weasley."

Daphne frowned as the footsteps came closer, "Are you sure, I could swear..."

"He snogged me not vice-versa, there is a difference,"Pansy folded her arms under her breasts again.

Daphne glanced at the shorter girl critically but then sighed, "Alright..."

Pansy said, "Now, what do we do, how do we explain this?" She gestured towards the still frozen, knocked out, bound and unconscious students.

Daphne pulled out her wand, "We don't, we just play the victim."

Pansy frowned, "What d..."

 _ **"Stupefy."**_ A red flash emitted from Daphne's wand and Pansy dropped bonelessly to ground,

Daphne looked around and sat down on the floor beside Pansy's prown form, she looked at the colour on the wall and was immediately entranced to it.

It was no longer a shapeless puddle on the wall, it had blossomed into a beautiful stag, embossed in a circle, the whole head and the circle seemed to be made up of crimson fire, the antlers of the stag spread out in two directions out of the circle.

Daphne watched the stag, it looked beautiful, shining brightly in a crimson colour, Daphne smiled as due to some trick of magic, the stag appeared to be looking directly at her, she lay down and sighed, thinking about a figure totally covered in dark, the same stag embossed upon its chest, a cold voice at her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, as footsteps and a few voices approched the corridor, still with a smile on her face, she pointed her wand at herself and whispered _ **, "Stupefy."**_

.

.

.

Ron entered the Gryffindor common room, and saw Harry and Hermione sitting on a couch, Harry had a parchment in front of him on the table and was scribbling on it, whereas Hermione had atleast three separate books open in front of her and a large roll of parchment covered in her handwriting was in her lap, and she glanced at it from time to time as her quill flew across another parchment lying on the table.

Hermione closed a book and turned the page of another as Ron pulled a chair near them, and sank in it, sighing heavily.

Harry glanced up then again begun writing on the parchment, "Tired Ronny?"

Ron gave him a look, which Harry missed, "Apparently, not everyone can manage to cast a load of powerful spells, duel with two of your friends, teach them the same spells and then run off to fight 30 of the slimy, arrogant bastards to protect a damsel in distress."

Hermione without looking up from her parchment said, "Ron has a point."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, they really were arrogant bastards."

Hermione looked up, "Actually the point was, that you are really powerful."

Harry looked at her surprised, then looked back at his parchment, "Oh."

After they worked in silence for sometime, Harry said, "You did as I said Ron?"

Ron looked back from where he was staring at the wall, "Yeah, I activated the runes, the wards were broken and wall was marked."

Harry said, "You took too long in coming back, did you and her..." Hermione shot him a warning look, and Harry changed waht he was about to say, "Did you talk?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione said in a business like tone, "Did you kiss?"

Harry looked at her, surprised at her bluntness, as Ron loked away before saying slowly, "Yeah."

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly, who groaned and then took out some gold from his pocket before giving it to Hermione, who pocketed it happily.

Ron glared daggers at Harry, who shrugged, "I placed my money on you being embarrassed to kiss in front of Daphne."

Ron stood up, "You know, I give up, you are impossible."

Hermione said, "Well technically speaking, he can not be impossible because he exists, so you should say, you are giving up because he is Improbable."

Ron stared at her, then looked at Harry, "Damn you Harry, you have corrupted her."

As Ron walked away, Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a sexy smile, which almost made Harry's heart stop.

After Hermione turned back to her work, Harry continued gazing at her, 'Maybe Ron is right, I have really corrupted her.'

.

.

.

Hermione woke up _**next day**_ to the familiar sensation of Harry sliding his fingers across her skin, she smiled as Harry's hands, follwed her curves down to her waist, without stopping at the waistband of her knickers, he slid his hands underneath her knickers to cup her hips lightly.

They had taken to wearing minimum clothes when sleeping, and Hermione was only wearing her knickers, lying on his chest she could feel her breasts being crushed between them, she took a sharp breath as Harry kneaded her bottom and kissed her lips lightly.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and met his familiar green eyes looking at her intently, "Morning," she mumbled as she smiled at him sleepily.

Harry smiled at her, looking fully awake, and kissed her forehead, "Morning Mione."

Hermione made a pleased sound in her throat and snaked upward to nuzzle Harry's neck, her arms going around him, she heard him chuckle as her hair covered his face and her lips touched the side of his neck. Hermione felt a desire to touch more of Harry's skin, she began to kiss his neck and the side of his jaw, licking all the way to his shoulder, she begun to suck on a spot.

She felt him kiss her arm as he calmly rubbed her hips, caressing them ever so lightly.

Hermione felt something bubbling up inside her, she bit her lip trying to supress her arousal, as suddenly she felt a heat burning inside her, a strong tingling, her skin craving for Harry's touch. Her toes curling, she fidgeted and bit into his shoulder to stop herself from crying out loud.

She felt him gasp as she marked her his shoulder, his hands tightening over her hips.

Hermione could feel his morning erection pressing into her body, and she begun to move her body over his slowly, Harry groaned as Hermione's naked flesh came into contact with his boxers covered erection, Hermione didn't give him a moment's respite, as she rhythmically rubbed herself over his body, making her breasts rub against his naked chest, her nipples being grazed by his body so pleasantly.

Hermione not thinking clearly rubbed her breasts forcefully over his chest to feel more sensations running through her body, kissing his neck passionately but when it felt like it was not pleasing enough she moaned in displeasure.

Harry laughed slowly in her ear, and raising his hand, he spanked her hard on the hip, Hermione froze as her ass cheek stung, Harry caressed her knicker covered hips and whispered, "What is the matter Mione, are you feeling turned on?"

Hermione took a sharp breath as his hands went between her ass cheeks for a moment and she whispered, "You know that I am, please Harry," she closed her eyes, "touch me."

Hermione felt him slipping one of his marvellous hands up her body, causing desires to wake up inside her just at his touch, he tucked her hair behind her shoulder, tilting his head to place an open mouthed kiss at her shoulder.

Hermione shivered as his lips traced a pattern over her naked flesh and his hand again begun to run down her side, she caved in to his shouder deeper when she felt him going over her ribs, where her breasts were pressed into his chest.

Hermione felt him caress the sides of her breast as his other hand palmed her ass and began to massage the skin, she got up a little from the warm spot she had created in his shoulder to provide him better access to her breasts.

Harry withdrew his other hand from her hip, and settled to please her breasts as Hermione straddled him her legs on both sides of his body, her hips lying directly over his crotch.

Hermione saw him run his gaze over her naked breasts and felt her nipples becoming erect, pebbling in anticipation, she shivered when Harry after caressing her waist, raised his hands upward to palm her breasts from below, and begun to circle them slowly.

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, she craved for him to do something more, for Harry to make her cry out, she wanted to feel more of him, she whispered, "More Harry."

Hermione opened her eyes to find Harry watching her with his intense green gaze in, but at her whispered request, his fingers moved upward to take hold of her nipples and he pulled them so pleasantly, Hermione moaned, arching her back, as Harry rubbed them with his thumbs, circling her areola, he rolled her nipples between his fingers and then placing his indices below them he pressed them with his thumbs.

Hermione breathed a little easier, but feeling emboldened she whispered, "Harder Harry."

Hermione gasped and placed her hands on his chest as a mixture of pain and pleasure shot in her body, when Harry pinched her nipples, she curled her fingers as the pain increased just for a moment but thren was replaced by pleasure as Harry rolled them between his daft fingers, Hermione scratched her fingers, down Harry's chest, not seeing the long scratches going across his chest following the movement of her fingers.

Harry left her nipples, tweaking them slowly before moving on to kneeding her incerdibly perky breasts, palming them and masaging them plesantly, Hermione felt Harry spread his hand and he clutched her breasts each in one hand, Hermione observed that her breasts were totally in his grip and his fingertips touched her ribs, her breasts seemed to be made to fit in his hands.

Almost as if hearing her thoughts, Harry said, "Your breasts are incredible Mione, just like you."

Hermione smiled and leaned back, placing her hands on Harry's legs for support as Harry began to press and massage them.

Hermione felt something bubble up inside her again and she placed her hands over his, trying to get him to press her harder.

Suddenly Harry got up and catching her breasts tightly he pulled her towards himself. Hermione cried out as Harry pulled her breasts painfully, and she came to rest at his chest, panting, taking deep breaths, she buried her head in his neck again as she felt helpless arousal flow through her in waves.

As Hermione trembled, Harry left her bruised breasts to run his hands over her back, "Mione."

Hermione not trusting her voice, made a voice in her throat. Harry said, "Are you alright?"

Hermione whispered, "I am feeling like that again."

Harry froze, his hands stopping on her back, Hermione's heart was beating so fast that he could feel it where her breasts were pressed into him.

Hermione whipered, "Like I felt in that place."

Harry thinking quickly started to rub her back, as Hermione continued, "Like I felt in Grimmauld Place, It is too much arousing Harry."

Harry pulled back slowly, to see that Hermione had her eyes closed, and she begun to shake.

Harry whispered, "Hermione open your eyes," when she didn't, an expression of fear visible on her face, Harry said a little forcefully, "Look at me Hermione." He clutched her hands tightly and gasping Hermione opened her eyes.

Harry watched her warm brown eyes, unfocused, as she panted, Harry saw a very familiar expression take over her face, desire.

Harry said in a compassionate voice, "What is it Hermione?"

Hermione whispered, "I- I want..."

Harry whispered, "What is it that you want Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath and whispered, "You, I want you Harry."

And she leaned forward to hide her face in his neck again, her hands going around his neck.

.

 _ **Harry's perspective**_

He felt Hermione shake as she buried her face in his neck again, and he can not deny that he was feeling aroused as well.

How can he not, when Hermione was sitting practically on top of his hardness, her luscious hips resting on either side of his erection, making an ever so pleasant sensation to run across him.

Harry closed his eyes, savouring her feel and he curled his arms tightly around her, pressing her small form against himself and he too buried his head in her curls.

As the familiar tickling sensation ran across his face due to her hair, her enticing aroma filled him.

Harry heard a menacing voice in his head, 'Told you, she wants us, let's claim her now.'

Harry's eyes shot open, as once again, an energy flew through him, filling him with lust, Harry narrowed his eyes and thought, 'Shut up and go away.' He continued to rub Hermione's back.

The voice wasn't there for a moment but then it was back with another feeling of anger, 'What are you waiting for, the girl wants it, take her now.'

Harry repeated in his mind, 'Shut up, shut up, shut up.'

But Hermione chose that moment to take a sniff and slowly lean back, Harry saw that her eyes were still closed but she leaned her forehead against his, Harry glanced downward, and saw that her lips were a little apart, trembling, her face was red and her breasts looked bruised.

She whispered, "Please Harry, I can't wait anymore."

As the voice shouted in triumph, 'You see, and you see it too Grass-eater, she wants us.'

Harry thought furiously, 'None of you need to SEE her, she is not wearing clothes you animals, and she doesn't want US, she wants me.'

Then a calm voice said, 'You don't need to snap at us boy, I think the beast might have a point here.'

Harry was taken aback but then he thought, 'Not you too.'

The calm voice said, 'The more you and the girl resist this boy, the more it is going to hurt.'

Harry ran a hand on Hermione's back as he thought, 'I will think about it, but can you two stay out of this please.'

The menacing voice said, 'Oh no, we are going to take her now, we can't wait.'

The proud voice said, 'You mean, you can't beast, now go away, it is the boy's decision.'

Harry got a mental impression of a stag kicking something very large, and black thing which roared loudly, snapping its jaws, it retreated.

The voice said, 'You need to act soon boy, very soon, or he might not like it.'

Harry feeling very stupid, whispered to himself, 'I understand.'

Then silence.

And Harry was aware of a still shaking Hermione pressed into him, her forehead against his.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hermione opened her eyes, as Harry continued to caress her lips with his, rubbing her arms, and placing light kisses on her soft, rosy lips.

After a little hesitation, Hermione begun to respond, meeting Harry's kisses with her own.

Harry smiled against her mouth as Hermione pushed forward and impatiently begun to meet him with open mouthed kisses, pressing her breasts against him, Harry opened his mouth too, and their tongues touched, with a jolt of electricity running across their bodies.

Harry's hands ran downward to slip inside her knickers and he felt a little wetness touching his fingers as he ran his fingers between her legs, smiling slightly Harry pushed his middle finger between her nether lips and calmly licked the insides of her mouth, wrapping his tongue around hers, as they both begun to reach upwards.

Harry wihdraw his tongue slowly and kissed her totally red lips, then he begun kissing the sides of her face.

Hermione moaned and clutched his shoulders, tilting her neck, to give him more space on her face on which to continue his ministrations.

Harry licked her ear, and nibbled on her earlobe.

As Harry kissed his way down her, neck he whispered, "Mione."

Hermione made an, "Umhmm," sound in her throat, her eyes still closed, as Harry licked her neck.

Harry whispered, "Do you think, it will be alright, if we wait for a few days, before doing it."

As Harry could have predicted, her eyes opened although still a little unfocused, Harry continued to suck her neck for some time, then he whispered, "Just a few days Mione."

As Harry licked his way downward, he could almost feel Hermione arguing with herself, disappointment etched on her face, then she said huskily, "How long?"

Harry kissed her collarbone, thinking hard, "Until the night of the Yule Ball Mione, I promise, I will do as you ask, but until then can we please think about it."

Hermione felt him sucking on her collarbone, she closed her eyes and shivered as he blew air on a wet spot, Harry saw her pout, "Alright, until the Yule Ball."

Harry kissed her pouting lips, and looking in her eyes Harry smiled before bending to nibble on her shoulder, as Hermione said, "But please Harry, do something for now, It is almost painful."

Harry pulled back, seeing her eyes open, he glanced at the warm brown pools of her eyes, which were gazing at him vacantly and frowning he pushed forward.

It seemed to Harry as he was opening a big brown door which opened into a...

Library.

He looked around, Hermione's mind was, organised, no surprises there.

Harry looked around, everything seemed to be in order, the books were placed in various shelves, which seemed to be higher than sky-scapers.

Not a speck of dust was visible anywhere, Harry glanced around and found that the library stretched towards as far as his eyes can see.

But there was no beast, or beasts lurking inside her mind, unlike his, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

But then he felt it, a feeling, just like the Menace of the beast, his Arrogance, or the Noble or Proud feeling of the other, Hermione's feelings were different.

She was bubbling up with love, Harry turned around and saw a Doe, coming towards him, stepping daftly between the shelves, she was beautiful , there was no other way to describe her, she looked similar to the Patronus of a Doe he had seen in his seventh year yet very different.

She was golden brown in colour, and had warm, big brown eyes, Harry smiled and stepped slowly towards her raising a hand. She stepped forward cautiously and placed her head below his hand, nuzzling his palm, Harry patted her face and scratched behind her ear, as the doe closed her eyes, enjoying his ministrations.

'She loves me,' Harry chuckled, 'I can claim I see her love in her eyes.'

Suddenly the scene changed and his mouth dropped open, they were no longer in the library, they were on the Hogwarts grounds, Harry watched a Doe running near the edge of lake, a Stag racing behind her.

He watched the Stag pursuing the Doe, and suddenly Harry heard a voice in his mind, 'So, another Grass-eater, couldn't she have been like me.'

Harry frowned as another voice said, 'Are you jealous Beast?'

Harry heard the menacing voice snort, 'Jealous? No, not at all.'

Then suddenly Harry was pushed back, a flying sensation, a glimpse of the library, a brown door slamming shut, and Harry was lying on his back.

He blinked and became aware of an intense brown gaze fixed upon him.

Harry blinked again, he was lying on his back and Hermione was still straddling him, but her hands were holding his arms to his side and she was gazing at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Harry what did you do?"

Harry whispered, "Did you feel something?"

Hermione frowned, "I just saw some flashes, nothing clear, but..."

Hermione went still, then said, "Whatever you did worked, It doesn't trouble me too much now."

Harry caressed her face, "It really hurt you?"

Hermione clutched his hand pressing it against her cheek and closed her eyes, "It was like I was on the edge of an orgasm, but not quite there, you know how it feels, being on the edge, just about to..." she broke off.

Harry knew it quite well, the toe curling sensation, the tingling rising in the body, when the eyes close on the verge of an orgasm.

Harry whispered, "I did Legilimency on you Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes, as Harry whispered, "I am Sorry."

Hermione looked at him in a searching manner, still straddling his body, then smiling she leaned down brushing his lips with hers, "Thanks for confessing it."

Harry kissed her again as she began to back off, catching her lips as his hands began to run over the smooth skin of her arms, "Now, considering your Horni-ness..."

Hermione blushed at this and suddenly Harry got up, pushing her back, and she squealed as she plopped on the mattress.

Harry climbed over her, holding her wrists, and moving her arms away from her body.

As Harry glanced at her body with a hungry gaze, Hermione felt crimson creep up her face, Harry watched in fascinationas her blush went all the way down her neck and to her breasts.

He blinked, then grinned at her in a predatory way, he released her arms and slowly brought his hands down her body, Hermione tried to move her arms but found out that she can't.

Harry watched her efforts to move her arms as he circled her breasts, she struggled to move her arms but in vain , Harry kneaded her breasts and Hermione writhed, her arms still spread, she saw Harry watching her and suddenly she felt very naked under his gaze, which she actually was.

Harry placed his lips on the top of her breasts and kissed all the way down to her knickers, over which he placed a finger and Hermione tensed.

Harry ran a finger down the side of her knickers, and between her legs, he suddenly gave a start and looked at his finger, it came away slick with her juices.

Harry drew a line on her knickers and to Hermione's surprise it tore apart, Hermione watched as Harry threw the ruined pieces of cloth, over his shoulder to somewhere and spread her legs.

Hermione suddenly felt her legs freezing just like her arms, and she whispered, "Harry what are you doing?"

Harry ran his fingers between her legs and felt her center, and he brushed his hand between her nether lips, "Mione, you are so wet."

Harry showed her his fingers which were totally coated in her arousal, and Hermione blushed furiously.

Harry rubbed her clit as he slipped a finger inside her pussy, feeling her walls, completely slick with her juices. Hermione arched her back slowly, trying to get more of him inside her and Harry pushed inside feeling around her walls, the warm wetness hugging his finger.

Due to the lubrication, Harry was able to slip two of his fingers inside her with ease, as Hermione gasped, he pushed his fingers in and out of her as she began to writhe on the bed, Harry placed his other hand on her cheek and a finger on her lips.

Hermione met his eyes and Harry gave her a smile, watching her face flushed with arousal.

Hermione moaned and sucked on his finger, as Harry continued to push his fingers in and out of her, her eyes rolled upwards, and she groaned, as Harry felt her walls contract, he continued to finger her for a few seconds before Hermione gave a small shudder and Harry felt even more wetness surround his hand.

Looking at her pussy, Harry rubbed her as her juices begun to leak out slowly between his fingers.

Harry chuckled, "You are flowing like a fountain, Mione." Hermione closed her eyes in embarassment.

Harry glanced at her body, spread before him in all her glory, arms and legs pointing away from her.

Hermione shivered under his gaze, as Harry hissed, and she watched his tongue come out of his mouth, thickening and forking as it grew.

Hermione whispered, "Oh No, Oh No, Oh No."

Harry laughed in his snakish way and said, "Afraid, Misss Granger?"

Hermione closed her eyes as he leaned forward, "No."

Harry hissed, "You sshould not lie Misss Granger, you know what hapenss to girlss who lie."

And Harry dropped his mouth to her breast, his long tongue wrapping around it as its tip flicked her, and Hermione took a sharp breath.

.

.

.

 _ **Later that day.**_

 _ **Daphne's Perspective**_

After the classes ended Daphne felt very tired, today was a stressful day, double potions, charms, transfiguration and DADA not to mention the battle of the previous day, which was still fresh in her mind.

Hogwarts was buzzing with rumors, of course, it isn't every day that almost half the population of Slytherin house was found unconscious in a corridor.

The rumor mill was hard at work.

A new Dark Lord,

A student Uprising,

A liquor Party,

Factions in Slytherin,

Some people had mixed up the rumors and claimed that, due to the factions rising in Slytherin there was a student uprising and during their meeting to take over the school, liquor was served, they became drunk and choose a Dark Lord, who went out with his followers, and knocked out the other faction.

Daphne shook her head and sighed, pulling her schoolbag up over her shoulder.

Daphne and Pany were interrogated by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Moody and everyother person in the castle they came face to face with.

Daphne's mind turned to the lessons on thinking about Moody, DADA was the toughest, Moody was testing everyone to check whether they can resist the Imperius curse, and Daphne found out that she can't.

Daphne still burned with humiliation at the provocative dance Moody made her do, under the influence of the curse, causing all the boys in the class, to burst into catcalls and jeers.

Moreover she was approached by Four Slytherins and One Gryffindor to ask her out to Yule Ball.

Daphne had already accepted Blaise's invitation, clearly aware that Blaise was a homosexual, so he had only asked her, to keep up appearances, he certainly didn't had a thing for her, or any other boy for that matter, he had also escaped Kaal's wrath by being locked inside the Common Room yesterday.

In any case, the person Daphne wanted to go with, was probably unavailable, she didn't even know his real name, she hadn't seen his face, or for that matter didn't know whether he was a student or not.

Daphne turned a corner on her way to the Dungeons as Pansy's words clashed in her ears, "One look at your face and I understood something is wrong with you Daphne, you were looking like a tomato."

She barely was able to reply as Pansy asked, "Who is it, Potter or Kaal?"

She barely remembered herself saying, "Potter is with Granger."

Pansy said, "It's Kaal then isn't it?"

Daphne broke out of her thoughts, as she turned a corner and approached the hidden entrance to their common rooms, she glanced at the opposite wall, where a large cabinet was standing placed by Filch to hide the burning Stag Insignia on the wall.

Daphne moved towards it and peeked behind the cabinet to see the Stag, just as a red light flashed and everything went dark.

.

.

.

"Wake up Greengrass."

Daphne opened her eyes slowly, blinking.

A face appeared within inches of her and Daphne hastily took a few steps back.

Face of Robert Rookwood came into view, he was standing near her, grinning like a madman, which he probably was.

Daphne put her hand in her pocket and rummaged inside, Robert showed her a wand which was in his hand, "Looking for this."

Daphne went still,

Robert laughed as he thought she went still because she had recognised her wand in his hand.

But actually Daphne had went still because she had found a lonely Gold coin in her pocket, which she felt around, and pressed in the middle three times, the Galleon vibrated and went still.

Daphne pulled her hand out of her pocket slowly, who knew she would need his help so soon. Now she only had to play for time, arranging her features into coolness Daphne said, "What do you want Robert?"

When the mentioned boy looked at her body, focusing at certain parts, Daphne understood clearly, what he wanted.

The boy said, "I want to teach you a lesson Greengrass."

Daphne said, "For what?"

The boy sneered at her, "Draco had told me everything which happened yesterday, you will regret going against our house."

Daphne frowned, "I didn't attack our house mates."

"Yes, but you didn't help them either."

"So did Pansy." Daphne pointed out, "And so did you, where were you yesterday? Hiding with other cowards."

Daphne's cheek stung as the boy reached forward and struck a full back handed slap across her face.

Daphne felt her cheek burn and her calmness shattered, but she closed her eyes, trying to remember the Occlumency exercises her father had taught her, and re-arranged her features into calmness.

Robert Rookwood was no longer smiling, he was lookin at her furiously, "You are already in a difficult situation Greengrass, say something like that again, and you will regret it."

Daphne asked calmly, "Difficult situation, how?"

The boy smiled maliciously, "I have placed wards upon this room to protect our privacy."

Daphne felt a spike of fear, but she quickly suppressed it, Of course Kaal could probably break any wards this lump of flesh can place, "So did you want to talk to me about something?"

The boy leered at her, "Yes, you see, I will teach you how to respect and please your betters."

Daphne avoiding the dangerous grounds said, "My betters, I am a pureblood too, how can you be my better."

Robert replied seriously, "Look Greengrass, People like me, Draco, Nott, Avery and many other's are your betters, you should learn to respect us and learn to fulfill our wishes." He glanced at her breasts.

Daphne felt naked under his lecherous glance and said, "All of you have Death Eaters for a father, how does that makes you better than us?"

 _ **SLAP**_

Daphne's cheek stung again, as the boy pointed a finger at her warningly, "Don't make such insinuations Greengrass, we are people of fine upstanding."

Daphne barely stopped the tears threatening her eyes as she said in a shaking voice, "Your father is in Azkaban Robert, I am sure Dementors are making him an upstanding character."

Daphne braced herself for another slap but then none came, she glanced at him to find him staring at her thougtfully, "It doesn't matter what happened in the past Greengrass, what matters is that you will learn what it means to betray Slytherin."

Approaching her, he raised a hand and fondled her bosom, Daphne barely managed to push his hand away.

The boy clutched her throat and whispered in her ear, "The more you try to resist, the more painful it will be Greengrass, just enjoy it."

Daphne spit on his face.

And the boy pushed her hard against the wall, Daphne struck the wall and all the breath was knocked out of her lungs.

She felt him grab her chin and then his lips on her mouth, as he bruised her lips, a horrified Daphne felt him try to slip a hand between her legs , she bit hard on his lip, and the boy cried in pain and fell backwards.

Daphne breathing heavily, leaned against the wall, her back straight, she felt some blood of the boy on her lips, and feeling dirty, she spat on the floor.

The boy licked his lips and he looked at her furiously, "You want to play it hard Greengrass, fine."

Daphne tried to dodge out of the way but his wand flashed, " _ **Paralysi torius**_."

Daphne horrified, felt the strong Paralysis curse take effect on her body, it was used especially for rape or torture, because it caused the vicim's body to freeze from neck down, but the victim can feel all the sensations on their body, making the spell pretty popular between rapists.

The boy reached her with a grin and stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth.

She tried to move but she can't, she thought hard, 'Where are you Kaal, I need your help?'

The boy reached her, and clutching the neck of her robe, he pulled it down hard.

Daphne winced as her robe tore apart and her top was visible, the boy tore it too, brushing aside her school tie and soon her bra was pushed down, giving the boy an excellent view of her breasts.

He grinned at the look in her face, and taking both of her hands he raised them up over her head, where they froze again.

He looked at her breasts hungrily, and once again fondled her breasts, this time without her resistance, "Are you beginning to enjoy this yet, Greengrass?"

She rolled her eyes, and pushing the gag out of her mouth with her tongue, she said, "You are clearly an amateur at this."

Daphne braced herself for a slap and he didn't disappoint her, he slapped her hard, and her cheek stung, but she didn't make any sound, she won't give him the satisfaction.

No, she won't.

But her icy demeanour almost cracked as the boy in green and silver said, **"Diffindo,"** tearing off all of her clothes one by one, leaving only her tie and her knee length white socks on her body.

The boy admired her body hungrily, raising a hand to run across her unblemished skin, "I have wanted this for so long, you will pay the price of going against our house."

Daphne whispered, "Who are you a tax collector?"

The boy pulled off his robe, "Joke all you want, Greengrass, you will understand what happens to the rebels in the house of cunning..."

She started in a whisper, "You belong to Slytherin, this is your cunning? A wandless, underage girl forced to please you..."

She was cutoff as the boy slapped her again, "Shutup you bitch, you will learn your place soon."

Only one thought raced across her mind as she closed her eyes to avoid looking at the boy taking off his clothes, 'Please you promised you will protect me, where are you, I need your help?'

* * *

 **Flashforward (of the next chapter)**

 _Daphne felt her heart break, 'Oh no, this was a trap for him, and he fell in it because of me, I shouldn't have called him, this is all my fault, this is all my fault.'_

 _Tears gathered in her eyes as she saw the dark robed figure being surrounded by a group of seventh year Slytherins._

 _"Surrender your wand, or Greengrass here suffers."_

 _Daphne felt a wand being placed on her neck threateningly and she looked at the person she had caused to be trapped._

 _He seemed to be gazing at her from under his dark hood, his face in shadow, blurred like always, Daphne closed her eyes as finally the tears begun trickling down her beautiful face, 'I am sorry.'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ Nasty Surprise, there in the Flashforward, isn't it.

 _ **Thanks Angel, Lily, Saki, Emma, Shadow, Ender, Guest, Desire, Ryd**_ and _**Middy**_ for your reviews of the previous chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: Trapping the Trapper

**Chapter 18.2: Trapping the Trapper** (edited once)

 _ **Minerva's Perspective**_

Minerva was angry, very angry at a certain giant bat. She wanted nothing more than to get up and hex the balls off this man... err bat, that is if he has any.

Snape barked, "I am disgusted at the amount of special treatment Potter gets..."

Minerva pursed her lips, ' _I am disgusted too, you pile of bat droppings, but unlike you I am disgusted when you whine like a child_.'

"Frankly , I have made it my mission to treat every student equally and fairly..."

Minerva barely held in her snort, as Snape slammed a fist on the table, "I have taken the responsibility to..."

Minerva thought, ' _To take points unfairly from everybody but snakes, give detentions to every student but those slimy pieces of shits for stupid reasons_.'

Snape raised his hand, "Who is with me in this noble endeavor?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, as nobody raised a hand, except the half-blood ponce or the man who looks like a bat.

Minerva thought furiously, "With you in what, giving the students detentions for sneezing in your dungeons because you are afraid of their spit degrading your precious stupid potions, frankly, let me tell you something you slimy git, the amount of grease which drips from your hair..."

As everybody turned to look at Minerva, she became aware that she was standing and was shouting that last thought out loud.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave Minerva a pointed look as Snape started fuming.

Minerva sat down just as Snape opened his mouth, Dumbledore said, "Please Severus, although I am impressed with your speech, I asked a report on the performance of students, now I realized it was my mistake to start with you."

Dumbledore looked at a clock, "We had an hour to ourselves, and 45 minutes have already passed listening to your ran..." Snape looked at him, and Dumbledore changed what he was about to say, "That is to say, your reasonable arguments."

Dumbledore continued, "But I would like to listen to other teacher's reports, if you don't mind."

Snape opened his mouth clearly to say that he would mind but Dumbledore cut him off, "Thank you Severus, now Filius..."

Minerva gave one last look of loathing to the man-like-bat and then picked up her briefcase, putting it in her lap, she opened its lid by muttering under her breath, "Snape is a greasy git."

The briefcase opened and a smirking Minerva glanced at its contents.

She pulled out some parchments, shuffling some papers and found what she was looking for.

In the middle of the case, under protective enchantments were three goblets, one was a brown colored,large tankard, more suited to someone with Hagrid like personality , one was delicately fragile with a long and slender glass neck suitable for adoring the lips of a queen, the last one was her favorite, pure gold,with green laurel leaves running around it, and gems adoring its rim.

Minerva gave the golden cup a sad look, the stag symbol which Potter had embossed upon it had disappeared, Minerva had poured a lot of magic in it so that the goblet retains its form, but the beautiful stag had disappeared.

Potter probably didn't want to announce to everyone that he was the one who had knocked out half of the populace of the slimy snakes.

Minerva was very furious, when she found out that the slimy snakes had stopped the tortoured and hurt Pansy Parkinson, from going to the hospital wing, 'Sweet Girl,' Minerva thought, she was beginning to see the error of her ways, keeping away from Malfoy's gang, and becoming friends with the Greengrass girl had effectively increased her performance in class. And the rumors she had heard about her and Weasley were... interesting.

Minerva however was satisfied when she found out that potter had... that is to say _**someone**_ had taught the slimy bastards a lesson, and left his insignia behind on the wall opposite to Slytherin Common rooms, to remind them of their fate if they messed with the girls again.

Minerva had ignored the Man-Bat's loud protests and gave each of the snakes a detention each for harrassing the girls.

Minerva smiled fondly at the Golden cup, Potter was quickly becoming the man his father had become. Although much sooner than his father had.

Minerva looked up when she heard Potter's name.

"Potter and Weasley act much like they did before, but they look like they have matured somehow, still average in class, but they are more subdued, still they manage to make the class more lively." Sprout was saying.

Dumbledore said, "Can you elaborate?"

Sprout shrugged, "There have been some pranks in the class, today a venomous tentacula kissed a Ravenclaw fourth year on her cheek, the poor girl was frightened out of her wits."

Snape said, "Then ?"

Sprout looked at him surprised, "I calmed the girl and..."

Snape said impatiently, "Not the girl. What about Potter, did you atleast give him a detention?"

Sprout said pointedly, "There was no proof, that Potter was involved Severus, in any case, the plant only kissed her cheek now if it had taken a bite..."

Minerva said, "What would he know about kissing, Pomona maybe you should take Severus to Greenhouse tomorrow, and get him a kiss from a female tentacula."

Sprout looked at her and said in a stage whisper, "I doubt any of those would want to take a kiss although a bite would be more acceptable."

Vector and Sinistra snickered at the expression on Snape's face.

Snape shouted, "You see Headmaster, that is what I meant about Potter getting special treatment..."

Sprout said, "Although I did see Ms. Granger berating Potter after the class, something about maturity and..."

Minerva said quickly, "I doubt that qualifies as a proof Pomona."

Dumbledore said, "Now, I think that concludes the Herbology report unless anybody wants to add anything."

Snape raised a hand in the air, even higher than that of Ms. Granger when she recited the definition of a switching spell.

"Moving on," Dumbledore said, ignoring Snape's raised hand, "Filius tell us about your classes."

As Filius started to give a report on his classes, Minerva undid the straps holding the goblets in her briefcase, but her interest was again piqued when Filius said, "Now Potter and Weasley they are acting oddly."

Hagrid said, "Oddly?"

Filius nodded, "Yes, Ms. Granger is brilliant like always, although a little more mature like Pomona said about the boys, she still gives answers in class but do not jump excitedly like a child anymore, she is quieter and even more brilliant if that is possible, and the boys, they are clearly talented but they always let her take the lead."

Dumbledore leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

Filius continued, "The boys always wait for her to cast the charm first, it happens this way, I tell the class about some charm, Ms. Granger listens carefully, takes notes, read the information in the book, then after practicing the wand movements and incantation systematically, she casts the charm successfully on her first try, and before anyone else had."

Minerva said, "I assume, you award her points for that."

Flitwick nodded, "Yes, I do, then after Ms. Granger turns to look at the boys, they praise her until she starts blushing, Potter especially, you know how he can be..."

The teachers avoided looking at each other, and Minerva cleared her throat, giving a warning look to Snape who was about to say something.

Then Filius continued, "Well moving on, after Ms. Granger had recovered from her euphoria and had moved on to help other students, Potter and Weasley without once looking at the books, raise their wands and cast the charms without any practicing whatsoever."

Teachers did look at each other now,

Filius said, "What amuses me, is that they always let her win the points, I doubt the points mean as much for them as it means to her, it is admirable but a little odd for such young children, they certainly don't act like 14 year olds at all."

Moody who was sitting quietly through all this, had just taken a sip from his hip flask, and he choked.

The grizzled old auror sat there coughing, his eyes watering.

Nobody tried to help him, for he might think that they were trying to attack him in his weak moments.

Hagrid however thumped him on his back, which caused the old auror to buckle, however he straightened, sopping wet and shouted, " **IMPOSTERS**."

Dumbledore and Minerva exchanged a glance, "We have to check Potter and Weasley for imposters, they are acting oddly."

He pulled out his wand and made as if to barge out of the Staff Room, but Hagrid pulled him back easily.

Dumbledore said, "Not to worry Alastor, I have already checked."

Moody who was struggling with Hagrid turned around and said, "You did?"

Some teachers looked surprised, as Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Alastor, I assure you that they are really Harry and Ron and not some imposters."

Moody looked at him then said, "They might be under the Imperius Curse."

As all the teachers rolled their eyes, Dumbledore said, "You have told me, that Harry can resist the Imperius curse very effectively."

Moody continued, "Or he can be..."

Minerva snapped, "Or he can really be Harry, I swear Alastor, if you tried to attack Potter or any of the students to determine their 'real' identity I will throw you down the stairs from the seventh floor, and I will personally make sure that your backside hits each of the stair on the way down."

Moody glared at her, but then grumbling he sat down.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Alright moving on, Minerva its your turn."

Minerva picked up the three goblets in her lap and placed them on the table.

Everyone stared at the goblets as Minerva said, "These were prepared by Potter, Weasley and Ms. Granger during a lesson, I assume you can figure out which was made by which."

Vector awwed, as Sinistra shouted, "I call dibs on the cute one."

Flitwick examined the golden goblet under Dumbledore's careful scrutiny, "Marvellous, superb transfiguration."

Moody was immediately interested in the brown trunkard, which was cupped by a masculine looking fist and he tried to pick it up, but he was beaten by Hagrid who picked it up, and said, "Ah, this one suits me."

Minerva admitted that the Trunkard fitted Hagrid's dustbin's lid sized hands perfectly, as she turned she saw, Vector and Sinistra, holding Hermione 's cup and whispering furiously to each other, "I called dibs on this one." "But I picked it up first."

Sprout carefully took the goblet from their hands "Doesn't matter, none of you are getting it."

As Vector and Sinistra let out outraged shrieks, Minerva turned to see Dumbledore and Filius playing a tug of war on Harry's goblet, thankful for protective enchantments on the goblets, Minerva waved her wand and all the goblets flew into her hands.

"Stop acting like children, you all are grown ups and you are bickering over these tranfigured pigeons, which would be dead by now in anycase."

Dumbledore said, "These were pigeons tranfigured into goblets?"

Minerva said, "Yes."

Dumbledore said, "And how often do you renew the transfigurations?"

Minerva almost blushed.

Dumbledore repeated, "Minerva?"

Minerva said with a straight face, "Three times a day, after breakfast, Lunch and Dinner."

The Teachers looked surprised, Sprout said, "but your transfigurations are stable for a few days at each renewation."

Minerva said, "Yes, but I don't want to risk these."

Dumbledore said, "I understand Minerva, but it will be unfair of you to keep such pieces of art to yourself, just think how will these look in a showcase in my office near Gryffindor's Sword and Sorting Hat."

Minerva said smugly, "I have already ordered a glass display, these will be placed in my office Albus."

Dumbledore looked surprised, "Surely Minerva..."

Minerva said, "No Albus, no more discussion over this."

Dumbledore hesitated, then said, "Since these are the school's property Minerva, I order you to..."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "At what grounds can you claim authority over these Goblets?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment,

Filius leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, Dumbledore nodded once, then twice then looked at her, "You see Minerva, since these are actually transfigured pigeons, and like every other bird in this castle except personally owned owls, these pigeons are the property of..."

Dumbledore cut off as Minerva aimed a kick at him under the table.

Dumbledore, with his spectacles flashing quickly moved his leg away, and Minerva's foot struck Snape who screamed, " _ **Ouch**_."

Snape jumped up, but in his haste to move away his chair overturned and Snape went crashing to the floor.

As Snape rolled on the floor screaming about something, Minerva and Dumbledore glared at each other.

Minerva felt a knocking sensation in her mind, and she understood Dumbledore was giving her a memory to view. She put a hand in her pocket and touched her wand to play the memory and closed her eyes.

Minerva saw a black, tabby cat with square spectacle marks around her eyes, being dropped by a tall purple robed wizard in the middle of two big and horny male Kneazles, Minerva shivered and opened her eyes to see Dumbledore smiling at her in his grandfatherly smile.

Minerva clenched her teeth, the spirit inside her screaming to break the wizard's already crooked, anciend, old nose.

But Minerva carefully controlled her features and in her mind she imagined, Snape being transfigured into a goblet, a strict looking witch, switching Dumbledore's goblet with Snape goblet. Dumbledore sitting on his desk popping a lemon-drop in his mouth, then suddenly he choked and picked up a goblet to take a drink and raised it to his lips. Suddenly the goblet begun to transform...

Dumbledore opened his eyes and glared at Minerva as she smirked at him triumphantly, she saw Dumbledore take long deep breaths to purge the image in his mind.

Then he turned to look at Minerva with his famous smile again.

Suddenly an alarm was heard in the room, a whirring noise coming from Dumbledore's pocket.

Minerva like everyone else turned to look at him, as Dumbledore pulled out a pocket watch kind of thing from his pocket.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva said, the teachers' relaxed faces turning grim,

Albus didn't have that grandfatherly smile on his face anymore, he glanced at the device in his hand and said, "The wards have picked up some disturbance."

Moody jumped up, pulling out his wand, "Intruders?"

Minerva stood up following Dumbledore's movements along with all other teachers.

Dumbledore pocketed his device and said, "It is a student related ward. Put me on five minutes check, if I don't give an all clear, raise the alarm."

Minerva nodded looking grim.

.

.

.

 _ **Dumbledore's Perspective**_

Dumbledore went out of the room, his wand, the wand of power, the wand of destiny, the elder wand, the deathstick, appearing in his hand at his barest thought.

Some people thought that Dumbledore kept his wand in his pocket since he always pulled it out from his robes in public,

The smart people thought he used a holster, since all the smart people do.

But only those people who were extra smart like Dumbledore himself, had an inkling that Dumbledore although owned a holster, he didn't need it really, his wand appeared in his hand at his command.

As the door of Staff Room swung shut, Dumbledore was already marching away from there, he turned a corner and looking around, he entered a classroom ignoring the sign 'out of order' hanging on the door.

He looked around and sighed, taking off his glasses he settled on a chair as he waited for something to happen.

Soon footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Dumbledore placed his glasses back on his nose.

The door opened and Dumbledore saw his mirror image enter the room, closing it behind himself. He was exactly like him tall, with long white beard,wearing same purple robes, pointed wizard's hat and the half moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose.

The First Dumbledore said, "What will you do when you drink from cups and goblets from now on?"

The second Dumbledore said, "I will check it for transfigurations."

Dumbledore nodded.

The two of them stared at each other then the Dumbledore who was sitting on a chair said, "Is everything under control."

The other Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but you will need more time."

The first Dumbledore said, "An hour ?"

"Make it One and a half to be sure."

First Dumbledore nodded and stood up, pulling out a long golden chain from his pocket he swung it around his neck and looked at the Time turner, then at his other self and said, "I assume you will give the teachers an all clear."

His other self nodded, "I will take care of it."

Then the first Dumbledore turned the knob of the time turner and the room disappeared in a swirl of colors.

When Dumbledore looked at his new surroundings he found himself to be in his quarters.

He looked around at the book shelves surrounding the room, then he walked to the window gazing out at the stars, it was two hours before curfew, most people will be in the Great Hall eating dinner.

'I was in the Great Hall' Dumbledore thought, 'and soon I will depart for the Staff Room.'

Then he came out of his quarters into his office and looked around.

The office looked as it always did, neat and tidy filled with numerous objects placed on tables or in shelves decked neatly against the wall. The previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts sleeping peacefully in their portraits.

Dumbledore glanced at the clock, 'I have an hour and a half, to find out what is up with Daphne Greengrass.'

He pulled out the watch like object and pressed its edge from both sides and it clicked open, he tapped it with his wand and an image of a girl with midnight black hair came up, Dumbledore glanced at the icy blue gaze with his similar piercing blue eyes and tapping it once again he placed the device on a weighing scale type of instrument placed on a circular table.

Dumbledore waited as the device whirred and clicked until a beeping sound came from it, Dumbledore pocketed the watch like object and placed something which looked like a chimney on the scale.

Immediately it started releasing white fumes, conjuring a glass jar he placed it over the fumes bottom up, Dumbledore collected the fumes until the jar was full and shut the lid.

Dumbledore sat on his desk then and waved his wand, a pack of cards came flying from a corner, he shuffled the deck then pulled out a card, Dumbledore slowly turned the card, then sighed.

"Problem?"

Dumbledore looked at the portrait which had spoken and noticed that none of the portraits were feighning sleep now.

"Yes, Phineas," Dumbledore said.

Armando Dippet straightened on his high backed chair and asked, "Is that the deck of cards you designed Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Armando looking excited asked, "Well, which was it?"

Dumbledore said, "Damsel in Distress."

Phineas Nigellus snorted, "Don't forget that you are too old to play the hero Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded gravely and glanced at the jar, in which the fumes have turned pink by now, mixed by a little black and grey, Dumbledore looked at the pattern of fumes than stood up.

He pointed his wand at the door, which emitted five loud clicks and then silence.

The portraits exchanged glances as he marched over to a large bookshelf and knocked on it three times.

Nothing happened.

Dumbledore tapped the bookshelf with his wand and it slid to one side, revealing a very large picture of a very comfortable looking room, there were various side doors into the room and the walls seemed to stretch, giving the impression that that the room was very long, which it probably was as an imitation of Room of Requirement.

Various bookshelves lined the walls, and fire was burning merrily in a grate, over the fireplace was hung the Hogwart's banner, a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake.

Dumbledore glanced at its occupents and then cleared his throat.

Immediately two of its painted figures which were lying on a couch, entwined around each other shot up.

"Albus, don't you know how to knock?" said a tall, young wizard as he picked up his patched, pointed hat from the floor.

Dumbledore looked at the wizard and said, "You have some lipstick on your face Godric."

As the wizard hastily wiped his face, the beautiful witch who was straightening her clothes said, "Lipstick wasn't invented in our time Godric so I don't use it, Albus is just pulling your leg."

The tall wizard froze while wiping his face with a handkerchief with a Lion on it, then furiously he threw it to one side, "Oh damn it, not again."

Another wizard appeared from a side door, "And he did knock, you were just too busy snogging."

The tall wizard rounded on the shorter one, "Why didn't you warn us if you heard his knock ?"

As the other wizard replied Dumbledore looked at the newcomer, he was of average height, with messy black hair and a jovial face, a silver snake with its mouth wide open embossed at the heart of his green robes.

Dumbledore knew what this happy looking wizard became later, a monster.

An image flashed in Dumbledore's mind of a aristocratic face, long white beard, hatred etched upon his lined face, a snake with yellow eyes opening its mouth wide, showing a foot long curved teeth.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he opened his eyes he saw the three of them standing there, looking at him.

The shorter wizard said, "You are thinking about my future, don't you Albus, or is it my past now?"

Dumbledore said nothing.

The wizard continued, "I can see the sadness in your eyes Albus, the disappointed look, Rowena had the same expression on her face when I left the school, sometimes I wish my portrait wasn't charmed to retain all the memories of my real self, so I could forget everything which happened."

Godric placed a hand in a comradely gesture on his shoulder but he turned his face, a gloomy expression clouding up his face, "It is my fault, it all started with my hatred of muggleborns.

Dumbledore said, "Leave it behind Salazar, you can not change what has happened."

As the wizard paced in the painting, the beautiful witch spoke for the second time, "Albus is right, we can not change the past, although your heir is doing a good job of it."

Salazar smiled, some of his joviality returning to his face, "Harry Potter."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "He and his little group has befriended two of your students, there is still hope that more will see the error of their ways."

The wizard nodded, "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, in our humble abode?"

Dumbledore conjured a chair in the front of the picture and settled on it, "Where is Rowena?"

Salazar pointed towards a row of bookshelves stretching to a distant corner, "In the Library."

Dumbledore looked towards the far end of the portrait and once again marvelled at the magic in creating this portrait.

Suddenly everyone could see another figure appear at the far end, emerging from some shelves, Dumbledore squinted his eyes but still, the figure was too far away to see clearly.

The three of the founders turned to see the figure approach, it grew bigger as it approached then, suddenly Dumbledore could see, brown curly hair, adoring a proud face, a tiara sat upon her chestnut curls.

The figure approached and Dumbledore saw that she had a stole around her shoulders, a black raven on it, Dumbledore nodded politely at her, the figure smiled at him, "Albus, it is good to see you."

Dumbledore glanced at her features, what he assumed Hermione Granger will look like as she approached her maturity.

Dumbledore said, "Rowena, I hope I didn't dissuade you from something important."

She waved a dismissive hand, "We are pledged to help the current Headmaster in any case, answering you is our first priority for now."

The four figures took a step back and a long desk and four chairs appeared on one side of it, facing Dumbledore.

"So Albus," Godric said, "To what do we owe this pleasure of your visit?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Approximately one hour into the future from now, the distress level of a student of Slytherin house 'will' rise dramatically."

Salazar went still, as everyone turned to look at him.

He closed his eyes, and opened them after a blink, "Fourth year student, Daphne Greengrass is not responding."

Helga said, "Unconscious."

Salazar nodded.

Rowena looked at Dumbledore, "You have figured it out, I assume."

Dumbledore summoned the jar from his desk, and holding it he presented it to them for observation.

Rowena stood up and pulled out her glasses from a pocket of her robe and approached the screen of the picture to observe the jar closely.

Godric said, "An attempt for rape."

Helga said, "So Albus, any reason for you to be worried?"

Rowena glanced at her then turned to Dumbledore, "Well Albus, that doesn't seem like there is a reason to be worried, I am sure the wards will take care of such problems like they always do."

Dumbledore said, "I want to make sure, that nothing happens to Ms. Greengrass."

Salazar frowned, "Albus there has never been a rape in Hogwarts, the enchantments we placed on the school ensure the safety of students until they are within the wards."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know, but the wards work on the intent, when a person with malicious intent tries to force the victim against their wishes, the wards kick into gear at the final moment and the attacker is subdued with a magical lash and an alarm is raised."

Godric nodded, "And the castrated body of the attacker will remain as a warning to others who try to repeat such heinous act."

Dumbledore winced, "I told you Godric, that your barbaric wards were removed from the school, the incapacitating wards have taken their place."

Salazar huffed, "Such a bunch of wussies."

Dumbledore said, "I need your help in locating her."

All of the founders looked at him in surprise, Rowena when found her voice replied, "Why?"

Dumbledore said, "Because I think there is more to this attempt than is visible."

Salazar said, "We can't interfere in the student's lives Albus."

Dumbledore said, "Not even to prevent this."

Godric interjected, "Please Albus, don't play games with us, you know as well as us, that rapes are near impossible in Hogwarts. Due to the wards the attacker is always caught red handed and the victim is saved."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know, but this girl is one of the two friends Harry has made in that house, their relationship is very important for the recovery of Slytherin and this attack is because of their relationship I am sure of it."

Rowena said, "What would you have done, if it would have been some other girl, can you claim that you would not have run to us and asked for their location?"

Godric said, "I could bet that you would have asked our help even if it was a normal girl Albus."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "Alright you got me, I just want to make sure that the girl is safe, can you give me her location."

Helga shook her head, "Students have right Albus, they can not be taken into custody, searched or spied upon by authorities unless they step out of line."

Salazar said, "Yes, that is the reason we have placed the wards, such that they activate when the attacker make his move, for example take rape."

He stood up and paced around the room, "This school is filled with teenagers, it is understandable for them to have desires, they can fulfill them if both the participants are willing and no one being the wiser unless they are caught in manual patrols by prefects or by teachers."

Helga nodded, "Frankly, we could not have stopped the students from getting some alone time, if we did, they would just try to slip out of the school wards and it will be dangerous."

Salazar gave her and Godric a disgusted look, "I could not even stop you and Godric from getting some alone time, and that when I am in the same portrait as you, you two are going at it like rabbits all the time and you are much older than the..."

Dumbledore glanced at the red faces and cleared his throat.

Godric who looked embarrassed said, "Alright, so wards." He hesitated, "Rowena can you take it, you can explain it better than any of us."

Rowena nodded, "Basically, as soon as the attacker starts molesting the victim, there is a kind of scale in the wards, which knocks out the attacker as soon as it is filled, and raises the alarm, but if the attacker... let's say if the attacker tries to make the final move the magical lash is instantaneous, so you can catch the attacker red handed and take appropriate action."

Dumbledore said, "Although what you told me is fascinating, but I know it already, you don't know how many time it has happened in this school, really it is not unheard of in a school filled with hormonal teenagers armed with a wand, and having love potions at hand."

Rowena said, "And what do you do with the boys?"

Dumbledore, Godric and Salazar raised an eyebrow at her, as Dumbledore said, "The offenders Rowena, the list of offenders have participants from both the sexes."

Salazar muttered, "Merope."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, the most famous of all."

Rowena said, "But you can not deny that the number of male offenders is greater than females."

Dumbledore bowed his head, "I can not, but lets comeback to the point," he glanced at a clock, "We have a little more than half an hour, I need the location of Daphne Greengrass, where is she Salazar?"

Salazar hesitated, "What will you do Albus, you can not hand over the boy to the aurors unless he actually does something."

Godric said, "And the wards will stop him from doing anything in any case."

Salazar nodded, "The distress levels did rise in the future, hence the boy did act on his intentions, you can not do anything, since for the ministry 'we' don't exist, how will you say you got the location, and since your distress detector is illegal to use due to the Pureblood's Rights Protection Act you can't say how you found out that the girl was in danger?

Dumbledore said, "You think I am going to barge in there ?"

Helga and Rowena exchanged a glance, "Yes." they said in unison.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I am worried that this will not turn out to be a case in which the attacker will be subdued by the wards, the girl saved and the attacker getting away with a slap on a wrist due to being a pureblood."

Rowena said, "What is the punishment for first offence, assuming this is a first offence, since there haven't been any such attempt for some time."

Dumbledore said, "A month's detentions, and placing the offender under probation in guest rooms, denying the freedom to move around the school, except for classes and detentions, the meals are provided in their rooms, visits are limited to weekends."

Godric said, "That is too less, in my days..."

Rowena cut him off, "And how will you pacify the reviewers ?"

Dumbledore, Salazar and Godric exchanged confused glances, "Reviewers ?" Dumbledore said.

Helga said, "The reviewers of HPVR."

Rowena nodded and said, "Yes, they want the offender to be handed over to aurors, sent to Azkaban or to be eliminated."

Salazar said, "All those in favour of elimination."

He and Godric raised a hand.

Dumbledore said patiently, "No eliminations," Godric and Salazar lowered their hands looking disappointed.

Dumbledore said, "Look, I don't know how you found out about the reviewers asking for..."

Rowena said excitedly, "They sent the author private messages."

Dumbledore said, "I said, how YOU knew about it."

Rowena went pink in the face.

Dumbledore ignoring her mutterings said, "We will decide the punishment for the boy later but for now..."

Helga said, "But there is a reviewer who was ranting, saying things like it is Harry and Daphne's fault that they left the Slytherin's alive, the students who have stopped the girls should have been killed."

Salazar shouted, "Killed? I am in favour of elimination for a crime such as rape but yesterday what was my heir supposed to do, kill half of my house's populace for stopping a girl from going to the hospital wing? And we are talking about ALL the boys of Slytherin fourth, fifth and sixth years."

Godric hesitated, "I think Salazar have a point, although the boys acted rashly, and I understand that the girl was in pain but killing them seemed too harsh."

Rowena said, "We agree with you, but the reviewers want some action, one person is screaming for blood."

Dumbledore said, "I will send him 2 bottles of blood but can you please come to the point, and show me the Hogwart's Map."

Godric and Salazar exchanged a glance, "Hogwarts is unplottable Dumbledore," said Godric.

Dumbledore said, "Any of you and your heirs can make a map of Hogwarts, I know for a fact that James Potter did, and he used a key to bypass the wards."

Salazar said, "Potters, now those are the people I am proud of, descended from the youngest of the Peverell brothers, Ignotus, and so unlike the Gaunts who also descended from the Peverell brothers through Cadmus, I suppose you all know by now that the three brothers were my great-great grandchildren."

Godric said, "Oh, not again." As Rowena and Helga groaned.

Salazar said, "Yes, I can prove it, since the Potter's have inherited the True Cloak of Invisibility, that proves they have descended from Ignotus, and the Gaunts will possess my locket and the ring with Peverell coat of arms, hence..."

Rowena said, "'Possessed' not 'will possess'."

Salazar said, "Rowena it is not my fault that my grammer is a little patchy."

Helga said, "Then whose fault is it ?"

Salazar pointed upwards, "The author's."

Dumbledore although glanced once at the clock, 15 minutes, he can not stop himself from asking, "And how is it author's fault?"

Salazar said, "Look, it is simple, English is not the author's native language, so he very understandably makes mistakes in grammer, punctuation and spelling."

Rowena folded her hands under her breasts and gave Salazar an intimidating glare over her glasses, "Don't blame your own incompetence on the author."

Salazar winked at her.

Dumbledore said, "Although it is fascinating to listen to you bickering, I must point out that only a few minutes are left, I need that map now."

Godric said, "You have to promise Albus, that you won't go barging there, and will follow the proper protocols."

Dumbledore said, "I promise, that I will follow the protocols, and make sure that an investigation is carried out keeping your secret safe, the ministry will be informed and there will be a trial, I am just asking for the map for keeping an eye on the things."

Salazar said with a disappointing look, "So no blood ?"

Rowena reached with her hand and smacked him on his head.

"Ouch."

Dumbledore said, "Map, now."

Rubbing his head, Salazar stood up and suddenly there was a map of Hogwarts on the table in front of him, he pulled out his wand and tapped it, "I solemnly swear that I am upto no good."

Dumbledore said, "Why did you choose that as the key anyway?"

Godric and Salazar exchanged a glance and didn't say anything.

Helga said, "When I caught them creating a key to bypass the wards Albus, I asked them, 'What are you upto?' and Salazar replied, 'I solemnly swear that I am upto no good.' the pass phrase was keyed into wards by accident and has been passed down the generations since that day."

Salazar muttered something under his breath.

Dumbledore truthfully said, "Interesting."

Suddenly the portrait zoomed to focus on the parchment.

A female face appeared around one corner, "So you want to locate Daphne Greengrass Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Helga."

Salazar appeared at other corner, as ink appeared and shifted on the parchment, "What we are doing is prohibited Dumbledore, it is a violation of Student's rights."

Dumbledore said, "It is our responsibility to take care of their physical and mental well being Salazar."

The ink lines, suddenly shifted to show a less used classroom in the dungeons.

Rowena's voice said, "There she is."

"And the attackers." Dumbledore leaned forward.

The four faces appeared as they leaned towards the map, Salazar ran his finger over the names, of the students, "Rookwood, Domilus, Warrington, Bole, Penner and Dolohov."

Godric's voice dripped with contempt, "Two Death Eater spawn and four pure blooded bigots."

Rowena asked, "Are they all going to..." she pointed towards a figure which said Daphne Greengrass.

Helga said, "Is it a..." she hesitated.

Dumbledore shook his head, "All except Robert are standing back."

Salazar said, "Daphne Greengrass is still unconscious and Rookwood seems to be searching her pockets."

Helga said, "Are the other boys voyeurs or something?"

Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore as he leaned forward, "Can you move away a little, let me see the map clearly."

The four founders took a step back, as Dumbledore said, "Spy mode."

And the map vanished. Now it seemed that they were looking directly into the classroom, Dumbledore looked around, "The rest of the boys are under Invisibility spells."

Godric's voice said, "Nobody can hide from us."

And suddenly they can see the other boys, two standing still at the sides of the door, and three standing at different positions throughout the room.

They looked at the boy kneeling near the limp form of the girl, as he took out her wand and pocketed it, then before standing up he ran a hand down her body, feeling and squeezing.

Silence for a moment, then Helga said, "Do you still want blood Salazar?"

Salazar said, "Yes."

Helga said, "Count me in."

They watched in silence as the boy pulled the prone form of the girl to her feet and then revived her.

As the scene unfolded, they listened to the conversation then Rowena said, "The girl just sent a magical signal."

Dumbledore frowned, "How?"

Salazar said, "We don't know."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "To whom?"

Salazar said, "We don't know that either."

Dumbledore sighed and looked towards the screen just as the boy raised a hand and struck the girl on her face.

Anger evident in her voice Helga said, "How long until the magical lash?"

Rowena said, "Not long if the boy continues this way."

As the boy started tearing off her clothes, Godric said, "Get ready Albus any moment now, the wards will activate."

Fawkes appeared with a burst of fire and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Deep in thought he muttered to himself, "It's a trap."

Salazar appeared with a surprised expression, "What? For whom?"

Then suddenly Dumbledore jumped up, "Show me Harry Potter."

Four faces appeared around the edges of screen, Godric waved his hand towards the boy taking off his clothes, "What about this?"

Dumbledore said, "Don't ask any questions, just show me Harry Potter."

Godric and Salazar after exchanging a glance disappeared, and the scene changed to Gryffindor's fourth year boy's dormitory.

They saw Harry Potter saying something to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Godric said, "Look Helga, a girl in boy's dormitory, and you always thought that girls are more trustworthy than boys."

Helga said reproachfully, "Girls ARE more trustworthy than boys, atleast she is not upto something..."

She cutoff as they saw Hermione slip her arms around Harry and give him a light kiss.

Salazar coughed, "Anymore arguments Helga."

Silence.

They watched as Harry and Hermione separated and Ron came forward to pat Harry on the back in a comradely gesture.

Salazar said, "The girl is just like you Rowena, good looks and a brilliant mind."

Silence.

Then Rowena said, "I suppose she is brilliant, what else can you expect from my descendant."

Dumbledore said, "It will be interesting to see what comes out from this union."

Nobody said anything for a moment.

Then,

Salazar said, "A baby."

Everyone turned to look at him.

Salazar said, "Ofcourse, what else do you expect to come out from this." He pointed towards Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore shook his head and watched as Harry exchanged a final word with his companions and then waved his wand, dark black robes with crimson lines appearing on his body, he turned and then begun to run towards a window, raising his hood.

Dumbledore stood up, and leaned towards the screen.

As everyone fell silent they saw him approach the window at a run and just like a diver he raised his hands over his head and jumped in a smooth motion out of the window headfirst, not once touching its edges.

They saw Ron and Hermione run to the ledge as Harry spread his hands and dived in a full tilt towards the ground. His black robes billowing as he shot like a bullet.

Dumbledore whispered quickly, "Fawkes."

A burst of fire and Fawkes disappeared.

They saw the figure wave his wand just as Fawkes appeared near him and his speed slowed.

He spun like an acrobat and pointed his booted and slacks covered feet downward, his parted robes flying around his waist, he raised his arms to his side and glanced at Fawkes in surprise and then floated to the ground, touching the ground lightly as Fawkes settled on his shoulder.

Then they heard it, he was laughing. He stroked the bird and said, "I forgot, that I can ask you for help," he stroked the bird's head, "If I remembered, I wouldn't have taken this shortcut to the ground floor."

The bird gave a light twitter.

The figure said, "Ready for an adventure Fawkes."

Fawkes gave a loud screech as they vanished in a burst of fire.

.

.

After a few seconds, a voice said, "He is even more of a maniac than you Salazar."

Salazar seemed to release a breath, "Aye, you may be right."

Then after a few seconds he said, "He stole your bird Albus."

Dumbledore sighed and sat back on his chair, "Fawkes has chosen Harry, not the vice-versa, I prefer to think of it like Harry inherited Fawkes."

Dumbledore took off his glasses, "Everything is taken out of my hands now."

Helga said, "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore said, "I doubt that a magical alarm will be raised now, the distress detector is illegal, and the ministry can not be told about this portrait, so as far as I am concerned, I don't know anything about this," he pointed at the screen.

Salazar said, "Well the girl is saved, and six of my Slytherins are going to get killed."

Rowena said soothingly, "Don't worry, I think Harry will only torture them."

Helga said, "Yes, I think Harry will go easy on them, since the boys are neither a dragon nor Voldemort."

Salazar said, "Are you out of your mind, as far as Harry is concerned, he thinks that the girl was about to be forced against her will, he didn't know that enchantments are placed on school to stop such crimes."

Godric said, "There will not be any legitimate proof of what the boys did, Veritaserum is banned in ministry proceedings and memories can be tampered with."

Salazar said, "Pureblood laws protect them against Legilimency."

Rowena said, "Well, we will have a few bodies as proof."

Helga said, "Better this, than the boys getting away with a slap on the wrist from a ministry trial."

They looked at the room in which a battle was about to occur, about which Dumbledore knew nothing (legally).

Godric said, "Helga will you be a dear and get me some popcorn and a glass of pumpkin juice."

Dumbledore cleaned his glasses then pushed them back on his crooked nose and settled in his chair to watch the events unfolding on the screen.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ **:** to the reviewers of the previous chapter...

Middy- No, **not a Harry/Hermione/Daphne fanfic**.

Descew- No, she will not join Harry and Hermione.

Saki- Thanks, always a pleasure to read your review.

Wizo/Guest- **No offence taken** , I will try to create more suspense, and thanks for the flattering review.

Angel- Thanks for your enthusiasm.

Emma- Thanks Emma, no, not H/Hr/D, and thanks again for encouragement.

Lily- Thanks Lily, **I am looking forward to the Yule-ball too**.

Droosh- I wrote a few lines in this story just because of your review, you should atleast wait for the events to play out before reacting so strongly my friend.

Shadow- HPVR still going strong, thnks bro and you are welcome, but still **VSD will have to wait**.

Darius- **No rapes in my story** Darius, although attempts might be made.

Ender- **just check the reviews and you can see when I am going to update the next chapter**. I will post a review from my own account to update you on the story's status from time to time.


	19. Chapter 19: A Sobbing Mess

_**Author's Note**_ : The 18th chapter made HPVR cross the 200 reviews mark, that is a moderate response (I hope) for a two month old story and for my first.

Thanks to those who are with me from the starting of the story and thanks to HarryHermioneEdwardBella for his/her 200th review.

Now go ahead and... don't enjoy the chapter too much! Alright ?

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A Sobbing Mess**

"Why doesn't he ever listen to us?"

He ignored her, and kept his eyes focused on the parchment.

"Does he think it would kill him to do things rationally?"

He listened to her ruffling the pages of her book, as he watched the ink dots move on the parchment.

"Frankly one of him against six of them, what was I thinking to let him go off playing the hero like this?"

Finally Ron could not take it anymore, he glanced at her and said, "You become candy in front of him, he just looks at you with that puppy dog expression and..."

"I wasn't asking you!" She shouted.

He looked at her in surprise, as the curly haired girl, turned the pages of 'Hogwarts: A History,' muttering angrily.

He sighed and again turned his eyes to the Marauder's Map, as Hermione muttered, "I told him that there are wards on the school to prevent such crimes, although I understand his point of view, he could have informed any teacher, but no, he had to go off playing the hero, answer me Ron I am talking to you."

Ron again glanced at her, "I thought you said, you weren't..."

"Look at this." She pushed the book at him, and Ron glanced at it, on the page was a detailed description of the wards placed on the school for student's safety.

Ron said, "Hermione, he said that although Rookwood could not...you know, do anything to Greengrass, but she could still be hurt..."

Hermione said, "Can you tell me, why did he feel the need to go running off alone?"

Ron said, "He said this was a trap for him so..."

Hermione waved her hands, "Exactly, this is a trap, how could he go running off into a trap?"

Ron started to say, "Well he did say, that he won't go if it makes you upset and that is when you kind of kissed him and..."

"I am not upset," Hermione said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ah..." Ron hesitated, clearly disagreeing, "If you say so."

"Oh, give me the map." She snatched it from his fingers and pored over it, muttering under her breath.

Ron sighed slowly and begun to peek over her shoulder as on the dots on the parchment started to move.

.

.

 _Only one thought raced across her mind as she closed her eyes to avoid looking at the boy taking off his clothes, 'Please you promised you will protect me, where are you, I need your help?'_

"Are you afraid Greengrass?"

Daphne steeled herself, she could not her fears be known, if he knew she was afraid, the battle was lost already.

She prepared herself and opened her eyes slowly to take in her first sight of a fully naked man.

She kept her eyes fixed on his face so she would not have to look at his erection, which was at full mast, clearly Rookwood was excited at the prospects of devouring her body.

Rookwood approached her, his erection swinging wildly, attracting her gaze but then she quickly looked up.

He cupped her chin and said, "Are you excited Greengrass?"

She didn't say anything, staring at him defiantly.

He cupped her chin, "This curse doesn't silence you Greengrass so speak, does that excite you?"

He rubbed one of her breasts, standing dangerously close to her, his erection brushing against her stomach.

Daphne stared silently at the towering boy, Yes, she knew about the spell, it will make her feel every touch, every sensation and won't stop her from screaming when Rookwood ruined her body.

Daphne felt her throat become stiff as Rookwood's hand inched downward, running around her navel.

She tried to move, but her body was paralyzed, only the places where Rookwood's hands were running had some sensation and of course her mouth which she kept shut tightly so that not a single sob escape her body.

Rookwood laughed slowly and begun to suck on her neck as she closed her eyes, disgusted.

She thought furiously, 'Please, where are you?'

Rookwood's hand was on her waist on it's way to between her legs.

Daphne prayed harder, 'I need your help.'

Rookwood's hand was on the edge of her nether region when, he moved to kiss her lips, she could feel his hot breath making her feel dirtier than ever, his hand pressing her breast harshly when

 _ **A Flash of fire.**_

Rookwood froze, Daphne opened her eyes, saw Rookwood's face dangerously close to hers and closed her eyes again, that is when she heard the familiar voice.

"Playing adult games, are we?"

Daphne shivered, as a smile spread on her lips, she almost felt the cold breeze on her shoulder as the whisper sounded in her ear, she didn't know how he did that but she loved it.

She opened her eyes and tried to see the black figure, but Rookwood was in the way.

She desperately tried to catch a glimpse of him, tried to stand on her toes but still her muscles denied to move.

Then finally Rookwood turned and she got a glimpse of him, but then again her view was blocked by Rookwood.

He was standing without his wand, appearing at ease with the world, his parted black robe flying around his knees, his black knee-length boots shining, so were the crimson lines which ran like veins over his robe, and the beautiful stag, and a unusual but not unseen addition a Phoenix on his shoulder.

She felt hope rising inside her, 'She was saved.'

Daphne longed to see the face under the hood, but it seemed total darkness, although she could swear there was a head shape inside that hood, comforting her that there was a person inside that robe thing.

Her thoughts were broken by Rookwood's voice, "So, Unspeakable you decided to join the party."

Daphne frowned, Unspeakable?

Of course, that explained the creepy disguise, and the crimson lines on the robe, how could she be so foolish.

But he was a student wasn't he, she always imagined him to be.

She decided to push that thought to one side, she was not out of this situation yet.

"Robert Rookwood son of Augustus Rookwood of Department of Mysteries, I assume ?" The whisper said.

"You assume correctly," Rookwood moved to one side giving her the sight of the figure she longed to see.

"Your father, now he was an odd dog."

She saw Rookwood go stiff, he opened his mouth but the figure whispered again, "I always wondered what made her join Voldeshorts and his gang of crap-eaters."

Daphne felt that if she wasn't paralyzed her jaw would have dropped to the floor, it was uncommon if not unheard of some wizards and witches taking the Dark Lord's name but showing it such disrespect.

Rookwood replied angrily, "What do you know about it ?"

The figure said calmly, "I know about it a lot more than you do boy, but that is not the point, the point is what is going to happen to you."

To her surprise, Rookwood turned to look at her and she saw a smirk spreading across his face, then he turned, "You think you are very powerful Unspeakable, do you ?"

The figure waved his hands in an offhand manner, "I don't think that Robert, I know that I AM very powerful, there is a minute difference."

Against his wishes, Rookwood said, "No, there isn't !"

The figure nodded, "Yes, there is, look, let me explain, you think you have caught me in a trap, what you don't know is that I know about the trap."

Daphne frowned, 'Trap?'

Rookwood was apparently surprised, he glanced at the Phoenix and said hesitatingly, "Are you Professor Dumbledore?"

The figure laughed, "No, I am too sane to be 'him'," the bird on his shoulder trilled as if in laughter. The figure said, "I assure you, I am a student here, Fawkes and I simply have..."

"An understanding," Daphne whispered, euphoria swelling up inside her, 'he was a student too.' And a smile spread across her face.

The figure looked at her for a second and Daphne felt that he was looking straight in her eyes, rather than on her assets which were on full display, still she felt her face grow hot and she lowered her eyes.

She heard him say, "What she said." Then hooded face turned to look at Phoenix, "You can go now Fawkes, things are going to heat up here."

The bird gave a loud screech, which even Daphne understood meant defiance.

The figure glanced at her and Daphne shivered, even his gaze felt personal, as if he was looking inside her. And considering her state of clothing... or lack thereof, Daphne felt naked...which she was.

'How humiliating.' she thought.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment, which made Daphne blush again, then he turned to look at the bird and whispered something inaudible.

Daphne strained her ears but then the Phoenix gave another loud trill and leaped from the figure's shoulder and flew around the room singing, bathing the room in melodies.

Even Rookwood froze as the bird flew by Daphne and brushed across her cheek, finally bursting into fire, and disappearing.

Silence.

Daphne felt a fire burning in her cheek, and the pain that was hurting her due to the slaps begun to lessen.

When Rookwood found his voice he said, "So..." he begun hoarsely, then he cleared his throat.

The black figure took a slow step forward as he said, "So?"

Rookwood said, "Have you sent the bird to Dumbledore?"

The figure took another step forward, "No, this is between us, I don't want to include him in this, although the old man does know many things, I won't be surprised if he knew about this too."

Rookwood shook his head and raised his wand, "So full of yourself, are you, this is going to be your biggest mistake ever."

"Ooh," the figure mocked, "So what are you and your friends going to do?"

Daphne felt there was something she was missing, she struggled but her muscles failed to respond, except ofcourse her mouth, and she finally whispered, "Friends?"

He turned to look at her, "Yes Ms. Greengrass, friends, you see that we are not alone in this room."

Daphne whispered, "What do you mean?"

A word hammered in her mind, 'trap.'

Suddenly everything made sense.

Rookwood's infatuation with her.

Her, being one of the two girls, that Kaal protected yesterday, humiliating the Slytherin house.

Clearly, a naked and alone Robert Rookwood was no threat to someone like Kaal.

They were not alone.

 _Daphne felt her heart break, 'Oh no, this was a trap for him, and he fell in it because of me, I shouldn't have called him, this is all my fault, this is all my fault.'_

At an unseen signal from Rookwood, five voices shouted, "Stupefy."

Red flashes blinded Daphne and she barely saw the flash of fire as his wand appeared in his hand, her mind registering the fact that this was the trick Potter applied in the first task, but whether it was a coincidence or not she would have to decide later.

For now, she saw the figure whisper, "Protego." A pale blue shield shimmered around him, rippling as one after other the jets of red light lit it up.

If Daphne wasn't paralyzed her eyes would have widened, not at his reflexes but at the simple protego shield which absorbed five of the standard dueling spells.

The figure laughed slowly and Daphne almost looked around as the whisper sounded at her shoulder, "You call that a stunner, let me show you how to cast a stunner properly."

His wand snapped up, as vaccum seamed to create at his wand tip, a loud squishing sound came from it, as if his wand was sucking in air and accumulating the force, creating a roughly spherical orb around it, a whisper said slowly and clearly, "Stupefy."

With a loud bang an enormous jet of red light shot towards Rookwood standing just to Daphne's side who shouted, "Protego Maxima."

The red light crashed on the blue shield, it seemed to slow down but then pushed forward, filling the room with the noise of glass shattering and Rookwood was blown off his feet.

Rookwood slid on the floor for a few feet and was taken out of Daphne's line of sight, as the black figure said, "That is what I call a stunner."

Daphne felt confused, are they really fighting or...

"I am not stunned." A hoarse voice said behind her.

Daphne saw him nod, "Yes, I went easy on you."

Daphne heard some shuffling behind her, and then Rookwood again came into her sight, Daphne felt a wave of nausea as she wished Rookwood was wearing some clothes... and now she come to think of it, she wished she too had some clothes on.

Daphne took at peek at Rookwood's privates and almost laughed out, his erection which seemed frightening to her now looked almost weak and hopeless as it turned flaccid.

Daphne felt amused as she wondered how could men walk with that thing hanging at that place.

But men probably felt like that about women's tits too.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Rookwood's, "Now"

And immediately the room was lit up by multicolored lights, Daphne saw the black figure spinning around to dodge two red lights, and then waver out of the way as a yellow colored spell flew under his arm, then he dropped to the floor as a nasty looking purple hex flew through the air and then roll around to avoid another flurry of spells.

Daphne glanced at Rookwood to see hatred etched on his face as he shouted, "Paralysi Torius."

As the purple curse flew from his wand, Daphne prayed, 'Not this, please not him.'

The black figure was busy in rolling on the floor to avoid the curses, but suddenly his feet spun in the air like a dancer, and then he swung his legs taking the support of his head and one hand, his wand shooting up as his legs perpendicular to each other spun in the air.

He slashed at the purple curse with his wand and it was redirected towards Rookwoood who ducked out of the way.

Daphne watched the black figure as he spun on the floor, with his hands and knees, somehow still avoiding the flurry of spells, Daphne heard a whisper, "Have you seen break dance Ms. Greengrass?"

Daphne heard herself say slowly, "N-no."

The figure was spinning towards a wall now and the hexes followed his progress, rubble and dust trailing his windmilling legs as somehow the spells missed him.

Suddenly the figure stopped, still on his head and two hands, his robe spinning once around him and then fluttered slowly to rest.

However his attackers continued to follow the trail and pelted the wall with hexes.

Daphne heard another whisper, "Do you want to see ...more?"

Daphne croaked, "No, not really." How could he ask...that, when she was standing here naked and paralyzed in front of who knows how many boys.

Although she consoled herself, most of them had more than enough on their mind then looking at her body, if Rookwood's limp dick was any proof.

She wondered whether Kaal...

Then she blushed.

This was not a time to think about such things, how could she think...that.

She was broken out of her thoughts by another whisper, "Alright."

The figure slipped to the floor, to lie flat on it, then he bent his legs, and pushing them directly upwards, he pushed hard with his hands, a perfect kick up that made him land on his legs, then spinning imperiously he turned to look at Daphne, and spread his hands as what she had just seen was some performance and he was asking for her reaction.

But before she can say anything, another flurry of spells came, and with another flash of light the game started again, but Daphne saw he wasn't dodging the spells anymore.

Rookwood's, "Stupefy," was somehow diverted to a side, a yellow curse struck a square of red light, which gave out a scream as it shattered, three different spells, 2 yellow and one black struck a mirror and as the mirror shattered and fell to the floor, the curses disappeared.

Daphne was sure her jaw would have dropped open, if her muscles would have allowed it, Kaal was standing there with one hand behind his back, slowly turning from side to side, as his wand spun with the speed of lightning, his feet remaining fixed on the ground, as mirrors and small red shields appeared around him and broke with the sound of shattering glass and loud screams, which made her blood curdle.

Suddenly a sickly yellow curse shot from behind the figure and Daphne screamed, "Look out."

The figure waved his wand in a downward slashing move without turning to look at the curse, and the curse behind him split into two, both the beams going into two different directions, almost brushing the figure as they splashed harmlessly into two walls.

Daphne saw Rookwood panting as he raised his wand once again and said, "Mindlocker."

No beam of light flew towards the figure which suddenly moved and waved his wand in a complicated manner, as his wand flew through the air, Daphne saw white strands of light appear in the air around him then suddenly a brilliantly transparent wall of energy surrounded him.

It shook a little then disappeared, then he said, "I am impressed, you know how to cast that spell."

Rookwood shouted bravely, "I know more than you think."

The figure said, "Really, do you know its counter?"

Daphne didn't need to turn her face (which she couldn't really), to see Rookwood's expression to know the answer, his silence practically screamed it.

An unfamiliar voice shouted from one side, "Robert why are you talking with him..."

The voice cut off suddenly and screamed as Kaal's hand suddenly snapped up and the air around the room seemed to distort.

Daphne heard the scream and a loud crash, as if something large had struck a wall, then a small thud of something dropping on the floor and a little dust flew in a corner.

Rookwood shouted, "I told you not to make a sound."

"What is the use anyway, he is just playing with u... Protego Maxima." Another unfamiliar voice which came from a side suddenly slammed a blue shield around it as Kaal moved.

But he only stretched his arms and gazed around the room.

Shuffling could be heard all around them, clearly Rookwood's cronies were growing nervous of this mysterious person which seemed unaffected and untouched by all the spells cast at him until now.

Rookwood turned to look at her and Daphne saw an evil smile spread across his features, "Don't worry, we will still win."

He slipped behind her and Daphne suddenly felt the air in the room tense.

Rookwood said, "You, whoever you are..."

The figure whispered, "You know my name."

Rookwood said, "Wh.."

"My name is Kaal, don't be afraid of taking my name, don't you know that the fear of taking the name of a thing only increases the fear of the thing itself?"

Rookwood's shout was almost forced, "I am not afraid of you."

The figure shook his head, "I did not say that, I said that don't be afraid of taking my name."

Silence.

Everyone waited for Rookwood's reply.

Suddenly someone shouted from a side, "Damn it, take his name and be done with it, say something for Merlin's sak.."

He too cut off with a shriek as Kaal's wand flashed and three separate stunners came out of his wand, first smashing into his hastily erected shields, the second into his body followed by a third.

An outline of a boy appeared in the air for a moment lit up by a red light, and then he fell.

Rookwood shouted, "Damn it,stop him, or he will pick us off one by one."

The figure begun to turn towards him.

But a red light was already flying across the room and before the black robed figure could turn, it passed right through him.

Daphne blinked, clearly she was mistaken, how could the spell pass through him.

But then suddenly he was pelted by spells, all flying from different directions.

He spread his hands to his sides and seemed to take a deep breath and his body became a little transparent, as all the spells flew right through him, without having any affect at all almost like Kaal wasn't there.

Slowly the hail of multicolored spells died down and the black figure lowered his arms.

A CRACK sounded from a side and a boy with shoulder length blonde hair appeared, Daphne said in her mind, 'Dolohov,' then more cracks, 'Domilus and Penner.'

Rookwood shouted, "I told you not to show yourself."

Dolohov said slowly, "You are a fool Rookwood, this is no longer a trap for him, he is not even here, it was his image."

Rookwood shouted, "Then how do you explain his..."

He cut off as Kaal's 'Image' took a step forward.

Penner and Domilus moved to two different sides, as the black figure said, "Antonio, I wish I could say it is good to see you but in these circumstances."

Dolohov said calmly, "Do I know you?"

The black figure took a comfortable pose and said, "No, but I had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of your father, after he broke out of prison."

Dolohov was silent for a moment then he said, "Don't you mean before he was sent to prison?"

The black figure nodded, "Yes, of course that is what I meant."

"That is enough." Rookwood shouted, he moved forward and Daphne winced as she felt him clutch her arm tightly.

"You may be very powerful, but without your wand you are nothing." He shouted while pointing his wand at Kaal.

Kaal twirled his wand between his fingers, "So you admit that I am powerful."

Rookwood's grip tightened on her arm and Daphne winced, "Surrender your wand."

Daphne felt a cold breeze waft in the room, "Release her arm Robert."

Rookwood said, "I said..."

Kaal raised his wand and pointed it towards Rookwood, a chilly whisper said, "Release her arm Robert."

Rookwood said, "Listen to me..."

Then he shouted and jumped releasing her arm as if burnt, the black figure said, "Now I am listening to you."

Daphne felt Rookwood approach from behind her, "Drop your wand."

"And why would I do that?"

Rookwood traced his wand on her arm and Daphne felt fear grip her heart suddenly, "If you want to see her pretty ass unharmed then you will drop your wand."

"So you are admitting that you like her ass?"

Daphne felt her throat choking up as the other three boys moved to surround him.

Rookwood said, "Don't test my patience, drop your wand now."

Daphne said slowly, "No."

Everyone turned to look at her.

Daphne gathered her courage and said, "Don't give up your wand Kaal..."

"SILENCIO," Rookwood roared and Daphne kept speaking but no sound came out of her mouth.

Rookwood raised a hand and Daphne felt him clutch her waist length, long, black hair, then he pulled sharply, and Daphne gave a silent gasp as her head was pulled back.

Rookwood moved forward and Daphne felt his body touching hers, skin on skin, suddenly she felt dirty, even more naked than before. He snaked his wand arm around her and placed it directly under her breasts.

 _"Surrender Unspeakable or Greengrass here suffers."_

Daphne felt her throat choking up, 'this can't be happening, all of that brilliant fighting and it has come to this.'

Although it was difficult to know due to his hood, but Daphne felt Kaal staring at her and she prayed, 'Please, don't give up, you are doomed if you surrender your wand, we both are.'

Rookwood pulled on her hair and Daphne winced again as he shouted, "I won't repeat myself, surrender Unspeakable."

Daphne felt tears brim her eyes, as her carefully controlled features remained calm outwards due to the Paralysis curse and she looked toward the figure she had caused to be trapped.

The other three boys raised their wands simultaneously, and Rookwood barked, "Now."

The black figure raised his wand, pointing it downwards _he seemed to be gazing at her from under his dark hood, his face in shadow, blurred like always, Daphne closed her eyes as finally the tears begun trickling down her beautiful face, 'I am sorry.'_

He heard the familiar whisper at her shoulder again, "You want me to surrender, alright Robert, here, catch."

He slowly pulled back his arm and threw his wand in the air, as the wand left his hand and spun in the air, rising in a graceful arc in the air, Daphne's tears fell harder then ever, all of her hopes shattering, 'No, this can't be happening.'

Her heart broke into shards as Rookwood let out a triumphant shout of joy and slid past her, leaping forward to catch the wand which was slowly descending towards them.

Daphne's vision went blurry with tears, and she closed her eyes as she stood there naked, with her arms in the air, her body paralyzed, crying silently.

Suddenly a white light flashed in the room.

Daphne was blinded even with her eyes closed, and she would have let out a shriek if she wasn't silenced, as she felt her feet leave the floor.

She felt herself flying through the air backwards, as invisible hooks caught her arms and waist, her hair swinging wildly and she struck something warm and soft as two hands caught hold of her, finally bringing her to rest.

The hands which caught her were surprisingly gentle and the chest she was pressed against was warm.

She kept her eyes closed, it was too confusing.

Two hands reached upward and lowered her arms, as she felt warmness flow through her body, followed by a painful stinging in her skin,she cried out as needles pierced all over her body, the silencing charm lifted.

As the feeling returned to her limbs, she begun trembling, and her body slumped, only two arms supporting her weight for a moment before she tentatively straightened and opened her eyes.

She saw the dark robed figure standing still in the middle of the room, his hand still stretched in a throwing motion, his robe still, the crimson lines looking dull, his wand hanging in the air.

The four boys were gaping at the person behind her back, there jaws hanging, Domilus and Penner looked fearful, Rookwood outraged, although Dolohov seemed just a little surprised.

Daphne felt confused, why is Kaal standing still like a statue?

And who is this person holding her so...carefully?

She looked down and gasped to see the two arms clothed in smooth, shining, dark black cloth and gauntlets, blood red crimson lines spiraling onto the arms.

She gulped.

And looked towards the dark robed figure standing in the middle of the room, still frozen like a statue.

Then she slowly started to turn, paying no more mind to her nakedness and the other boys in the room.

She met a familiar faceless gaze as she turned her head and found the person she was thinking about for the past few hours.

He was looking at her from under his hood, his features not visible due to the dark mist swirling inside his hood.

A familiar whisper said, "Hello, Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne shivered, this time his voice felt warm and ...personal, perhaps because it was coming directly from the source, not from a spell, making his voice creepy and sounding at her shoulder.

She felt herself breaking up again, this time with relief, as the figure conjured a dark black robe from somewhere and wrapped her body in it.

She heard Rookwood say angrily, "That is pathetic..."

The figure said, "Shhhh Robert, be quiet."

A wand appeared out of nowhere with a flash, and she felt herself being settled in a chair as she tried to control her emotions.

A wind picked up inside the classroom, and Daphne could swear she saw some dust swirl on the ground as the dark robed figure took a step towards the boys, "Now that the girl is safe, may I start the interrogation?"

"Safe?" Rookwood shouted, "You think we are going to..."

Rookwood cutoff as a with a loud squeal a yellow jet of light streaked towards him and he ducked, the light hit Penner who dropped to the ground.

 _ **Harry's Perspective**_

Daphne was safe, nothing to worry about, he took a deep breath and let loose all the anger he had been holding back.

Rookwood shouted, "Mindlocker."

Harry quickly twirled his wand and made a slash in the air, untying the invisible beam of magic heading his way.

Another boy named Domilus was shooting stunner after stunner at him which was irritaing him badly, as he strained to catch the "Incorcia," sent by Dolohov, barely dodging the paralysis curse sent by Rookwood, he turned around to see another wave of stunners approaching, all of them aimed badly.

If he wasn't careful something might hurt Daphne who was still vulnerable.

Harry pointed back his wand and a yellow field of light surrounded the girl slamming shut in front of her, deflecting all possible accidents.

Harry shot a silent Ramm at Domilus who flew towards the far wall of the room, Harry saw an approaching Body bind from Dolohov and he frowned, the Slytherins weren't using any dark arts at all, only standard dueling jinxes, this was surprising.

Rookwood shouted, "Stupefy."

Harry cast an invisibility charm on himself and stepped out of the way.

The two remaining boys immediately became tense, and looked around reflexively.

Harry pointed his wand at his still standing image and it kicked Rookwood in his shin as Harry sent a silent punching hex at Rookwood.

Shouting in pain, Rookwood dropped to the floor and sent a flurry of spells at the image which performed a back flip and dodged his curses.

Dolohov shouted, "Are you mad Robert, he is tricking us, that is only his image."

Rookwood shouted back, "He kicked me you fool, it was real." And he cast a, "Reducto," at the image at which Harry silently cast, 'Protego' and sent the shield flying toward the boy, an exposion sounded and Rookwood was sent hurtling back in the air.

Dolohov said, "Homenum Revelio."

And Harry felt something touching his body, and he planned quickly as he knew it would inform the boy about his currrnt location and immediately sent a "Freezeris," at the boy.

The brilliant blue arrow of ice speeded towards the boy who to Harry's surprise shouted, "Incendio."

The arrows of ice and flame met in air and a blast of red and blue knocked Dolohov to the ground.

Rookwood scrambled to his feet and cast, "Firelasso."

Harry pointed his wand at his image which came to stand beside him raising its wand in the same manner as Harry's and a fake stunner shot from his wand towards Dolohov who failed to dodge and the stunner passed harmlessly through his chest whereas real Harry cast, "Aquaguard."

A wall of water split the room in two, as the whip of fire Rookwood had conjured disappeared in the water, and the wall of water exploded drenching the two Slytherin boys in water.

As the boys spluttered and gasped, Rookwood tried once more, "Bombarda."

Harry simply let his image vanish as the curse sailed through empty air and he said, "Pathetic Robert, you should have listened to Antonin, Electros."

The two boys screamed as electricity ran through the water covered floor, and up their soaked bodies. Their wands clattered to the floor and Harry lifted his invisibility spell.

He appraoached them as Rookwood muttered, "How, how do you do that, Bole and Warrington ?"

Harry said, "I hit them with Mindlockers when you were busy fighting my image."

Harry saw Dolohov crawling towards his wand, "Freezeris." Dolohov froze, a layer of ice forming over his body, icicles forming in his hair and freezing his outstretched his hand.

Harry kicked Rookwood's wand away and put a leg on his chest.

The boy choked and tried to remove his leg but Harry whispered, "Legilimens."

Harry wafted through the memories brushing aside the negligible resistance as his face twisted with disgust and his frown deepened.

.

.

.

Daphne timidly held onto his arm as he said, "Are you afraid of them Ms. Greengrass?"

Daphne looked up and saw Domilus, Penner, Bole and Warrington, tied hand to foot, back to back, looking at her fearfully.

She shook her head.

"Him?" He pointed towards a side.

She glanced at Dolohov who was sitting in a corner, neither bound nor unconscious, staring at his wand which was lying in his lap.

She wondered, what has made Kaal show so much kindness to him and she shook her head again.

"And him ?"

She glanced fearfully at the figure hanging in the air, he was looking at her with hatred in his eyes, and Daphne looked away.

She heard the boy say, "You were saved today Greengrass, but he won't be around always, I will find you someday when you are alone and vulnerable."

Daphne turned away, as she heard Kaal say in his chilly voice, "And then."

"Then I will do everything you stopped me from doing today Unspeakable, look I will tell you, a secret between ourselves, I will make sure she enjoys it at first, you know get her in the mood."

Daphne couldn't believe her ears as Kaal said, "I know, and then."

"Then after she starts to get into it, I will make her scream, mark my words I will make sure she begs me to make her scream, and then I will hurt her."

Daphne hid her face in her hands as Kaal said, "Really?"

"Yes, Unspeakable, she will beg me to hurt her, to spank her, whip her, cut her everything and after I am satisfied..."

"Then what?" Daphne heard Kaal whisper and she strained her ears, although it was unnecessary as Rookwood said in a loud voice, "Then I will fill her up with my cum and leave her, a sobbing and trembling mess on the floor."

Daphne hugged herself and begun to cry silently.

Kaal said, "You heard it Ms. Greengrass, a sobbing and trembling mess on the floor."

Daphne choked up and her tears fell more quickly, 'Why is he trying to scare me?'

She heard Kaal say, "You say, you will fill her up with cum?"

"Yes I will." She could hear the jeer in Rookwood's voice.

She saw Dolohov look up, and he glanced disdainfully at Rookwood once before again dropping his eyes to his lap.

"Well, you will have to prove you have enough cum to fill her up," she saw from her peripheral vision as Kaal took a step back.

"What do you mean Unspeakable?"

A frosty voice said, "Orgasmicus Maximus."

Daphne heard a whimper behind her and she turned to look as her jaw dropped open in disbelief.

Rookwood was twisting in the invisible bonds in the air, as his face shuffled through expressions.

Daphne stopped crying in shock as she glanced at Rookwood's rapidly hardening member, his toes curling and his teeth clenched.

Daphne gulped as his erection pointed directly upwards and Rookwood groaned and from his penis burst forth white stick fluid.

Daphne turned away in disgust, but she heard the squishing sound as his cum grizzled and spattered on the floor, some drops going as far as a few feet and she hastily took a few steps back.

The bound Slytherin boys weren't as lucky as her and they were peppered in his cum and they shouted in disdain and falling over them selves in trying to crawl away from the line of fire.

A strong odour of chlorine assulted her senses momentarily before a cold breeze wafted in the room blowing away the odour.

Rookwood panted, "Wh-What are you...

The voice again said coldly, "Orgasmicus Maximus."

Against her wishes Daphne turned in surprise, to see Rookwood whimper again as his softened dick, again got hard and became fully erect, finally bursting with cum again.

Rookwood cried out this time as his cum covered legs shook and trembled, as white fluid flew dripped from his now softening cock.

Daphne turned towards Kaal, tear-tracks visible on her beautiful face but no longer crying, "What are you doing?"

He turned towards her and she hastily took a step back, "Are you still afraid of him Ms. Greengrass?"

Daphne hesitated, and his wand shot up, "Orgasmicus Maximus."

She heard rather than saw the burst of liquid this time as it shot a surprising 3 feet in front of the boy, who was said, "Pl-please no more."

"Orgasmicus Maximus."

Rookwood said, "N-No..." He cried out again as Daphne wished she could close her ears like her eyes, so she didn't need to hear... that.

Kaal turned towards her, "Are you still afraid of him Ms. Greengrass?"

Daphne knew what was going to happen before she said untruthfully, "No."

He shook his head, "You shouldn't lie to your friends Ms. Greengrass, Orgasmicus Maximus."

Daphne glanced helplessly towards Rookwood who shrieked at the the top of his lungs.

She was surprised to see tear tracks on his face as he sobbed, "Please no more..."

"Orgasmicus Maximus."

Daphne clutched the black robe around her body, and bowed her head still she could not miss the scream let out by Rookwood.

"Orgasmicus Maximus."

Daphne glanced at the sobbing boy in the air as his body trembled and she heard his whimpers, she peeked at his limp penis which looked raw and pitiful rather then threatening,then she quickly looked away as she heard Kaal say in his familiar chilly voice, "Orgasmicus Maximus."

Robert only gave a slight moan this time as Daphne practically heard the semen spattering on the floor and she turned towards the black robed figure, "Stop."

He glanced at her and then said, "Orgasmicus Maximus."

Daphne clutched his hand, "Please stop, I am not scared of him anymore."

He glanced at her and then waved his wand, Daphne turned to see Rookwood being released from whatever was hanging him in the air.

And Daphne scrunched up her face as she almost heard the splash as Rookwood fell on the floor and lay there sobbing and trembling.

Kaal said, "A sobbing and trembling mess on the floor."

Silence.

All the Slytherins except Rookwood looked at him, as he said, "Scourgify, Scentala."

Then he pointed his wand at a random Slytherin, "You, robe him."

Domilus stood up as the ropes which were binding him fell, "Me?" Disgust clearly visible on his face.

Kaal slowly turned towards him and Daphne saw the boy hastily pick up Rookwood's robe from a corner and begun to work.

Daphne followed Kaal towards a corner where Dolohov sat, he looked up as they approached.

"Who are you?" He said gazing at the black figure.

"You can call me Kaal, just Kaal." he replied as Daphne watched him, then he said, "You remember what I told you Antonio."

The boy looked away ,"I still hate him."

The black figure said, "So, he abandoned you and your mother for the Dark Lord, does that mean you will become like him Antonio, what difference is there between you and him then ?"

Daphne frowned, 'Are they talking about his father?'

She heard the boy say, "I will leave this country, away from him and his dirty friends."

"That might be for the best, but take your mother with you, she gave the testimony against your father she is no longer safe."

Dolohov looked up in surprise, "My father is in Azkaban, he is not coming out any time soon."

The black robed figure said, "Trust me on this one, I know something which you don't Antonio, take your mother with you wherever you go."

The boy nodded slowly as Kaal straightened, "You can go now."

Dolohov stood up and glanced once at her and Daphne stared back, then slowly he averted his gaze and walked towards the door, which flew open at a silent gesture from Kaal's wand.

"Done."

They turned around to see Domilus standing there, looking pretty disgruntled and disgusted.

Kaal turned towards other Slytherins, "Get up, quick."

They hastily stood up as the ropes binding them disappeared.

The dark figure approached them and said, "Listen carefully, I won't repeat myself.

The boys huddled together, as Kaal begun to speak, "Whatever your motives, you all participated in the sexual assault on Ms. Greengrass today, I am no judge but you will do as I say or suffer my displeasure."

The boys hastily nodded as the hooded figure continued speaking.

.

.

.

Daphne was standing in front of a room with a king sized bed, a plush couch, a large window and a side door which she assumed led to the bathroom.

She walked towards the bed, covered in green and silver, and glanced at the nightdress nightdress laid neatly over it.

She turned around and said, "You say this room is always here, waiting to be called ?"

She saw him open the side door and glance inside before he turned to face her, "Yes, you will be safe here, I only brought you here because you said you don't want company tonight and you don't want to go to the hospital wing."

Daphne picked up the nightdress and glanced at it, "How could I go to the hospital wing, Rookwood is there." She hastily added, "Not that I am afraid of him, he just disgusts me now."

She saw the dark robed figure nod, "I understand Ms. Greengrass." And he started towards the door.

Daphne said hastily, "You could stay if you want to." And she glanced hopefully at the king sized bed.

He stopped and turned to look at her, and Daphne blushed at his intense face less stare.

Kaal said, "No Ms. Greengrass, I think it would be better if I leave."

Disappointed, Daphne said, "Could you atleast stay until I fall asleep?"

She saw him hesitate and he glanced around before nodding, "That would be acceptable." And he settled on the couch comfortably, placing his wand on the side table.

Daphne turned around and looking at the night dress she bit her lip, should she go into the bathroom to change or she could...

he had seen her naked already...

She glanced around to find him gazing at her, and she realized that he knew what was going into her mind.

She turned around and slowly unbuttoned her dark black robe, conjured by him, she ran her fingers over the smooth material and took a deep breath before letting it fall to the floor.

She waited for him to make a move but when he didn't she bent forward to pick up her dress and took a little too long in straightening up.

Still no movement behind her, she picked up the nightdress and frowned.

She turned towards Kaal who was still sitting in the same spot watching her, without moving a muscle.

She sauntered over to him proudly with a cool expression on her face, as she approached him she adjusted her hair, so that a few long strands cam over her shoulder to nestle around her breasts, and she wished his gaze was moving over her long midnight black hair over to her cleavage.

She came to stand in front of him, so that in his position he was at her chest height and she said, "Can't I get PJ's in place of a nightdress?"

He didn't say anything for a moment and Daphne wondered 'is he going to...'

"Just think about what you want the room to provide and you will get it."

Daphne said, "Alright. " And she thought about her favorite PJ's with pink stripes, and suddenly they appeared in her hands.

Daphne glanced at him, still no reaction, he just sat still like a statue, Daphne pouted, is the man blind? Can't he see her standing in front of her, shouldn't he make a move, like a gentleman would, or maybe he wouldn't.

She was broken out of her thoughts by his voice, "Are you going to put them on or not Ms Greengrass?"

Daphne bristled, "I would, if you can move your stare away for a second." Daphne wished that he didn't.

He tilted his head and continued to gaze at her, finally saying, "Now you would totally hate that, wouldn't you Ms. Greengrass?"

Daphne felt her cheeks growing hot but she gave him one of her intimidating glares, and leaned forward, raising a leg to place in his lap, and her face within inches from his hood giving him a brilliant view down her cleavage she hoped, "I have no idea, what are you talking about."

He didn't move but Daphne felt him stare at the leg which was placed in his lap, his eyes running over the naked smooth skin following it to her center, Daphne shivered as his unseen eyes ran up her breasts following her luxurious dark hair nestled in her cleavage.

He suddenly stood up, his hands coming up to clutch her arms, Daphne shrieked as her feet left the floor again. She was barely aware of being picked up in a bridal style and she looked up hopefully.

Kaal approached the bed and dumped her unceremoniously over it, he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge, leaning down to place his arms at her sides.

Daphne looked up into the face less stare, feeling her heart racing and she slowly gulped.

* * *

 **Flashforward**

 _Their faces closer than ever, Daphne with her naked body pressed against his, whispered, "Only one dance, with me at the Yule Ball."_

 _He removed her arm which was wrapped around him, snaking on his chest, and turned to look at her, "Just once Ms. Greengrass?"_

 _She buried her head into his shoulder once more to whisper, "Yes, only once."_

 _He checked his reflection into the full mirror and straightened his hood, "I will come when the last tune of the second last song strikes. Only one dance Ms. Greengrass..."_

 _She smiled at his retreating back, 'One dance will be enough.'_

 _._

 _She shouted, "Harry, how could you?"_

 _Harry kneeled at her feet and looked at the hurt expression on her face, "I am sorry Hermione."_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ :

Rimtuuk: Don't you like the the FicAwareness, I had hoped you will like me addressing your worries more directly in the story.

Guest/Wiso: Thanks, still waiting for the Yule Ball ?

Darius: Trust me I am looking forward to the next chapter too, 20th in this case.

Shadow: Thanks Shadow, and I will try to update soon from now on.

Emma: Thanks Emma, Staff Room scenes will continue, I hope this is still your favourite story?

Lily: Thanks Lily, I love Minerva's POV too.

Saki: Thanks Saki, great to see your review like always.

HarryHermioneEdwardBella: Thanks for reviewing multiple chapters, and can you give me a shorter nam to adress you ?

Ender: I will call you Ender whether you are Fang or Prime but thanks for telling me and thanks again for your review.

Angel: Sorry for the delay Angel, I promise, I will make sure to post before the deadline from now on.


	20. Chapter 20: Legilimency

_**Author's Note**_ : Read the A/N in the end of the chapter for _**DAPHNE**_ RELATED QUERIES.

* * *

 **Chapter 20.2: Legilimency**

Harry was feeling very tired, his eyelids felt heavy, he tried to open them but he couldn't, a bone weariness seemed to be coursing through him.

Harry tried to gauge his surroundings through his other senses.

The place he was in, was unusually silent, there was no noise of breathing or the ever present snores of his room mates, and most importantly Hermione wasn't wrapped around him with her hair splayed on his face so he can't be in his dormitory.

He was lying on an unusually soft bed, it was comfy and pleasantly squishy, then Harry realized that once again he was completely naked, and was covered with only a sheet, 'Oh God, I didn't have sex with Daphne, did I?'

He tried to move but his arms and legs failed to respond, so Harry only shifted slightly.

Then Harry became aware of a warm object lying on his chest.

It was light, very light, like a feather, but Harry felt it all the same, Harry felt contentment and calmness flowing into him from the object and felt his thoughts became more clear.

Harry smiled, "Hello, Fawkes," he whispered.

A low croon came from near his chest, and the object on his chest moved, Harry felt two clawed feet move forward, it's talons, unusually sharp but not uncomfortable in the slightest.

"So you are finally, awake."

Harry almost cursed out loud, and said, "Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

Harry wondered how come he didn't realize before that he was in the hospital wing, a soft bed, silence and the sterile smells, which he had come to associate with the hospital wing, after ending up here at a yearly basis, if not monthly.

Harry opened his eyes and was immediately met by two dark, black beady eyes staring at him unblinkingly from under a golden plum.

Harry smiled at him, then looked towards his side, where the matron was standing looking at him with her trademark stern and concerned expression, Harry immediately felt as if he had done something foolish and dangerous and the witch was disappointed with him.

Harry said, "I hope everything is alright, Madam Pomfrey?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Alright Potter, you appeared in the middle of the hospital wing with Fawkes and slumped to the floor. Imagine my surprise when I ran diagnostic charm, I found out you were under great magical exhaustion, almost CRITICAL..."

Harry frowned, "Critical ?"

Her eyes flashed, "I said 'almost,' and don't interrupt me !"

Harry shut his mouth as the Matron continued, "If it had been a little more serious, your system could have shut down, to regenerate the magical energy, do you know what would have happened then ?"

Harry said, "I would fall into a magical coma."

"Yes, and that is until your body recovered, now can you tell me why did you need exhaust yourself magically ?"

Harry said, "No, Madam Pomfrey."

The stern Matron bristled with anger, "Perhaps it might be related to this ?" She pointed a shaking hand towards a bundle of clothes, lying on Harry's bedside table.

Harry had already noticed his Unspeakable's Disguise Robes, dark and dull looking with faded crimson lines, since there was no magic running through it at the moment lying on his bedside table.

He said, "Perhaps."

The Matron took a few long breaths then, checked all the curtains around Harry's bed, and tapped them with her wand, casting a privacy charm, then she sat on a chair near Harry's bed, and leaned forward, "Those are Unspeakable's Disguise Robes Mr. Potter."

"And you shouldn't have taken them off Madam Pomfrey."

She straightened, "I am a fully qualified Grade 33 Healer, Mr. Potter, it grants me authority to remove any and all uniforms and see the identities of any Auror, Hit- Wizard or an Unspeakable even if he is under a hood that is undercover in case of..."

Harry asked with an innocent face, "What about a Dementor Madam Pomfrey?"

She glared at him, "This is no joking matter Potter."

Harry sighed, "Alright Madam Pomfrey, I won't joke about it, but you can't tell anyone about my identity."

"Of course I can't Mr. Potter, the power which enables me to see your identity also compels me to not reveal it to anybody without your permission, but Mr. Potter, an Unspeakable at your age..."

She cut off as if her throat choked, she cleared her throat and looked at him with a concerned expression, "Don't you attract enough trouble young man, why did you need to..."

She apparently can't say anymore, so she just pointed towards the robes, and then she sniffed.

Harry immediately felt guilty for some reason, as she continued, "We are always failing you Harry, aren't we, since you came to school, you have been ending up here due to one reason or other."

Harry looked at her, "It isn't anybody's fault Madam Pomfrey, some things just happen."

She watched him for a second then she pulled out her wand and cast a diagnostic charm on him, Harry closed his eyes as he felt a tingling starting from his toes, and it slowly traveled up his body.

Madam Pomfrey said, "You are almost physically healthy not as much as I would have preferred..."

Harry said, "I didn't get to eat as much as I would have liked before coming to Hogwarts."

She nodded, "Don't worry, we had a few elves mix some nutritional potions into your food, they are slow but..."

Harry looked up surprised, "What? when?"

She glanced at him, "In your first year Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned, "Can you be more specific?"

She narrowed her eyes, thinking, "Almost as soon as you joined the school Mr. Potter, Headmaster suggested it and with full support of Minerva, Professor Snape brewed them himself."

Harry shouted, "Snape."

She nodded, "Yes, Mr. Potter, it was a one year course, with a single potion once a month."

Harry glanced at himself, "But are you sure they worked because..."

She bristled, as if annoyed, "Mr. Potter the potions were very specific and there can not be any doubt about their potency, they were intended to remove the deficiencies from the body first, then focusing on the immunity system, and they have worked, since you have been here, you didn't even have a cold."

Harry nodded as she continued, "As to your growth, they seem to be catching up, I have your file here."

She raised a hand and a stack of papers appeared, she flipped through it, "I have been keeping an eye on your height, weight, brain activity, bone density, RBCs, WBCs, platlets, sperm count..."

Harry's eyes widened, as she continued, "Now, here is something interesting, Hmmm."

She glanced at his red face and then continued to flip through the file, "Potter?"

Harry quickly re-arranged his features and said in a calm voice, "Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

She looked at him with a stern gaze, "Are you and Ms. Granger sexually active ?"

Harry made sure that his face was devoid of all emotions as he thought hard, 'No, not yet, we didn't do 'that,' he however said, "No, Madam Pomfrey."

She said, "There is no need to be embarrassed Potter, I just wanted to ask whether you know about protection or not."

Harry said calmly, "I am saying the truth Madam, we are not sexually active and we both know about the protection."

She nodded approvingly and again begun turning the pages of his folder, "Moving on, your physical stats like height, weight etc. will improve as your body catches up with the potions, they are intended to act slowly so as to remove any chances of side affects whatsoever."

Harry thought about something Hermione had said in his sixth year, 'It doesn't hurt that you have grown a foot over the summer,' when she was explaining to him why the girls were falling head over heels behind him as Harry looked at the long list of applicants for the quidditch team, and the large number of female applicants interested in joining the team.

(A/N: Hermione quoted from Harry Potter and the the Half Bat Ponce... Sorry I meant the... I suppose, you know what I meant)

Harry said, "If you had to guess..."

The Matron said, "I would guess that they will start working next year, they wouldn't have worked so perfectly if you had not been in intensive Quidditch training."

Harry almost sat up, "But I am not going to train for Quidditch this year."

She looked up, "The Quidditch tournament is not going to occur Potter, it doesn't mean that you can't train for Quidditch or do some other workouts."

Harry frowned, "I understand."

She flipped through the folder, suddenly stopping at a page and then glanced at him "Now this is interesting."

Harry waited for her to say something, and when she didn't he burst out, "What is it?"

She shook her head, closing the folder and standing up briskly, "Do you have any questions?" She said as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled open its door.

"Yes, what was in the folder ?"

"Which folder Potter?" Harry saw that she wasn't holding the folder any longer. And he groaned as she pushed a vial containing a deep red potion towards him.

Harry pushed it back, "I am not taking a dreamless sleep potion."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"I don't need it."

She straightened and glared at him, "Potter you need to rest to recharge your strength."

"With all due respect Madam, the potions you gave me when I was unconscious are working already, I think..."

"Do I look like I care what you think Potter, you will stay in the hospital wing until I release you, otherwise." She widened her eyes threateningly.

Harry hesitated and glanced towards Fawkes.

The Matron looked at him, "Potter I will be very disappointed if you use Fawkes and I do not find you here in the morning."

Harry glanced at her lined face, looking at him with her well practiced expression of disappointment and kindness, and he nodded, "I won't use Fawkes and you will find me here in the morning Madam."

She nodded and said, "I am taking your wand Potter."

Harry said, "WHAT, no..."

She picked up his wand from his bedside table pushing aside his hand and glared at him, "I am well aware that you will leave by the door as soon as I leave you alone and come back in the morning."

Harry hesitated.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "I was a Slytherin Potter, I am well aware of the game of words, so don't you try any of that with me."

She turned and walked over to a cabinet, placing his wand in it and locking its door.

She turned towards him and said, "Now, do you want anything else ?"

Harry said, "No Madam."

She briskly walked away, "Goodnight Potter."

"Goodnight Madam Pomfrey."

Harry listened to her footsteps growing distant by the second, a door shut quietly in the distance and silence.

Harry closed his eyes and begun counting.

'One- Snape Bat, Two- Man Bat, Three-Black Bat, Four-...'

A clock ticked on the wall.

Harry counted, 'Fifty two- Greasy git, Fifty three- Cheesy git, Fifty four- The man who drips, Fifty five-'

An owl hooted somewhere.

'Ninety eight- The half blood dunce, Ninety nine- The half blood punk, Hundred- The half blood ponce.'

Harry's eyes opened.

Fawkes who was settled on his chest with his head under his wings, straightened his long slender neck, flapping its wings and gave Harry a questioning gaze.

Harry shook his head, "I promised Madam Pomfrey."

Fawkes crooned slowly and hopped off his chest as Harry got up, the covers falling down from his naked chest.

Harry glanced at his hand concentrating and his wand appeared with a flash of fire.

Fawkes crooned slowly again.

Harry got up and pointed his wand at his robes.

.

.

.

 _ **a few minutes later**_

Harry felt the cool stone behind him and took a deep breath as he waited for the footsteps to move away.

As the patrolling seventh year prefects turned around a corner, Harry slipped away from the shadows behind the Gargoyle and quickly continued on his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

What had happened ?

He remembered coming out of the RoR. Then a strange exhaustion settled over him, he just remembered a burst of fire and saw Fawkes appear, before everything went dark. Luckily Madam Pomfrey had a soft corner for him.

Harry ran up the stairs and saw the portrait of the fat lady appear in front of him and he slowed, hiding behind another suit of armor, he listened for a moment, silence.

He waved his wand and after a few moments Harry Potter emerged with Fawkes on his shoulders, and calmly walked to the portrait.

The Fat lady was not pleased to be woken up, but as she noticed Harry she said, "Oh its you ! You are late again, doing something dangerous, were you ?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

The fat lady without asking for the password opened the portrait hole and said, "Well then get inside quickly, it is after curfew."

Harry said, "Thanks." And entered the common room.

The common room looked as it always did, comfortable and welcoming although uninhabited. He quickly crossed the room and reached the stairs eager to get back to his dorm and to Hermione, but then he froze with one step on the stairs.

Hermione.

Harry turned around. There wasn't anyone in the common room.

He looked around for a moment but then he noticed a couch facing away from him, towards the fireplace and he slowly started to approach it.

As Harry circled around it, the expression on his face changed, and he came to stand in front of it.

Hermione was splayed on the couch, her head in her hands, as Harry stood there, she suddenly shifted and one of her hand slipped away from her body.

Harry sat on the rug, and continued to watch her, thinking hard.

How to explain to Hermione, what had happened tonight.

How will she take it.

And Daphne.

The promise he had made to her.

Hermione will probably won't like it.

As Harry continued to gaze at her, she again shifted in her sleep and then she called out to him slowly, "Harry."

He leaned forward, and took her hand in his. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked.

She looked around, confused at her surroundings for a moment, but then Harry saw understanding dawn in her eyes and she leaned forward to hug him, "Oh Harry."

Harry still sitting on the floor let Hermione hug him as he closed his eyes.

Hermione pulled back, "You disappeared into the Room of Requirement, I was worried but Ron assured me you will be alright, what happened ? You took too long to return, is everything okay ?"

Harry sighed, "Depends, how you look at it ?"

Hermione said, "Are you alright ?"

Harry thought for a moment, he fell unconscious from magical exhaustion, but he was alright now, wasn't he.

Harry nodded, "I am fine."

Hermione gazed into his eyes for a moment, then she sat up, and put her hands on his shoulders, she sighed and said, "Why are you lying Harry ?"

Harry gazed up at her and wondered whether she was using legilimency but even if she did it was impossible for her to detect his lies, "I am not lying."

Hermione looked at him, where he was sitting by the side of her couch and said, "You are telling a lie of omission."

Harry gaped at her in awe, "Are you a legilimens."

She smacked him on his head, "I know you too well, now what is it, that you aren't telling me?"

Harry rubbed his head, and said, "I am fine, I swear."

Hermione raised one of her eyebrow, and Harry continued, "I just had a little magical exhaustion."

Hermione said, "A little."

Harry nodded, "Yes, and Fawkes took me to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione said, "Then."

Harry said, "Fawkes here..." He glanced at his shoulder and noticed that Fawkes wasn't there anymore, He reflexively looked around, "I swear he was at my shoulder a few minutes ago."

Hermione said impatiently, "Harry come back to the point, tell me what happened."

Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey said, I am alright, I just have to spend the night in the hospital wing and rest."

Hermione frowned, "That's it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that's it."

She glanced at him suspiciously, "Is there anything else, you want to tell me?"

Harry hesitated, and Hermione prompted him, "Harry."

Harry looked up, and Hermione leaned down, she cupped his face in her hands, "If you don't want to tell me then it's alright, but if there is something that concerns you, then I want to know it."

She rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks, caressing his face and then she smiled, "I and Ron saw how you saved Daphne and then took her to the Room of Requirement, if you are tired now, then I can wait, but I want a full report by tomorrow."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

Hermione continued, "I suppose, you have taken care of the boys, they will get what they deserve, won't they?"

He nodded again.

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him on the top of his head, then she said, "So are you going back to the hospital wing?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked directly in hers.

Harry stared at her chocolaty brown eyes, and was once again entranced by their warmness, at this close, her expression seemed to caress him, and the all mighty boy who lived, the vanquisher of Voldemort felt safe at last.

She trusted him and took his word for granted, the least he can do is be honest.

Immediately he felt that he had to tell her everything and now, there could be no other option.

He hugged her legs and buried his face between them, "I am sorry Hermione."

Harry felt rather than saw her frown in confusion, "For what Harry?"

Harry said, "Something I did, which you wouldn't like."

Hermione caressed his head and Harry could almost hear her thinking, "What happened Harry?"

Harry pulled back, "It is better if you see it, rather than hear it from me."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

Harry said, "Legilimency."

Hermione gaped at him, "But I never learned it, Harry I can't..."

Harry raised a hand, "Its alright, just follow my instructions, I will extend an invitation to see a memory and you just have to watch it, it is the first step towards legilimency."

She hesitated, "Harry, is this really necessary, I mean thoughts could be really personal and..."

Harry said, "Hermione, I don't have anything which I want to hide from you." Then he grinned, "You can see all of me."

She blushed, "I meant..."

He said, "Come on then, just touch your wand," he pulled out his wand and Hermione felt as if Harry was knocking at her in her mind.

She pulled out her wand and said, "So, how does I view it ?"

"Just focus on the sensation, it feels like somebody is knocking isn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"So close your eyes, push forward, focus on the feeling and receive the memory being provided just wish for it to play like you remember something."

Hermione did as Harry said and suddenly she was sucked into a memory.

Hermione saw herself looking troubled and her eyes were puffy, 'Is that how I look from Harry's point of view ?,' She wondered, 'I look ridiculous,' but then she felt emotions which were not her own.

The emotions were different but pleasant, more manly if she thought about it. Love filled her as she saw Harry raise a spoon towards her lips.

"I love you Mione, I always will." Hermione saw a tear roll down her own cheek and felt Harry leaning forward to brush the tear, then again he raised the spoon towards her,

"I will love you always Hermione, you don't need to feel threatened by any girl."

Hermione remembered this moment, she thought about it frequently, the first time Harry had said I love you to her and wiped away all her insecurities along with her tears.

The spoon clanked on the plate, and he raised it again, "If I look at any other girl twice, then

stun me and drag me to Infirmary, I can defeat Imperius and most Love potions, but I might be given Amortentia."

She saw another tear roll down her own cheek, and she wondered did she really cry so much that day, she saw herself open her mouth to say something, but she felt Harry leaning forward to stop her again as he felt the need to brushed away all her doubts, "We are not really fourteen year old, Hermione, I have seen the world, and there is no girl more beautiful than you in it."

Hermione watched the scene play out and she blinked, the memory was over, but then why can't she see clearly.

Her vision was foggy, then she realized that she was crying again, and she hastily wiped her cheeks.

Harry stopped her and raised a hand to brush her tears, Hermione sniffed and said, "Well that was nice, but why did you show me that ?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, and Hermione wondered whether she was looking ridiculous again, like she did in the memory.

Harry said, "Did you like it from my point of view?"

Hermione nodded, "It was interesting."

Harry said, "Alright, here is the memory, I wanted you to see."

Hermione felt the same knocking sensation, and she frowned, "Is it..."

Harry said, "What happened after I took Daphne to the RoR."

Hermione hesitated, "Harry..."

He said, "Please Hermione, don't ask me any questions until you watch it."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Hermione felt taller and more powerful. She shivered 'mentally,' as she felt something surge across her body.

Then she frowned, this was not her body, she was looking at the scene from under a hood, from Harry's point of view or to be more exact Kaal's and the power surging through her was probably his magic, ready to lash out at a second's notice.

She felt very calm and focused, Harry was keeping his emotions tightly controlled 'So that is how being him feel, calm and in control,' Hermione mused.

"You say this room is always here, waiting to be called ?"

Daphne Greengrass wearing a smooth, dark black robe came into Hermione's line of sight as Kaal turned to face her.

Hermione felt sympathy for the girl as she saw that she was still looking a little disheveled, her cheeks red and were those finger marks on her cheek.

Hermione felt Harry concentrate and with a surge of magic, his voice became frosty and came out in a whisper, "Yes, you will be safe here, I only brought you here because you said you don't want company tonight and you don't want to go to the hospital wing."

Hermione smiled as she thought about Harry's antics, she felt Harry turn towards the door, feeling a little weary and eager to get back to her.

Hermione happily skimmed through his thoughts as he thought about returning to her, 'He is eager to return to me.' She kept smiling.

"You could stay if you want to."

Hermione frowned, as Harry turned and she didn't miss the glance the girl sent towards the bed.

Hermione felt a wave of confusion, accompanied by the realization that she was feeling Harry's emotion.

Suddenly she felt rushing forward and Daphne's eyes coming closer, and she cried out in shock as Daphne's eyes covered her and she burst through something.

LEGILIMENCY.

Hermione opened her eyes just as Harry pulled back, but not before Hermione had glimpsed exactly what was in Daphne's mind, and her hopeful glance towards the bed became clear.

Hermione felt a wave of uneasiness, this time her own, 'She likes Harry,' along with a calmness, which was supposed to be Harry's.

Hermione felt Harry gazing intensely at the girl and she blushed as Harry said, "No Ms. Greengrass, I think it would be better if I leave."

Hermione nodded.

Disappointed etched on her face, Daphne said, "Could you at least stay until I fall asleep?"

Hermione hesitated, the girl has gone through a very intense experience, probably Harry could stay, only for a few minutes until she falls asleep.

She wished Harry would give her company for a few minutes, she would have liked it if she suffered through the same.

She felt Harry making up his mind and he said, "That would be acceptable."

And he settled on a couch.

Hermione felt him slip into thoughts, as he watched the girl.

But Hermione and him both were taken out of their musings as Daphne started taking off her robe.

Hermione felt a wave of anger, her own this time, 'What is she doing ?"

As the robe dropped to floor, Hermione felt around Harry's mind for any clue that he was attracted to the girl, but she didn't feel any emotions related to arousal or admiration for the other girl.

And she smiled slowly as Harry remained emotionless and calmly watched the girl approach.

Hermione felt a little unease as she watched the way Daphne moved and presented Harry a view of her assets, she felt herself admiring the girl's body.

She was almost like her in the figure, Hermione felt a spike of jealousy as she watched her waist length dark hair swinging behind her, the girl flipped her hair, and a few strands came to rest between her cleavage, curling beautifully.

And Hermione felt sadness shoot through her, there was no way Harry won't be attracted to her, she was perfect, she was pale in color, her hair shiny and midnight black, her tits were even bigger than Hermione, although not as round and perky as hers, and anybody could die for that ass.

But then she felt amusement shoot through her and her sadness was pushed away as Harry laughed on the inside.

Hermione frowned in confusion, wasn't Harry attracted to Daphne, but then she was pulled out of her musings by the view of Daphne standing just in front of Harry's face.

"Can't I get PJ's in place of a nightdress?"

Hermione felt Harry smirk under his hood as Daphne provided Harry with a wonderful view of her breasts leaning towards him and shoving the nightdress in his face,

And then suddenly Hermione saw a brown haired girl trembling and moaning as Harry licked her nipple and fondled her breasts. Hermione wondered, 'Is that me?' Hermione watched herself arch her back as she cried out and screamed his name.

Hermione, blushing furiously, thought, 'Harry is thinking about me?'

Hermione gaped as Harry's thought ran in her mind, 'The girl have no idea what she is up against...', and he kept smirking as he watched Daphne's amateur attempt to...

Hermione shook her head, Harry didn't think that, did he.

The whisper said, "Just think about what you want the room to provide and you will get it."

She saw the other girl pout, probably disappointed, Hermione smirked.

She was broken out of her thoughts by his voice, "Are you going to put them on or not Ms. Greengrass?"

Hermione saw Daphne bristle, "I would, if you can move your stare away for a second."

Hermione shook her head, 'Amateur.' Well she can't blame her, as she was too.

Hermione felt her vision rotating and she realized Harry had tilted his head, "Now you would totally hate that, wouldn't you Ms. Greengrass?"

Hermione nodded, 'True.' As Daphne went red in the face.

Hermione gasped as the girl put her leg in Harry's lap, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hermione felt angry as the girl leaned forward, her face within inches of Harry's, and Hermione was forced to glance into the girl's ice blue eyes.

Hermion felt afraid, Harry had said he liked her brown eyes, but what if he suddenly preferred Daphne's... 'NO,' Hermione shook her head, 'Harry loves me, only me.'

But then horrified she saw Harry glance down and his gaze moved from Daphne's pale feet up her legs, Hermione was forced to admire her smooth thighs and her slightly glistening center.

Hermione felt her breathing become faster as Harry's gaze moved up her slender waist, up her breasts and Hermione was once again reminded that Daphne was standing too close to Harry.

She saw his flicker between Daphne's cleavage to the hair coiling between her breasts, then he got up suddenly.

His mind focused, Hermione heard Daphne's shriek as Harry slipped an arm around her and under her legs.

Hermione shook her head, this can't be happening.

But as she opened her eyes, she saw Daphne with her arms around Harry's neck, a hopeful look on her face.

Hermione closed her eyes furiously, but from inside her a voice said, 'Harry loves me, only me.' And she opened her eyes to see Daphne being thrown on the bed unceremoniously.

She watched as Daphne bounced on the bed and yelped.

Then Harry caught her legs and pulled her towards himself, her legs on both sides of his.

Hermione's watched in horror and Daphne gulped as Harry leaned forward.

.

.

.

Suddenly Hermione and Daphne both screamed as Harry's hand shot forward and went around Daphne's neck, pulling her forward.

Hermione slowly lowered her hands from her eyes and glanced at the scene to see Daphne panting, her expression flushed, her breasts going up and down with her breath.

She felt Harry whisper, "What are you trying to do Ms. Greengrass?"

Hermione could swear, that Daphne shivered as she closed her eyes, but then she said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Harry whispered, "Open your eyes, Ms. Greengrass."

When she didn't, Hermione felt Harry release the girl, and then she gasped as Harry's gauntlets disappeared and he cupped Daphne's cheek with his bare hand.

Daphne's eyes flew open and Harry immediately dived forward.

Daphne whimpered, as Harry quickly skimmed through her thoughts and Hermione saw Kaal appear in front of her eyes again and again, talking to Daphne, the black figure spinning to avoid curses, and was that Harry break-dancing, then him standing and shields appearing around him breaking as spell after spell smashed through them.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. And Daphne was lying panting heavily on the bed, her eyes unfocused.

Hermione thought, 'Teaches me never to lie to Harry, he knows everything.'

Harry's hand was covered in a black gauntlet again as Harry said, "What you desire is impossible, Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione saw Daphne put a hand to her heart as she groaned, and shook on the bed, but then panting she glanced up at the figure, "Why?"

Hermione saw Harry straightening, and he pulled back, gazing down at the girl lying on the bed.

"Am I not attractive?"

Hermione was sure the girl knew exactly how attractive she was, but Harry said, "My heart belongs to someone else, Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione smiled as she felt the resolve in Harry strengthened and an image of herself smiling at him appeared in her mind.

She felt herself saying, "And mine belongs to you Harry."

But as she glanced down, she was surprised to see the beautiful girl's face was covered in tears.

Daphne got up suddenly, and wiped her face angrily.

Hermione felt her heart fill with sympathy for the Slytherin, mirrored by Harry's own emotions.

Daphne looked up, her unblemished face marked by tear tracks, "Is she attractive?"

And Hermione felt a smile spread across Harry's face, "Very."

The girl once again wiped her tears, and said harshly, "More than me?"

Hermione felt her heart clench, this was the moment, she almost closed her ears, but then she perked up as Harry said, "I think so Ms. Greengrass, there is no girl more beautiful than her."

Daphne stood up and shoved him hard on his chest, "Is she a Veela?"

Hermione bit her lip as she waited for Harry's reply, "Never asked her, but I won't be surprised, if she is."

Hermione blushed, but her moment's euphoria evaporated as Daphne clutched the front of Harry's robes, "Can't you be just a little unfaithful to her?"

Hermione bristled, 'How dare she?' And she almost wanted to hex her, but then she remembered this had already happened and she was only watching the memory.

Harry grasped her hands and removed them clutching them in hers, "No, Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione was torn as Daphne broke out crying and leaned forward to place her head at his chest.

And Hermione immediately felt a feeling of uneasiness.

And she groaned, she knew exactly that Harry, always the Gentleman, won't leave the girl in this state.

Harry stood there with his hands at his sides, as Daphne slipped her arms around his neck and continued to cry at his shoulder.

Hermione was very uncomfortable, she could feel what Harry was feeling and feeling a naked girl crying at him, she could understand Harry's miserable position.

Hermione felt Harry raise his hands and he hugged the girl letting her cry at his shoulder, Hermione bristled as Harry rubbed her on the back, 'Alright, you don't need to comfort her so much.'

Slowly she felt Daphne stop crying and she pulled back, Hermione felt disheartened as she watched her face, the girl looked even more beautiful, her nose looked a little red, her eyes looking puffy, her lips swollen.

And she immediately felt an unmistakable urge rise inside Harry, followed by a familiar wave of calmness.

Hermione thought, 'Cunning Snake, trying all of her tricks on my Harry.'

Hermione saw Daphne lean forward slowly, "You have already done me a great favor today, I have one more request for you."

She felt Harry put his hands on the girl's waist.

Daphne whispered, tilting her head, "One request, only one."

Harry said, "Have you taken me for a magical Jinn or something?"

Hermione saw Daphne let out something between a chuckle and a sniff, "No, but more like my magical Prince."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'Not so fast.'

Harry said, "What do you want Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione thought furiously, 'Yes, what do you want, at least do not press your breasts into him, can't you see, it is making him uncomfortable.'

Daphne bit her lip, and Hermione groaned, 'Oh god, she is more sexy than me.' Then quickly she brushed aside the thought.

Daphne said, "Come to the Yule Ball with me."

Harry said, "I can't Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne said, "Are you going with...her?"

"Yes, Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione thought, 'Alright you heard him, now move away from my man.'

Daphne clutched his robes and leaned even more forward, "Please just one dance."

Hermione was taken aback, when Harry pushed Daphne away, "I am sorry, but it is not possible."

And he turned to go.

Daphne hugged his back, and Hermione felt Harry close his eyes, a predictable reaction, considering what he was feeling.

Hermione could feel it, Harry was trying not to focus on the feel of the girl pressed into him from behind, her slender arms going across his chest, stopping him from taking a step forward, her head on his shoulder, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I will do anything you ask Kaal, anything."

Harry didn't say anything.

Daphne repeated, "Anything you want, just for one dance." And her hands felt along his chest as she put her head directly beside his.

Hermione's eyes widened, 'How shameless could a person be?'

However, Harry slowly turned his head, and said, "Anything?"

Hermione made a face when she felt Daphne nuzzle Harry's neck and whisper, "Yes, anything you want..."

She raised one of her arm and tilted Harry's head towards hers slowly. Their faces closer than ever, Daphne with her naked body pressed against his, whispered, "for only one dance, with me at the Yule Ball."

She leaned forward and Hermione watched in horror as she came even closer and Hermione closed her eyes, 'Harry will never do that, he won't.

She was broken out of her thoughts, as Harry moved, turning around he removed Daphne's hands which were running across his chest and he said, "Just once Ms. Greengrass?"

Hermione watched in disbelief, 'What is he doing?'

Daphne almost smiled for a moment, she ran a hand along his arm, going up his shoulder, coming to rest behind his neck, and she whispered huskily, "Yes, only once."

Hermione bristled, 'Is she trying to seduce him...well she is doing a poor job of it.'

Harry said calmly, "And in return?"

Daphne's lips twitched and Hermione saw a coy smile spread across her lips, "As I said, anything you want." And for emphasis she put her other arm around Harry's neck too, and hugged him closely.

Hermione was revolted as she felt the girl press herself into Harry. Hermione shivered as she felt the sensations that were coursing through Harry and she whimpered.

She was impressed when Harry slowly removed both of Daphne's arms from around his neck, ignoring all the arousal that Hermione felt flowing through him in waves.

Harry whispered, "Alright, only one dance Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne watched him unblinkingly.

"At the Yule Ball."

Daphne smiled slowly.

Hermione closed her eyes as Harry turned to go, but then he thought about a mirror and Hermione frowned, 'Why is he thinking about a mirror?'

She realized, 'Room of requirement,' and saw a full length mirror appear near the door and Harry walked towards it, checking his reflection in it.

Hermione was confused, but then Harry said, "I will come when the last tune of the second last song strikes."

He straightened his hood and said, "Kaal will dance with you Ms. Greengrass , but only the last one."

As he said this, Hermione saw the mirror rotate just a few degrees to one side and suddenly she could see Daphne over Harry's shoulder, a hopeful smile across her face.

As Harry turned, Hermione thought, 'He just summoned the mirror to see her expression as he said this, why?'

Harry said, "Goodnight Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne was smiling as she said, "Goodnight Kaal."

Hermione felt a feeling of mischievousness as Harry raised his wand and Daphne shrieked in surprise as her PJ's flew towards her, after a struggle and various yelps, shrieks and curses, Daphne was lying on her bed, tangled in the covers but thankfully fully clothed.

Harry muttered, "Should have done that a lot sooner."

Daphne struggled to get out from under the covers which seemed determined to pin her to bed, "Don't you forget, Yule Ball is in two days."

Harry approached the door as he said, "I won't forget Ms. Greengrass, you can Kaal (call) me on that."

Hermione groaned and she heard Daphne do the same as her struggle continued, "And you have to..."

Harry opened the door as he said, "Only one dance Ms. Greengrass."

Hermione closed her eyes as she thought, 'Only one dance will be enough.'

.

.

.

Hermione felt herself coming out of Harry's mind as she flew backwards and into her own body, she opened her eyes, and blinked. The memory was over.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself and she looked around, they were in Gryffindor common room, it was completely deserted except for the two of them.

Harry was still sitting on the floor near her couch looking up at her hesitatingly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and suddenly shouted, "Harry, how could you?"

He looked at the hurt expression on her face and said, "I am sorry Hermione."

"Sorry," Hermione whispered furiously, and she leaned forward, "That is all you have to say after all that, that..."

"Hermione," Harry said slowly, "I love you and only you."

Hermione looked around helplessly, "I know and I love you too, but that woman. How could she..."

Harry was about to say something when she burst out.

"That woman, she was trying to seduce you Harry, I don't believe her, you saved her from... from that, putting yourself at risk and she..."

Harry said, "She is confusing her feelings Hermione, she was traumatized, she was desperate, you saw in her mind the same thing, didn't you."

Hermione said, "Yes, but she WAS trying to seduce you, and there could be no doubt that she likes you...very much."

Harry put his hands on her legs and looked up at her from his position on the floor, "Hermione, you saw my memory, you felt what I felt, did I even for a second thought romantically about her?"

Hermione felt her heart being twisted, "No Harry, and I am glad, but she-she was offering herself to you, like..."

"Hermione."

She looked at Harry and he got up, and sat by her side on the couch, "Do you trust me?"

Hermione stared in his brilliant green eyes, as Harry took both of her hands in his, and she felt herself choking up, she nodded.

Harry said, "You saw my memory, did it seem to you that I considered being unfaithful to you even for a moment, when she offered it?"

Hermione shook her head, as Harry leaned forward, and leaving her hands, he cupped her face, "I will never break your trust Mione, I promise."

She whispered, "And what about the Yule Ball?"

She could swear Harry's eyes hardened, "What about it?"

Hermione felt tears sting in her eyes, "I thought you were going to the Yule Ball with me, and the last dance..."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, making her vision blurry.

Hermione blinked and a few tears fell, but Harry quickly wiped her cheeks faster and more carefully than a wiper on a car's windshield, "Harry, the last dance is supposed to be special for couples, for those people who are in love, for us."

Harry whispered, "For us, all the dances will be special Hermione."

Desperately Hermione said, "But Harry the last one, and I thought after the Yule Ball, we will..."

She sniffed and continued, "How can we, after seeing you in the arms of another woman, and especially her."

She closed her eyes and a few more tears escaped her eyes, "You don't have any idea, how much I was waiting for that moment, and you want to share that with someone else."

Hermione heard Harry sigh, "Don't worry Hermione, I will dance the last dance with you I promise, and after that we will do everything you imagined."

Hermione stammered, "B-but Daphne..."

Harry said, "I promise, I will spend the evening with you, and we will dance together on the last tune."

Hermione said, "And Daphne?"

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw a fierce expression on his face, "Daphne had asked Kaal for the last dance, not Harry Potter, so Kaal will dance the last dance with her."

Hermione clutched his hands which were still cupping her face, "But Harry, you and Kaal are the same person."

Harry whispered, "Shh, its a secret."

Hermione stuttered, "I know but you said..."

Harry smiled, "I promise I will dance with you on the last song, and after that we will have a wonderful night together."

"And Daphne?" Hermione whispered.

"She will dance with Kaal on the last song, as Kaal has promised." Harry's smile became mischievous.

Hermione said helplessly, "But you will be with me."

Harry nodded, "Of course."

"And you say, you will be with Daphne as well."

"I didn't say that, I said, Kaal will dance with her on the last song as he had promised."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, then she shook her head, "Let me think for a minute."

She brushed aside his hands and wiped her cheeks, then she faced Harry and said, "Alright, you said you will dance with me on the last song."

Harry nodded, "I promise."

Hermione with all the patience of a person explaining to a child that two and two equals four, said, "Then you can't dance with Daphne."

Harry nodded, "Yes I can't."  
Hermione was confused, "But you just said..."

Harry said, "I said Kaal with dance with Daphne, not me."

Hermione burst out, "But you and Kaal are..."

Harry said, "Shhh..."

Hermione raised her hands, "I know, I know, its a secret."

She glanced at the mischievous expression on his face and then feeling frustrated she looked around wildly, "Harry you are confusing me."

Hermione felt him turning her face towards him slowly, then he leaned forward, and Hermione surrendered to him, desperate to feel something else then the confusion.

When their lips touched, Hermione felt all of her worries being brushed away by his touch and she hugged him closely to herself as Harry put his hand behind her neck and slowly sucked on her lips.

Hermione lost herself in the sensation as Harry rubbed her sides, before opening his mouth and capturing her in another of his searing kisses, Hermione moaned against his mouth as she their tongues touched, her arms tightening around him, she shifted forward, feeling her need grow.

Hermione felt Harry tilting his head as he continued to devour her lips, and Hermione felt a daze settle in her mind, pushing away all her worries, and one thing immediately became clear, 'He loves me, only me.'

Hermione smiled and leaned back slowly to push Harry backwards.

Surprised Harry plopped on the couch, as Hermione leaned over him, she glanced into his eyes and then took off his glasses.

Harry smiled, amused, as Hermione stared into his eyes, "Your eyes are ...dangerous Harry, but still so beautiful."

Harry smirked, "I have no idea what you mean."

Hermione brushed her hand across his cheek, and Harry shivered, "Seeing the memory from your point of view was very interesting."

Harry said, "Really, how come?"

Hermione kissed him slowly on the lips, lingering for a second and then pulled back, "I have to be more careful, won't I, with you being so skilled in mind arts."

Harry put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to himself, "Are you afraid Hermione?"

Hermione said slowly, "A little, but I can live with that."

"So," Hermione brushed her hair out of her face, and said, "You said you will take me to the Yule Ball, as your date?"

Harry said, "Yes."

"And you will dance on the last song with me, won't you?"

"Yes, I will."

Hermione leaned forward and tangling a hand in his hair, she whispered, "And after that, you will take me somewhere private and ravish my body, won't you?"

Harry whispered back, "I never said that."

Hermione kissed him on the side of his face and said innocently, "But you will do as I say, won't you?"

"Yes, I will."

Hermione smirked as she nibbled on his ear and whispered huskily, "And if I ask nicely, you will make me yours, won't you?"

Hermione heard him gulp, as she traced a path down his face with her kisses, "I will do as you say."

Hermione said, "Good boy, Harry."

And to prove her point she again gave him a light kiss, then she pulled back, "And Kaal will dance with Daphne on the last song, won't he ?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he will."

Hermione traced a finger down Harry's cheek, "So the question is," she looked into his eyes, "Who will be Kaal?"

Harry didn't say anything as Hermione tilted her head, "Surely there is only one person, who could hope to step into your shoes and play your role."

Harry stayed silent as Hermione leaned forward, "So, are you going to ask Kumar to take your place and dance with Daphne while you and I are busy thinking about what you are going to do to my body after the Ball."

Harry shivered, "Oh God Mione, are you an Unspeakable?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, then she whispered, "So are you going to ask Kumar?"

Harry said, "I didn't say that."

"Then how are you going to pull off this stunt Harry?"

Harry smirked, "You might have a natural talent for seducing, young, innocent Unspeakables like me, but you still need to work on your interrogation skills."

Hermione's hand slipped downward, "Really," Harry sucked in a deep breath as Hermione's hand caressed him over the top of his clothes, "I swear, that if I make an effort you will spill all of your secrets."

Harry chuckled, "I don't know about secrets, but I will spill something else, if you continue rubbing it this way."

Hermione felt her cheeks become hot as Harry grinned at her.

She quickly removed her hand and tried to get up but Harry clutched her waist, "Harry, you said you had to spend the night in hospital wing."

Harry pulled her down, "I did."

Hermione bit her lip and barely suppressing her feelings she said, "Then you should go, you need to rest."

Harry reluctantly released her and they untangled themselves, but as they got up, Hermione looked at Harry and he suddenly moved forward or she did, she can't be sure.

In any case, she found herself, with her arms around his neck as their lips touched again, and Hermione lost herself in the feel of his arms around her waist, their lips caressing each other sensuously.

Hermione found herself melting and she listened to his sharp breathing as he worshiped her lips, and she felt the desire coursing through both of them as her hands once again tangled in his hair.

Hermione felt Harry turning her around with him, and slowly pushing her backwards, all the while their lips never leaving each other.

She didn't give it much thought until her back touched cool stone, and Hermione gasped.

Harry started down the side of her face, laying kisses on her smooth skin and Hermione whispered, "Harry."

Harry let out a, "Hmmm," to acknowledge her as he continued his way down her neck.

Hermione gulped this time as Harry sucked on a sensitive spot, and she gasped, "You should go."

Harry let out a noncommittal voice and then blew air on her skin, Hermione gasped as the air felt cool on the saliva covered spot.

Harry chuckled, "Do you really want me to leave?"

Hermione gathered all of her self control and pushed him away, "Yes, you need to rest."

Harry sighed and stretched, "Are you sure?"

Hermione watched the muscles in his neck, become taut then relax, then breaking away her gaze she said, "Yes Harry, you are not getting much rest if you sleep here in the tower."

Harry grinned at her, "Alright." He turned to go but then stopped, "And what about you, will you get any sleep if I am away?"

"I'll be fine."

Harry nodded, then whispered, "Alright then, _**Fawkes**_."

* * *

 **Flashforward** **(next chapter)**

Harry struggled against his bonds, "What are you doing?"

He strained on the bonds but the more he strained, the tighter they got.

.

Harry said, "Are you going to torture me or something?"

She twirled her wand and nodded, "Not exactly, but something like that, I would prefer that you say, I am going to convince you or to build your resistance."

.

Harry shook his head, 'No, this can't be happening, she won't do that.'

Harry groaned as she did exactly that.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Alright I have received atleast 6 PM's and a load of reviews from people who are interested in finding out whether I intend for Daphne to join Harry/Hermione pairing.

I think the image of Daphne, made by fanfiction is of a kind that is hard to resist.

I had originally highlighted her due to a reason, that is to empahsize on **_Harry and Hermione's relationship_** and to bring them closer, adding a little spice to the story.

But I believe things will spiral out of my hand by the Yule Ball, so I have decided to go with the flow.

AND I promise you will Like Daphne's role in this story.

Still what you think is important to me and I will be thankful if you leave a note telling me whether you want Daphne to join Harry/Hermione or not.

If you don't want to review just tell me by a message.

Remember **_I am NOT SAYING_** this is a poll for deciding whether Daphne join or not ** _, it is just me trying to understand you better._**

And wait for the Yule Ball because I certainly am, I mean you only have to read it, but me...I have to write the whole thing.

.

.

Shadow: Thanks for your god knows how many reviews of the 19th chapter. And also for your enthusiasm. Why do you hate cliffies ?

Emma: a big thanks. I am glad you like this story and I am sorry that I can't do much about Cliffhangers.

Wiso/Guest: _**Goodluck**_ for your exams. But I hope you peek at the story from time to time, even during the exams during a break or something. And you don't need to apologize for the double review.

Darius: Wait You are _**MARRIED**_? * &*&^&%&$# # !$# And still a Harry Potter fan? That is so _**cool**_ !

 _now you see these four people up here, these are special, two of these reviewed the last chapter 8 or 9 times each, logging in as guests and making use of no review limit for guests, one of the other needs goodluck, and last one is married (the worst of all, he needs prayers LOL, by the way I am young and... innocent so I can joke about it, but you can't)._

And I have something for you also...

FOR-

Lily: Read and find out.

Ender: there will be more ficawareness don't worry, why do you hate Cliffies.

I'MNOTCRAZY1: Thinking about it, read the A/N for more info.

Saki: Good decision, Harry is not a bad person.

Angel: ME too, and I hve to write it.

Droosh: Told you, hold your dragons.

firetemplar 415: Are you talking about Harry or me :P


	21. Chapter 21: Hermione's Lesson

_**Author's Note**_ :-

Thanks for all the PM's and Reviews, and providing your colorful insight into Harry, Hermione, Daphne matter. I have been asked (shy reviewers), requested (polite ones), told (confident ones), ordered (those who take liberties) and threatened (really, but not physically) by those of you who have taken a particular side, those are either Daphne admirers or Harmony fans.

I unfortunately am both, I like Daphne and I am also a Die-hard Harry/Hermione fan, which kind of puts me in a dilemma.

dilemma, dil-EMMA, what a strange thing.

It is actually a reader named Emma (a good friend, I 'met' on the fanfiction) who have provided me with a ray of... inspiration in the dark recesses of my personal bedroom, where I am seated at my study table.

With her permission (already granted), I would like to share with you a single message of hers.

* * *

Emma says (or you can say Emma sends)-

"As I have told you before this is my most favorite harmony story till date, you have highlighted their relationship beautifully, I love their gentle caresses and flirtations and the erotic nature of the story is just the icing on the cake, color coding their relationship.

As to your question regarding Daphne joining them, I would say that I love this relationship of Harry/Hermione and would prefer to let it remain this way since there are so few GOOD purely Harry/Hermione stories. Is it so difficult for a boy to remain faithful to a girl?

However I don't think I would mind reading Harry/Hermione/Daphne if YOU write it. You have done a great job on Ron/Pansy situation anyway. If you had asked me that you wanted to write a Ron/Pansy story, I would have been confused at this unusual pairing.

So just write another story when you are done with this one, for those who want to see Harry/Hermione/Daphne pairing. I think you might even change my taste in fanfiction.

But in the end I would say, it's your story, write it however you want. But with your usual flavor and the suspense which you maintain (I really like suspense). And I really am looking forward to the Yule Ball and what happens with Harry/Hermione and Kaal/Daphne (wink).

Good luck.

* * *

I wish I had 100 of such reviewers/readers/FRIENDS. But wishes don't build any bridges, nor do they give you good friends, do they?

I have made up my mind and decided to keep the advice of all three of you, I will write in my own way, Daphne's admirers will be satisfied and Harry/Hermione relationship will remain in Harmony, pure and intact without the addition of a third party. Now some of you may ask how Daphne's admirers will be satisfied. Trust me they will be, I am one of them too.

For more information refer to the later chapters of HPVR (which haven't been written yet, Oops).

I promise you will like it. Just enjoy this chapter now.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Hermione's Game**

Harry was feeling uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, and due to no reason at all.

The bed he was lying on was pleasantly squishy, the mattress was soft and comfy still Harry shifted and turned from side to side.

Harry had occupied a similar bed in the infirmary on numerous previous occasions, year after year, in his seven years of schooling, Harry had ended up here regularly except maybe fifth year, and that was not due to lack of injuries and pain rather his own haughtiness and anger at the circumstances.

At present, he was physically well, although in deep turmoil emotionally.

Harry knew what was wrong with him.

He was missing something... or rather someone.

Harry sighed as he laid on his back, and closed his arms over his chest in a familiar, well practiced manner.

But his arms closed on thin air once more, rather than on a soft, warm body, pressing into him.

Harry groaned as he put his hands on his face, missing the familiar tingle of her hair splayed over his skin.

Harry suddenly shot up in bed, panting heavily as if he had run a few miles.

He wiped the sweat from his face and glanced at the clock, _**12:05 am.**_

Harry groaned again, he was supposed to be strong, and here he was wishing for a Teddy Bear, or a Teddy girl more like and not just any girl a very specific one.

Why ?

Just so he could cuddle with her.

Harry wished that nobody ever sees this memory in his mind, and was immediately thankful that Occlumency lessons with Snape won't be necessary anymore.

Occlumency.

Harry's eyes shot open.

There was a way.

Although a slightly dangerous one, but his only one at the time.

Harry laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and he slowly took a long breath and then let it out.

He then lowered his mental shields slowly.

Harry watched as the imaginary sphere surrounding his entire mind, developed a small hole at the ends of its diameter, then begun to fold back on itself.

'Have you lost something boy?' A calm voice sounded in his brain.

Harry sighed and felt the figure strut across his mind, then he thought, 'Not lost, just out of my reach.'

Harry winced as something large and scaly pounced to the front of his mind and said harshly, 'Told you, we should have taken her when the opportunity presented itself and look now she is so far away from us.'

Harry thought furiously, 'And I have told you before, WE are not doing anything. I will do it.'

The figure snapped its jaws menacingly, 'We are together in this boy, it is better if you accept it, rather than resisting.'

The other dark figure shook his antlers, 'Unfortunately kid, he is right.'

Harry groaned mentally, 'Not you too.'

The figure walked calmly to the front, 'Although I don't agree with him on many counts,' the other one snapped his jaws again, 'But he is right in saying that we are together in this we have always been since you brought him here with you.'

Harry thought confused, 'I brought him here with me?'

The figure said calmly, 'You did not belong here do you?'

Harry conceded, 'No, so what are you trying to say, I killed myself, taking over my own body.'

The impatient one snapped, 'Don't be foolish, it doesn't work that way, you just merged with yourself.'

Harry asked, 'So, you came here with me, as in _from the future_.'

He turned around, and shook his large wings, 'Yes, I was created the day, you and brown eyes got together.'

Harry asked, 'Created? So you are a real thing, like you can think by yourself, and ...'

The other figure settled on what Harry assumed was ground in his mind, 'Yes, boy we are very much sentient, just because you are.'

Harry confused again asked, 'What do you mean?'

The other figure replied angrily, 'We are stuck in you, we have to think what you think, we have to see what you see, hear what you hear and worst of all feel what you feel, it is infuriating and especially for a creature like myself.'

Harry asked, 'I am sorry, can YOU explain what do you mean.'

The other one said, 'Look boy, we are figments of your imagination, we are simply your own mind talking back to you, imagine it like different point of views. Our knowledge is limited to everything you know. We are like spirits of creatures made up by your magic.'

Harry thought, 'So, it is like I have souls of two creatures living inside me.

One of them growled, 'He is a fool.'

The other one said calmly, 'He is just ignorant.'

He continued, 'Understand it like this boy. We are the spirits of different creatures made by your magic, both containing some specific strong emotions of yours. When you will unlock your Animagus potential, we will absorb into you, losing our existence until you call us into service.'

The other figure snapped, 'SERVICE, to a weakling, I am telling you, I will never submit to him, I will assume my true form and will find freedom, it is infuriating being trapped inside such a sensitive, little, weak, pathetic body.'

Harry said, 'HEY, watch who you are calling pathetic, you invisible piece of floating voice.'

He snapped again, 'Very soon boy, I will claim my freedom and everything you know will be lost.'

Harry asked, 'Is he serious.'

The figure with antlers said, 'No, that is your godfather.'

Harry groaned.

'What ? We have gotten your own sense of humor.'

Harry pleaded, 'Please, can you tell me what he meant.'

'Alright,' the figure stood up, 'You see boy, if you unlock your forms, which are us basically, we will lose our existence, only coming out when you require our services, giving you the ability to assume our forms. What he wants is to take over your body and assume his form, thus gaining freedom and you will be locked inside him just like we are at the moment.'

Harry said, 'That can happen?'

'I am afraid, yes.'

Harry said, 'But then, why aren't you trying to take over my body, and I have never heard of a Wizard turning into a spider and living on the roof, spinning cobwebs for his whole life.'

The figure shook his head, 'I am not strong enough to take your body boy, and neither are the normal spirits but he is powerful enough to make you run wild through the forests and fly over mountains.'

Harry asked interested, 'So, he can fly.'

The figure said in a superior voice, 'Of course, didn't you see my wings. Here, look at...

Harry cut him off quickly, 'Yes, very impressive . So you said, you know everything I know. But I am sure I don't know these things you have explained.'

'You know it boy, but on a different level. The trance you are in, is a very focused state of mind, as soon as you lowered your shields, we pulled you in it forcefully, to talk to you. In this state you can think more clearly and can gather more mental energy, filtering the information and finding answers from everything you have ever saw, read or heard.'

Harry said, 'So you are saying, I am telling myself about myself using my own memories.'

Harry saw him nod.

Harry asked, 'So, I don't have anything to fear from you, we are a team.'

The calm voice said, 'Of course, I will be at your service as soon as you unlock your potential to a higher degree.'

Harry said, 'So how do I do that?'

The figure stomped its foot, thinking, 'It is like taking a big decision that can change your life, a feel of danger, a great need of our help, basically something which caused you to gain HIM, just more powerful, and after that just a trance like state using your magic to mold your body into our forms.'

Harry nodded and then he raised an eyebrow (mentally), 'What did I do to gain the other one?'

The other one roared, 'Brown eyes. We realized we love brown eyes.'

Harry replied furiously, 'I told you, you DO NOT have anything to do with her. It's me who loves her, not YOU.'

The figure walked forward dangerously and Harry was met with a glaring green stare, 'Whatever you say human, I am here because of brown eyes.'

The figure continued, 'Listen to me, we can gain power together and brown eyes is the way to our freedom, together we will be powerful and free. You won't have to worry about that madman anymore.'

Harry said, 'No, not at the cost of... of that.'

The figure replied angrily, 'Fool, that is what we want, that is what YOU want, and power. With your magic and leaving this fragile body to my own much better and more powerful self, we will be able to assert dominance over all the ...'

'Females in the world?' Harry's other, calmer and more sane form asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry stared with his mouth open, as the less sane form snapped at the other, 'Shut up Grass Eater, you are weak just like him.'

Harry said, 'Enough of this rubbish, Tell me directly what do you mean.'

The scaly one said, 'Brown eyes, you need to take her, soon, it is the first step.'

And the two of the figures begun to fade.

Harry shouted, 'Wait, the first step to what?'

'To everything boy.'

Harry looked around and then he noticed a lake nearby, he turned, 'Hogwarts.' Harry glanced at the high towers and lit windows of the school as a shining mist surrounded everything.

The earth begun to shake, and the ground rumbled.

As Harry watched, as the scene became hazy and then begun to disappear. The school vanishing in mist.

Harry reached out with his hand and his hand closed over something solid, he looked down but his hand was empty.

Confused Harry pulled back and something else, real and solid crashed over his chest, knocking all the wind out of him.

Harry jerked and his eyes shot open.

Everything was covered in something brown.

A familiar tingle.

He blinked, frowning in confusion.

"Harry, thank god you are awake, I was about to call Madam Pomfrey."

Harry stared at her, disoriented for a second, then he whispered, "Hermione what are you doing here?"

Hermione tried to straighten but then she suddenly fell back on his chest.

Harry realized he was clutching her hand in a crushing grip, and he released her.

Watching Hermione wince as she flexed her hand, Harry immediately shot up, "I am sorry Mione, did I hurt you?"

He took her hand, ignoring all her protests and examined her wrist carefully, five angry red marks were clearly visible over her skin.

Now Harry winced too. After glancing at her once, he covered the marks and closing his eyes, he muttered under his breath.

Hermione shivered as her hand tingled, and after Harry released her, she glanced down to find out that the marks were gone.

She smiled and kissed him on cheek, "Thank you."

Harry still looked a little worried, "I didn't do anything else, did I ?"

Hermione pouted, "You ruined my surprise."

Harry frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Harry noticed Hermione was blushing in the light of the lit candles around his bed, and he also noticed that she was not so much sitting on the bed as she was straddling him.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Well I..."

Harry smirked, "What?"

Hermione fidgeted a little and didn't meet his eyes, as Harry said, "Hermione?"

Hermione said in a rush, "Iwasunabletosleepinthedormitory."

Harry nodded and said, "Okay."

Hermione fidgeted a little more, "So, I came here, but I'll go if you..."

Harry placed a hand on her mouth, "It's alright, I was missing you, I was uncomfortable sleeping here too."

Hermione said, "But you were in deep sleep, and didn't even wake when I shook you."

Harry sighed and laid back on the bed, pulling her forward to lie on his chest, "It was a kind of trance, I forced myself into."

"Oh." Hermione looked surprised for a moment and then she happily snuggled into him.

Harry found a feeling of contentment settle over him as Hermione shifted and slipped into his side, hugging him like a Teddy Bear.

He smiled as she nuzzled his neck and moaned slowly.

Harry continued to pull her closer to herself until she was completely crushed between his arms.

Hermione tried to wriggle out of his grip but Harry pulled her back every time.

It soon started a game between them, with Hermione trying to get away and Harry pulling her down by his side again, soon Hermione was lying breathless on his chest, as Harry ran his hands over her.

Harry caressed her arm as Hermione said, "Harry."

Harry hummed to tell he was listening as Hermione continued, "I am very proud of you."

Harry frowned and didn't interrupt her as she continued, "Daphne was trying to seduce you today and you didn't consider her offer even for a moment."

"How could I, Mione? I love you."

Hermione sighed and she placed her chin over his chest to look at him, "I know and I love you too, but sometimes Harry even the people who are in love can fall prey to such situations." She said as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Since we are talking about her," Harry hesitated, "What do you think about what she did?"

Hermione looked away, "What are you talking about?"

Harry put a finger on her cheek and turned her face towards him, seeing her troubled face Harry said, "You know what I am talking about."

Hermione's face clouded, "It is... difficult to judge her Harry."

Harry's eyes trailed down her face to a wisp of hair falling in front of her eyes, and he tucked it behind her ear, "Why? Do you think it was very ... evillish of her to try to seduce me?"

Hermione hesitated, "I..."

"Yes?" Harry caressed her arm as he looked at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I think I am a little upset with her."

Harry traced her wrist and said, "A little?"

Hermione conceded, "Maybe a little more."

Harry curled his fingers around hers as she continued, "She tried to seduce you. YOU. A person who put himself in danger twice to help her against her own house, to rescue her from such a position yesterday, I know she wasn't in any danger, and that Rookwood was a fool to try it but..."

Harry said, "Speaking of Rookwood, he is sleeping in the other end of the Infirmary."

Hermione shot up but Harry pulled her back, as she squealed, "He is here, what is he doing here?"

Harry chuckled, "Relax, he is recuperating."  
Hermione sputtered, "B-but... if he is here."

Harry said, "Mione, forget about him, continue what you were saying."

Hermione glanced around helplessly as Harry said, "Look at me, Mione."

She glanced at him, and he said, "Do you think I would to the best of my abilities would let you come to harm?"

Hermione slowly leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "No, I trust you will protect me IF I need it."

Harry smiled, "IF you need it, now you were saying..."

Hermione took deep breath, "Actually I find it disturbing that she could try such a thing considering she doesn't even know you, for all she knows you could be anyone."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Well, she kind of knows I am a Gryffindor student."

Hermione bristled, "Still it is too little, for offering... that." She said with a scandalous expression.

As she continued to look troubled, Harry sighed, "I sense a 'but' here." And for emphasis he ran his hand over her butt smiling slightly.

Hermione swatted away his hand, crimson color rising in her cheeks, "Actually, I find it hard not to feel sympathy for her."  
Holding her close to himself Harry let her speak, "As far as she knows she was about to be raped, it must have been a frightening experience, and that too by the students of her own house, she can't trust anyone, and here you appeared."

Hermione smiled sadly, running a hand through his hair, messing them up playfully, "A Knight in shining black robes," Harry chuckled as she continued, "You risked yourself twice and won both times, with impressive display of magic. Harry it is hard not to fall for someone who is as caring, protective and thoughtful as you."

It was Harry's turn to blush as Hermione still mussing up his hair said, "You are pretty desirable, if we try to see from her point of view, you are a very nice person and incredibly powerful. She was probably very conflicted and was feeling vulnerable so she offered herself to you in return for protection."

Harry gaped at her, "In return for protection?"

Hermione nodded, "She was probably falling for you, but I suppose she feels safe with you ... like I do," For emphasis Hermione curled around his chest and hugged him tightly burying her face in his neck.

Slowly Harry said, "So... you don't blame her?"

Hermione made a non committal voice, "No, I am a girl too, I can understand, although I don't approve her actions I think I might have done the same thing in that situation, you are pretty desirable and Harry," she raised her head to look in his eyes, "I would have succeeded."

Harry smirked, "Aren't you a little over confident in your abilities Ms. Granger, are you an Unspeakable?"

An intrigued Hermione got up and looked at him surprised, "Oh I almost forgot, you are an Unspeakable.."

Harry said grinning, "Shhh... It's a secret"

Hermione waved a hand, "Yeah, I know, don't worry, I have placed the same wards around us that you use."

Harry said, "Really, you want to know an interesting thing about wards..."

Hermione chuckled, "Don't try to change the topic Harry, tell me."

Harry smile vanished as Hermione smiled mischievously at him, "How many girls or women have you seduced as an Unspeakable?"

Harry gulped and didn't say anything.

Hermione chided him, "Harry."

Harry hesitated, "Well I was an Unspeakable for only a little more than a year, so I didn't go on such missions generally."

Hermione said, "But you did go on such missions?"

Harry said, "Well, It was peacetime operations so most missions were not as exciting as you are imagining them to be, what you are asking happens during espionage, elimination, infiltration etc, it doesn't happen when you are chasing Death Eaters from your own country."

Hermione's eyebrows raised with every word he said, then she pouted, "Alright, if you don't want to tell me."

Harry took her hand, caressing it with his, "I don't want to upset you Hermione."  
Hermione hesitated but then said, "It's okay Harry, it is actually kind of related to what I wanted to ask you."

Harry nodded to her, as she continued, "I was thinking, that although you resisted Daphne successfully for now, she won't give up and what if..."

Harry frowned, "It won't happen Hermione."

Hermione placed a calming hand on his chest, "I am glad you think this way Harry, and you love me so much, but Daphne was an amateur and what if someone more experienced tries to do that to you. I always feel what if someone more beautiful and more..."

Harry sighed and cut her off from her rant by leaning up and kissing her on the lips, slowly he caressed her lips, cupping her face with his hands as Hermione held his hands and sighed in his mouth. Harry kissed her slowly and gently, with a loving caress and after lingering on her lips to savor her taste, he pulled back.

Hermione had her eyes closed and as she opened them slowly, Harry whispered, "I will never do that to you Hermione."

Hermione blinked for a few moments as if clearing her head then she placed an arm around his shoulder, "I know Harry, but there is always a possibility, isn't it that in the heat of the moment, in a emotionally charged situation..."

Harry closed his eyes, hesitating for a moment.

Hermione continued, "You restrained yourself brilliantly today, never acting on your instincts, but I felt it Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and glanced at her as she continued, "You felt attracted to her, I could feel your arousal and your internal struggle, in your memory I could feel it as well."

Hermione felt him tense, and she quickly said, "I don't blame you, it is natural to have such reaction to a naked girl standing in front of you and offering herself in such a way, I am not sure that I have such self-control as you do."

Hermione saw Harry relax a little as he found out that she wasn't upset, "I was actually afraid of that as well, since coming back here from 'that place' my reflexes are not what they used to be."

Hermione nodded, "So I was thinking..."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was in her mind.

Hermione slowly got up to straddle him once more and Harry saw her bite her lip.

She leaned forward to caress his face with her hand and Harry shivered, "I am so glad, that you resisted her so well, and also that you were thinking about me as you distracted yourself."

Hermione leaned a little more forward and Harry helplessly watched as her breasts strained against her PJ's fabric.

As she noticed him looking at her breasts she raised a hand towards her breasts slowly running it between them over her button down top, and traced a finger down to her navel.

Hermione saw him struggle to get up, but she pressed down on him, and Harry groaned. Hermione could feel Harry's erection pressing into her hips and she smiled, "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

Harry caressed her waist with his hands, and looked at her hungrily, "What are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione detached his hands from her waist although little regretfully, "I was thinking about helping you get used to such feelings. You know getting you used to being seduced, and it will also give me an excuse to play with you."

Harry leaned up, his eyes on her lips, "You don't need an excuse, you can play with me anytime you want."

Hermine pushed him back with her hand on his chest, "Well, the rule of this game is that you can't touch me unless I say so."

Harry shouted, "What? Why?"

Hermione pinned his arms to his sides, as she leaned forward and hovered inches above his face, "I am going to teach you self control, so even if you are aroused, which I know you are, you have to control your impulses."

Harry raised his head to capture her lips, and was barely able to brush her when she leaned back, "You are very impatient Mr. Potter."

Harry growled as Hermione slowly leaned down to laugh huskily in his ear.

He panted as Hermione nibbled his ear, "Hermione why are you doing this?"

Hermione trailed kisses down his cheek, as she sucked on his neck, Harry fought harder, and got up, pushing her up bodily, making her gasp as he clutched her face, crushing her lips between his.

Hermione moaned as Harry pushed his tongue to lick on her lips, and his one hand begun to roam on her back bringing the other to snake under her top.

Hermione whispered in his mouth, "I told you the rules Harry, no touching unless I say so."

Harry groaned in her mouth as she brushed away his hands and pushed him back into the mattress.

She however begun to suck on his neck, taking his hands and raising them high above his head, Harry closed his eyes as he felt her soft lips kissing on his neck.

Hermione chuckled and bit into his shoulder.

Harry gasped and tried to get up but he found to his surprise that he can't.

A frowning Harry pulled on his arms and found that something was restraining him, he glanced back to find his wrists bound to the bars on two different sides of the bed.

Harry gasped as he noticed the shining silver ropes running around his wrist and the bars of the hospital wing, "Hermione, what..."

Harry glanced forward to find Hermione smirking at him, unbuttoning the top of her PJ's, he watched hungrily as sliver by sliver her smooth skin appeared before him.

Harry panted and tugged on his ropes. He strained on the bonds but the more he strained, the tighter they got.

Hermione shook her head, "Too bad Harry, you taught us about Fenris' ropes, and you forgot about their properties."

Harry watched her slipping her top slowly down one of her shoulder and he growled, "What are you doing Hermione?"

He gulped as slowly Hermione peeled off her top and dropped it at his face, he struggled with it to get it off until Hermione took pity on him, and removed it.

Harry gazed at her bra covered breasts and felt a beast rising up inside her.

He eyed the fabric where it emerged over her shoulders and disappeared between her luscious mounds. He begun to pant as Hermione smirked and leaned forward to tease him as she hovered just above him, "Something you like Mr. Potter?"

Harry shot upward and Hermione gasped as his teeth grazed her skin, catching the middle of the fabric where the two cups joined together and trusting his animal insticts Harry gave it forceful jerk, turning his neck away from her body.

Hermione winced as the clasp gave way to the brute force and slipped painfully off her shoulder, she quickly aligned her body so that Harry can pull the bra off her body without offering much resistance to its path.

Still Hermione winced again as Harry gave an animalistic jerk, and finally one of the strap snapped, welting her arm as it finally tore off.

Hermione felt her arms and winced, looking up to find Harry glaring at her with the twisted and ruined shapeless fabric still clutched between his teeth.

He suddenly closed his eyes and Hermione felt him making an effort to control his emotions, now she could not allow that, could she.

Hermione removed the lump of cloth from his mouth and said, "Is that it, that is the famous Unspeakable Kaal's self control?"

Harry took a few deep breaths and Hermione saw a gleam in his eyes, but she continued, "I told you the rules Harry."

And she pointed his wand at him, "Lie down and don't move."

Harry glared at her, a rebellious look in his eyes, and Hermione widened her eyes, "Harry do you doubt that I would bind you to this bed?"

Harry hesitated for a second and Hermione poked him in the chest with her wand.

Slowly regretfully, Harry laid back down and growled, "Why are you doing this?"

Hermione smiled, putting one of her hand on his cheek, and she felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her as Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her hand.

"Now you see, how you reacted to me taking off my top Harry, we could not have such fierce Unspeakables reduced to putty in front of a little schoolgirl, can we?"

Harry glanced at her breasts, "I think you are mistaken about 'little'?"

Hermione poked him in the chest, "Now, you are going to just sit back and relax Harry, no acting on your instincts, whatever I do?"

Harry watched her breasts swing a little as she leaned forward to poke him and he almost drooled.

Hermione snapped her fingers, "Are you listening to me?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Of course, no touching you, and no acting on instincts unless you say so."

Hermione said, "Good," and she raised her hands to tie her hair in a messy bun atop her head.

Harry said, "Are you going to torture me or something?"

Hermione ran a hand down his chest and watched him thoughtfully and Harry begun to wonder when she twirled her wand and nodded, "Not exactly, but something like that, I would prefer that you say, I am going to convince you, or to build your resistance."

Harry said furiously, "What the hell does that mean?"

Hermione said, "Look harry, Daphne will try to seduce you again, I am sure of it, and some of the others might too, you have admirable self control but still you saw what happened." She waved her ruined bra in front of his face.

Harry growled, "That only happens with you, my carefully constructed shields around my mind crumble to dust wherever you are concerned. I swear none of this happens with any of the others. I love you Hermione, I just couldn't control myself in front of you."

Hermione smiled, "You have earned a kiss for saying that Mr. Potter."

Harry eagerly raised his head as she leaned forward and kissed him, brushing his eager lips with hers and slowly sucking on them for a moment, she turned her face suddenly and Harry's lips touched her cheek and then she was pulling back again.

Harry shouted outraged, "That's it?"

Hermione laughed, "Patience Mr. Potter."

She ground her hips into him, and Harry closed his eyes as his erection ran between her cheeks to rub against somehing soft and...

Suddenly she stopped again.

Harry opened his eyes and helplessly glanced at her face.

Hermione chuckled again as she looked at him trailing her wand down his chest, the buttons popping open in her wake, "Calm down, Mr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes as Hermione pulled open his shirt, and frowned, "Now how do I take this off, your hands are bound to the bars."

Harry said, "Are you a witch or not."

Hermione laughed slowly and suddenly with a flash of light, she was holding Harry's shirt in one hand, she threw it to one side where it fluttered to the floor and she sighing, leaned on his body, looking up at him from her vantage point.

Harry looked at her smirking at him barely an inch from his face and felt her nipples poking into his naked chest, taking a heavy breath he said, "Why are you torturing me Hermione?"

She smiled innocently at him, "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned as she rubbed her breasts across his chest, chuckling softly, and then she begun kissing his face again.

Harry calmed himself and didn't move at all, as Hermione kissed all over his face, and then nibbled on his ear, focusing on the feel of her breasts Harry kept his face still and she continued her ministrations for a moment before looking into his eyes.

Hermione smiled, "Good boy Harry." And she leaned down to kiss him, as her lips touched his, Harry opened his mouth hungrily letting her devour his mouth and felt an electric shock run through him as their tongues touched.

Hermione pushed into his mouth, her hands coming up to cup his face and she dueled his tongue furiously, Harry giving way to her, allowed her to roam his mouth, and finally after giving one last loving caress to his lips she moved away.

She smiled and messed up his hair, "Very good Harry, very good."

Harry smirked and laid back down, as Hermione rubbed his chest and begun working her way South.

Hermione trailed kisses down his chest, and suddenly she flicked her tongue on his nipple making him take in a sharp breath.

"Does it feel good Harry?" Hermione asked from where she was licking and sucking on his chest.

Harry said, "Yes, but you can do better, here come a little forward, let me demonstrate."

Hermione looked up surprised, Harry said again, "It will only take a minute, come a little forward Mione."

Hermione bit her lip, then she got up to lean forward placing her arms on both sides of his face, "Alright, just for a minute."

Harry whispered, "Just a little down, so I could raise my neck." Looking up at her breasts hovering inches from his own face.

Hermione leaned a little more, and gasped as Harry placed his mouth on her nipple, pulling it between his lips and flicking it with his tongue. Hermione closed her eyes, as she felt him taking more and more of it in his mouth, lathering it in his saliva and flicking the nub with his tongue, rolling his tongue around it.

Hermione moaned as he pulled back and begun to suck through her nipple, pulling it between his lips, and she tried to pull back, "Alright, that is probably enough."

Harry said, "But, the other one is left, it isn't a good omen to service only one of them."

Hermione searched his eyes for any mischief, but finding none, she said, "Fine."

Harry grinned at her and then turned his face to her other breast, again flicking her nipple and then circling her areola, then kissing it, pulling it in his mouth and sucking on her nipple.

Hearing herself moan, Hermione realized that she had fallen prey to Harry's plan, and she gasped as he gave a particularly vicious flick and then licked her nipple.

Shaking she said, "Alright that is probably enough."

Harry released her breast and then laid back calmly on the mattress, and Hermione felt a wave of disappointment shoot inside her.

Harry smirked as Hermione blushed.

Hermione playfully shoved him and said, "I think it is a lost cause, now I have to move onto something which you could not even dream of doing."

Hermione smiled slyly at him as she hooked a finger inside the waistband of his lower, and traced her finger around his waist, watching his amused expression to be replaced by lust.

Hermione slithered away from his body, and begun lowering his bottoms inch by inch.

Harry shuffled his feet, "Come on, get it off."

A smiling Hermione took her time slowly sliding it to his knees and then she glanced at the bulge in his boxers.

Harry unconsciously struggled against his bonds and they tightened even more, but Harry burst out, "What are you waiting for?"

Hermione slowly put a hand over his erection and rubbed him sensuously over the fabric of his boxers.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes, "Please take it off."

Hermione placed a hand on his chest, rubbing him up and down and stopped her other hand over his boxer covered penis, "You want me to..."

Harry said, "Yes, take it off."

Hermione rubbed him slowly and torturously as Harry shifted on the bed, then taking pity she put both of her fingers under the waist band and pulled it down.

Unfortunately it got hooked on Harry's fully erect and pretty impressive manhood, and Hermione tugged impatiently on it.

Harry burst out, "For God's sake just pull it off."

Hermione did just that, and Harry's erection burst free, from the confines, it swung in the air for a moment then it came to rest, pointing directly up at the ceiling, standing straight and proud.

Hermione gulped as she glanced at it, she watched its large bulbous head, and trailed a finger down the veins running along its length. Breaking free from her thoughts, she quickly pulled Harry's boxers off along with his bottoms and settled on his legs, taking his hardness in her hand.

Harry took a deep breath as Hermione's warm, soft hand surrounded him and she begun to stroke it, slowly.

Harry whispered, "God's Mione, your hand is so small."

Annoyed Hermione tugged on his penis making him gasp, "My hand isn't so small, your penis is too big."

Harry laughed closing his eyes as Hermione continued to stroke him, "Penis? I told you it is called a..."

Hermione said hastily, "I know what it is called."

Harry smirked at her, as she settled comfortably on his legs and placed her left hand on his chest for support as she continued to jerk him off.

She flashed a smile at him and then begun to pull his foreskin down, Harry stopped breathing as cool air touched his large purplish pink head, and Hermione continued to reveal more and more of it.

When she had pulled it down around an inch more or less, she watched in fascination as it swelled and the foreskin was trapped in circle making his head bulge even more, she whispered huskily, "Harry it's...beautiful."

Harry laughed at her choice of word, "Really?"

Hermione placing a hand just below the head, traced her thumb across the head, making him breath faster, as she continued to rub the smooth skin.

She suddenly pulled her hand downward and Harry gasped as the skin was pulled even more down and then she was jerking him off again, still with his head poking out of the foreskin.

She watched as Harry closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, Hermione focused on her task, and she continued to make smooth long strokes, now pulling his foreskin upward with her hand and pulling it as downward as it would go in her motion.

Harry whispered, "Hermione."

Hermione hummed to tell she was listening as she watched in fascination the pink head with its eye appearing and disappearing inside the skin.

Harry said, "It's dry."

Hermione bit her lip, "Oh I am sorry Harry, I forgot."

She glanced around as if looking for something, "So what should we do?"

Harry whispered, "I am sure you will figure out something."

Hermione smiled innocently at him, "I have no idea what you mean."

Harry closed his eyes, "Yes, I am sure you don't."

A smirking Hermione leaned downward, pushing his foreskin back and then placing the tip of her tongue on the top of his erection, swirling it around the head, making Harry take a sigh of contentment.

Hermione licked around the head, circling the band of his fore skin then she pushed it up, and licked all the way around it, tracing her tongue down to the base of his shaft, then tracing it back up.

She could hear Harry's increased breathing as she continued to stroke him slowly and fluidly and dived again to take his head in her mouth, she put her lips on his head begun to lick it, drenching it thoroughly in her saliva.

When she was satisfied that Harry's other head was properly coated she pulled the foreskin up and holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she trailed her lips downward.

Hermione felt Harry fidget a little as she licked around the base of his shaft, circling the skin Hermione lathered it slowly and then licked downward towards his balls.

She heard Harry gave a moan of appreciation as she licked all the way to his testicles gripping the base of his erection, she slowly rubbed his balls with her hand glancing up to find him with his eyes closed, a contented look on his face.

With a similar smile, Hermione leaned downward and sucked on his balls, hearing his appreciation, she continued to lick around them for a while, then she removed her mouth to fondle them with her hand, and she once again placing her lips vertically she ran her mouth along the length of his shaft, reaching the top and once again taking the head in her mouth to lubricate it some more.

Panting as she straightened, she took a few breaths to find Harry smiling fondly at her, she blushed under his loving gaze and bit her lip.

Harry closed his eyes again and Hermione glanced at his erection to find it glistening in the candle light, "Well, isn't it nice and shiny!" She declared happily as Harry chuckled.

Hermione stroked him slowly, using smooth long strokes, rubbing around him, then on an inspiration she placed both of her hands on it, rubbing it with smooth quick strokes.

Hermione watched his head disappearing between her hands and she leaned forward, to place her tongue over the top her hands, licking his head as it appeared between her hands.

Harry showed his appreciation by moving one of his foot and stroking her thigh with it, as Hermione jumped up in surprise, "Harry." She said reproachfully.

"Sorry." He smirked, not looking sorry at all.

Hermione pouting at him, leaned down, giving him a devilish smile before diving down and placing her lips on his head.

Slowly removing one of her hand she, begun sinking slowly downwards on his penis, until she had two inches of his cock in her mouth, stroking his base with her hand she tried to work more of him in her mouth, feeling it graze on her tongue, going towards her throat.

Hermione paused to take a few breaths, still stroking his base, and she slowly lifted her head up and down, making his bulbous smooth head rub across her tongue and mouth.

Harry sighed, "Careful Hermione."

Somehow Hermione knew that he wasn't talking about himself but her, telling her to be careful about herself, she moaned her appreciation and Harry groaned feeling the vibrations run over his cock.

Hermione slowly bobbed her head up and down with approximately three inches of his cock in her mouth, rubbing his skin forward as she pulled back, and stroking him downward as she sank her head on it.

Hermione felt her hair falling forward on her face, her bun, undone due to her motion, she tried to pull them back with a hand, knowing Harry liked to watch her face as she sucked him.

But her hand touched his and she froze.

Harry's hand caressed hers, and then slipped into her hair, going around it and somehow twisting all the mane of her curly long hairs into a single ponytail and holding it in his hand.

Hermione pulled back slowly and watched in confusion as he smiled at him.

She saw that his left hand was exactly where she left it, bound to the bars with a silvery rope, but Harry had managed to not only free his right hand, but had also grouped all of her hair in a single ponytail and was smiling looking at her face.

Hermione smiled hesitatingly at him and he said, "Did you really think, I could not have freed myself anytime I wanted."

Hermione shook her head, although Harry was still clutching her hair loosely, "You didn't even summon your wand, I knew you were just humouring me." She smiled at him.

Then she dipped her head and begun aligning her mouth, remembering the instructions in a book she had read, she begun sinking slowly down his shaft again.

Harry watched as Hermione prepared to deep-throat him, he muttered a spell to hold back her hair temporarily, as he begun to run his fingers through her hair, ready to release her at the slightest sign of discomfort.

Hermione inched down slowly and stopped at five inches, taking a deep breath, rubbed the rest of his shaft with her hand and again begun to descend on his erection. As she sank even lower, Harry felt his head penetrate a small space and understood that he had reached the opening of her throat.

Harry stopped moving completely as Hermione bravely continued stuffing more of him inside her throat, ignoring the reflex to take in air, she continued to breath through her nose, and Harry heard her groan as she had taken six inches and she glanced at the rest.

Hermione fidgeted a little but the rest was too much for her, and she begun to pull back an inch and again begun to take him inside her throat and Harry groaned.

The stimulation his sensitive head was receiving was too much, and her throat was amazing, that was the only word to describe it.

Hermione continued to take him in and out her throat for dew moments then taking it inside she made a swallowing motion and Harry felt her throat clutch his dick from all sides, applying enormous pressure and what was more she continued to stuff more of him inside her as she did that.

Fearful for her, Harry kept his fidgeting to a minimum, and then closing his eyes he gasped as Hermione hummed slowly, making it feel like electric current was running through his veins.

"Mione, if you continue to do that, I am going to cum." Hearing this Hermione begun pulling him in and out of her throat at a continuous pace, slowly withdrawing completely from him and after flashing him a breathless smile she again dived down and begun sinking on his cock, humming once in a while.

Harry closed his eyes and felt his end approaching as Hermione continued to bob her head up and down on his dick, sometimes going all the way up and then burying her head almost all the way down. Making him groan every time she pulled him inside her bruised and battered throat.

Harry closed his eyes as she gave a particularly violent tug at his penis, pulling him inside her mouth and then she sank again, her smooth lips, caressing the sides of his cock, as she sank down, covering him in her smooth, warm and wet mouth.

As the feelings overloaded, Harry whispered, "Mione." Feeling the tingling reach a crescendo, Harry knew it was bubbling up, he begun to feel a hotness in his balls, moving upward, and suddenly reaching the peak he felt the amazing rolling sensation in his body, "Mione I'm cumming."

Hermione continued to bob her head up and down, finally sinking all the way down and taking him deep inside her throat, as she felt his penis throb and tremble, and suddenly she felt him spurt.

Hermione gasped as she felt Harry's penis recoil and a hot, wet ball of his cum struck across her throat, she felt the searing drop dribble inside her, when he recoiled again and again, filling her throat completely, making tears come to her eyes with the fullness and the searing heat rising inside her throat.

She pulled back quickly, before she choked up and felt Harry shooting her cum at her face once, twice, as she still held his dick, Hermione however closed her eyes and continued to stroke him quickly and forcefully, making him shoot up at her cheek, drenching her beautiful face in his semen, Hermione swallowed the amount in her throat, and kept receiving face-fulls, after Harry had shot 8 times totalyl, counting both inside her throat and at her face, he started to soften.

Hermione watched another drop pour out of his eye, and without having the required Kinetic Energy to splash across her face, it dribbled by its side.

Without once giving her semen covered face a thought Hermione leaned down to close her lips around the drop of cum and begun sucking Harry's rapidly softening cock in her mouth.

Running her tongue across his sides, she cleaned it completely, finally circling his foreskin, and sucking at his head, she pulled it once in her mouth, now taking all of his softened penis inside her effortlessly, and applying suction she pulled back, making it clean, except for her saliva, she quickly wiggled her tongue inside his foreskin and then giving it a last suck, she straightened.

Harry was watching her with a completely blown out look, she giggled at his expression, before she became aware that the left side of her face was covered in his cum.

Hermione wiped her cheek with a finger and glanced at it, flashing Harry a devilish smile she raised it to her lips.

Harry shook his head, 'No, this can't be happening, she won't do that.'

Harry groaned as she did exactly that.

Still grinning at him, she raised her finger to her lips, before curling her tongue around it and licking it slowly. Hermione saw his eyes widen at her act, and he watched with a disbelieving expression as her lips closed around her finger, and looking him in the eye, she sucked it sensuously and then begun pulling it out of her mouth as slowly as she dared.

Harry was watching her with a gobsmacked expression, Hermione grinned at him and once again she licked the tip of her finger and raised one of her eyebrow at Harry.  
Hermione was startled as he suddenly got up, making her jump back and she crawled to the other side of the bed, Harry leaned towards her but then he stopped about six inches from her face.

Hermione and Harry both glanced back to see the silvery rope, curling around his left hand even more tightly due the strain, he made a frustrated noise and then Hermione saw him flex his fingers, instantly both of his hands became red hot, as if a fire was burning inside his skin.

Hermione saw him give a vicious tug on the rope and pulled it apart with his right hand, the rope broke into cinders, its edges smoldering.

Hermione stood her ground, or to say crouched in the corner as he approached her, Hermione glanced directly in his eyes, knowing Harry would not hurt her.

But she blinked and gasped as he clapped his hands in front of her face and muttered an incantation, she felt something peeling away from her skin removing his cum, suddenly making her feel, cool and moist.

Hermione felt him clutching both of her arms, his grip surprisingly strong and his hands hot.

Harry leaned forward towards her lips and Hermione whispered, "Aren't you worried about..."

She meant to say, 'tasting yourself,' and he obviously understood because he said, "Not at all."

Hermione felt his warm breath on her face as his lips approached and he kissed her, his lips hot like the rest of his body, and Hermione felt a searing sensation wherever he touched her.

But surprisingly the burning sensation didn't make her uncomfortable in the least, it only spurred her on as she begun to participate enthusiastically in the kiss.

However as she felt his hands sliding over her body, Hermione pulled back, "Harry I wanted to mention something before I forget."

Harry pulled her against his chest, capturing her lips again, his hands clutching her arms tightly, as Hermione moaned and tried to push him back, "Harry."

Harry whispered huskily in her ear, raining kisses on the side of her face, "Fine, I am listening." And he buried his head in her shoulder, trailing kisses down her neck.

Hermione was almost sure that there were burning marks in her skin wherever Harry had touched her, lighting his way down her body, she moaned as Harry sucked on her collarbone.

Harry pulled up for a second, "You were saying?" And he continued his way down her shoulder and started kissing her arm.

Hermione was barely able to focus as she felt him kiss his way down her arm, while his one hand roaming on her back and she had trouble focusing. "Alright, my first point was..." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment continued, "I am sure you have grown in length since the last time I did that."

Harry who had her arm in his grip and was in the process of kissing her wrist said, "In girth actually."

Hermione frowned as Harry continued to kiss her hand, "Maybe."

She smiled as he kissed the back of her hand and finally looked back at her.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Hermione muttered as Harry leaned downward to place his mouth at her breast, she gasped as his lips felt amazingly hot on her skin, and seared her as he caressed her sensitive nub with his mouth, "your..." she cleared her throat, "Your semen was very hot, just like your body," she said, blushing furiously.

Harry made a, "Ahan," sound in his throat as he massaged her breast with his hand and pressed it slowly. Surprised Hermione asked him, "What? No explanation?"

Harry made a, "Uhun." sound as he grinned up at her, caressing her thigh and slowly pushing her backwards, laying her down on her back.

Hermione huffed and said, "Fine then, don't tell me, Mr. Unspeakable." She heard him chuckle, as he pulled on her remaining clothing then she said quickly, "Actually there is one more thing."

Harry glanced at her, exasperated, "Fine, what is it?"

Hermione frowned and said, "I know it would sound a little odd to you, but you... I mean your..." she blushed and fidgeted, then clearing her throat she said, "your semen tasted like... like..."

Harry said, "Treacle Tart."

Hermione's jaw dropped open and she spluttered, "B-but how?"

Harry grinned and Hermione knew what he was going to say, "Magic."

Hermione groaned, "Don't you have a little more explanation."

Harry again made the, "Uhun," sound of denial as his hand settled between her legs, and he reached up to kiss her.

 _ **After a few minutes**_

As Hermione panted and tangled her hands in his hair, throwing her head from side to side, pressing his face deeper between her legs as Harry continued to lick her.

Hermione moaned and arched her back, as Harry pressed deeper inside her, one of his hands cupping her breast.

Suddenly he pulled back, "Oh Mione, I almost forgot, I have something to tell you too."

Hermione whimpered, "Can't it wait, I was just...?"

Harry said, "No."

Hermione screamed, "Then say it for God'd sake, before I..."

Harry rubbed her nether lips with his finger and gazed at face, looking in her eyes, "Mione, Love, you graduated at the top of the class," He leaned forward, finally capturing her clit in his lips and his voice becoming low and husky he mumbled, "In Seduction."

Hermione realized she was laughing as finally the dam broke inside her and she came, screaming his name and her back arched once more, "HARYYYY..."

To be continued...

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:-**_

 **Willow** \- What do you mean I WAS doing nicely, thanks for the compliment but I assure you that HPVR will maintain the standard you expect. No, **NO HAREM** , but Daphne will get what she deserves and that is... actually that I haven't decided. And you melted my heart with your last question.

 **Guest** \- Thanks, don't worry. Harmony will be maintained.

 **Deprazo** \- Thanks for such a good review, and I am glad it helped you pass a boring shift, so what is going to happen at the next boring shift ?

 **Redly24** \- A polite reviewer, as hard to come by as a good Harmony story. I will take your advice and won't disapoint you.

 **Maxxie** \- Please Maxxie, don't hate her, it is not her fault that she is acting slutty, it is my fault, if you are looking for someone to blame it is me. Harry will remain faithful and loyal.

 **Y'RNOTCRAZY** \- You want Daphne? **YOU WILL GET DAPHNE**...Err it came out wrong, what I meant was you want to see Harry/Daphne dalliance, it will happen but Harry will remain faithful to Hermione, leave it to me, how it happens.

 **EnderP** \- I think I understand what you mean. Read the end of this A/N.

 **EnderF** \- I saw what you did, and don't worry. Must read the end of this A/N.

 **Middy** \- I know you said Middy sounds girlish, I agree but I like it so... **I promise I will bring her in**. How ? You leave to me.

 **Michi** \- Will never disrupt Harmony, can't even dream of it. **FicAwareness will continue** at appropriate places like clearing some point with the reviewers.

 **Saki** \- Thanks Saki, I know I can always count on you for one fixed, good, positive, review :)

 **Guest** \- Thanks for the compliments, so confused by the plot twist? LOL thanks for the good review, and for being a good reviewer.

 **Shadow** \- Ah one of my most faithful reviewer, Yeah I enjoyed it too, sadly cliffies will continue.

 **KitCat** \- Thanks for such a good review, You read all of it in one sitting? I am flattered, thanks for your confidence, hope to read your review again.

 **Angel** \- Really, are you losing faith in your favorite author? You trust me don't you ?

 **Lily** \- Thanks glad to see there are some people who have confidence in me.

 **Darius** \- Well...Err Best wishes for your married life, I hope you always remain a Harry Potter fan and manage to convert your wife too. And it was a PJ (poor joke) so nevermind.

 **Wiso** \- How was the language paper? Hope you retire on the best possible position you desire, glad to hear you love cricket. Second draft just have some minor modifications over the first, not a big thing.

 **Dare** \- Thanks, I am glad you reviwed finally, and I like Daphne too, she will get what she deserves don't worry.

 **Belle** \- Thanks for your confidence, and such a good review, to tell you the truth I couldn't make up my mind at first too, but now I have.

That was it.

BE good.

BE happy.

Read lots of fanfiction.

Don't review any of them except mine.

:D

Eat

Sleep

Speak

Repeat.

-MIFA States

I have no idea what this MIFA means, but just wrote it to make a reviewer happy... will google it later.

_kUmAr.


	22. Chapter 22: XYZ

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:-**_ Have to say some things but this isn't the time for it. So I will say only one thing quickly.

As you might know deciding a chapter's name is a very difficult task. And I haven't managed to decide one for this chapter yet. So I am leaving it for you guys, read this chapter and suggest a name for it, send a personal message if you are one of the shy ones. You have the time until I upload the next one.

Enjoy the chapter.

P.S. Although XYZ looks intriguing.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: XYZ**

.

.

.

Robert Rookwood glanced at the figure with fear and hatred clearly etched on his face.

He said in his trademark frosty whisper, "Listen carefully Robert, Madam Pomfrey is coming to check on you in a few minutes, and you will tell her exactly what I tell you, no less and certainly no more."

.

.

.

As he descended the stairs leading to the the boy's dormitory, Ron saw Harry sitting on his favorite couch with his head held between his hands.

Ron frowned, it wasn't like Harry to show signs of exhaustion and he and Hermione practically glowed as they looked at each other in the mornings.

Ron plopped down beside him, still Harry didn't move a muscle.

Ron put his feet up on a nearby table and said, "Mione for your thoughts?"

Harry winced and said, "Please don't speak so loudly and the idiom is, 'Penny, for your thoughts'."

Smirking he said loudly, "Now where is the fun in that," he looked around the common room, no sign of Hermione.

"So," he glanced back at Harry, "What's up with you, Hermione keeping you up at night?"

The wild look with which Harry looked around gave Ron all the information he needed.

He gaped at Ron, "What do you mean?"

Ron smirked nonchalantly, "Nothing."

Harry said, "I am just feeling tired, it is not due to lack of sleep."

Ron clearly did not believe a single word Harry uttered, "Really?"

Harry said, "I am just a little..."

Ron said, "Screwed?"

Harry groaned, "I am just tired and feeling down."

Ron said pointedly, "That is what I meant."

Harry glanced over at him, and then again buried his head between his hands, "My battery is a little ... discharged."

They sat in silence for sometime, Ron watching a few of their fellow Gryffindor's go out of the portrait hole chatting amicably.

As Fred and George passed them yawning hugely, Ron said, "I bet you are feeling better now."

Harry still with his head down said, "What do you mean?"

Ron said, "Like your battery is being charged, and you are feeling full of energy."

Harry shifted a little, "Yeah, I am feeling better, but how did you...?"  
Ron said, "I figured out your problem."

Harry glanced at him, "You did?"

Ron said, "Yeah, you just need to stay closer to your power source."

Harry frowned, "My Power source?"

Ron nodded and pointed towards Hermione who was coming down the stairs from girls' dormitory.

Harry glanced back at Ron said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ron followed Harry's movements as they got up, "I am sure you don't."

.

.

.

Ron glanced towards his left, Harry glanced towards his right, that is away from each other, as they stood against the wall opposite to the girls' bathroom Hermione had taken a nip in.

"So have you and her slept together yet?"

Harry glanced back at him, then turned away, "Slept together? As in... had sex?"

Ron frowned, "How many different meanings to sleeping together could be?"

"No we haven't quite reached there yet."

Ron said, "You know, maybe you and Hermione are like the couples in those fancy romantic novels Ginny reads."

Harry furrowed his eyebrow, "I again have no idea, what do you mean."

Ron said, "Well its like there is this couple and they really love each other, but they really hadn't gotten around to have sex yet, so they suffer through all types of problems and are really miserable, gloomy and downright creepy... like you are, unless you are with Hermione."

Harry thought for a moment then said, "So."

Ron said, "So, when they finally have sex with each other, they consume their relationship, and suddenly all their problems vanish..."

Harry said, "Consummate not consume."

Ron nodded, "I got my point across didn't I?"

Harry frowned, "What type of books does Ginny read anyway, she is thirteen?"

Ron shrugged, "Book doesn't actually describe sex, she probably thinks they kiss and make babies or something."

Harry frowned, as memories flashed through him,

 _'Make love to me Harry.'_

 _A red haired woman, with freckles adorning her nose, bobbing her head up and down on his cock, as he threaded his fingers through her hair._

 _She shuddered and he felt her slick walls contracting around his dick._

 _He looked at her face and saw pure enjoyment there, her eyes glazed over._

 _She groaned and whispered, 'Harry I'm cumming.'_

Harry shook his head, coming out of his memories, "Yeah, you may be right."

.

.

.

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Ron and Harry to catch up.

Ron whispered, "Mate you and Hermione are jumping at each other's lips every chance you get, you are just..."

Harry said, "Very much in love."

Ron said, "HORNY."

Harry frowned.

Ron said, "You just need to make the bang bang move and behold all of your horniness is gone."

Harry said furiously, "I could never believe you just said that."

Ron said, "I could repeat, if you wish."

.

.

.

As soon as Hermione unrolled her newspaper hiding her face behind it, Harry and Ron immediately huddled together.

Ron said, "Well look at it this way."

Harry said, "Which way?"

Ron said, "This way."

Harry frowned, "I don't get it."  
Ron smirked, "Of course you don't, I haven't explained it yet."

An exasperated Harry rolled his eyes, as Ron said, "Alright, imagine you are an android smartnuke."

"Do you mean smartphone?"

Ron said, "Yeah, whatever."

Harry said, "I will be an iphone."

Ron glanced at him, "Does it matter?"

Harry threw up his hands in the air, "DOES IT MATTER."

.

.

.

After sometime, Hermione reached the last page of her newspaper.

Ron said, "Alright you are a goddamn iphone."

Harry said, "iphone 6."

Ron whispered, "It hasn't been launched here yet, it was in that place."

Harry said, "Point noted."

Ron said, "So its like you had these various apps running on your system, like planning pranks, kicking snakes in the butt, fighting dark lords, saving the world, that kind of thing."  
Harry nodded.

Ron said, "So your battery got discharged."

Harry nodded again.

Ron leaned forward conspicuously, "You just need to put your charger in the pocket..."

Harry said, "Socket."

Ron said, "Yeah, that... you put your charger in the socket and hold on for some time, and bippity bappity boom, your battery is full."

Harry whispered furiously, "That is the worst sexual description I have ever heard, basically you are saying that I put my charger inside Hermione's socket to recharge my battery."

Ron said loudly, "No, basically I am saying that you and Hermione should just have sex and be done with it, because you are freaking me out."

Harry looked around, "Shhh, keep it down for God's sake."

.

.

.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron suspiciously, they have been whispering to each other all morning, and even now, Harry was leaning across the table and Ron was whispering in his ear, making a motion with his hand like joining two plugs or something.

Hermione cleared her throat.

And both of them jumped.

Hermione said curiously, "What are you boys talking about?"

Ron glanced at Harry and said, "Boy-talk."

Hermione said, "Really? Anything interesting."

Harry said hastily, "We were talking about technology."

Hermione frowned, "Technology?"

Ron glanced at Harry in surprise, "Technology?"

Harry glared at Ron, "Yes, we were talking about... keeping the batteries of our smartphone fully charged."

Ron still looked surprised, "We did?"

Harry widened his eyes threateningly.

Ron looked at Hermione, "Exactly, that is what we did."

She looked at Harry suspiciously as he smiled at her.

Hermione felt him, touching her hand under the table and she tried to dart her hand away, but Harry chased it quickly.

She looked around, then glanced back at him, he was calmly sipping his juice, as he started caressing her hand under the table.

Hermione barely stopped herself from shivering.

She closed her eyes as she remembered their passionate encounter in the Infirmary, and the thrill of doing it under the nose of authorities.

Hermione shook her head, no she won't think about that now, they were in the Great Hall, and it was rapidly filling up, with students and teachers.

Hermione took her hand away, and immediately felt guilty as she saw Harry expression turned to look surprised and a little hurt. She smiled lovingly at him trying to make him feel better and he returned it slowly, before turning back to his plate.

Ron was giving the two of them an exasperated look, he leaned forward and glanced at Harry as if saying, 'Told you so.'

Harry shrugged and the two of them continued their breakfast in silence.

That is until they heard a voice, "Excuse me."

Harry and Hermione turned to look behind them.

Ron looked up.

A Ravenclaw sixth year girl was standing behind them, looking a little nervous and fidgeting, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Harry?"

Harry noticed a group of girls standing a little way down the table, he said, "Yes?"

The girl said, "Alone?"

Harry hesitated and glanced back at Hermione, who shrugged, Harry got up and followed the girl to a comparatively secluded corner.

Hermione stared at them in concern, as the girl said something, and Harry gave a polite response looking quite apologetic. Hermione saw the girl make a desperate gesture with her hands and Harry shook his head, they glanced at her for a second then the girl walked away looking dejected, and Hermione saw her friends surround her shooting questions at her.

"Well that was pretty surprising." Harry said as he slipped in beside Hermione.

Hermione said, "She asked you out to the Ball, didn't she?"

Harry nodded, "She did, I thought everybody knew that we are together, so why bother."

Hermione pouted, "It is not exactly surprising. Everybody expects you to have a girlfriend who is more..." She looked around for a suitable word.

Harry held her hand and squeezed it, cutting her off, "Well, then their expectations are going to be crushed aren't they."

Hermione smiled at him.

Surprisingly Ron joined in the conversation, "It happens, you remember when I asked," he looked around, dropping his voice to a whisper, "You remember when I asked Fleur, even though I knew I didn't have a shot with her."

Harry looked at him, confused, "You are comparing me to Fleur."

Hermione said slowly, "Well, you are pretty desirable."

Harry glanced at her and grinned, making her heart race.

Hermione closed her eyes, as she thought, 'His smile should be banned, it is going to give me a heart attack.'

She opened her eyes and glanced down at her watch, "Our class starts in fifteen minutes, shall we go?"

She looked up to see Harry and Ron stare back at her blankly and they calmly sipped the pumpkin juice from their goblets, mirroring each other's actions, Hermione huffed, "Of course, you are going to sit in the last row, so it is no use going early."

Both if them grinned at her.

Then Harry said, "Actually, I have to take care of a little thing, and then we can leave."

Harry pulled out his wand, and picked up a clean spoon, Hermione thought he was checking his reflection as he glanced at its shiny surface, but he whispered, " **Ventriliquo** ," holding the spoon to a side.

Hermione put her goblet down and watched from the corner of her eyes as a few Slytherin seventh year's spilled their food and drink over the table glancing behind their shoulders fearfully.  
Hermione understood, Harry had used Kaal's trademark whisper again.

Suddenly with the scraping of a bench, she saw one of them stand up calmly and he walked to the Teacher's table.

As he came in her line of vision, Hermione noticed the Slytherin boy looked familiar somehow, like she had seen him before.

Hermione whispered, "Who is that?"

The boy walked up to Dumbledore and said something to him quietly, as Harry said, "Antonio Dolohov, son of Antonin Dolohov."

Hermione closed her eyes stopping a shudder, in her mind she could see that cruel face, make a silent slashing motion in the air, as the purple arc raced towards her.

Hermione felt Harry take her hand and she glanced at him, her spirits being lifted as she saw the protectiveness in his eyes. He raised a hand to caress her face and they exchanged a smile. Hermione turned to see more chairs scraping as a few more Slytherin's walked towards the Staff Table.

Dumbledore stood up, looking grim and and gestured the boys to follow him out of the hall.

McGonagall pushed back her chair, looking furious, and Snape followed suit.

As the three teachers passed them, followed by the students, Hermione heard Dumbledore's voice say in a whisper, "Well done Harry, Salazar would be so proud."

Hermione quickly looked around, but they were gone, she saw Ron glance at Harry and she understood Dumbledore's message was meant to be heard by the three of them.

Ron said thoughtfully, "So?"

Harry sighed and pocketed his wand getting up, Ron and Hermione followed suit, "Dumbledore is omniscient."

.

.

.

Hermione observed the acid green plant closely, her eyes going over its sharp leaves and grape sized fruits filled with a gelatinous, red substance.

Hermione poked and prodded the plant with her scissors, "I found it, this is the part we have to remove," pointing towards a little knot of purple veins in the plant's side.

Harry looked around for any sign of Professor Sprout, then traced his wand over the stem and Hermione saw a clean, hemispherical cavity form in the plant's side, "Harry we are supposed to do it manually, not by magic."

Harry shrugged, and he was about to pick up the potion to apply on the plant's side, when Hermione caught his hand, "I said we are supposed to, I didn't say we have to, when it doesn't make sense."

Ron glanced at her in disbelief, as he waved his wand lacing the cavity of the plant with the potion, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione stuck out her tongue at Ron as Harry grinned at them both, tapping the stem of the plant with his wand, binding it in bandages.

Harry straightened up, snapping his fingers, "Alright, removed the damaged part, applied the regenerative potion and bandaged it, that was pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Now what is next?"

Hermione turned a page of her book, "We have to figure out the ingredients for making a perfect manure for damaged and sick Pennticillius."

Ron said, "Well, thinking is your job, so get on with it."

Hermione gave him a half-hearted, disgusted look, "It won't hurt you to think for a change." But she started to flip through the book, searching for the ingredients.

Suddenly she said, "Ron, have you asked Pansy out yet?"

Ron and Harry turned towards her, "Why would I do that?"

Hermione frowned at him, "I thought you will go with her to the Yule Ball."

Ron began twisting a branch of the plant, "Again, why would I do that?"

Hermione snapped her scissors on his hand and Ron said, " _ **Ouch**_ ," releasing the plant.

"Why wouldn't you, I thought..."

Harry gave a warning, "Sprout."

They watched as the kind faced Professor approached them with a frown, "You three, I said no magic is to be cast on the plant and you immobilized it."

Ron said, "But Professor it was shooting its fruits at us."

"No arguments Weasley, release the plant."  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance and nodded at Harry who waved his wand and the plant immediately whipped its branches making a screeching sound.

.

.

.

Ron wiped his face with Hermione's handkerchief as Harry and Hermione pored over a book, writing on their parchments.

"Filthy things," Ron said appearing behind the completely red cloth, "I am not having one of those in my garden..."

"Either." Harry said quietly.

Ron glared at him, "Yes, not those either, when I get my own place."

He held the ruined cloth, covered in a red gelatinous substance back towards Hermione, who glanced at it and made a face, "You can keep that Ron."

Harry smirked as a fuming Ron stuffed the cloth into a side pocket of his bag and pulled out his books, "I can't believe you deflected all of those at my face Harry."

Harry looked up innocently, "At your face? I am sorry, I only meant to shoot them as far away from Hermione as possible."

"Oh please, show that innocent expression to somebody who didn't know you for nine years."

Harry looked around and whispered, "For four years Ron, four years.

"Yeah whatever," He dipped his quill in the ink pot, "So, how much do we need to give Snape."

Harry glanced at Hermione's homework planner, "Twelve inches on the use of powdered Raven's beak in Antidotes."

Ron wrote the title on the center of the parchment and glanced at Harry, "Snape has high expectations."

Harry smirked, "Yeah, he does."

Hermione looked up from her book, "What are you two talking about?"

Harry said, "Twelve Inches, from such young fourteen year old students."

Ron put in, "Yes, now on the other hand if it was a more common size like..."

Hermione whispered, blushing furiously, "Can you please not talk about THAT, and that too in the library."

Ron said curiously, "So where are we supposed to talk about it, if not in the library?"

Harry mock glared at Ron, "She is right Ron, I don't know what were you thinking, and that too in front of a girl..."

Ron said, "So?"

Harry glanced at Hermione and said, "So nothing, let's continue."

Hermione groaned, "Harry."

Harry and Ron laughed at her expression and continued their work.

Harry readjusted his parchment, balancing his quill on it and pointed his wand at it. Hermione frowned as his quill begun scribbling by itself on the parchment, Harry turning the pages of the book and reading a few paragraphs.

Hermione said, "What are you doing?"

Harry lowered his wand and his quill stopped, standing on its nib, vibrating slowly, "Writing the essay for Snape."

Hermione said, "You should not use magic to write your essays."

Harry frowned, "But it is more efficient, **look**."

Hermione saw Harry read another paragraph, and his quill traced the exact same words, flying furiously across the parchment.

As his quill jumped into the ink pot and then begun scribbling again, Hermione chided him, "You can't write the essays like that, we are supposed to do those by hand."

Harry said incredulously, "But I am halfway done, and without any effort at all."

Hermione held his hand, lowering his wand, "Please, trust me on this, do the homework in the proper way."

She watched the rebellious look in his eyes and sighed putting away her own quill, "Harry." She took his wand away and held his hand, "Look, if you make it a habit of doing everything by magic then it would have poor results for your future."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Hermione said, "Your linguistic knowledge won't improve, and how will you write these things in exams etc. and most importantly your writing won't be as neat and clean as it should be."

"You know," She dropped her voice to a whisper and Ron leaned forward to listen to her, "When we were in 'that place,' after the war, you and Ron joined the Auror Academy, and I accepted the internship into MoM, I saw some employees who totally depended on magic to create documents, it creates a bad impression."

She glanced at Ron and said, "Have you seen Dumbledore's writing, it looks as neat as if he uses the **_Magnifico'_** over it."

Harry hesitated and glanced at his parchment, half covered in neat, well placed words as if printed out by a machine.

Hermione said, "If you make it a habit, it won't go away Harry, you will always have to depend on magic to write."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Is that how you have been completing all your homework since we came here?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Yes." He glanced at Hermione, then pocketed his wand, "Alright, All of your arguments were reasonable. I will do my homework without magic from now on."

Hermione smiled at him and mussed up his hair.

Ron glanced at his own roll of parchment and scratched his chin with his quill, "Hermione."

Hermione 'hummed' as she watched Harry glance hesitatingly at his half finished essay.

Ron pulled Hermione's essay towards himself, "How do you write so... so," he thought for a moment for an appropriate word, then pointed at her parchment covered in her neat and delicate handwriting, "So like this."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Practice Ron."

Harry said, "Do I have to write the whole thing again?" He once again glanced at his half finished essay.

Hermione sighed and closed her books, "Don't peek at that one, you copied it from the book."

Harry said, "So?"

Hermione shifted her chair closer to his, "Sooo, take a new parchment, I'll help you."

After twenty minutes of discussion, scribbling and turning of pages, Ron wrote the last words of his essay with a flourish and throwing back his quill, he proclaimed loudly, "Done."

Hermione handed Harry his essay back, "I think you should add that last bit I highlighted on the book as a footnote," and she held out her hand towards Ron, who quickly handed her his own essay for checking.

Hermione took her quill and begun correcting it, after a few seconds she said, "You have done well except this bit here, listen to this," she took a deep breath and read, " _Powdered raven's beak is a very potent ingredient used for suppressing the toxins. It was suggested by Alexander Grainshaw in 1878 to be used in place of crushed yellow Pansies_..."

Hermione trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Ron, "Pansies? It was supposed to be daisies."

Ron snatched the parchment from her hand, "That can't be right." He glanced suspiciously at his essay as Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione, both of them suppressing a smile.

Ron with his ears reddening, corrected the word and handed the essay back to Hermione who continued checking it silently.

Harry cleared his throat as Ron determinedly looked away from them, "So Ron, when are going to ask her out to the Ball?"

Ron still looking away said distractedly, "Who?"

Hermione rolled up his essay, tapping it with her wand to bind it in a ribbon, "Pansy, of course."

They begun to pack their bags as Ron said, "Why would I ask Parkinson?"

Hermione and Harry stopped and exchanged a worried glance, which they did whenever Ron was being thick.

Harry waved his wand towards a side, " _ **Muffliato**_."

Hermione nodded at him then she said softly, "Ron, I thought... I thought you liked Pansy."

Ron glanced at her and hesitated, "I am actually a little confused about her."

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's arm as she was about to say something, and he looked at Ron, "Do you want to tell us about it?"

Ron said, "No."

Harry nodded, "Fine." And he and Hermione again begun packing their bags.

.

Hermione jumped up and almost dropped her books, when Ron suddenly burst out, "Alright, here is the thing."

Hermione put a hand over her heart and exchanged a look with Harry.

They looked at Ron expectantly, and he said, "I feel guilty."

Hermione said, "What do you mean?" Although she had a good idea already.

Ron said, "She was tortured," he said with a pained look in his eyes, "It was my fault, I played her out, making it look like I was vulnerable and Malfoy and his gang were beating me out, I did it to show her that she is not a bad person, she was just mislead but..."

Ron shifted a little on his chair, and Hermione glanced sadly at Harry.

"It lead to the confrontation between us and the snakes, it elevated further when Rookwood decided to hit two birds with one stone, spending quality time with Greengrass, and grabbing Harry as well, this is all my fault."

He put his head in his hands and Hermione reached forward to put a hand on his shoulder, "No, Ron it is not your fault at all."

Harry nodded, "Everyone have a choice Ron, Pansy had the choice when she decided to take your side. If she had not decided to protect you she would not have been tortured."

Hermione said, "Harry is right, Pansy choose you over the fear of her father and the common rivalry, she had a choice and so did Rookwood and Daphne."

Harry put a hand on Ron's other shoulder and said, "Daphne could have chosen not to stand with Pansy, but she did and it resulted in her demise." He exchanged a glance with Hermione then continued, "Rookwod was just a slimy piece of git, he had no intention of trapping me."

Ron looked up, "He didn't?"

Harry shook his head, "He didn't know about the communicating coins, he had no idea that I could really come to her aid, however he is cunning, when he heard the other Slytherins making a plan to get revenge on me, he manipulated them."

Harry sighed, "A very ingenious plan actually, he thought that if I managed to turn up then he and his friends could capture me, thus elevating his standing in the house, and if I didn't turn up then he could ... get his rocks off."

Harry patted his shoulder saying, "What you did has set the wheels in motion Ron, remember everyone has choice and you have extended the choice to Slytherins."

Ron still had that faraway look in his eyes.

Hermione shook Ron's shoulder, making him look her in the eye, "It would be better if you do not think much of the implications of what happened, but think it like this, Pansy said that she likes you, it won't hurt to go out with her once."

Ron said, "It might hurt, what if her father tortures her again?"

Harry interjected, "It won't happen, all the mail is being checked for curses and cursed items, she will be safe as long as she is here."

Ron said, "Since when?"

"Ever since Dumbledore found out about the incident."

Hermione said, "And if you are with her Ron, then you could keep her safe from other Slytherins like you did before, and Harry and I are with you in any case."

Harry said, "And there is another reason to ask her."

Ron glanced at him, "Which is?"

Harry said, "Yule Ball is on the day after tomorrow, if you don't find a date till then you might have to go alone."

Ron shrugged, "I might have asked someone else."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Like who?"

"Anybody, like Lavender or..."

Hermione cut him off, folding her hands under her breasts, "I never understood, what did you see in Lavander."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Her tits."

Hermione said with a scandalous expression, "Boys."

Ron said, "I am sorry, but have you seen the size of those things..." he turned towards Hermione, "I am not saying that she has a point over you, you are even better if possible, great in a totally different way," He turned towards Harry, "And no offence to you."

Glancing at Hermione's blushing face, Harry said, "None taken," he smirked, "And I totally agree with you that Hermione is great."

Hermione saw Harry and Ron exchange a grin and hid her face in her hands, "Oh God, you two are so shameless."

Hermione felt Harry putting a hand around her waist, and she lowered her hands a little, to look in his eyes. They were gleaming in such a way that Hermione instantly understood his intentions, she hastily tried to move away, "Harry, we are in the library."

Harry stepped closer, putting his other arm around her too, "Yes, in a secluded corner in the library, where privacy wards can be erected."

Ron put in, "I hope it is only the wards that are being erected."

Hermione felt the heat creeping up her face, and then Harry smirked at her "I can't promise anything Ron."

Hermione glanced downward as Ron stood up with a scraping of chair, "I think, I should take my leave then."

Harry barely gave an affirmative to him, leaning toward her.

Hermione felt Harry caress her lips and she immediately forgot all her embarrassment, the fact that they were in the library or Ron's presence.

Everything that was important was her breasts being crushed against his chest as Harry tightened his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, while his experienced lips never stopped caressing her for a second, always creating a new sensation in her mouth.

Hermione moaned as Harry licked her lips slightly, and she put her arms around his neck, reaching up to participate actively in the kiss, pulling his neck down to crush her lips between his.

Hermione felt Harry pick her up and she curled her legs around his waist, as Harry settled her on a table and moved between her legs.

Hermione gasped as she felt his erection rub across her stomach, and she tilted her neck as he started kissing the side of her face.

She felt him grasp the mane of her hair, tangling his hand in it, as his other arm tried to pull her even closer, rubbing their bodies against each other.

Harry trailed kisses from her cheek to her ear and whispered, "Are you hoping to pickup pointers?"

Hermione felt confused, that doesn't seem like a thing to say to her, she opened her eyes, and saw Ron still standing behind them with a thoughtful look upon his face.

As Hermione and his eyes met, she felt the heat creep up her face, how could she have forgotten Ron was standing there, and to think she had moaned once, Moaned, with a capital M. And Harry, how could he do this in front of Ron... she is not asking him to stop nibbling on her ear, but he could at least...

Hermione frowned, she didn't want Harry to remove his mouth which is sucking ever so pleasantly down her neck, so how could he tell Ron to go away?

Hermione wondered, 'Maybe he could just wave a hand at Ron.'

Hermione moaned slowly again forgetting about Ron as she felt Harry caress her waist on the sides with both of his hands, it made a fluttering motion in her stomach and made her arch even more.

Hermione thought quickly, 'Oh God, his hands are magical, I don't want him to move those too, so how would he tell Ron to go away.'

As Hermione considered this, Ron cleared his throat and said, "I don't want to interrupt you two, but I want to say something."

Harry pulled away from her a little and Hermione cursed Ron in her mind, Harry looked in her eyes and smiled a little as if he knew what she was thinking.

Ron said, "I think, I am feeling jealous that you have a girlfriend and I don't."

Hermione saw Harry's expression flicker as he caressed her waist and without turning to look at Ron, he said, "So?"

Hermione glanced over his shoulder at Ron, who said, "So, I am going to ask Parkinson out."

Hermione looked at him just in time to see a grin flash at Harry's face before his expression became blank and he turned to face Ron with a small smile , "Good luck, and can you please cast a privacy and proximity ward as you go?"

A swishing sound of a curtain falling was heard as Ron waved his wand and left, Hermione glanced back at Harry as he chuckled slowly, a grin spreading across his face.

In the silence of a privacy ward, Hermione saw him throw back his head and he laughed, his laughter filled her ears, as Hermione kept watching him.

When his mirth subsided he looked at Hermione with his usual grin on his face.

She whispered, "How Slytherin of you Mr. Potter,"

Harry's face instantly acquired an innocent expression, and Hermione was reminded about his expertise in mind arts, "What do you mean Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, "Manipulating your own friends. Bad Harry," she whispered as she ran a hand into his black locks.

Harry said innocently, "But Ms. Granger, what did I do, Ron was the one feeling jealous..."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Oh just come here, you cunning Unspeakable..." She grabbed his school tie and pulled his neck forward, crushing their lips.

Harry ran a hand under her thigh as he moved closer and his other arm begun snaking through her robes.

Hermione gasped as she felt one of his hand slide over the flesh of her back, somehow slipping under her robe and shirt alike.

As Harry's other hand came up to caress her breast, he begun kissing her neck again and Hermione arched to provide him better access.

"Harry," she gasped as he sucked on her neck, "We have Charm's class in about half an hour."

Harry poked her breast, circling around it and whispered in her neck, "So?"

Hermione gasped and placed a hand over his, which was caressing her breast, "So nothing, just focus on your task."

Harry smiled and Hermione closed her eyes as he started to... focus.

.

.

.

"Am I looking normal or not?" Hermione asked Harry nervously.

Harry sighed and said patiently, "For the fifth time Hermione, you are looking totally and completely ravished."

Hermione spluttered, "B-but you said, I was looking normal every time I asked before we entered the class."

Harry smirked, "Yes, that was what I meant by normal."

Hermione looked at Harry with an annoyed expression, "Are you saying I look 'ravished' all the time?"

Hermione hastily shifted away from Harry as his eyes gleamed, but he grabbed her waist and easily pulled her towards himself as if she was weightless, "No, I am saying that is how I prefer you look."

She looked around nervously, and tried to remove his hands, "Harry, don't... we are in a class."

Hermione saw him hesitate and he looked around, finally facing her with a hungry expression on her face, "You got lucky this time."

Hermione shivered as he smirked at her and then begun pulling out his books.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment as she thought, 'Oh God, I am in love with him.' She hid her face in her hands, 'What is going to happen to me.'

Hermione felt him take her hands and remove them from her face, she opened her eyes to find him smiling genuinely at her, he squeezed her hands and Hermione smiled back at him slowly.

He chuckled, "Are you really afraid of me Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Really?"

She sighed, "I think I might have a heart attack due to the euphoria or a jolt of adrenaline."

Harry grinned at her as she smiled, and they looked up to see Ron approaching.

When he dropped on her other side, Hermione gasped, "Ron, what happened to your face?"

Harry added, "Again?"

He leaned forward across her and Hermione saw him raise an eyebrow, "Did a pack of Blast Ended Screwts cornered you Ron?"

Ron turned to face Harry and said, "I would have preferred a pack of Blast Ended Screwts than..." he trailed off and cleared his throat.

Harry nodded, "So, would you like to explain those... ah... lovely finger marks and scratches on your neck?"

Ron shook his head and winced as Hermione pointed her wand at his face, "Thanks a million Hermione."

Hermione asked worried, "Was it bad?"

Ron shook his head again, "No, it was fine."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a confused look, and Hermione asked hesitatingly, "What did Pansy say?"

Ron shrugged, "Not much, she just gasped and moaned most of the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You asked her out to the Yule Ball or not?"

Ron froze while pulling out his books, then he smacked himself on his forehead.

Harry sighed and said, "Well done Ron, well done."

Hermione looked at the two of them in confusion, "You-you..."

He cleared his throat and didn't meet her eyes, "Actually..."

Hermione burst out, "You didn't?"

Ron said, "Well, I forgot..."

Harry quickly said, " **Muffliato**."

Hermione shouted, "But how could you forget, that was the reason you went to find her in the first place..."

Ron said, "Please keep your voice down."

Harry leaned in and said, "Do you want to tell us about it?

Ron said, "No."

Harry said, "Fine."

.

"Alright, here is the thing." Ron burst out suddenly.

Hermione's hand shook and she accidently sent the orange they were supposed to levitate, shooting across the room, where it hit Neville in the face after ricocheting off Professor Flitwick's hat.

.

A red faced Hermione clutched the Orange in her hand as Professor Flitwick walked away.

Harry leaned across her to look at Ron, "So, what actually happened?"

Ron said, "I found her roaming around the dungeons with her usual group of chicks."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, understanding how Ron came to be sporting so many injuries.

Harry nodded, "Then?"

Ron said, "I managed to get her to talk to me in a little secluded corner."

Harry said, "And where exactly is this little secluded corner?"

Ron's face reddened a little, "In an unused classroom in the dungeons."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and Harry said, "Then?"

Ron said, "Then the topic... kind of...changed somehow."

Hermione dropped her head to the desk and buried it between her hands.

.

.

.

"Ron, don't forget, the Ball is on the day after tomorrow, you should ask her out today."

Ron swallowed the mouthful of his pie and nodded.

"And Ron..." Hermione continued.

Harry drank from his goblet as he watched Hermione tell Ron in no uncertain terms, what would happen if Ron...

Harry broke from his thoughts suddenly, lowering his goblet he said, "Ron."

They turned to look at him and Harry glanced towards Slytherin table where Pansy Parkinson had pushed back her bench and was in the process of arranging her usual entourage before proceeding out of the hall.

Hermione said, "Don't mess it up this time Ron."

Ron assured her, "Chill, Hermione." He stood up, wiping his hands on a napkin, "I know what I have to do."

.

.

.

"Harry where are we going?" She whispered.

"Just follow me Hermione."

Hermione whispered, "How can I follow you, we both are invisible."

Harry said, "Well then feel me through the arm which you have got around me or my own arm which is going across your shoulders."

Hermione blushed, "Alright, point."

Harry chuckled as he led her down the stairs.

Just then a figure in black robes appeared in the Entrance Hall.

Hermione whispered, " Professor Snape."

Harry whispered, "Damn it, Greasy Git, he might hear us or something, quickly..."

Both of them dashed into a nearby corridor leading into the dungeons, and Harry pulled her into an abandoned classroom.

Hermione hugged him closely as they listened to the sounds coming from outside.

Hermione whispered, "Couldn't we have slipped past him silently?"

Harry whispered back, "Didn't want to risk it, in any case seeing bats at this time of night is a bad omen so we should probably wait for a few minutes."

Hermione chuckled slowly and then listened.

Hermione whispered, "I think the coast is clear, Snape must have gone up the stairs."

Harry said, "Then who is that running in this direction."

Hermione said, "What do you..."

She suddenly fell silent as she heard the pattering of footsteps outside.

The door to the room burst open, and Hermione shrieked but no sound came out.

Hermione found herself leaning back against Harry as he backed away, his hand clamped on her mouth.

As Harry's back touched a side wall, he pulled out his wand, and Hermione heard him mutter, " _ **Soundsorber**_."

He released her mouth and said, "Relax now, they can neither see us nor hear anything we speak."

Hermione was panting, holding onto Harry's hand which was going across her waist, as she watched the two very familiar figures listening through the keyhole.

The redhead straightened, "That Greasy Git..."

The shorter figure glanced at her companion, "You are talking about the head of my house Weasley."

The taller figure glanced at her, "So?"

The girl looked him in the eye, though still she had to crane her neck, "So nothing, I agree with you."

Hermione heard Harry chuckle.

The girl brushed her hair out of her face, "So, you were saying something Weasley when I stopped you from talking by kissing you senseless."

Hermione gasped and then covered her mouth as only one thought went through her mind, she turned and whispered the exact same thought, "Harry, we should not be spying on them."

Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice as he said, "No, we shouldn't."

She heard Ron say, "Well Parkinson I wanted to ask if you..."

As his voice was suddenly cut off Hermione turned to look and then covered her face in her hands, "Harry we should go!"

Hermione felt Harry curl his arms around her, "They are leaning against the door Mione, how do you think we should go?"

Hemione turned back and glanced through her fingers to see that Harry was right, Pansy was standing on her tiptoes pushing Ron against the door, reaching up to cup his face in her hands as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

Hermione found herself helplessly gazing at the couple who had their eyes closed, and were locked into each others embrace.

She whispered, "Harry."

She felt him caress her shoulder as she watched Ron slipping his arms from Pansy's waist to her hips, and suddenly picking her up.

Hermione felt herself breath faster as she saw Pansy curl her legs around Ron and pull his neck to hers.

Ron sucked on her lips one last time and then slowly withdrew, and Hermione saw both of them panting slowly, although Pansy had an expression of triumph on her features.

"You were saying Weasley..."

Hermione saw Ron smirk as he carried her to the Teacher's table and set her down, moving between her legs and curling her legs tightly around him, "Not important," before leaning forward to kiss her again.

Harry whispered in Hermione's ear laughing slowly, "Well now we know how Ron managed to forgot asking her out."

Hermione nodded as she watched the couple in front of her, was that how she and Harry looked, when he was in the same position like Ron, with herself sitting on the desk rather than Pansy. Was Harry kissing her neck in the same way, Ron was kissing onto Pansy's just now.

Hermione was sure that Harry had not taken off her robe.

Her robe.

Hermione again closed her eyes as she saw Ron throwing side Pansy's robe and saw her pulling onto Ron's shirt.

Hermione whispered, "Harry, we have to go."

He whispered, "Alright, but if we go I don't think Ron will manage to ask her out."  
Hermione said, "Can you make him ask Pansy out?"

Harry shrugged, "Well there is the Imperius curse."

Hermione shook her head hastily, "No, no, something less... unforgivable."

She turned towards the other couple and saw that Pansy's shirt was off too, and she was leaning backwards to provide Ron with more access to her neck, Hermione watched as Pansy gasped and clutched Ron's shoulders, throwing back her head.

Hermione wondered, 'When did she take off Ron's shirt?'

As Ron's hands begun slipping towards Pansy's bra covered breasts, Hermione whispered, "Harry quickly."

Harry whispered," _ **Manahide, Speedshoot, Silenticus**_." A few jolts of electricity went through his own body, and he trembled, shaking slightly then Hermione felt his arm shooting forward, "Alright here it comes, _**Ventriliquo**_."

Suddenly Hermione saw Pansy freeze and she pushed Ron back, "What did you say Weasley?"

Hermione saw Ron gave a start, and as he started to speak, Hermione heard Harry whisper quickly, " ** _Confundus, Silencio, Soundsorber, Ventriliquo_**."

Soon another flurry of spells followed, this time aimed at Pansy, " _ **Venessia, Deepseeder**_."

Hermione wondered, what these spells did and decided to ask Harry later.

Another wave of spells, with multiple changing of targets, " _ **Finite, Confundus, Silencio, Ventriliquo, Finite, Ventriliquo, Venessia**_."

Hermione felt totally confused by his strategy, she hadn't seen a single spell shoot from his wand and hadn't heard any sound that usually followed the spells.

Harry suddenly whispered, " _ **NoCurse**_."And he lowered his arm.

Hermione felt him panting a little and she rubbed his arm, whispering, "Is it done?"

Hermione heard him say a little breathlessly, "Watch."

Hermione saw Ron shake his head as if to clear it out, "Are you sure Parkinson, if you need some time to think...?"

Pansy nodded, "Yes Weasley, I will go out with you. Although I am surprised that you want to ask me out publicly... I thought."

Ron whispered, "I wanted to ask you before Parkinson but you... changed the topic."

Hermione saw Pansy reaching forward dropping her lips to Ron's, "I would like to discuss that topic some more."

Hermione smiled as Ron enthusiastically dove forward and she turned to Harry, "Good work Harry, but we need to go now."

He took a deep breath and whispered, " _ **Falsewall, Muffliato, FAWKES**_."

Hermione heard a piercing cry above her head accompanied by a flash of fire, unseen and unheard by both Ron and Pansy.

And the last thing Hermione saw before fire surrounded her was Pansy burying her head into Ron's neck as his hands reached behind her back.

.

.

.

Harry heard her sigh and she leaned into him as a cool breeze caressed their faces.

Harry smiled, this was perfect.

It was a couple of hours after curfew, the grounds of Hogwarts were bathed in moonlight. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the edge of the lake, leaning against a tree watching the nature at its most capturing moment.

Hermione was wrapped totally around his arm, with her head on his shoulder, their legs stretched on the grass.

Hermione whispered, "Harry, isn't this view beautiful?"

He glanced at the reflection of the castle in the lake, very few of its windows lit (Probably Ravenclaws studying, hopelessly dreaming of out-scoring Hermione in at least one of their classes, and a few 'Night' torches in the corridors), the ground floor covered in a curtain of darkness. Giving the impression that the castle was floating, its high turrets and towers giving it an impressive look.

Harry glanced at the dew covered grass and whispered, "This view might be beautiful but I have seen something even more beautiful Mione, nothing could compare to what I have seen..."

Hermione felt his hand caressing hers, although she could not see it, "Really, Mr. Potter and what is that?"

Hermione heard his whisper through thin air, "Not what Mione? The correct question is who is that?"

Hermione smiled, "And who is that Mr. Potter?"

Hermione gasped as he suddenly pulled her into his lap, "You, Mione."

She smiled as she felt his hands on her back, and she leaned on his chest, "Are you taking lessons in flattery Mr. Potter, perhaps from your Unspeakable mentor."

Harry hesitated, "Actually..."

Hermione touched his invisible face, cupping his cheeks and slowly leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly, "Then thank him for me."

As she pulled back, she heard Harry whisper mischievously, "I don't think I can thank him in the manner you have demonstrated just now."

Hermione laughed and hugged him, suddenly finding it odd to be floating in air, holding on to someone invisible.

Hermione whispered, "Harry, it feels strange to be invisible and floating in the air."

Harry said, "You are not floating." And for emphasis, he curled her legs, making her sit sideways in his lap.

Hermione sighed, "Still it feels strange."

She heard Harry's whisper, "Then don't see with your eyes, just feel."

She whispered back, "What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes."

Hermione did, and curled her arms around his neck.

"How does it feel now?"

Hermione felt his warm body covering hers protectively, the cool and fresh air on her face, she whispered, "Normal from your standards."

Harry whispered, "Which means?"

Hermione whispered smiling, "Heavenly."

"Great."

Hermione felt a jolt of adrenaline, followed by her increased breathing, a searing in her heart and correctly guessing what was about to happen, she slowly parted her lips in anticipation, closing her eyes.

She wasn't mistaken, as Harry's lips descended on hers, and Hermione wondered, how did he find her lips when she was invisible. But soon Harry kissed away all her doubts and she begun to focus on the task in hand.

A few minutes later, she tried to catch her breath leaning across his chest and felt another cool breeze blow across her face, whipping her hair onto Harry's face.

As she tried to tame her hair, Harry stopped her, "Don't, Mione."

Hermione asked, "Why not?"

She felt him bury his head into her shoulder, "Let me _**feel**_ ..." he said huskily into her hair, " _ **You**_."

Hermione smiled, leaning back and feeling content with the world, she closed her eyes.

To be continued...

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:-**_ Sorry for the late update, but I was unusually busy with my team, the Cricket Tournament is almost here. By 'here' I mean my first match as a captain is on this Sunday, 15th of May.

Been practicing hard for it, checking out gear, hitting the gym, running laps and the most important thing... sleeping.

The only thing my team (called Ryan's) needed was an all rounder, and we have got him, nicknamed, 'Jackhammer,' (supposedly by his girlfriend). He is the only one in my team who is shorter than me (I am 5'7'', and these might be two measurements) but he will do.

(Sorry for the poor joke about...that, just couldn't resist the temptation :D)

The tournament will stretch from 14th to 28th of May, two weeks only. The speed of updates will be slow till the tournament lasts but I suppose it is nothing new for you all :)

Check the reviews for my own review and more info. from time to time (If you want to).

And if I suddenly disappear, then don't hate me, might have to go out of town for a few matches, so if I suddenly stop posting the chapters, it means tournament is going well.

Although I will take my laptop and will keep writing during the resting time, so you never know.

And don't forget to suggest the name of this chapter. You have time until the next chapter is uploaded. Example: Friends or Four-Teens and so on...

By the way, the next chapter is the only one before Yule Ball.

No Flashforward (It annoys a few of you)

The last time I went out of town, I wasn't able to upload a chapter for around 16 days, it cost me my most favorite reviewer, I really miss her although I have gained a few good ones. In any case...

Miss me.

Stay safe.

Stay blessed.

Read lots of Fanfiction.

Write nice, long, multiple reviews (logging in as 'guests')

_kuMaR


	23. Chapter 23: It has started

**Chapter 23.2: It has started**

 _{To my friend and reviewer Enderfang- No Ender it is not over, it has barely started, the only thing which is over is my schooldays}_

* * *

Hermione shifted on the soft mattress and curled her legs, searching for that particular spot to snuggle into. She sniffed and snuggled her neck to a side, as was her habit of burrowing her face into his neck. But her skin only touched the soft surface of the pillow rather than the hard, smooth skin of her lover.

Hermione frowned when she noticed that unlike everyday, there weren't two arms wrapped around her, crushing her to his hard and noticeably muscled chest.

She opened her eyes, there was no sign of Harry.

Hermione quickly got up, the covers falling from her body, she looked around, she was lying on Harry's bed, alone. She glanced down at herself and noticed that she was tucked inside the covers, only in her underwear, that was surprising.

Hermione put a hand to her forehead, she went out on a moonlit walk with Harry last night and supposedly fell asleep in his arms when they were sitting by the edge of the lake enjoying the beautiful view of the grounds. Hermione touched her neck and shivered as she remembered the cool breeze tickling her sensitive skin on the wet spot made by his lips. She shook her head, 'What is happening to me? Focus Hermione, focus.'

She pulled off the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed, turning back on an impulse and picking up the pillow. Two wands lying side by side met her eyes. Hermione smiled, if the the wand was lying here than Harry won't be far off.

She parted the curtains slowly, and peeked out.

Snores of his roommates and a sound of running water met her ears, Hermione mused he must have put up some kind of spell so that she won't be disturbed. Hermione tilted her head as she listened to the sound of the shower, who might be taking a shower at... she glanced at the clock, 5:30am.

Hermione glanced back at Harry's spot on his bed and then wondered, why would Harry be taking a shower earlier than their usual time and without waking her up first.

Suddenly the sound of running water stopped, and Hermione quickly jumped back, closing the curtains, and crawling back into her spot, she slipped inside the covers and turned away her face, if Harry didn't want to wake her up, then she might as well feign sleep.

Hermione never heard the door to the showers open, or the approaching footsteps but she felt him approach, the familiar presence coming nearer to her, her legs curling by themselves and she burrowed herself deeper in the covers.

After a few seconds the curtains parted, Hermione felt his gaze move over her erupting goosebumps over her skin. She felt the mattress sink a little as he climbed up behind her approaching her from behind.

When she felt one of his arm going around her she barely stopped herself from sighing. His skin was just a little moist and his body felt cool. His naked chest met her bare back, the covers had pooled around her waist, keeping only her legs hidden from his eyes. Hermione bit her lip thankful she was facing away from him. His fingers touched the soft skin of her arm and he slowly caressed her.

Hermione smiled as she felt him kiss her shoulder and he whispered, "Good morning Mione."

Unable to stop herself she turned towards him smiling and opened her eyes to watch his intense green eyes fixed upon herself, he was smiling in such a way as if he knew exactly she was feigning sleep. Hermione acted the innocent and yawned, stretching her arms and pushing out her chest. Predictably she watched as his expression changed.

The fondness in his eyes was replaced by a desire as his gaze swept over her face and down her torso.

He seemed to be arguing with himself as he kept staring at her breasts then his eyes began sweeping downwards and he pulled the covers apart with one hand. His eyes traveling over the smooth and toned skin of her long legs.

He caressed the bare skin of her shoulder slowly and then his arm snaked towards her breasts.

Hermione watched in fascination as suddenly his eyes started shining brightly, and she could practically see a few veins bulge over his skin, the temperature around her seemed to rise. Her eyes widened as Harry's throat appeared to glow slightly red, like the skin of your fingers does if you close a light source in your hand.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something to him about it when his hand traced the skin under her breasts.

Hermione took a sharp breath as Harry's hand caressed the underside of her breasts, he glanced at her face and suddenly leaned downward. Hermione willingly raised her neck putting her arms around his neck as his lips met hers. She gasped as he kissed her aggressively, putting his arms around her and pulling her neck up to meet his increasingly desperate lips.

Surprised Hermione opened her mouth as he tilted his head and recaptured her lips, caressing them with an urgency, one of his hand slipping down her thigh, feeling and tracing the shape of her legs.

His tongue pushed past her lips, and rammed her own, his lips bruising hers in their haste. Hermione moaned slightly when Harry put one of his hand over her bra caressing her breast. He pulled back his lips stopping only for a moment to place them on the side of her face and suckled on her skin. Hermione closed her eyes feeling him laying down kisses at the side of her face, she smiled when his tongue licked her jaw.

Suddenly his hand tightened on her breast and Hermione gasped, he grasped her breast in his palm and handled it roughly with his fingers making her whimper. Hermione was only able to grasp his shoulder when he picked her up in his arms, and she came to rest against his still slightly moist chest.

He reached behind her and Hermione felt his fingers feeling the straps of her bra, then his thumb and index finger twisted the hooks, pulling the straps together and in a few seconds he was removing her bra away from between them. Her naked breasts touched his chest and Hermione felt herself breathing faster when her erect nipples grazed across his hard skin, she moaned as his hands tightened around hers, crushing her body to hers. His fingers grasping the sides of her ribs.

She took a sharp breath as he grasped the mane of her hair and pulled it back forcefully, exposing her neck to him. She glanced at his eyes and saw a hunger she had never seen before. Hermione breathed heavily, closing her eyes, submitting herself to him to do whatever he desired with her body.

But his lips never touched her, and his grip on her hair eased. Surprised, Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry looking troubled. And he pulled back removing his arms from around her.

Hermione watched him freeze as if he was listening to something, then he muttered, "Not now, you idiot."

Confused, Hermione saw him shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. He let go of her, closing his eyes and took a deep breath the glow in his neck diminishing.

He glanced at her with a worried expression, Hermione thought he looked decidedly guilty and she knew what he was going to say, that he was sorry, or that he should treat her like a sensitive piece of crockery and he is a very bad person for giving into his instincts.

When he opened his mouth, Hermione leaned forward and captured his lips between hers, giving him an open mouthed kiss.

Surprised, Harry closed his eyes when Hermione tilted her head, her hands coming up to cup his face, she opened her mouth and gently caressed his lips, getting up she kneeled in front of him, leaning down to kiss him when he hesitated.

Slowly Harry came to his senses, beginning to taste her when she sucked his lips, meeting her kisses with his own. Hermione smiled into the kiss and feeling mischievous she pulled back rising up on her legs. When Harry tried to rise a little to catch her lips again she put her arms around his neck and grasping his dark locks she pulled his neck backwards.

His eyes widened as Hermione exposed his neck and leaned down to brush the side of his lips trailing kisses over his jaw and then began to kiss his neck just like he did to her, her hands roaming in his long, raven's nest of hair. She finally bit into his neck and listened to his heavy breathing, smiling mischievously she observed her handiwork, the mark left on his skin and kissed him again, he gave into the kiss as Hermione crawled forward to sit in his lap, her legs curling around his waist, her hands around his neck, kissing his lips with abandon.

Smiling slightly, he caressed her waist, pulling her forward and hugged her closely, feeling her breasts press into him, as their tongues continued to dance around each other.

After sometime, their lips slowed and finally stopped. Hermione took a few deep breaths her lips still touching his, then she slowly pulled back to lean forward placing their foreheads together, their noses touching, with their lips barely an inch apart as they tried to catch their breath.

Hermione gulped and opened her eyes tentatively to see Harry blink and he gazed in her eyes. He smiled slightly and whispered, "I think I am hopelessly in love with you Ms. Granger."

She smiled back at him, "Now you know how I feel most of the time Mr. Potter."

Harry looked hurt, " _ **Most**_ of the time?"

Hermione whispered smiling, "Harry you are a prat, you know what i meant." She looked at him expectantly as a smiling Harry leaned forward, and kissed her on the side of her lips, then he leaned forward to once again kiss her lovingly.

When they finally parted, Hermione smiled at him, "You wanted to say something Mr. Potter?"

Harry gathered her in his arms, "I am sorry Mione, I just..."

Hermione placed her fingers on his lips, "You don't need to say sorry Mr. Potter."

"But Hermione." Harry started but she again cut him off.

"Shh Mr. Potter," she placed one of her hand on his cheek, "You are allowed to take certain... liberties." She smiled shyly at him, "I wish Yule Ball would be here sooner."

Harry smiled slightly as she blushed, "You really want ... me to take liberties?"

She bit her lip and glanced at him, breathing heavily, "You tell me."

Harry smiled and whispered, "Just one more day Mione."

Hermione whispered back slowly, "You don't need to wait till tomorrow if you want." And she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry chuckled slowly, and looked at her fondly, "I think we should keep true to our decision and wait till the Yule Ball, it is tomorrow in any case," he kissed her on the forehead when she closed her eyes, "Just one more day Mione and you will be mine."

Hermione said with her eyes still closed, "You can make me yours today if you want to," she took a breath and whispered, "do you?"

Harry leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, "You have no idea."

Hermione moaned slowly as he kissed her neck, "Harry, although I want you but at this time, we have to go."

Harry made a noncommittal voice and continued to tighten his arms around her. Hermione knew once his lips reached her breast he would be unstoppable and they would probably be late for classes, so dabbing her arousal she whispered, "Harry we have to go to the Great Hall by 7'o clock."

Harry whispered in her neck, "It is 6'o clock only, you need an hour?"

Hermione pushed him back, "You might get ready in half an hour, but I can't."

Harry pouted at her and slowly released her, when Hermione glanced at him she could clearly see the mirth in his eyes and understood he would compensate sooner or later for this time.

To change the topic, she begun looking for her clothes and said, "Any plans for today?"

Harry stopped Hermione from where she was trying to pull on her bra and kneeled behind her, "Yes, I have to go away for sometime."

Hermione arched her back a little as Harry pushed the two straps together and clasped it, "Away?"

Harry ran his fingers under the straps and above the cups, adjusting wherever necessary, "To London."

He tugged on her hands and Hermione raised them so Harry could drape her top over her head, "I can wear my clothes by myself Harry."

Harry glanced at her and said, "Of course you can." And continued to clothe her as she smiled.

When Harry finally declared that she was presentable she said, "Why are you going to London?"

Harry sighed and replied, "I have to go to the doom."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Your doom?"

Harry waved a hand, "DOM, we call it the doom."

Hermione had a worried expression on her face when she said, "Why?"

Seeing her expression Harry took her hand, "Don't worry Hermione, I only have to pick up a few personal items."

She frowned in confusion, "But your personal items are left behind... in that place, aren't they?"

Harry smiled slowly, "Yes."

"I don't suppose you are going to explain how you are going to pick them up?"

He grinned at her, "Magic."

Hermione groaned and playfully shoved him, as he leaned forward slowly and pecked her on the lips.

Hermione smiled a little as they pulled back and caressed his cheek whispering, "I will meet you in the common room."

Harry whispered back, "I can hardly wait, " and his gaze swept across her lips.

She leaned forward again to whisper in his ear, "Me too, but sadly we have to go, we are already running late."

She kissed his cheek and distangled herself from his hands to pick up his invisibility cloak.

She smiled at him once before pulling up the hood, Harry's mattress shifted as the curtains were pulled apart and then silence.

Harry waited until he heard the door open and close, then he got out of bed, quickly pulling on his clothes.

Harry wet a comb in the water and ran it through his hair, finally giving it up as a bad job and casting a spell to tame his wild hair looking in the mirror, he traced his wand over his clothes and a little smoke came out from them, he waved his wand once more and then nodded at his reflection.

Straightening his tie Harry grabbed his school bag, and stepped out of the dormitory while slipping his watch around his wrist.

There were only three other people in the common room, a fifth year who was checking his bag, he nodded at Harry who nodded back, and two second year girls who both looked at him and giggled between them. Harry waved at the two of them as they went out of the portrait hole, making them blush.

Laughing Harry sat down on a chair and pulled out a role of parchment out of his bag proceeding to write a letter.

When Hermione came down the stairs she found Harry sitting with two red ribboned roll of parchments in front of him and he was scribbling on a third, while Ron tried to peek over his shoulder.

Hermione said, "Good Morning Ron." And she sat down beside Harry just as he signed his name at the bottom and rolled the third letter as well tapping it with his wand to bind it with a black ribbon.

Ron nodded at her, "Hey there Hermione, so Harry are you going to tell us now?"

Harry pointed at the red ribboned scrolls, with his wand and addresses appeared over them, "One is for the Gringotts and the other for Kumar."

Hermione pointed at the black ribboned scroll, "And the third one?"

Before Harry can say anything, a white shape came through the window and flew around the room finally coming to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig." Harry said smiling, "So you knew I was going to send a few letters."

She hooted loudly and puffed out her chest as Harry stroked her head.

Harry said, "Hedwig I need you to deliver these two letters to Gringotts Accounts Manger at Gringotts and to Kumar at his mansion."

Hedwig hooted while Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Mansion?"

Harry nodded at Hermione, "Yes, it is a grand castle but what else can you expect, it is at a secure location behind a screen of wards. He can be found there from 1 in the night to 11 in the morning."

Hermione asked surprised, "And at other times?"

Harry shrugged, "Department, Diagon alley, Magical Beverages, Bars... and at a few unmentionable places."

Hermione opened her mouth with an interested look on her face, when Hedwig screeched loudly and jumped from Harry's shoulder onto the table.

Harry looked at Hedwig in surprise as she flapped her wings angrily.

Harry glanced at the black ribboned scroll and understood, "Hedwig you can't deliver that letter, it is supposed to be an international delivery, and..."

Hedwig tucked in her feathers and turned away from Harry.

He exchanged a glance with Hermione and sighed raising a finger towards Hedwig to scratch her head, "Hedwig, I don't want you to go away for such a long time when I don't even know the address- OUCH."

Harry sucked on his finger which Hedwig had pecked violently and then once again caressed her feathers, "It's not like I don't trust you Hedwig, I just don't want you to go away for such a long time."

Harry caressed her smooth white coat and whispered, "I don't want my girl to go away in case I had other letters, who will deliver them Hedwig?"

Hedwig shook her feathers, and still denied to face him, Harry glanced at Hermione who smiled sadly at him, then he again began stroking Hedwig on her head, "I just don't want my girl to go away for such a long time, who is Harry's girl Hedwig? Who is Harry's girl?"

Hedwig hooted loudly and finally turned towards him nipping his finger affectionately. Harry smiled and pulled out a few owl treats from his bag and Hedwig begun eating them out of his hand, hooting loudly.

Hermione smiled at him and whispered, "Very practiced in dealing with girls, aren't you Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled back at her tying the red ribboned scrolls to Hedwig's leg and petted her on the head.

Ron asked looking at Harry, "How will you deliver the third the letter then?"

There was a flash of fire overhead and a red and gold flash came soaring over their heads to rest at Harry' shoulder with a musical cry, Harry stared at Ron and said, "Fawkes."

Hedwig glanced at the other bird with disgust clearly visible in her eyes, and she let out a hoot to attract Harry's attention, who stroked her beak and said, "Stay safe Hedwig and bring back the replies if they do, have a nice fly girl."

Hedwig puffed out her chest and stood still when Harry checked the strings tied to her leg then took a few steps finally taking a flight and circled around the room once before going out of the room.

Harry finally turned towards Fawkes who was gazing with interest at the distant speck visible in the sky outside the window which was Hedwig, "Fawkes, I have a request for you."

Fawkes turned his black beady eyes towards Harry who said, "I have a letter for delivery the problem is, I don't have the address, the recipient could be anywhere and I want this letter delivered within a couple of hours."

Hermione and Ron glanced at him in surprise.

Fawkes however jumped down from his shoulder and glanced at the scroll letting out another musical cry.

Hermione asked, "Who is the letter for anyway?"

Fawkes stared at Harry who leaned towards him and whispered, "Sirius Black."

.

.

.

Their Care of Magical Class which they shared with Slytherins was over, they were going towards the castle as Harry followed his two friends lost in thought, how to go about his plan for the day. The day was declared a half day and Hogsmeade day for the people to finish their last minute Christmas shopping. Should he skip it? But then what about the gifts he wanted to buy. He still hadn't found out something perfect for Hermione.

Something beautiful.

Something perfect.

Just like her.

Harry glanced up and found that Ron and Hermione had stopped, staring at a sight in the entrance hall.

Hermione glanced back at him and nodded toward the Entrance, Ron moved away slightly and Harry moved forward as they stepped away, and froze.

Two Aurors in full Uniform were marching away from the staircase, probably coming down from the Headmaster's office, and between them was a very angry looking Robert Rookwood.

Hermione took Harry's hand as the Auror's marched Rookwood towards them and came out into the grounds. A few students who were milling about also stopped in their tracks to watch their party whispering among themselves.

Just as they were about to pass Harry's group, a few of the Slytherin fourth year's approached from behind them, coming back from their care of magical creature's class.

Rookwood stopped, staring past Harry. Harry only had to glance at the expression on his face to guess which Slytherin he was looking at.

The Aurors stopped too, looking back at him.

"You Greengrass, you will regret this."

Harry glanced at his face, hatred clearly visible on it, venom dripping from his voice, "You think you are safe here," he shook his head, "I will find you, when you are alone and vulnerable and then we will continue what we started in that room."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Mark my words Greengrass, we will meet again and then you will learn the consequences of becoming a blood traitor."

Harry clenched his fists, as one of the Auror nudged Rookwood forward, "That is enough kid, move along."

As one of the Auror held his arm, Rookwood jerked his hand away, marching away from them.

Harry glanced towards his side as the whispers started around them. The Slytherins continuing on their way towards the castle. Daphne Greengrass was surrounded by other fourth year girls, a cool expression on her face, but then she always maintained her composure.

Harry saw Pansy reach up to whisper something in her ear, and she shook her head.

The group reached the entrance of the castle and disappeared inside.

Hermione turned to see Harry glaring towards the the distant trio in the distance. The Auror's escorting the Seventh year boy between them,

"He still hadn't learned his lesson."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried glance.

Harry heard a voice in his ear, "We were too easy on him last time, he is nursing his hatred for that girl."

Harry whispered, "And I won't be around to save her every time."

The voice whispered, "Yes, we need make sure he stays away from her, even if we are not around."

Hermione took his hand, "Harry what are you thinking?"

Harry glanced back at her and saw her recoil, Hermione stared at him, her eyes going over his face and down his neck, "Harry what is happening to you?"

When he spoke it wasn't his normal voice but the chilly whisper he used as Kaal, "I will see you in our next class Hermione."

Hermione glanced down at his hand and her eyes widened, "But Harry your hand it is..."

Harry released her hand and swung down his bag from his shoulder, "Take it with you Ron, I will see you soon."

Ron stared at him for a moment and then nodded taking his bag.

Hermione said with an urgency in her voice, "Listen to me Harry, something is not right, you are..."

Harry placed a hand under her chin and raised her head a little, kissing her lightly on the lips, As his other hand closed around her waist, Hermione struggled trying desperately to say something but he kept his mouth closed firmly over hers. When she relaxed a little and stopped struggling Harry kissed her slowly and lovingly finally releasing her from his arms.

When he backed away, Hermione tried again, "Harry..."

He cut her off by placing a hand on her lips, "It's alright Mione."

Hermione shook her head, "It is not, look at your hand."

Harry glanced at his hand, "What is wrong with it?"

When he stared at her blankly she pleaded, "Tell me Harry please what is happening?"

He cupped her face in his hands and Hermione fearfully watched his hands, finally gazing into his eyes which were shining brightly.

His voice dropping to a whisper he said, "It has started, my love."

Harry backed away, "I will see you soon."

"Harry come back," Hermione shouted as Harry turned and begun to run in the direction of Hagrid's hut, she tried to follow him but Ron's hand closed around her wrist.

Hermione glared back at him, "What are you doing Ron, we have to stop him."

Ron shook his head, "Do you think you can stop him, now that he has made up his mind?"

Hermione glanced back at Harry as he disappeared around Hagrid's hut, pulling out his wand and nothing more was seen.

Ron released her hand, "You could not stop him even if you could see him, which now you can't."

She turned towards him with a furious expression, "Why didn't you try to stop him as well, you saw what was happening to him, didn't you?"

With a troubled expression on his face Ron said, "I did, but we can not do anything about it until he returns."

Hermione turned to look at the Hogwart's gates barely visible in the distance, "He won't hurt Rookwood much, will he?"

Ron came to stand behind her, "Who cares? And Rookwood deserves whatever he is going to do."

Hermione glanced at him and then thought about the distant presence in her mind, 'Please take care of yourself.'

.

.

.

Under an invisibility spell, Kaal ran quickly, his gaze fixed on the distant group marching towards the gates.

He jumped over a fallen log, as he heard the voice say, "Quickly or we will lose them."

He replied to the voice, "No, we won't."

The voice said, "What will we do with the Aurors, they won't let us have a few minutes with the boy."

Kaal smiled grimly, "They won't have a choice."

The group was at the gates now and as soon as they reached outside the boundary of wards, they turned to place their hands on the boys shoulders and disappeared with a loud _CRACK_.

Instead of slowing down, Kaal increased his pace and ran quickly towards the spot they disappeared from and pointed his wand towards his head, " _ **Manavision**_."

He glanced at the magical residue around him, Hogwarts practically glowed with ambient magic, it was impossible to distinguish between something and other, he tuned down the frequency and glanced at the spot the trio has disappeared into and some purple mist floating in the air was visible to him. He reached out with his magic and grasped the middle of it, pulling it apart, opening a small hole in middle of it.

Kaal tugged on the hole with his magic and slashed his wand as a portal ripped the surroundings pushing out the air making a loud CRACK in the air.

He walked calmly to the middle of it, and turned gracefully into the spot letting the magic guide him.

CRACK.

 _ **A SPARROW'S POV**_

A sparrow was sitting on a tree nearby and it glanced downward in confusion.

She was pulling out a worm out of the ground by its tail when the two grim looking humans came with a boy between them. The sparrow didn't pay them any mind until they disappeared making a loud racket.

She hastily took a flight and came to rest on a tree, the area seemed to be deserted, then she heard running footsteps and a voice came from downward. She kept watching the area, but it was still deserted, then the loud sound was repeated twice again. She turned her head in confusion, if nobody is there then who is making all the noise.

She watched as the worm she was chasing wriggled out of the hole, she took a flight and dived down the branch, spreading her wings wide her head pointing downwards.

She caught the worm in her beak and took a flight again this time towards her nest, finally, the food for her babies. Next time she will go hunting at a place quieter than this.

.

.

.

Auror Williamson was feeling very tired, he had a shift patrolling the Diagon Alley till the morning and now they had been sent to escort this boy from Hogwarts to the Ministry where he will be taken into custody for a day before his trial.

Williamson had been told that the boy was up on the charges for sexual harassment on a younger underage student, molesting and threatening abuse.

They found the boy in one of the guest quarters in Hogwarts where he was kept under lock and key, until Dumbledore and probably Moody investigated the matter themselves, interrogating the witnesses and informing the ministry when they deemed fit.

Some might take offence at Dumbledore's attitude towards the ministry, but Williamson won't. Dumbledore and Moody were probably the most competent wizards in their respective fields, if they wanted to investigate the matter themselves then they were welcome to do it.

Williamson himself loathed interrogating these slimy pieces of shit, they thought that since they are purebloods they rule the country and Williamson will die but won't admit it that they do rule the country.

He knew what is going to happen this pureblood, he is an orphan, the pureblood circle looks after him, any one of Malfoy, Nott or Parkinson is going to tilt the ministry a little and the boy might even get away without a fine, seeing his inability to pay it. Atleast Dumbledore did his part, signing his name on the expulsion order Williamson was carrying in his pocket.

Williamson sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "This way Mr. Rookwood," turning him towards the Ministry entrance.

He glared at Williamson and shoved away his hand marching towards the entrance as if he owned the place.

Williamson exchanged a glace with Dawlish and shook his head.

Dawlish was about to speak something when his eyes widened looking over Williamson's shoulder and he pushed him to one side, dropping to the floor.

Williamson cursed as he watched the red spell sail over his head to crash in a wall, how disappointed Moody would be at their lack of vigilance.

Williamson rolled on the ground thankful that they were in an alley, in a muggle area where there are no witnesses, they do not have to hold their hands while casting the spells. He flexed his wrist and his wand dropped in his hand.

He turned away to see a yellow curse splash at Dawlish's shield which cracked and shattered, Dawlish dodged to a side as two red stunners flew towards him, Williamson glanced towards the general area from where the spells were coming and didn't spot anybody, he waved his wand and shouted, " _ **Concusso**_." A standard Auror area affect spell, to knock out whoever was attacking them.

The air wavered and a blast threw up dust and debris from the ground as Dawlish shouted, " _ **Latenis Revelio**_."

Williamson nodded as a red wave came out of Dawlish's wand, turning everything it touched red. However when they glanced in the direction of their attacker nothing more was revealed except for a flash of light. Williamson gasped when he was blinded by the purple flash searing his vision and dived in a random direction to avoid the curses he knew would be sailing in his direction.

He heard a few spells crashing around him as he rolled on the ground, he waved his wand at his head, " _ **Resight**_." And jumped up, " _ **Protego Maxima**_."

He heard a loud twang as something struck his shield and then silence. Slowly the alley came into his focus. Rookwood was hiding behind a dustbin, his hands over his head. Williamson glanced around for his partner and found him in a heap on the ground, his wand lying a few feet away from his hand.

Williamson ducked when a blue arrow streaked over his head and struck a wall, covering it in ice.

He dropped his shield, shouting " _ **Shrapeneli**_ ," a hail of sharp metal objects flew from his wand toward the general direction of his attacker, like a silver veil it moved to cover his invisible attacker, Williamson hoped atleast one of them would strike whoever it was and will incapacitate him.

Williamson saw a blue flash of light and suddenly all the pointed metal objects he had summoned changed their direction, coming directly back at him, all of them spinning dangerously, shining brightly in the few rays of light coming into the alley.

Williamson gave up trying to summon a shield due to the lack of time, and instinctively covered his face with his left hand and elbow turning to protect his vital organs.

However a swishing sound came from one side and the shrapnel turned into smoke, surrounding the tired Auror.

Williamson coughed and his eyes watered as he pointed his wand to the general direction of his invisible attacker.

'So, he doesn't want to hurt me, does he.' Williamson smiled grimly and with a shout he leaped towards one side, " _ **Bombarda, Reducto, Concusso**_ ," The three spells struck three different sides of the wall, throwing depbris and plaster into thr air. He swiped his wand through the air, " _ **Scatter Tavaris**_." The low powered punching hex was divided into multiple arrows which streaked into various directions splashing uselessly on a dustbin, a closed door of a theatre and on the wall, however one of them struck something, disappearing into the air with a 'thud'.

Williamson gave a shout of triumph, and raised his wand when a lightening bolt shot out of air, towards him and a cuurent of 440 volts passed through his body. He screamed and dropped to the ground shaking, as he watched his Auror robe smoke.

Although the shock was controlled so as not to kill him, Williamson felt his body paralysing as his nervous system was slowly overrun, the needles stung into his body and he groaned slowly, 'I was wrong, he doesn't want to hurt me permanently.'

He rolled on the ground slowly, as he finally heard footsteps behind him, he groaned as he was lifted into the air by magic and placed against the wall. He tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy. He panted and gulped placing his head against the wall.

A cold whisper said quietly, " _ **Quickheal**_." And Williamson felt a warmth trickle through his body. He blinked as he felt the field healing spell take effect and finally opening his eyes took a look at his attacker.

He groaned and closed his eyes again, "Not one of you again."

The black robed figure said, "What do you mean Auror Williamson?"

Willimson glared at the the figure as he glanced at him, he hated their everything from their black boots, robes, gauntlets, hoods to their black underwear, which they probably wore.

"You and your fucking department always put your noses in the matters of Law Enforcement. This time you went too far Unspeakable."

He laughed slowly and Williamson felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "You think I am on a departmental mission?"

Williamson frowned, "A personal grudge, with this piece of pureblood shit." He glanced around for the boy and found him unconscious, lying against a wall, "What did you do to him?"

The Unspeakable waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Just knocked out, I wanted him out of the harm's way so that I can talk to him later."

Williamson gaped at him, "You attacked us just because you wanted to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"But he is up for the trial tomorrow, which he would get away with a slap on his wrist, and then that son of a bitch is going to walk free, you could talk to him then."

The Unspeakable leaned forward, "I like your blatant views and your grasp on the truth of politics Auror Williamson."

Williamson stared at him, "Who are you?"

He straightened, "You are asking too many questions for someone who won't remember any of this coversation Auror Williamson."

The Auror's eyes widened and he quickly looked around for his wand, it was lying 2 feet away from his body, he leaped towards it but then a flash of light came and he knew no more.

.

.

.

Rookwood felt the consciousness returning to his body and he groaned slowly, flexing his arms.

He blinked and tried to get up, but his body failed to move, he raised one hand and felt his head, it was throbbing painfully.

He rolled on the ground and came into a sitting position when he felt a voice behind him, "I wish I could say it is good to see you again Robert, but it really isn't."

Rookwood felt as if a bucket of ice had been put into his stomach, his insides literally froze as he heard the cold whisper behind him.

Footsteps sounded behind him and before he could turn around, a heavy boot was placed at his back and slammed him into the ground.

Rookwood shouted in pain as all the wind was knocked out of him, his head barely escaping an injury as it scraped against the gravel.

The foot still on his back, a hand grasped his hair and pulled up his head, Rookwood panted and gasped as he felt a cold breeze on his neck when he spoke...

.

.

.

Hermione was feeling very grumpy...again.

She was feeling annoyed for no reason. It was like anger was flowing through her, she glanced at two first year girls and they froze, dropping their books.

Hermione gave them a lame smile and waved her wand, the girls hastily scooped up their books which flew into their hand and ran away.

Hermione sighed and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, staring out of a window.

Ron who was watching her for sometime finally spoke, "What has happened to you?"

She glanced at him as he munched on a chocolate frog, "Harry is late, I am worried about him."

Ron frowned, "That is not the reason. You are looking more angry than worried."

Hermione glanced at him, "You think I am angry."

Ron stared at her for a few seconds and said, "You are looking scary Hermione, to tell you the truth..."

She stood up and shouted at him cutting him off, "I am not angry."

He glanced at her in surprise then at the other Gryffindors who had looked up when she shouted, then he said, "Well, if you say so..."

Hermione felt the other students stare at her and then embarrassed she sat down, "I am sorry Ron I shouted at you."  
He placed the remaining chocolate in his mouth and nodded, "Not the first time."  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and he gulped whether the chocolate or nervously it was impossible to say.

She huffed, "I think Harry is feeling angry at something."  
Ron raised a hand in the air, "I know, what he is feeling angry at."

Hermione nodded helplessly, "I know that too, but why am I feeling what Harry is feeling."

Ron said, "Well maybe you and Harry are like the couples in those fancy romantic novels Ginny reads."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ron leaned forward, "Well you see, in those stories which my sister reads, there is a couple, who is very much in love."

Hermione nodded.

Ron said, "As I said, they are very much in love just like you and Harry and horny as hell again like you and Harry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hiding into nooks and crannies, jumping at each other's lips every chance they get."  
Hermione raised another eyebrow.

Ron continued, "And it is very painful for their friend who has to watch their long slurpy kisses, and had to endure their lovey dovey talks as they..."

"Ron, come to the point." Hermione said furiously.

"I was coming to that," Ron said calmly, "Well so, as I said they are very much in love, so they share a special connection."

Hermion leaned forward, "What type of connection?"

Ron whispered, "A soul bond."

Hermione whispered back, "A soul bond?"

Ron said, "You have heard about that?"

Hermione nodded, "I have read about it in books. Are you saying that Harry and I have a soulbond?"

Ron shook his head and said urgently, "No, definetly not. You will only READ about soulbonds in books in this story, you won't find that it exists in HPVR."

"What do you mean?"

Ron looked around and leaned forward, "Well, our author has decided, that the soul bond idea has been so much used that it has lost all its attractiveness, it has been abused by a few authors, binding girls to the hero and is especially used in Harem stories, so the author has dismissed the idea as stupid, that is why the idea of soulbonds only exist in fantasy books in HPVR."

Hermione whispered, "Are you saying that Harry and I don't have a soulbond."

Ron nodded, "That is exactly what I am saying?"

Hermione whispered, "Then why do I feel what he is feeling?"

Ron beckoned her, and leaned forward, Hermione leaned towards him too.

With his mouth barely an inch from her ear, Ron took a deep breath and said, "I don't know."

Hermione froze for a moment, and leaned back to stare at him, a grin spreading on his face.

When Ron started to laugh, Hermione picked up a cushion from a couch and begun to whack at his face with it.

Ron shouted laughing, "Ouch, Hermione... What are you...Ow." He covered his face with his arm as she mercilessly kept whacking at him with the cushion.

"Ron you moron !" She smacked at him one last time, and stared at him furiously.

Ron raised his hands in surrender, and said smiling, "I just wanted to lighten up your mood."

Hermione threw the pillow at his face and said testily, "Well congratulations, you have succeeded."

And she marched away.

Ron jumped up, "Wait for me."

Hermione shouted back at him, "I don't want company Ron."

Ron said, "But you should not go off by yourself."

"I don't want a bodyguard either."

Ron insisted, "But Harry said..."

She turned towards him furiously from the portrait hole and screamed, "I said I don't want a bodyguard Ron."

The door slammed and Ron winced, as he heard the screeches of the fat lady.

He sighed and looked around at the faces staring at him, he shrugged his shoulder, "Well that is Hermione for you."

Dean said, "She said she doesn't want a bodyguard dude."

Ron protested, "But I..."

Fred nodded at him, "You have managed to annoy her again, good job Ron."

Ron waved his hand, "But I was only trying to..."

Nobody listened to him.

.

.

.

Hermione marched through the halls of Hogwarts. People moving out of her way when they glimpsed the expression on her face.

She brushed her hair out of her face as she stopped in a deserted corridor, glancing around she saw a window and she stumbled towards it.

Hermione took a deep breath, leaning against the edge.

She was feeling sick, her insides felt like they were about to come out, twisting her stomach.

Hermione took another deep breath, feeling the cool wind on her face, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Harry, what is happening to us?"

Her lips shaking, she saw her knuckles turning white on the edge of the window, and she whispered, "Harry."

To be contd.

.

.

.

 **Flashforward**

Rookwood shouted in pain when he mercilessly kicked his knee which broke, twisting unnaturally, he dropped to the ground holding his leg, whimpering in pain and terror.

He sobbed and glanced up at him when he said, "Now do we understand each other more clearly Robert?"

Rookwood nodded.

The dark figure said in his trademark chilly whisper, "Good."

He knelt by his side pointing his wand at him, "This will hurt you a little Robert, it will be better if I silence you."

"No please, no more I..."

"Silencio."

Rookwood continued shouting but no sound came out of his mouth.

Rookwood saw him wave his wand and he screamed as he felt the white hot needles boring into his skin. He threw back his head and screamed at the top of his voice unheard by anyone...even himself.

Hermione took a deep breath and whispered, "Please Draco, don't. When Harry finds out that you..."

"But I am not going to tell anybody Granger, this is between you and me."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment then smiling grimly she looked at the blonde, "Fine then, start whenever you are ready."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ :- Yeah I know what you are going to say, I was late again in uploading the chapter, but I was kind of... otherwise engaged.

Now **my status-**

Healthy except for a few scratches and the usual tiredness from the matches.

One the tournament... Oops... I meant WON the tournament... Eight matches ... won seven (my favourite number and the most powerful magical number in Harry Potter :P).

Won the prize and a nice, shiny cup (not important), found a girlfriend (now this is more like it).

Resigned from the team, (I graduated from Ryan(my school), now to college for higher studies).

 **HPVR's status-**

Don't hate Harry, he is not turning dark.

Think about what _**might**_ be happening to Harry.

And Hermione _**might**_ be in trouble.

Next chapter soon, I promise.

Sorry I can't reply to all the reviews this time. But I will surely leave a message in the next chapter... Thanks for your reviews of the previous chapter.

And you all suggested good names for the previous chapter, a whopping 14 of them, but I can't choose one or the others might feel... I don't know... betrayed. So I have decided to leave it 'XYZ.'

By the way did you notice the name of this chapter?

See you soon.

Read, review and must repeat like Shadowkiller is doing, going through the story again.

If you don't like the story... then tell me what I can do to improve it.

See you soon,

KuMaR


	24. Chapter 24: At the Department

_**A/N** **:**_ To those who embraced the earth in Florida- RIP.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: At the Department**

 **(Dedicated to Wiso for his three hundredth review)**

When a wave of nausea hit her, Hermione leaned heavily on the stone, "What are you doing Harry?"

She saw his smiling face in front of her eyes and her knuckles whitened on the window's ledge.

That was when there was a flash of fire, and Hermione heard the unmistakable sound of Fawkes' song erupt in the corridor behind her, there was a clutter of wings, and something touched her cheek, two taloned feet coming to rest on her shoulder lightly.

Hermione felt the bird's soft, warm body touch her cheek as he continued to sing in her ear.

She suddenly found warmth filling her, wrapping her arms around herself Hermione felt as if Harry was standing beside her.

She opened her eyes to glance at Fawkes in surprise, he gave a last long wavering note and stopped singing to croon at her.

She felt an energy filling herself, removing her nausea and her shaking stopped.

Hermione got the impression that Harry was saying, 'Be strong my love, I will return soon.'

She smiled at Fawkes and stroked his head, he crooned again closing his eyes as if enjoying her touch, when she lowered her hand he nibbled on her ear with his long golden beak, making her chuckle.

Fawkes gave a trill and with another burst of song he leapt into the air, flying out of the window, Hermione stepped forward quickly to see him diving towards the ground with the same energy Harry showed when he chased a snitch.

She straightened, removing her hand from the ledge. She sighed feeling lighter of step and soul.

Smiling slightly she rocked backward and forward on her feet, thinking about Harry. Then after exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, she turned away from the window to freeze in her steps.

Coming from around the corner were three students and one of them or maybe all of them were among her least favorite persons in the world.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw her, and the blonde between them turned towards his two friends, "I told you guys, I smell something bad, look a mudblood was standing just around the corner."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as the two Gorillas guffawed, "When was the last time you took a bath Malfoy, the smell is beginning to annoy even you by now."

As Malfoy looked at her angrily, Hermione continued, "Do you want to say something else?"

Malfoy looked at her with an expression filled with disgust, "Why would I want to talk with you Granger, what if I catch something from you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Draco, good habits don't spread by talking, you are unlikely to catch manners from me?"

She saw a furious expression come to his face, "Since when are we on first name basis Granger?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, "Don't you want me to call you by your name Draco? You want me to call you by another name? How about Drake? Can I call you Drake?"

Seeing his face purpling in rage Hermione knew he was close to bursting point, so she said, "You don't like it? How about Drakey-poo?"

Malfoy pulled out his wand to be met by a wand leveled at his face.

Hermione shifted from one feet to another skipping lightly, feeling excited for some reason although a stormy expression was on her face, "Not so fast Drakey."

Draco tightened his grip on his wand, "Apologize to me Mudblood."

Hermione shook her head, "Not in your wildest dreams Drakey."

They stood there in the middle of the corridor, their wands pointing at each other's face, that is the sight Gryffindor and Ravenclaw third year's saw coming back from their Charms class and they stopped in their tracks, gawking at the scene.

Hermione from the corner of her eyes saw Ginny whisper to Colin about something who was in the middle of pulling out his camera.

Colin glanced at the scene and hesitated but when Ginny insisted he stuffed the camera back in his bag and ran away in the corridor which was the shortest path leading to Gryffindor Common Rooms.

Hermione smiled and focused on the blonde as he spoke, "You should be careful Granger, Potter is not here to save you?"

Hermione felt a slight wave of anger at the implied insult but she controlled herself, "So, you admit you are afraid of Harry?"

Malfoy bristled, "I am not afraid of Potter."

The third years standing nearby watching the scene booed loudly, Ginny among them jumping on her feet.

Hermione smiled, she did not have anything to fear, especially from this git, she had seen and face worse, moreover even ten people like Draco are not a match for her now.

Hermione lowered her wand, "Do you have anything else to say Drakey because I have more important things to do than listen to your ramblings."

The third years laughed and giggled at 'Drakey', whisperings started between them and Hermione knew that every student, teacher and ghost will know about Draco's new name in a few hours.

Draco apparently knew this as well, because he glared at her, "Once again you forget that Potter is not here to save you Granger. You-"

Hermione huffed, "Why don't you just admit you don't want to duel with me Draco, because you fear you will lose."

His eyes flashing he relied, "I could never lose to a mudblood like you Granger."

A few students gasped, and Hermione's face hardened, "There are children present Draco, I don't care what you say but at least think about them."

Draco smirked, "What is the matter Granger, afraid of everyone finding out the truth about you?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, 'Control yourself Hermione, don't give in to your impulses.'

Draco continued, "Where is Potter, Granger? Dumped you, because he didn't want to dirty his hands-"

Hermione muttered under her breath, 'No, I will not do it again, not again, I won't be childish, let him spend his breath.'

Draco said, "Why are you not saying anything Granger, I seem to have touched a nerve."

Hermione finally muttered, "Alright but this is the last time."

She stepped forward, taking her wand in her left, Hermione pushed aside Draco's wand ignoring the surprised look on his face, and

 ** _SLAP_**

Her full handed slap sounded like a thunderclap in the quiet corridor, Draco's face visibly shook and he staggered.

The students watching the scene seemed to be stunned for a moment than they burst into applause.

Hermione leaned towards Malfoy, "Now I have touched you Draco, maybe if you are lucky you will catch manners from me."

She turned and walked away between the cheers which rose from the crowd.

She saw Ron standing and smiling with the crowd, and she also saw what appeared to be the whole Gryffindor house standing with a few Ravenclaws.

She saw Fred and Colin checking their Camera, and was sure that they had taken the pictures of the scene, a few girls were whispering among themselves, suddenly a few people screamed...

Hermione heard behind her a telltale swish and a flash of yellow on the walls of the corridor, swinging around quickly she raised her wand, and watched the hex strike her blue shield and disappear without making a dent.

Draco was standing there with a murderous expression on his face, "You have gone too far this time Granger-"

Hermione said, "This time? Have you forgotten what happened last year Draco, although I admit this time I might have put too much force behind the slap."

Whispers started again in the corridor behind them. When Hermione saw his expression clouding, she said, "I urge you not to do anything which you will regret Draco, Harry is going to be very angry when he returns."

He shouted, "I am not afraid of him and you..." he pointed his wand at her, "You will be afraid of me after today."

Hermione almost laughed out, she glanced towards her side and saw Ron trying to hold in his laughter, he caught her eye and winked.

Hermione thought, 'No, I will not laugh like a villain does in a movie, No, I won't, I won't.'

Hermione tried very hard to control her laughter, stopping the smile from spreading on her face she took a deep breath and whispered, "Please Draco, don't. When Harry finds out that you..."

"But I am not going to tell anybody Granger, this is between you and me."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment then smiling grimly she looked at the blonde, "Fine then, start whenever you are ready."

"Not so fast," Ron stepped in between them, "You think we are just going to stand and watch, while you are slaughtered."

Malfoy laughed unkindly, "Don't be afraid Weasley, I will be easy on her-"

Ron exchanged a glance with Hermione and said slowly, "Well actually Malfaoy, I was talking about you," wiping the smirk off his face.

The students around them burst into laughter, Hermione smiled slightly, "Move out of the way Ron, Drakey wants a duel and he will get it."

Ron turned towards her with a worried expression, "Harry..."

Hermione frowned at him, "This doesn't concern him now move away," she waved her wand and Ron felt a hand slam at his chest making him take a few steps staggering steps backward.

Hermione glanced at the blonde, "Whenever you are ready Drakey."

With a furious expression he raised his wand, "You will regret this Mudblood..."

A flash of blue light came with the sound of thunderclap.

Everyone covered their ears and ducked their head in reflex, looking up when a wand cluttered, a body dropping to the ground with a thud.

Ron glanced at the prone form of the blonde lying on the floor, his wand rolling away slowly.

He gave Hermione a disapproving glance, "That was pretty anti-climactic."

Hermione smirked, "Didn't want to remain in contact with him, what if I caught something."

Ron gave her a thumbs up when the students surrounded her, cheering loudly, almost trampling the prone form of Malfoy.

.

.

.

 ** _Another place, some time ago_**

Rookwood stared fearfully in the blackness under his hood, as the chilly whisper said, "I gave you very simple instructions Robert, didn't I?"

When he didn't say anything, the dark figure grabbed his collar tightly and shook him, "When I ask a question I expect an answer Robert. Did I or did I not gave you instructions?"

Rookwood futilely clutched his hands and gasped, "Yes, you did."

"I told you to keep away from her, and don't even think about taking revenge, didn't I ?

Rookwood glanced around helplessly when the boot landed on his thigh and he screamed in pain, "Please- No-"

He leaned down and placed more weight on his boot at which Rookwood's fingers scraped without any effect, "Please it hurts-"

He leaned a little more and Rookwood cried out, tears coming to his eyes, "That is nothing how much you hurt her when you molested her you git, I have no mercy for people like you. Now answer my question, I told you to stop thinking about taking revenge on her, didn't I?"

Rookwood nodded quickly, "Yes you did. Please I-"

The feet was removed from his thigh and Rookwood gasped, massaging his leg feeling the telltale tingle of blood flow resuming.

He turned away from him, "Do you know why I was easy on you last time Robert?"

Rookwood wiped his face with a dirtied hand and said, "No."

"You want to know?"

Looking at his back with hatred in his eyes Rookwood said, "No."

The figure turned towards him slightly and Rookwood felt a flash of fear, "No- I meant yes."

The figure nodded and turned back, "You are learning," He pocketed his wand and said, "I was easy on you because I believe in second chances, I myself have been given a second chance Robert, can you believe it?"

Rookwood noticed a wand lying a few feet away from him, it must belong to one of the aurors, when he saw the dark figure turn towards him he hastily glanced up, "Ye- I mean no. No, I don't believe it."

He stared at Rookwood out of the corner of his eye for a moment, and Rookwood began to sweat, it was his only chance, only if he could lay his hands on that wand... but if HE found out his intentions, Rookwood gulped nervously.

He however nodded and turned away from him again, "Yes Robert, this is my second chance or maybe a third chance, first I was given a chance to move on to peace and to the void, the emptiness, where there is no pain, no suffering and certainly no sadness, to take a train to whatever is beyond this life."

Rookwood inched towards the fallen wand slowly, "Really?"

The figure took a few steps forward away from Rookwood, "Yes, Robert, but you know what I choose?"

Rookwood stopped where he was, "No."

The figure sighed and continued, "I choose to come back, to face death again, to raise the hope under the banner of light, and you know what... I won."

He stopped.

Rookwood glanced at the wand lying at his feet and then stared at the back of the figure.

He started again, "But I won at a cost. We won at a cost, we paid a price and hence here I am..."

Rookwood reached out with his hand and slowly began to lean downward.

"Here I am paying the price, going through the same things again, this is my third chance."

Rookwood's hand closed over the wood and his lips twisting into a grim smile.

"Here I am saving young girls from being molested by stupid gits who are unafraid of the consequences of **_pointing a wand at my back_** ," the Dark figure said in his voice dropping to hundreds of degrees below zero.

As he said the last words he turned towards Rookwood, who took a step backwards, his hand tightening on the auror's wand, "Don't come near me, I am warning you, I will kill you."

The dark figure took a step towards Rookwood, "Here I am Robert, telling you the story of a global bestseller, over which thousands of fanfiction will be written, countless young boys across the world will fall in love with its Heroine and you are pointing a wand at my back when I am telling you such a wonderful tale."

Robert Rookwood took a step backwards, "Don't come near me."

"Or what?" He took another step forwards, "You will kill me? Do you have the guts Robert?"

Rookwood pointed his wand at the crimson stag on his chest, "I have."

The dark figure spread his hands to his sides, "Then kill me Robert, but if you missed then it is going to be painful for you."

Robert hesitated.

The figure said, "Either put down the wand Robert..."

"No." Rookwood shouted with hatred and fear etched on his face.

"Then say the words Robert, and seal your fate."

Rookwood stared at him, hatred bursting in his veins, remembering his humiliation at the hands of this man, the damage to his pride, the loss of his position in Slytherin, his face scrunching up in determination, remembering the curse he was taught as a kid by his 'Uncle,' for the first time in his life Rookwood cast the same curse at a living person.

He jabbed the wand forward, holding it tightly, easy enough, he shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

'Here comes the hardest part,' Rookwood thought when the wand began shaking, something surged through his soul, the wand emitted a bang which sounded to him like a scream, a flash of green light, emerald's swirling through his eyes, Rookwood saw the large bright green curse sail towards the dark figure which was standing calmly.

The curse passed right through the chest of the dark figure to crash into a wall, sending debris flying into the air and the figure disappeared.

Rookwood thought, 'Oh Crap,' when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned, snapping up his wand to see a fist coming towards his face, it felt like a hammer struck his nose, making him gasp, spattering his face with blood, Rookwood raised his hand and found that he no longer had a wand in his hand.

A black gauntleted hand caught his hand in it and Rookwood screamed when he crushed his fingers, tears coming to his eyes, he heard a loud SNAP when one of his fingers snapped making him scream louder and he scratched at his hand futilely.

When another one of his fingers snapped, Rookwood gave a shout of pain, "Please I beg you..."

He released his hand but before Rookwood had time to more than look at his fingers, two of which were crooked sideways, a boot landed at his knee.

Rookwood shouted in pain when he mercilessly kicked his knee which broke twisting unnaturally, he dropped to the ground holding his leg, whimpering in pain and terror.

The pain from his leg and hand almost blinding him coupled with the blood on his face, Rookwood whimpered, sobbing and glanced up at him when he said, "Now do we understand each other more clearly Robert?"

Rookwood nodded.

The dark figure whispered in his trademark chilly whisper, "Good."

He knelt by his side pointing his wand at him, "This will hurt you a little Robert, it will be better if I silence you."

"No please, no more I..."

" ** _Silencio_**."

Rookwood continued shouting but no sound came out of his mouth.

Rookwood saw him wave his wand and he screamed as he felt the white hot needles boring into his skin. He threw back his head and screamed at the top of his voice unheard by anyone...even himself.

He drummed his legs on the ground when it seemed that somebody was pulling his bones out of his skin with red hot tongs, but he felt it when the bones in his knee joined, giving him another jolt of pain, when he felt the slivers of bone touch each other making him feel like somebody was scraping a blackboard with fingernails.

He gave another shout of pain when his nose twisted and suddenly snapped to its place, making him gasp, when he touched it gingerly he found that the fingers of his hands were normal again although they still hurt him when he touched his face with it.

" _ **Tergeo**_." Whispered the voice and Rookwood felt the skin of his face was being peeled away along with the blood and the tears tracking through his face.

With new tear tracks marking his face Rookwood glanced fearfully at the black figure towering above him.

He sat by his side and whispered, "Now that it has been taken care of let me ask you a question Robert."

Rookwood whimpered and wiped his face, still sobbing quietly.

He whispered, "Do you mean to act on the threat you made to Daphne Greengrass today?"

Rookwood shook his head, "No," holding his leg, which gave a twitch from time to time.

The dark figure sighed and pocketed his wand again, "You should not lie to me Robert."

Rookwood tried to move away his hand but he grabbed it nonetheless and Rookwood screamed, once again, seeing his fingers giving way to his hand which was pressing it like a hydraulic machine. Rookwood watched helplessly, his long black fingers tightening slowly around his hand and pulling his fingers backwards.

As the familiar feeling of the bones cracking shot through his body Rookwood screamed, "Please no, not again..."

His hand tightening, he whispered, "Will you try to take revenge on the girl, when I am not around to save her Robert?"

Rookwood whimpered, "No, I swear I won't. Please..."

"Not convincing enough Robert," his hand tightened a little more and Rookwood screamed again.

Rookwood helplessly felt the breaking point approach, a sliver of pain shot through his body and he broke out sobbing, "No please..." The tears flowing through his eyes Rookwood stopped trying to remove his hand and stared at him pleadingly, "I swear I won't harm her, I promise you."

He stared at him as he watched the dripping tears, "Please believe me, I am saying the truth." And he fell silent, choking through his tears.

The hood tilted a little and Rookwood felt darkness surround the sides of his vision, he blinked when everything went pitch black, and he fearfully looked around him.

He saw something move in the front of his mind, something large and scary.

It snapped its jaws and leapt forward, making him scream, a headache pounding in his head when the beast roamed around his mind, flashes of memories coming up and vanishing, Rookwood saw himself screaming on the ground, another flash he was walking with the two aurors, another flash, he was in Hogwarts and watched Dumbledore sign his expulsion letter, another flash, Snape was talking to him, telling him the consequences of his crime.

Suddenly with a swooping sensation he returned to the world, leaving him gasping and panting at the ground.

He glanced up and found him standing, looking away in a random direction, his pose suggesting he was tense and alarmed, which Rookwood didn't like even one bit and he wondered, 'Why did he stop suddenly?'

He turned towards him and Rookwood hastily tried to scamper away. The dark figure raised his wand and Rookwood covered his face with his hands.

A flash of red light.

.

.

.

Harry turned away from the boy's limp form and whispered, " _ **Fawkes**_."

With a musical cry, Harry saw the flames rising in a corner and Fawkes swooped down from nowhere, Harry raised a hand and Fawkes came to rest on his arm.

Harry whispered, "What is wrong Fawkes?"

He saw the bird tilt his beautiful red and gold head and he crooned slowly.

"What do you mean I am hurting her? Why will I hurt HER?" Harry whispered angrily.

Fawkes straightened his head, raising his magnificent plume up above him, giving a loud screech, Fawkes gave him a reproachful look and stared at him with his dark, black, beady eyes.

Harry lowered his head slowly, ashamed and didn't say anything when Fawkes screeched again flapping his wings.

Harry finally looked up, "I understand and I am sorry, now although I have no right to ask you but can you do me a favor?"

Fawkes gave a slight titter and leaned forward to peck his ear with his sharp golden beak.

Harry said, "Thank you, and can you do the same to her as well to make her feel better," raising his arm high in the air, giving Fawkes an unnecessary lift.

Fawkes burst into a song and took a flight, fire appeared in the air covering Fawkes, engulfing his body and with a last long note he was gone.

Harry lowered his hand and waited for sometime, staring off into space.

After a full minute had passed, he smiled and whispered, "Be strong my love, I will return soon."

Still smiling he turned towards the boy on the ground and pointed his wand at him.

When his eyes opened Rookwood glanced at him, and quickly began scampering away.

Harry tried to control his emotions when something large leaned against him, Harry felt its hot breath on his face when it whispered in his ear, 'Crush the boy, teach him a lesson he will never forget.'

Harry frowned, how come he had not noticed this voice which was whispering in his ear from sometime.

Harry thought, 'No, no more. It is hurting her.'

The voice whispered back, 'But we need to make sure he is afraid of us.'

Harry felt a scaly claw clutching his shoulder, its long talons brushing his shoulder, 'Assert our dominance over him.'

'No, leave me alone.' Harry thought and pushed him back, two chains appeared in his mind, grabbing the beast and binding him in dark black coils.

It gave a roar and snapped at him, trying futilely to reach him again, but soon he was pulled back into the dark recesses of his mind, Harry released the breath and felt the tension ebb away.

He finally noticed that there was a green haze around his eyes which was now diminishing slowly, and the blood was not rushing through his veins anymore.

Harry felt something hot and wet trickling down his shoulder and pointed his wand at himself, " _ **Quickheal**_."

Harry hissed when the cuts closed and the flow of blood stopped, this spell wasn't meant to torture someone really, it just was a field healing spell, tending the cuts, bruises, wounds and broken bones, causing all the pain the person would feel if he was healed naturally over time, still useful during a battle.

The Unspeakables being more creative used it for interrogation, break the bones of a criminal, heal them, and break them again, a way to make even the darkest wizards see light. If he might get a chance to use it on Voldemort someday if he was lucky.

.

.

.

Rookwood cowered, gazing fearfully at the bottle in his hand.

"If I wanted to kill you Robert, I could use more effective and painful ways than poisoning you, so just cut it out." Harry snapped.

Rookwood slowly raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip. Harry watched him closely, as his eyes relaxed a little, some color returning to his cheeks.

Harry sighed and sank by his side, "Now listen carefully Robert."

Rookwood who had just taken a swig, choked and coughed lowering the bottle.

Harry impatiently pointed his wand at his throat, " ** _Anapneo_**."

The boy glanced at him, his eyes watering, "You are going to this trial tomorrow and you are going to plead guilty."

"But," he started.

"Did I ask 'If it pleases your highness' ?" Harry said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Rookwood shook his head, "But Lucius Malfoy..." He started again.

Harry turned to look at him, "Did you get the impression Robert that I give a damn about Lucius Malfoy and his pureblood politics?"

Rookwood said slowly, "No."

"That is good because I really don't Robert. Understood?"

He nodded, "I understand."

Harry twirled his wand in his hand, "And mark my words Robert, if you even looked at a girl with that lusty gaze of yours, I will take out your eye with a hot spoon like they did to that boy in Slumdog Millionaire."

His face turning white, Rookwood quietly took another sip of the butterbeer in his hand.

Harry stood up, "I will take your leave now, and don't mention any of this to the aurors or they will think you are insane."

Rookwood followed him hastily, "But what will happen to me?"

Harry turned to him, "What do you mean?"

He waved his hands, "I am expelled from Hogwarts, they will break my wand if I plead guilty, what will happen to my future?"

Harry shook his head, "That is something you should have thought before Robert."

Rookwood said in a pleaded voice, "Mr. Malfoy said, he would save me somehow if I plead not guilty, getting me a clean chit and then he will help me find a job, but if I plead guilty I am going to be useless, my mother..."

Harry pointed his wand at him threateningly, "Whatever happens Robert you are going to plead guilty, I don't want to repeat myself."

He quickly nodded, "Yes, yes I get it, but then what will I do with my life?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Do you know the procedure of joining the Department Robert?"

Rookwood's eyes widened, "Invitation only."

"Correct and the eligibility is you have to be interesting somehow which you fulfill already."

Harry pointed his wand at the aurors, "Wait for the invitation Robert, I am keeping you under my wing from now on, we don't want you to go off by yourself and have an accident now, can we?"

Rookwood shook his head quickly.

"Don't do something stupid Robert, consider yourself on probation, you will not get another chance."

He melted into a wall as the auror's stood up with a confused look on their faces and came to stand on the Rookwood's sides like guards.

Rookwood drained the bottle of butterbeer and threw it to one side as he watched the dark figure disappear.

.

.

.

Harry walked through the dark corridor, his boots not making any sound at all on the black stone.

Harry whispered, "Are we making a mistake Fawkes?"

The red and gold bird on his shoulder turned his head towards him and crooned slightly.

Harry heard his croon and said, "I know she is going to be upset if we disappear for such a long period of time, but she is going to be upset anyway, so better wait for her to cool-down, and we will save a trip to London."

When Fawkes stayed quiet, Harry continued turning around a corner, "I mean, It doesn't make any sense to go back to school and come back to here, does it Fawkes?"

Fawkes gave a titter and shifted a little on his shoulder.

Harry hesitated, "Good point, she might work herself up even more by the time we get there."

Harry stopped in front of the plain black door when the bird crooned again, "And yeah she is scary when she is angry, but don't worry you are immortal you will survive."

Fawkes tittered when Harry reached out and pushed the door which swung open silently.

Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He barely had a second to observe the various doors lining the large circular room, when the rumbling noise started, the candles began moving sideways.

Harry whispered, "First line of defence." And shaking his head he tapped his foot on the floor but nothing happened other than the speed of the walls increasing, the blue flames around him sped and resembled neon lines as the wall rotated then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and after a clink, total silence met his ears.

Harry blinked to clear the blue streaks in his eyes and muttered, "Damn Unspeakables."

When Fawkes tilted his head Harry said, "No, I am not an Unspeakable yet, so I didn't include myself."

Harry looked around and adjusted his glasses, looking around at the unmarked, handleless plain black doors lining the dark, nondescript wall.

Harry walked towards a door on his right, it looked similar to every other door but Harry knew what was behind it.

Harry whispered, "First stop 'the Vault'. Ready Fawkes?"

Fawkes clicked his long golden beak and ruffled his feathers, taking it as a yes Harry pushed the door open and calmly walked inside.

Blue flames rose in the torches lining the black room. It was similar to the room Harry had come through but it was much smaller, containing only a plain wooden cupboard.

Harry walked towards the cupboard and said loudly, " _ **Activate**_."

Instantly runes appeared on the edges of the cupboard and molten gold began to drip out of its keyhole, first freezing into an ornate handle then flowing over its surface, covering all of its sides.

Harry glanced at the magnificent artifact which was in front of him, its runes which shined with a red light, its golden gilded surface, carvings appearing on it, an Unspeakable kneeling on the floor a parcel in his hand which was shining brightly, a large portal, through which can be seen a scene of destruction and another Unspeakable reaching out with his hand pulling something through the portal.

And between the middle of it was the insignia of the department, a circle in which was inscribed a hooded figure only its head and and shoulders being visible, its head slightly turned towards a side, but to Harry it seemed it was gazing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Harry glanced at its bottom, where there were two clawed feet holding it up and on its top was written in beautiful cursive writing, "ESTERANGATO PAZEA KAALIS SARAHI MAH."

Harry whispered, "My reach extends beyond time."

A pleasant female voice sounded in the room, "Welcome to the Vault. Kindly state the reference number and the authorization code."

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Thank you. The reference number is 10066679000056 and the authorization code is BMZTR438."

The voice said, "Please wait kindly while we cross check the details. Would you like to listen to a song while you wait."

Harry said, "No." And sat down in the chair which appeared on a side, Fawkes hopping down on the arm of the chair, gazing with interest at the Vault.

Harry glanced at Fawkes and said, "You see that Cupboard Fawkes, it is a very powerful artifact, it can be used to carry a few things through time."

Fawkes gave a musical cry and shifted slightly on the arm of the chair, Harry said, "You know how it works? It converts the matter placed in it into magical energy and can place them inside a person. When a person time travels he carries that energy with him and then this artifact can restore it to that object."

Harry glanced at Fawkes again, "Pretty cool isn't it?"

Fawkes gave a titter again when the pleasant female voice said, "The transaction is valid, please state the description of the objects."

Harry said clearly, "There are two objects, one is my DOM authorization amulet and the other is a personal item."

The voice said again, "Please dictate the personal item's breakdown code."

Harry said to Fawkes, "Spent a whole night memorizing that code," then he cleared his throat and said, "The code is T43564R6RFGF4HG6CUVCZX54TXCVBN8767GLUI65FG54H6547F6VB."

The voice said, "Please wait patiently while we decode the description."

Harry said to Fawkes, "There is nothing to do but to wait now Fawkes."

Fawkes clicked his beak and began picking on his feathers.

They sat in silence for a minute then the voice said, "The object you described is a Yew wand, 13 1/2'' in length containing a phoenix feather core. Is that correct?"

Fawkes glanced at Harry, who shrugged and said, "Yes. I would like both of these items restored."

The voice said, "Please put your hand on the handle of the Vault please."

Harry stood up, and said to Fawkes, "Keep an eye around here Fawkes."

Fawkes gave a musical cry and watched Harry place his hand on the handle of the door.

Harry took a deep breath when he felt the cool metal, and said, "I am ready."

The cool voice said, "Starting the restoration process at the count of three, three, two, one."

Harry gasped as he felt a needle sink right in his hand, and once again he felt his blood trickling down his skin.

He groaned and felt a sharp pain when his knees struck the stone, he felt something drawing out his energy through his hand and soon a darkness gathered in his eyes.

Harry blinked he was lying on the floor, he groaned again and glanced at his hand, it was no longer covered in blood, he stood up slowly and stumbled a little, raising a hand to his forehead, "Damn it."

Harry said to Fawkes, who was watching him with his head tilted, "Not a fun experience Fawkes."

Fawkes crooned again when Harry turned and pulled open the door of the Cupboard, the insignia of the DOM split right down the middle as its double doors swung open.

Harry smiled at its contents and reached out, taking both of the things, Harry closed the door with his foot and said, " _ **Cool Down**_."

It seemed a switch was closed, the runes on the edges disappeared, the golden plating disappearing and a simple, old cupboard was sitting at the place of the artifact once again.

Harry glanced at the wand in his left hand and raised it high above his head, he smiled when he felt the heat emanating from it, he heard Fawkes's musical voice in his ear, accompanied by real Fawkes's song, a cool breeze flew through the room and a shower of golden sparks fell through the tip of the wand.

Harry swung it in a circle, and a golden-red fire appeared in the air, taking the shape of a Phoenix, which flew towards a wall and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry nodded and pocketed the wand, "Well that is taken care of," then he glanced at his right hand and sighed.

Sitting in his hand was a very beautiful silver medallion, it was shaped like a Galleon, a little more than two inches in diameter, and had a stag embossed upon it.

Harry brushed the stag with his thumb and focused a little, a small light flickered in it, slowly increasing in intensity.

Harry smiled when the eyes of the stag began shining brightly, like two small emeralds sitting in the metal.

Still smiling Harry put the medallion in place of the belt buckle over his slacks and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the tingle which shot through his body.

He groaned a little as a belt appeared around his waist, too tight for a moment and then adjusting to his size, another strap appeared going diagonally across his chest, two more appeared on his arms, two at wrists and two at each thigh.

Harry glanced at his boots pleased to see the outline of spikes dotting its soles.

Finally Harry pulled back his collar and saw the red runes etched on its edge on the inside.

Harry spread his hands wide and turned towards Fawkes, "How do I look?"

Fawkes who was picking on his feathers again, glanced at him with a critical eye and crooned slightly before resuming caressing his feathers.

Harry stretched slightly and said to Fawkes, "Next stop, Records Room."

.

.

.

Ron and Hermione sat silently, watching him working himself up minute by minute.

"-total disregard of the rules, attack on a fellow student, such obvious disrespect for the establishment-"

Hermione spoke, "Please Professor, we are being late for the lunch. Can you decide our punishment quickly so we can go?"

Snape snapped, "Ms. Granger..."

Ron put up a hand, "Hey, hey, wait a minute," he glanced at Hermione, "What do you mean 'our' punishment? What the hell did I do?"

"Language Mr. Weasley," it was not Snape who spoke now but Professor McGonagall, "although it is difficult to admit but Professor Snape is right in this instance."

Snape glared at Hermione, "So Ms. Granger, you found it amusing to slip a candy down Mr. Malfoy's throat while he was unconcious turning him into a ferret."

Hermione weighted the question, it was Fred who had slipped Malfoy the candy, still Snape's question was whether she found it amusing, so feeling bolder than usual she spoke, "Pretty amusing, yeah."

Dumbledore thought, 'Harry will be so proud.'

"Bloody hilarious." said Ron loudly.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall both gave him a look, "Last warning Weasley."

Snape glanced at Hermione and opened his mouth but Ron cut him off.

"But Professor, Malfoy was calling Hermione names, what was she supposed to..." Ron cutoff when Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

She looked straight at Professor Dumbledore who hadn't yet spoken a word but was watching the situation with interest.

"Professor I take full responsibility for my actions. Ron wasn't involved in any way, so I request that you let him go."

"Now wait a minute," Ron looked at Dumbledore, "Professor It was my fault, I actually... er hit Malfoy from behind while..." Ron scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Yeah... while he was locked into combat with Hermione so I suggest that you punish me as well."

He looked at Dumbledore with a pleased expression on his face.

"Locked into combat?" said Snape and Hermione, an expression of surprise evident on their faces.

"Yes." said Ron, "You see, it happened this way..."

Dumbledore sighed and exchanged a glance with McGonagall, 'This was going to be a long day.'

.

.

.

Harry filled all his details and signed his code name at the bottom with a flourish, finally tapping it with his wand.

With one hand Harry took off his belt buckle or the medallion which he used as a belt buckle and stamped it near his name without using any ink at all. Lifting it off to see a shining green stag embossed on the page.

Harry saw the stag twinkle up at him, its antlers spreading around the edge, suddenly the register flashed and the red insignia of the department appeared over his seal in crimson ink and in the same color a signature appeared at the bottom with the number 33 in a circle.

Harry closed the register and put it back at the shelf as a pleasant female voice sounded in the room, "Thank you Unspeakable Kaal, you will receive the official joining letter within two days, please check out your office 252-B in the western end as soon as possible."

Harry said, "I will, thank you."

He glanced around the room, it was filled with bookshelves, and large cupboards, containing official records and large folders containing mission reports.

Harry walked towards a side where a sallow faced man was sitting on a chair his head lolling onto one side, drool trickling onto the side of his face.

Harry walked towards him to nudge him slightly, and he jerked awake, "tell Charles to meet Kris in the R&D, he need help with those exploding potatoes..."

Harry snapped his fingers in front of his face, "You lost yourself again old man."

He glanced up at Harry, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Harry sighed, "I just told you, I was here to fill the..."

"Fine, fine whoever you are, sign your name here and tap it with your wand." He put another register in front of Harry, who pulled out his wand and did as requested.

"Alright?" Harry asked the other Unspeakable.

He waved a hand, "Yes, you can go now and please restore the place."

Harry walked towards the door exhaling in relief and said loudly, " _ **Cool Down**_."

He watched as the Shelves and Cupboards melted, some going inside the walls, or simply disappearing. A wall rotated and and a large table containing a variety of quills and inks disappeared inside as from the other side a table containing musty and old battered looking parchments appeared.

It was the Department's policy to remove all the sensitive materials out of the way if it was not in use, due to two incidents once after the fire in 1587 when the official records of the department were burnt to cinders by one of the fire emitting ducks the department was studying even with the fire suppression charms in place and again in the same year when the spell researching department made a miscalculation and in place of floating an Unspeakable to higher dimension sent him flying headfirst through a cabinet containing time turners sending his body parts to different times.

Harry was almost at the door when a shout came from behind him, "Hey wait."

Harry turned around with one hand at the door, "Yes?"

The sallow faced man was suddenly looking alert gazing at Harry's signature with an interested look on his face, "You are Kaal?"

Harry warily took a step towards him, feeling the scent of danger swirl around him, "Yes, I am Kaal, why?"

The man did not have a trace of sleepiness in his voice when he said, "Kindly wait here a moment."

He pulled out a silver medallion from his pocket, exactly like Harry's except it had a boar etched on it and he raised it to his lips, whispering into it, Harry heard enough of his message that he pulled out his wand, " _ **Expelliarmus**_."

The man's chair toppled and he dropped to the ground his wand flying in the air and disappearing in a pile of rubbish on one side, "What is going on?" Harry pointed his wand at him taking a few steps forward.

"I don't know, I was told to raise the alarm if I see you coming here to register your name."

The man raised his hands to show he was disarmed as a suspicion rose up inside Harry, 'But we received our Medallion and even got the approval, then what is the problem.'

Harry summoned silver ropes and bound the man, turning away from him, 'I got MY Medallion and got the approval not you, now go away.'

The voice in Harry's ear was silent for a moment, then something large leaned over his shoulder, Harry could feel its tail curling around him, 'Then why are they raising the alarm.'

Harry thought furiously, 'I don't know and can you please go away, I have to concentrate.'

Harry felt the presence in his mind receding away to the dark recesses when a figure appeared in the doorway of the records room, he only noticed the Swan on the chest of the hooded figure before a red light flashed on the dark stones, " ** _Mindlocker_**."

.

.

.

Hermione nudged Ron forward, "Come on Ron, don't ruin your chance, do it."

Ron glanced at her, "I don't want to."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please we both know that you are lying, and I know that you want to, so just go."

Ron watched the Slytherin fourth year girls who were chatting in a corner of the courtyard and then hesitated, he turned back, "No, Hermione, I can't."

She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look Ron, Dumbledore has declared half day today and we are allowed to go to the Hogsmeade, it makes no sense for you to not ask her out."

Ron said, "But what if she doesn't want to be seen with me in public." then he added quickly, "And of course I don't..."

Hermione snorted, "You have been standing here moaning for half an hour, shooting suspicious glances towards her and looking every bit lovesick, and I swear If Pansy turned towards you and giggled once again I am going to..."

"Alright, alright," Ron shot a glance at Pansy again, "But promise me Hermione you won't go away and land yourself in trouble again."

Hermione quickly gave him an innocent expression, "Who me? I never attract trouble?"

This was Ron's turn to roll his eyes, "Oh please, you always attract trouble if Harry and I are not around and then we have to deal with it."

Hermione looked at him, "Really give me an example."

"Remember the troll, the basilisk and the..." Ron cut off when Hermione's face fell and she turned away from him with a hurt expression on her face.

"I can't believe you brought that up."

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder with a worried expression on his face, "I am sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was only..."

Hermione muttered in a throaty voice, "I never thought you would use THAT against me, considering..."

"I am sorry Hermione, I never considered it would hurt you, I just..."

"I will forgive you on one condition," Hermione muttered with her shoulders shaking slowly and she raised a hand towards her face.

"Yes, anything Hermione," Ron said, still with a troubled expression on his face.

"Go and ask her out." Hermione turned towards him and Ron saw that she was not crying as he thought but shaking in silent laughter, seeing his expression, she giggled removing her hand from her mouth.

Ron looked at her incredulously "What has happened to you Hermione?"

Hermione almost jumped on her feet, rocking backwards and forwards, "Now that you mention it, I am feeling... different."

"I noticed it," said Ron smiling a little, "Harry has been a bad influence on you."

She smiled shyly and Ron turned away, "Okay here I go."

Hermione said, "Good luck Ron, you can do this."

Ron nodded, "Yes, I can do this."

He took a step forward and then another.

Hermione watched him as halfway across the courtyard he turned back and marched quickly towards her, "I can't do this."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, then placing a hand on his arm she turned him away, "Look Ron, there she is. You weren't afraid of Basilisk, you weren't afraid of Voldemort... atleast not in the final battle, so what are you afraid of now?"

Ron whispered, "But I was not going to ask Voldemort out or the Basilisk, believe me she is worse..."

Hermione gave him a little shove, "Ron don't make me take out my wand."

"Alright, alright."

He brushed some imaginary dust from his robes and then ran a hand through his hair, Hermione nudged him, "Ron."

He nodded at her and then walked confidently towards the group of girls chatting a little distance away.

Hermione saw him raise a hand and he spoke a few words as the girls in front of him parted, Hermione saw Daphne Greengrass glance at her and give her a small smile. Hermione smiled back at her slowly and with a last glance at Ron who was talking quietly with Pansy she turned away.

But as Hermione walked back and up the stairs first to the library checking out 'Copern & Durge: A new theory' a recently published book and then to the Gryffindor tower, there wasn't Ron and Pansy in her mind or the Copern and Durge who discovered the influence of environmental factors over magic but there was a tall, slim, black haired Slytherin smiling at her.

Hermione sighed as she considered her situation, Harry had promised that he would dance with her on the last song on the next day, but he had also promised HER that he would dance with HER.

'Kaal promised HER not Harry.' A part of hermione's brain corrected her, sounding like Harry. Hermione shook her head, 'They are the same person, where is he anyway!'

Hermione glanced around as if looking for a signboard which can spell Harry's whereabouts but then she stopped walking for a moment as if listening to something.

Hastily she broke into a run, up the steps, into a adjoining corridor and turned into another, she closed her eyes and ran past a window then she suddenly stopped and traced back her steps back to the window.

Hermione opened her eyes, looking far beyond the Hogwart's grounds, staring at the horizon, "I know you are out there, please come back soon."

Unintentionally staring at the direction in which London was actually located, Hermione stared past a distance of a few hundreds of kilometers and behind many walls, looking directly at him, holding the book to her bosom she whispered, "What is taking so long?"

And kept staring into the distance.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and Hermione jumped, turning back quickly, "What...?"

.

.

.

Harry lowered his wand slightly as the dark robed figure in the doorway dropped to the floor, "I attacked two Unspeakables, I am in deep shit." Harry muttered after sparing a glance to the sallow faced man bound in ropes.

Jumping over the prone figure in the doorway Harry sent his/her body flying into the room he just came from and pointed his wand at the door as a click came from it.

Harry barely spared a glance to his surroundings, to the nondescript walls, the black floor and the ceiling when the walls started rotating.

Harry shouted, "Oh for the love of God, **_STOP_**." He stomped his foot on the floor and the rumbling noise stopped, the walls stopped gyrating.

Harry adjusted his spectacles with his left hand, releasing a trickle of magic, and under his hood the glass of his spectacles flashed as if reflecting light. He glanced around and quickly walked towards a door, raising his wand.

But just as he raised his hand to push the door open, his wand at the ready, another click came from it. And Harry hastily stepped back when the crimson DOM insignia appeared over the door, the hooded figure inside the circle staring at him out of the corner of its eyes.

Harry swore under his breath and as soon as he turned away, a couple pf plain, dark, nondescript door flew open and three dark- robed and hooded figures stepped through.

Harry watched as one of them turned, to close the doors the crimson lines on his robe shining like blood, all of their faces shrouded in darkness, the crimson runes shining brightly under their high collars.

As one they turned to face him and Harry tensed slightly.

Fawkes who was silent until now, felt Harry tense and giving a screech, he took off bursting into a song, reflected from all sides by plain smooth walls and locked doors, bathing the circular room into melodies ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note \- _**

******Ender** -

Thanks for the goodluck, I certainly need that.

You want to know about her, well we met during the tournament, she was sitting next to me in the stadium watching her school clash with another, she belonged to a rival school though. We got into an argument about which team is going to win the tour. (She didn't know I was the Captain of the Ryan's by that time). Her reaction was interesting when she found out LOL.

I am glad you like the fic-awareness.

 **Shadow** -

Thanks, and it happens. That's the problem with repeating a story you already know what is going to happen.

 **Wiso** -

Thanks, and you are right about VSD, still I thought readers should know the other side of the story, the story is abandoned for a few chapters of HPVR though. Don't be concerned, nothing is going to happen to Hermione, I like her.

And haven't you heard Wiso, better to do things sooner rather than later, so gather your courage man and ask her out. Consider this if in two years you will get more handsome, chances are other boys will get handsome too, the competition is only going to get tougher.

 **Saki** -

Oh I think Hermione can take care of herself. Still I glad you are concerned about her :)

 **Emma** -

You are correct, I have no intentions of making Hermione pregnant.

SORRY IT CAME OUT WRONG.

So whatever is making Hermione ill is something else.

PS- Thanks :)

 **Angel** \- Thanks Angel, keep reviewing.

 **Lily** \- Good guess Lily, but I can't tell you something about it, because I am still on tenterhooks.

 **Descardo** \- Thanks Des, and Harry will show more steel as the chapters fly by.

 **CptPrice** \- Thanks Captain.

 **Jsawyer** \- To tell you the truth, I am not sure myself where the story is going.

Remain safe,

Watch the news,

Terror is knocking on our doorsteps,

Spread Awareness.

 _ **-KuMar**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Condemned man

_**Author's Note**_ :- This time we really have to talk about a few things, but before that kindly go through the chapter and read the A/N in the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Condemned man**

"Parvati...?" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione," the girl screamed, jumping away from her.

Hermione stepped back and placed a hand over her racing heart, looking at the girl, "Please don't scare me like that."

Lavender gave her a questioning glance, "We just wanted to check on you, you were looking troubled."

Parvati added, "Has something happened Hermione?"

Hermione still trying to catch her breath, glanced at her dormitory mates, she never succeeded in maintaining a relationship with the girls, they were polite to each other at best, but that was it.

Hermione shook her head, "I am sorry about that, I was lost in thought, you just took me by surprise."

Lavender looked around, "Where's Harry and Ron?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Ron has gone on a date and Harry needed to take care of a few matters."

Parvati and Lavender exchanged a glance, "Who has Ron gone out with?" asked Lavender.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, remembering that at one point Ron had gone out with Lavender and she had to make her 'McLaggen move' to make Ron jealous, breaking out of her thoughts, Hermione pondered for a moment whether to tell her the truth, then she said, "Don't you know?"

With a dark look on her face, Lavender said, "I know, I just wanted to check whether the rumors are true and he is going out with that Snake, I mean..."

"I suppose we don't have a say in who he wants to go out with," said Hermione carefully.

Lavender started heatedly, "Yes, but a Slytherin...

"What is the problem with her being a Slytherin," said Hermione her eyes narrowing slowly.

When Lavender opened her mouth, Parvati elbowed her in the ribs noticing Hermione's tone and after a glaring match with Parvati Lavender looked away, muttering angrily under her breath.

"Don't mind her Hermione, she is..."

"I know," said Hermione in a dry voice.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "So, what are you two upto ?"

"Wha- Oh, we were just going to the Hogsmeade, tomorrow is Christmas and I need to buy something nice for my sister," said Parvati.

"Oh, okay," said Hermione, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"What are you going to do anyway?" said Parvati making another brave attempt at conversation.

Hermione showed her the book she was still clutching, "I just got this book and I was thinking of going upto the common room and..."

"Why don't you come with us?" said Lavender unexpectedly from between them.

"I-What...?" asked Hermione with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, you could come with us to the Hogsmeade." added Parvati.

Hermione looked from one to the other, "Oh- I don't know..."

Parvati said, "Harry and Ron are not around as well, you could spend time with us, I mean we are not as exciting as them but..."

Hermione looked down feeling ashamed of herself for some reason, "I am sorry, It's not like I don't like you but..."

Lavender said, "It's okay Hermione, we don't blame you, I would spend my time with them too if I could...

Parvati said, "She has always thought that Ron is kind of..."

It was Lavender's turn to nudge her in the ribs and then they both started giggling.

Hermione clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, thinking furiously, 'Don't scream Hermione, don't.'

When the other girls had recovered, they looked at her and Hermione said, "I don't want you to think I am only coming with you because Harry and Ron are not here, so..."

"We won't think that." said Parvati.

Lavender nodded.

Hermione looked from one of them to the other then glanced at the book in her hand, 'What would Harry do in such a situation.' Making up her mind, she said, "Alright then." She stuffed the book in her bag, "Where are we going?"

As she fell into step beside them and they started down the stairs, Lavender said, "First Honeydukes then Miss Perfect's, Gladrags, then a look into the Flowery Pot and then the whisteling wand and after that..."

Hermione sighed and listened to her prattle on, glancing at the large clock in the Entrance Hall, 2:15pm, 'What is taking you so long Harry?'

* * *

Harry swore under his breath and as soon as he turned away, a couple pf plain, dark, non-desicript door flew open and three dark- robed and hooded figures stepped through.

Harry watched as one of them turned, to close the doors the crimson lines on his robe shining like blood, all of their faces shrouded in darkness, under their high collars.

As one they turned to face him and Harry stiffened slightly.

Fawkes who was silent and standing still until now, gave a cry and took off his shoulder bursting into a song, reflected from all sides, bathing the circular room into melodies.

Harry gazed at them from under his hood, then after a moment of silence said in his usual cool whisper, "So... what's up?"

One of them walked forwards and Harry noticed a 'dove' on the chest of the figure, "The condemned man cheerfully declined the blindfold and cigarette." Harry noticed the voice even though distorted was oddly pleasant and it had a musical tone to it.

Harry bowed slightly, "Well, I don't smoke, didn't you see the warning over the cigarettes' packets, it is injurious to health and also to others."

"Doesn't matter if you are already condemned, does it?" said one if the others gruffly, Harry glanced at his chest, a 'boar,' Harry smiled, 'a hot headed one'

"No Unspeakable Rogers, it matters, especially if you can manage to get away at the last moment."

Harry noticed, 'Rogers' and the third figure moving to different sides, subtly as if moving unconsciously, "So, you recognize my insignia kid, it isn't going to help you, 'get away.'"

"Stay where you are," Harry said sharply, and the one who was trying to get out of his range of vision stopped in his tracks.

Rogers, apparently the one with the boar on his chest, stepped forward slightly, "You are coming with us lad."

"I don't think so," said Harry slightly, pretending to be at ease but poised to strike at a moment's notice.

The Dove who Harry didn't recognize, stepped forward, "Come with us Cadet, this an order."

Harry tilted his head, "That isn't going to work Unspeakable," an unseen smile spreading across his face.

The three figures, exchanged faceless glances with each other, then the Boar flexed his hand, the wand dropping into it smoothly and he raised it to his chest height, "I thought you joined the Department today."

Now the other two raised their hands too, the wands pointing at Harry's chest.

With a silent command from Harry, Fawkes who was circling the room, gave a screech and disappeared with a flash of fire.

Harry put a hand inside his robes, and pulled out his medallion, staring at the stag for a moment then turning it over.

A number 24 was inscribed inside a circle, Harry smiled and raised his hand showing it to the other three.

The one with the Boar snorted, "Bitch please." He put a hand inside his robes and pulled out a similar medallion, a boar, he turned it over and Harry saw it had a number 28, inscribed on its back.

Harry glanced at the other two, 26 and another 26.

Harry shrugged and pocketed his medallion, "So all of us are full Unspeakables then."

"How can you be a full Unspeakable if you have joined the Department today?" said the third Unspeakable, who had not spoken at all, until now.

Harry smiled slightly, glancing at the Falcon on his chest, "Magic."

The Dove and the Falcon groaned while the third snorted, "Oh, he is one of us alright."

The dove lowered its wand, "Come with us, the Head wants to see you."

"Alright," said Harry putting his medallion back into its place.

"Without your wand," said the Boar.

Harry stopped in his tracks, and after a moment, he sighed, "That would be unacceptable."

"You don't have a choice Unspeakable, we are taking you with us, whether you walk willingly or we have to drag you bound and gagged," said the Boar harshly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "We seem to have reached an impasse."

The Falcon sighed and with a single motion of his hand, the wand disappeared back into his sleeve, and he raised both of his hands, "Look brother, we don't want trouble, come with us."

The other two made a show of pocketing their wands, hands held in front of their bodies, their posture declaring that they did not mean any harm.

"I am not parting with my wand." said Harry.

"We are asking for your wand, not your first born son," insisted the Falcon.

Harry still shook his head, "Have you taken me for a fool, there are three of you, in full battle gear and no Unspeakable ever escorts a cadet to the Head, can you stop pretending you are not here to fight."

The three of them exchanged glances, then the Boar cracked his knuckles, with a swirl of magic Harry found a long silvery rope snaking around his body, tightly binding his knees and inching upwards, "You are right kid, you are in trouble but we really were about to take you to the Head."

Harry made a cutting motion with his fingers and the rope dropped to the ground in pieces, before disappearing.

Quickly the boar flexed his wrists and then suddenly spread his fingers outward with his fingers and thumbs perpendicular to each other.

As he began chanting under his breath, Harry muttered, "Damn," and felt his magic flowing through his body, Harry focused on the figure standing in front of him and made a throwing motion with his right hand.

The Falcon stepped smoothly in front of the chanting figure and raised his hand in a stopping sign, a gong sounded in the room, when Harry's wandless punch met something invisible.

Harry swayed as the chanting figure stared at Harry over the shoulder of the Falcon. Harry felt the life draining from his legs, as his feet turned to stone. Harry groaned, feeling the weight dragging him downwards, and focused on his wand, the feeling disappearing from his knees, a deep exhaustion settling over him.

Suddenly his hand was surrounded in fire, the warmth running through him, the fire raged in his hand, first twisting into a ball of lava, then spiraling outward with sparks shooting in the air.

Harry struggled to push down the feeling of exhaustion creeping up his body, battling it with the sudden raging torrent of energy flowing through him, as the fire cooled down and his wand appeared in his hand.

Harry flicked his wand and a swirling yellow hail of particles, flew towards the two figures standing in front of him, the Falcon pulled out his own wand and waved it, as a shimmering blue field surrounded him.

But to his surprise, the yellow particles sank right through the shield and he felt a hot gust of wind on his face, "What the hell..."

The Unspeakable suddenly cut off as he and the Boar suddenly clapped their hands to their faces and sneezed.

Harry sighed in relief as the curse stopped creeping up his body and he slammed it down, the feeling returning to his legs, he shuffled his feet to speed up the renewal of blood flow and to reassure himself that they had returned to their previous state.

The Boar, whose chant was terminated when he sneezed, said in a throaty voice, "That was a low powered sandstorm."

The third figure with the Dove on its chest, who had not taken a part in their clash suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, "Of course nobody could keep their eyes open during a sneeze."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly, "And eye contact is crucial to such magic."

The Falcon glanced at the dust swirling around them slowly in the low wind and waved his wand, making the wind stop and the dust fell to the floor, "Why didn't you use your wand to counter the Wandless?"

Harry tilted his head, "The same reason he didn't use his wand to petrify me."

The Dove who begun strolling easily towards Harry said, "You wanted to humiliate him too."

The Boar stepped out from behind his comrade with a snort and said, "Last chance Unspeakable."

Harry was watching the Dove who was approaching him slowly, the posture of the figure, indicating that it meant no harm, the figure which had its hands in front of its body made a circular and plus sign with its hands then two fingers crooked around each other and then followed a flurry of signs which Harry watched carefully and acknowledged with a slight nod.

He turned towards the other two, "Stop pretending it you two, if you are here for a fight then just bring it on."

They pulled out their wands, "What was your first clue?"

Harry raised his wand, "The locked doors, but I still don't know the reason."

"You don't have to know the reason," said the Boar, "Are you staying out of this?" He asked glancing at the Dove standing at ease on one side.

"Naturally, I am just here to observe," said the figure backing towards a wall.

"Fine," The figure turned towards Harry to see a red bolt heading towards his head, " _ **Protego**_."

As the red bolt struck the shield and was deflected towards the wall, the Unspeakable nodded, "Good one kid, almost made a dent in my shield."

Harry narrowed his eyes, as the Falcon said, "Was that sarcasm?"

The Boar said, "No."

The Falcon said, "Was that Sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"Was that Sar..."

"Stop it," said the Dove, "Just duel seriously and be done with it."

"Fine," said the two Unspeakables and flicked their wands simultaneously, " _ **Freezeris**_ " " _ **Stupefy**_ ," a red and a blue bolt headed towards Harry who dodged the blue one and casting a modified, " _ **Protego**_ ," over his leg spun around and kicked the other, coming out of his spin, his robe swirling around him to see the Stupefy head towards the Falcon, who side stepped and said, "Bravo."

The Boar whipped his arm forward and said, "Try to walk through this one," as he waved his wand in a familiar motion, a whip of flame shot forward towards Harry.

Harry spread his arms outwards and remained in his spot, the whip passing through his chest harmlessly, "I recognize an illusion when I see one," he said and moving towards one side he waved his wand in a slashing move.

The chunks of stone at the Unspeakables' feet flew up in a wide spread who both covered their faces with their arm bent towards their shoulder, the rocks striking their robes imparting no physical damage.

When they recovered, the Falcon stared at the figure with the stag on its chest, then it tapped its wand on its forehead, "You are not the only one who can recognize an illusion." He shot off a spell towards one side where it struck something in midair, another figure appeared which deflected the purple, " _ **LegLocker**_ " curse from the Boar and disappeared again.

The Falcon and the Boar immediately pointed their wands in different directions waving it in a fluid motion, making a red wave of smoke come out of it.

As it filled the room, a figure who was backing towards the wall was visible to everybody bathed in red color, "There he is," said the Boar, pointing his wand at the backing figure.

"He is there too," said the Falcon, pointing his wand in the opposite direction.

They stared fixated on the respective figures in red color in front of them, broken out of their reverie by the Dove who burst into laughter seeming to enjoy itself.

With a grim expression on his face, the Boar shouted, " ** _Revelia Misendia_** ," a ball of black color shot out of his wand and went high up in the air, suddenly black rays were casting shadows all over the place, submerging the room in darkness, and the shadow of every human was shown in silver.

"There you are," shouted the Falcon casting a Stunner at the newly revealed third figure which had a stag on its chest.

But to everyone's surprise, the spell passed right through it, and the three illusions raised their wands at the same time, a burst of purple light and three spells raced towards the Unspeakables, who slashed their wands forward, yellow and red lights shooting out of their wands colliding with the curses in midair and disappearing in sparks.

But one of the spell was untouched and it grazed the Falcon in the shoulder, who gasped and dropped his wand, suddenly grasping his arm which had went numb.

"And the first point is scored by team K," everyone heard that chill whisper at their shoulder, followed by a hissing laughter.

"You know that is creepy right," asked the Falcon bending over to pickup his wand with his left hand.

"Yes, _**Accio**_ ," Harry waved his wand slightly and the Falcon tipped over almost falling on his face, breaking his fall at the last moment by pushing up with his left, making the Dove burst into laughter once again.

The Boar gave a snort and slashed his wand towards Harry and his images, all of which summoned a shield at the last moment to stop the yellow arc which was speeding towards them. However the Unspeakable kept making the slashing move in the air and sent wave after wave crashing into the shields.

With the shattering of glass two of the shields broke and the yellow arcs passed right through the images, vanishing them in a swirl of fire.

"There you are, **_Protego_** ," shouted the Boar, blocking the icy blue bolt headed towards him and following it up with a swirl of his wand, " _ **TisSunamika**_ " sending a raging torrent of water flying towards Harry.

Harry hastily stepped back with a muttered curse and concentrated with all his might, with a sweeping sound the jet of water turned into a large black snake, which dropped to the ground and slithered away towards the Boar with a hiss from Harry.

However Harry was unprepared for the burst of icy mist which washed over him, covering his skin in thin ice.

'Damn,' thought Harry and for a moment he heard a voice in his ear.

" _Use our element, use fire_." said the voice in a rasping manner.

'What else would I use ? Wind ? And I don't need your help,' thought Harry furiously, before he clenched his teeth and with a loud cracking sound the ice broke into splinters, shooting away from him like daggers.

The Boar waved his wand and the sharp splinters of ice melted in the air, pelting the room in water droplets, Harry heard a hiss from behind him and turned to see the Falcon grab the snake's head in one of his hand, picking it up in the air.

A spell struck Harry who gasped, stumbling backwards feeling his limbs being paralyzed, " _ **NoCurse**_." Harry ducked around another paralysis curse, seeing out of the corner of his eye as the Falcon buried a dagger in the snake's head.

Harry frowned slightly as he warded off another Curse from the boar, "Was it really necessary to kill Toby so brutally?"

"You named the snake... Toby?" asked the Falcon, throwing the dagger to one side.

"Yes," said Harry waving his wand towards the dagger which flew towards the Falcon, following it up with a flash of blue light, " _ **Freezeris**_."

The Falcon whipped his wand and a ball of fire came out, completely consuming Harry's Ice arrow and he simply concentrated, making the crimson lines on his reach their maximum brightness, the dagger struck his robe with a sharp 'twang' as if striking something made of metal.

Harry waved his wand and two silver ropes snaked towards the Boar who said, "You can talk to snakes."

"Are you asking me or telling me," said Harry jumping towards a side to avoid the jet of silver light which left a crater in the wall, he ducked another silver light which struck a plain black door this time, with no obvious effect.

"Telling you," said the Boar, slicing the rope with his wand which was grappling his ankles.

"If you can talk to snakes, try controlling this one," said the Falcon, waving his wand in a smooth, fluid manner, making a 12 feet long, and dull green Anaconda appear in the room, rearing on its tail.

Harry gasped and took a few steps backwards, watching the snake open its jaw wide, its neck thicker than Harry's thigh. Harry hissed but it did not have any effect on the snake's temperament, "This one can not hear," said Harry who was furious for some reason and continued moving away from the snake.

The other two Unspeakables laughed and simultaneously waved their wands towards Harry causing two lightning bolts to head towards him, Harry knew the two bolts would not harm him, just overloading his nervous system, paralyzing him for a few minutes.

The two bolts headed towards him and the large anaconda struck.

After a moment of hesitation which lasted for the blink of an eye, Harry received an image in his mind making him smile slightly and he closed his eyes.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** :- To say that some of you 'might' be upset with me, would be an understatement. Because it has been over a month since I last updated this fic. And some of my friends which I made on this website might be... hurt due to my lack of ...response to your messages and reviews.

To tell you the truth I joined a... you can say a Camp of the Armed Forces for a month. There we were denied any phones or laptops. For a month only contact with the outside world was the letters I wrote to my family on the weekends.

And since I have come back, I am like, "WHAT THE HELL..." The Brexit, The Coup in Turkey, Dallas, Nice, Dhaka... and so on... also the retirement of Messi. For the record the retirement of Messi was not against humanity like the terror attacks, but each of these things I despised and ... these are like a bad dream.

I disappeared for a month and the world sank into utter chaos.

I am sorry I ran away on a tangent, the point is while I was learning Disaster Management, self defense, basic field medical, etc. I didn't had access to my laptop and neither the time or strength after all the hell they dragged us through, but that is not an excuse.

As you said **Wiso** (one of my favorite reviewer), I would let you kill me and rip me bit by bit but please let me finish this fiction first ;)

 **Ender** (another favorite), Yes, this fiction 'dieded' (:P) when I abandoned it, YES, but it can reborn from the ashes, can't it ? (Excuse the choice of my words please)

I am sorry for the delay and please give this fiction one more chance, especially those who said this is their most favorite Harmony fanfiction. I promise that the updates now will be swift and interesting now that I am back to my boring college life.

Here was a short chapter which took me six hours, two on each day, next chapter will come soon.

Waiting for your response.

-kUmAr :)


End file.
